Wolf's Heart
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents, Lightning tente d'offrir la meilleure vie possible à sa petite sœur, Serah. Les choses se déroulaient parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que le destin décide de mettre des créatures surnaturelles sur son chemin.
1. Prologue

**Wolf's Heart**

**Prologue**

Les derniers rayons du soleil s'étaient éclipsés derrière l'horizon. Désormais, les ténèbres pouvaient s'étendre à leur gré dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Leurs épais feuillages obstruaient le ciel qui commençait à s'illuminer de mille petites lumières étoilées. Ces arbres si bienveillants le jour, paraissant plus que terrifiants dans la noirceur de la nuit. Leur tronc et leurs branches semblaient difformes et menaçants dans cette pénombre peu rassurante. Et comme pour amplifier cette atmosphère angoissante, le vent s'insinuait dans les bois comme un hurlement.  
>Dans ce paysage dantesque où aucune vie ne semblait persister, une enfant se trouvait là. Les mains contre sa poitrine, la fillette s'aventurait d'un pas peu assuré dans cet univers noir. Seul ses cheveux d'un blond pur et illuminés par le petit croissant de lune, paraissait être la seule présence de clarté dans la forêt.<p>

Plus l'obscurité s'étendait, plus la température baissait. Frissonnant de froid, la petite fille réprimait ses larmes depuis quelques minutes. La panique la dévorait à petit feu. Ayant voulu aller se promener dans la forêt, la fillette s'était laissée rattraper par le temps. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la nuit était tombée, effaçant ainsi son chemin de retour vers sa maison. Perdue et presque aveugle dans ces ténèbres, l'enfant ne savait pas quelle direction elle devait prendre.  
>Ravalant difficilement sa salive, la gamine sentit les tremblements envahir son frêle et petit corps. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre chez elle, sinon ses parents allaient être morts d'inquiétude. Si elle voulait avancer le plus rapidement possible, la petite blonde devait éviter de lever son regard sur les effrayants arbres qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas des monstres, mais la fillette ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser cette imagination enfantine envahir son esprit.<p>

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre derrière la blonde. Se retournant brutalement, cette dernière ne vit rien mis à part les mêmes ombres non-identifiables. De toute manière, comment pouvait-elle voir dans la noirceur de la nuit ? Mais cela n'empêcha pas la gamine de se sentir observée. Il y avait une présence non loin d'elle. Et pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, cette dernière sembla menaçante.  
>A ce moment-là, la fillette se rappela des rumeurs qu'elle avait souvent entendues au village. Surtout de celle qui disait que des loups rôdaient dans cette forêt le soir. Complètement affolée, son instinct lui intimait de prendre la fuite et ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Courant à l'aveuglette, la petite blonde partit dans la direction opposée de là où elle avait perçu du bruit. Était-ce le vent ou une créature ? Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de découvrir la réponse.<p>

Dans sa course précipitée, une ronce légèrement redressée lui fit obstacle en attrapant son pied. Perdant l'équilibre, la fille s'écrasa sur le sol, s'écorchant certainement les genoux au passage. Des bruits de pas hâtifs se rapprochèrent de la fuyarde. Ce n'était pas les mouvements d'un homme, mais d'une créature à quatre pattes, si elle pouvait en croire son audition. Et si elle se concentrait encore plus, elle pouvait même entendre les grondements sourds d'une respiration avide et sauvage.  
>La peur paralysa la petite fille qui n'arrivait même plus à se relever. La panique étrangla sa gorge telle une main meurtrière. Ne pouvant plus tenir, la gamine éclata en sanglot. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment et elle le savais. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Impossible de restreindre ce flot d'angoisse et de terreur.<p>

- Claire ?

Cet appel fut comme une épée divine qui pourfendait les ténèbres. Relevant la tête, le visage baigné de larmes, la dénommée Claire découvrit avec surprise et soulagement une personne familière. Accroupie juste devant elle, une fillette aux cheveux aussi sombre que la nuit la dévisageait. Les mains sur ses genoux, la nouvelle venue pencha légèrement la tête en haussant des sourcils.

- Bah alors ? reprit-elle d'un ton calme et rassurant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, championne ?  
>- Fang... articula difficilement la blonde entre deux sanglots.<p>

Enveloppant son visage entre ses mains pour s'essuyer un peu, Claire tenta de reprendre un semblant de tranquillité. Fang regarda autour d'elles sans ajouter un mot. A ce moment-là, la petite blonde se rendit compte que la présence qui l'avait poursuivie jusque là, s'était évaporée. Était-ce son imagination ?

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as voulu aller te promener et à force de rêvasser, tu n'as pas vu la nuit tomber, constata la noiraude avec un petit sourire moqueur. Te voilà perdue maintenant !

Sa gorge étant encore trop nouée, Claire ne réussit pas à émettre un seul son. Alors, comme seule réponse, elle se dut se contenter de hocher la tête. Se mordant les lèvres, elle sentait à nouveau les pleurs la menacer.  
>Fang se releva brutalement, provoquant un sursaut chez son amie. Puis, se penchant légèrement vers cette dernière, elle lui tendit une main chaleureuse :<p>

- Tu me fais confiance, Claire ?

Sans la moindre hésitation, la petite blonde attrapa la main de Fang qui l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Puis, sans se lâcher, les deux fillettes partirent tranquillement. Claire suivait sa guide sans la moindre protestation. Celle-ci semblait savoir où elle allait et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, la noiraude arrivait toujours à l'avertir des obstacles invisibles à sa vue. Très étrangement, Fang paraissait être dans son élément. Sa seule présence permit à Claire de se calmer.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les lumières du village apparurent au loin. Le cœur de Claire palpita de joie. Elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Mais à peine les deux filles avaient-elles atteint la sortie de la forêt que trois adultes s'étaient précipitamment dirigés vers elles. Une femme s'avança hâtivement vers Claire qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Le souffle en panique, elle sera son enfant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans pour autant l'étouffer.

- Oh, Seigneur ! cria-t-elle avec soulagement. Tu n'as rien, mon bébé ?

La blonde se contenta simplement de secouer la tête. Les émotions l'empêchaient une nouvelle fois de communiquer oralement. Elle se laissa simplement bercer par la chaleur de sa génitrice. Les battements du cœur de cette dernière étaient si apaisants.  
>Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent. Fang reconnut son père ainsi que celui de son amie. Le géniteur de Claire se rapprocha de sa petite famille. Contrairement à sa femme, ce dernier était en colère et fronçait sévèrement des sourcils.<p>

- Mais où étais-tu donc, Claire ? As-tu vu l'heure qu'il est ? Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas...  
>- John, je te trouve bien sévère, intervint le père de la noiraude d'un ton doux. Je pense que la petite a déjà été assez punie.<br>- Des gamines de quatre et six ans ne devraient pas se retrouver dans une forêt la nuit !

Se rapprochant des deux adultes, Fang attrapa le pantalon de son paternel afin d'attirer son attention. Lorsque les deux hommes la scrutèrent avec curiosité, elle annonça :

- C'est ma faute. Je voulais montrer quelque chose à Claire dans la forêt et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
>- Fang... soupira John en secouant la tête. Je sais parfaitement que tu cherches à couvrir Claire. Enfin, elle est saine et sauve, c'est tout ce qui compte.<p>

John tapota amicalement l'épaule du père de la noiraude. L'inquiétude dissipée, sa colère n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Mais malgré son calme, son visage paraissait toujours aussi emprunt de froideur, c'était naturel chez lui. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit :

- En tout cas, Fargas, je dois remercier ta fille d'avoir ramené la mienne. Il se fait tard, nous en reparlerons demain.

Sur ces mots, la famille Farron s'éloignèrent gentiment. Une fois ses amis éloignés, Fargas se tourna vers sa fille avec un léger haussement d'épaule. Cette dernière grimaça avant de rendre un grand sourire à son paternel. L'homme s'accroupit afin d'avoir son visage au même niveau que celui de son enfant. Contrairement à John, le père de la noiraude avait un visage doux et amical. Mais Fang ne se laissa pas avoir par cette apparence trompeuse. Elle savait que derrière ce masque ce cachait un terrible prédateur.

- Que s'est-il passé, jeune fille ? demanda Fargas en fixant droit dans les yeux de sa progéniture.  
>- Claire s'est perdue dans la forêt, expliqua Fang en croisant ses bras. Je suis simplement allée la chercher.<br>- Intéressant... Et comment l'as-tu retrouvée ?  
>- J'ai suivi son odeur.<p>

Son père rit gentiment avant de lui frotter la tête avec tendresse. Ce contact ravie la jeune fille qui frotta sa joue contre cette main rugueuse, mais si chaleureuse.

- Tu as réussi à pister une proie sans métamorphose ? reprit Fargas avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Je suis impressionné. Et Claire ne se doute de rien ?  
>- Elle était bien trop apeurée pour se rendre compte que je pouvais voir dans le noir, père, répondit Fang avec un moue boudeuse comme si on avait remis ses compétence en question.<br>- En tout cas, tu as bien fait ce soir. Viens, rentrons au chaud. Je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim.

Le sourire aux lèvres, la noiraude suivit docilement son géniteur vers leur foyer. Son père avait deviné juste son estomac criait famine. Mais ce qui ravit le plus Fang, était le fait qu'elle avait pu secourir son amie.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, assise au bord de la petite rivière qui coulait près du village, Claire trempait gentiment ses pieds. Ses pensées se remémoraient les sermons que son père lui avait assénés le soir d'avant. Il était évident pour la fillette qu'elle n'allait pas retourner seule dans la forêt de si tôt. Mais quelque chose n'arrêta pas de la hanter depuis son excursion nocturne dans les bois. L'étrange présence menaçante qu'elle avait ressentie. Rien qu'en y repensant, la blonde frissonna de terreur. Pourtant, Claire ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier la forêt. Elle était comme envoûtée et adorait s'y promener.<br>Soudain, de l'eau froide lui éclaboussa la figure. Puis, un rire joyeux éclata dans ses oreilles. Claire cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire devant elle. Fang riait à se tordre en deux. Cette dernière s'était intentionnellement jetée dans la rivière dans le but de tremper sa camarade.  
>En colère, la petite blonde chercha un instant, tout autour d'elle. Puis, finalement, elle trouva un rocher assez gros qu'elle pouvait porter. Attrapant la pierre qu'elle souleva au-dessus de sa tête, elle se tourna vers la noiraude qui se recula brutalement en ouvrant grands ses yeux.<p>

- Oh ! Oh ! hoqueta-t-elle en tendant ses mains vers l'avant. Hé, doucement avec ça !

Alors que Claire allait lancer son projectile, le poids de ce dernier sembla plus lourd que prévu. Perdant l'équilibre, elle s'écroula dans l'eau sans même pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. L'eau lui envahit une nouvelle fois le visage. Elle faillit même boire la tasse. Mais ce qui surprit Claire fut qu'en un temps éclair, Fang s'était retrouvée devant elle. D'une main, elle maintenait la roche qui en y repensant bien, serait retombée sur la blonde.  
>La peur était exprimée sur les traits si particuliers du visage de Fang. Mais cette dernière l'effaça immédiatement en reprenant un air malicieux. Le sourire aux coins des lèvres, elle haussa les sourcils avec arrogance. La gêne s'empara de Claire qui rougit furieusement.<p>

- Elle m'a glissée des doigts, argumenta-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
>- Ce que tu peux être têtue, rétorqua la noiraude avec amusement avant de jeter la pierre dans l'eau un peu plus loin. Je parie que hier soir, tu as dû faire pareil. Genre : ''Mais non, je ne vais pas me perdre et je vais rentrer avant la nuit !''<p>

Claire dévisagea un instant son amie. Fang était une fille si forte et si sûre d'elle. Secrètement, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Que donnerait-elle pour avoir l'assurance et le courage de cette dernière. La noiraude volait toujours à son secours et ce, depuis toujours. La petite Farron aurait bien souhaité échanger les rôles, rien que pour une fois. Mais ce n'était pas gagné d'avance ! Contrairement à Fang, elle était loin d'être forte. Elle avait peur du noir et pleurait à la moindre occasion.  
>A nouveau, la noiraude se pencha vers sa camarade et lui tendit sa main. La nuit d'avant, Claire avait accepté cette aide sans la moindre hésitation. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Méfiante, elle dévisagea un instant celle qui s'était auto-proclamée être sa protectrice. Face à cette réaction, Fang grimaça légèrement comme vexée.<p>

- Non, pas de coup bas, promis, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu me fais confiance ?

Lâchant un grand soupir, Claire accepta finalement l'offre. Elle n'avouerait jamais à son amie toute la confiance qu'elle portait pour cette dernière et encore moins, son admiration. Une fois sur pieds, sans même crier gare, elle se jeta sur la noiraude. Toutes deux retombèrent dans l'eau et les éclats de rire explosèrent joyeusement.  
>Ravie de voir la blonde sourire, Fang reprit :<p>

- Ça y est ! T'as arrêté de tirer la tête ?  
>- Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es faite gronder pendant une heure hier soir, rétorqua Claire en faisant la moue.<br>- Fallait pas aller se promener seule non plus...  
>- Je voulais voir les fleurs lunaires !<p>

Fang dévisagea un instant son interlocutrice. Puis, deux minutes après, elle pouffa de rire. Interloquée, Claire fronça des sourcils. Qu'avait-elle dit de si drôle ?  
>Voyant l'air renfrogné de son amie, la noiraude s'empressa de s'expliquer :<p>

- Les fleurs lunaires n'éclosent que les soirs de pleine lune, championne.  
>- Je ne pouvais pas savoir !<br>- D'accord, ne te fâche pas ! rit Fang en regardant sa camarde. Bon, si tu me promets de ne plus partir toute seule dans la forêt, je te promets de t'emmener un jour voir les fleurs lunaires.  
>- Promis ? répondit Claire sans cacher son excitation.<br>- Je n'ai qu'une parole, termina la noiraude qui tendit son petit doigt en direction de la blonde.

Cette dernière y accrocha sans la moindre hésitation le sien, scellant ainsi leur promesse. Le sourire aux lèvres, Claire semblait être aux anges alors qu'elle ne se trouvait même pas encore devant ces fameuses fleurs. A cet instant, Fang sentit son cœur de réchauffer et se disait qu'elle ferait tout pour rendre son amie heureuse. Oui, elle la protègerait contre vent et marée s'il le fallait.

- Alors, ta petite sœur va bientôt arriver ? reprit la noiraude en sortant de l'eau.

Heureusement pour elles, ils faisaient beau et chaud aujourd'hui. Elles allaient pouvoir sécher au soleil. Mais les cheveux mouillés, ce n'était pas un problème pour Fang car elle les avait courts. Pour Claire, c'était une tout autre paire de manches. La fillette possédait une longue chevelure blonde qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos. Celle-ci tentait d'ailleurs, de les essorer un tant soit peu.

- Maman dit qu'elle va arriver du jour au lendemain, déclara fièrement Claire en redressant le menton. Elle va s'appeler Serah ! J'ai hâte de la voir !  
>- C'est un joli prénom, concéda Fang. Tu devras bien t'en occuper, hein ?<br>- Aussi bien que toi, tu t'occupes de moi ?  
>- T'as tout compris.<p>

Claire sourit. Voilà une bonne façon de montrer ses preuves désormais. Elle se promit intérieurement de protéger sa future petite sœur contre le monde entier. Oh que oui, la blonde choiera sa cadette, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

* * *

><p>Entendant les hurlements de sa mère, Claire sursauta. Ces cris l'avaient extirpée de son sommeil. Surprise, mais surtout curieuse, elle voulait aller voir ce qui se passait. Rapidement, elle bondit hors de son lit avant de se faufiler hors de sa chambre. Heureusement, ses parents se trouvaient dans la pièce juste à côté. Elle n'aura donc pas besoin de faire un long trajet dans le noir.<br>Arrivée devant la porte de ses géniteurs, la blonde vit sa mère couchée dans le lit tandis que son père était assis sur le bord. Tenant la main de sa femme, John semblait inquiet et excité à la fois. Puis, soudain, il remarqua la présence de sa fille.

- Claire ? hoqueta-t-il en se levant vers elle. Retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre.  
>- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle a, maman ? demanda Claire avec inquiétude. Elle a mal ?<br>- Ce n'est pas le moment, Claire... Ta mère...

Soudain, de grandes mains se posèrent sur les épaules de la fillette. Se retournant, elle croisa le regard émeraude qui était si semblable à celui de Fang. C'était Fargas. Le sourire aux lèvres, ce dernier s'accroupit devant la gamine.

- Tout va bien, déclara-t-il calmement. Ta petite sœur arrive, Claire. Mais en attendant, tu dois laisser les adultes faire ce qu'ils ont à faire.  
>- Tu as fait vite, Fargas, commenta John qui retourna près de sa femme.<br>- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rater l'accouchement de la fille de mon meilleur ami ? rit le père de Fang qui se tourna à nouveau vers la fillette. J'ai amené Fang avec moi. Et si tu allais la rejoindre bien sagement, hein ?

Claire acquiesça non sans sentir son cœur de pincer. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose que seuls les grandes personnes pouvaient faire. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle croisa un autre homme qui entra dans la pièce à son tour. C'était le médecin du village. La blonde le savait parfaitement car ce monsieur avait été là quand elle avait eu une grosse montée de fièvre.

Retournant dans sa chambre, Claire découvrit sans grande surprise que Fang était assise sur son lit. Gentiment, cette dernière tapota le matelas pour inviter la propriétaire des lieux à s'installer à ses côtés.

- On va attendre bien sagement que Serah arrive, déclara joyeusement la noiraude.  
>- Cela fait-il toujours aussi mal ? demanda Claire en s'installant près de son amie. Maman a l'air d'avoir si mal...<p>

Sentant l'angoisse de la blonde, Fang la serra dans ses bras. Sa camarade ne rechigna pas contre ce contact, bien au contraire, elle en avait l'habitude. La jeune Yun comme la plupart des villageois d'ailleurs, était très tactile. Les relations physiques purement amicales étaient monnaies courantes.  
>Dans cette étreinte rassurante, Claire y trouva assez de réconfort pour tenter d'oublier les hurlements de sa mère. Lentement, la noiraude lui caressa ses cheveux comme pour la bercer. Fang ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais elle aussi, avait peur. D'une certaine manière, elle pouvait ressentir la douleur et les angoisses qui émanaient de la pièce d'à côté. Mais cela, elle préférait le garder pour elle. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, était d'apaiser la future grande sœur.<p>

Subitement, les hurlements de la femme cessèrent. Mais ils furent immédiatement suivis par les cris de désespoir d'un homme. Reconnaissant la voix de son père, Claire sursauta furieusement. Bondissant hors de son lit, elle sentit une angoisse la prendre au ventre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte de sa chambre, les pleurs d'un bébé lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Ne la laissa pas venir, Fang ! ordonna Fargas qui se trouvait encore dans la chambre d'accouchement.

Sans même comprendre quoique ce soit, des bras s'entourèrent autour de la taille de la blonde. Puis, elle fut tirée à nouveau dans sa propre chambre. Malgré ses débattements, Claire n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Paniquée, elle se mit à crier et à sangloter.

- Lâche-moi, Fang ! hurla-t-elle comme si elle savait parfaitement que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire comment, ni pourquoi, mais au fond de son être, elle sentit un vide. Claire avait l'affreuse impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important, une partie de son être. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisée dans son âme.  
>Resserrant l'étreinte, Fang se mordit la lèvres inférieure. La détresse de son amie la frappait comme des coups de griffes sur sa peau. Au bord des larmes elle aussi, elle tenta de calmer avec peine la petite blonde. La noiraude sentit que ses jambes allaient fléchir, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle devait rester forte, surtout au moment où Claire aurait le plus besoin d'elle. C'est-à-dire, maintenant !<p>

- Je t'en prie, supplia Fang d'une voix enrouée. Calme-toi... Calme-toi, Claire...

Intérieurement, la noiraude entendait des glapissements dans son âme. Une colère protectrice réclamant l'apaisement de Claire. Et dans un excès de rage, cette entité hulula en faisant écho dans l'esprit de Fang. Ce frisson parcourut tout le corps de cette dernière d'une manière inédite. La poussant à vouloir hurler à son tour, mais elle se retint. Dans un moment d'égarement, la jeune Yun tourna le regard vers un miroir. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Ses yeux d'un vert feuille étaient devenus vert radioactif, brillant avec intensité dans cette sombre pièce. Le regard d'un prédateur... Sa louve venait de se réveiller...

_Fang... Sois forte, ma fille... Restreins ta bête ! Ramène-la dans sa cage !_

Cette voix était celle de son père. Mais Fang ne comprit pas comment elle avait pu entendre son géniteur alors que celui-ci n'avait pas parlé. Regardant tout autour d'elle comme pour chercher quelque chose, cette dernière se sentit perdue. Tous ses sens étaient en éveille, décuplés. Cet amas de sensations la submergea violemment.  
>Puis, la noiraude sentit sa peau lui picoter légèrement. Les petits tiraillements devinrent des brûlèrent sur sa chair. La première métamorphose... Ravalant ses cris de douleurs, Fang enfonça son visage dans le cou de Claire. L'odeur de cette dernière lui emplirent les narines. Cette senteur si familière de la peau de la blonde ajouté à un parfum de rose... Si apaisante...<p>

_C'est bien, ma fille, je suis fière de toi. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner !_

Elle n'y était pour rien. C'était Claire qui avait calmé la bête par nul ne sait, quel miracle. Fang scruta discrètement le miroir. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau de la même couleur qu'un émeraude. Se sentant extrêmement épuisée, la noiraude relâcha doucement son étreinte. Heureusement, son amie s'était calmée. Se tournant vers elle, Claire sanglota dans les bras de Fang.

* * *

><p>- Arrête de pleurnicher, ricana Fang en croisant ses bras. Tu veux que je me souvienne de toi avec des yeux rouges et un nez qui coule ?<br>- Mais je ne veux pas partir ! gronda Claire en s'essuyant le visage.  
>- Je ne veux pas non plus que tu partes...<p>

Quelques jours après la mort de sa femme, John Farron avait décidé de quitter le village. Dans l'état physique et mentale où il se trouvait, le père de famille avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de ses deux filles, ses deux derniers trésors. Ce fut pourquoi, il décida de retourner vivre auprès de sa famille. Même si leur relation n'était pas des meilleurs, John avait choisi ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour Claire et Serah.  
>Tenant la petite dernière dans ses bras, monsieur Farron avait déjà fini de charger la voiture. Tout était enfin prêt pour le départ. Il échangea donc quelques mots avec son meilleur ami, Fargas. Ce dernier était attristé de voir celui qu'il considérait comme un frère partir.<br>Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, Fang embrassa la joue de son amie. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi vulnérable. Et de toute manière, Claire pleurnichait pour deux. Cette dernière fouilla hâtivement dans ses poches et sortit un objet qu'elle tendit à son amie.

- C'est un collier que maman m'avait fait, déclara-t-elle en le posant dans la main de la noiraude. Il est trop grand pour moi. Mais toi, tu es plus grande que moi. Peut-être tu pourras le porter ?  
>- C'est un cadeau de ta mère, je ne peux pas... rétorqua Fang un peu mal à l'aise.<br>- Garde-le...

Lâchant un soupir, la noiraude ne pouvait que céder. Prenant le collier devant ses yeux, Fang scruta le pendentif. C'était un cristal en forme de prisme où pendait une petite boule métallique au bout. Tout ceci était accroché à un fil ni trop fin, ni trop épais.

- Merci, répondit Fang en serrant le présent contre son cœur. Prends bien soin de toi et occupe-toi bien de Serah, championne !  
>- Compte sur moi, assura Claire qui avait enfin réussi à calmer ses sanglots. Je ferais tout pour protéger Serah !<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Dans une petite ville forestière bâtie de bungalows en bois, une journée paisible s'annonçait. Ces habitations proche de la nature étaient réputées touristiquement comme un lieu de paix et de tranquillité. Cette communion avec la végétation faisait de cet endroit un paradis pour les amoureux de la nature. La sérénité... Voilà le terme qui désignait Bodum.  
>Un homme fut sauvagement plaqué sur une table, renversant tous les verres qui s'y trouvaient. Puis, deux mains s'agrippèrent à lui avant de le propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Après s'être écrasé le visage contre un mur, ce dernier se redressa difficilement en posant ses doigts contre son nez en sang. Le regard plein de haine et de peur, il dévisagea un instant son opposante avant de fuir le bar sans demander son reste.<p>

- Et que je ne te revois plus ! hurla cette dernière en croisant ses bras.

Toutes les autres personnes dans la beuverie se turent un instant avant de reprendre leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était. On aurait dit que ce genre de scènes se produisait couramment. La fauteuse de trouble alla finalement rejoindre deux femmes vers le bar et s'assit tranquillement à une chaise haute.  
>L'une des deux femmes avait des cheveux blonds qu'elle ramenait dans une unique couette sur le côté. A quelques détails près, elle était le portrait craché de sa sœur, celle qui terrorisait souvent le bar. En face d'elle se tenait la barmaid, une demoiselle avec une chevelure sombre qui lui coulait jusqu'aux épaules.<p>

- Lightning... reprit la plus jeune d'entre elles. Tu n'étais pas obligée de le maltraiter de cette manière.  
>- De plus, tu aurais pu au moins éviter de casser mes verres, ajouta l'autre d'un air à la fois réprobateur et amusé.<p>

Finissant sa boisson d'une traite, Lightning lâcha un petit râlement. Sa sœur cadette secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle savait parfaitement que quoiqu'elle dise, son aînée ne l'écouterait pas.

- Serah, reprit la fauteuse de trouble avec sévérité, cet homme n'avait pas à te parler de cette manière.  
>- Peut-être, mais... marmonna Serah qui se tourna vers la femme de l'autre côté du bar. Lebrau, dis-lui quelque chose toi ! C'est ton bar après tout !<p>

La propriétaire des lieux rit un instant, elle aussi avait apparemment, baissé les bras pour raisonner Lightning. Finissant d'essuyer un verre, elle se tourna toutefois vers Serah et lui expliqua :

- Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? C'est la shérif adjointe après tout !  
>- Elle abuse de ses pouvoirs ! déclara la cadette Farron en feignant l'outrance, posant la main devant sa bouche.<br>- Vous avez fini, toutes les deux ? grogna Lightning avec mécontentement. Je n'use en aucun cas des privilèges de mon rang. D'ailleurs, je ne porte même pas mon uniforme.  
>- Justement, Lightning, reprit Serah en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ton jour de congé et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire la loi.<br>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne supporte pas la vermine ! Tiens, en parlant de vermine...

Au loin, l'aînée des filles Farron dévisagea un blondinet qui s'avançait dans leur direction. L'homme était grand et avait la carrure d'une armoire à glace. Portant un grand manteau blanc, il dissimulait une bonne partie de sa crinière blonde derrière un bandana noir.

- Hé, je t'ai entendu, sœurette ! rétorqua-t-il en passant son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Serah. Salut, chérie !  
>- Bonjour, mon amour, répondit doucement cette dernière qui embrassa son homme.<br>- Snow, je ne suis pas ta sœur ! répliqua Lightning en détournant le regard de cette scène qui l'énervait tant. De mon vivant, je n'accepterai jamais que tu m'appelles ainsi.

Snow se contenta simplement de sourire tandis que Serah soupira d'exaspération. Sa sœur était bien trop protectrice envers elle. Et ce, depuis sa naissance ! Et cet instinct de protection avait empiré à la mort de leur père, John Farron. Seules face à la dureté de la vie, c'était Lightning qui s'était occupée de tout. Elle arrêta immédiatement ses études pour rentrer dans le corps de police afin de pouvoir subvenir à leur besoin.  
>Leur grands-parents paternels ? Il ne fallait même pas y penser ! Ces derniers les considéraient comme des enfants illégitimes. Ils répétaient sans cesse que leur père n'aurait jamais dû épouser leur mère. Un erreur de jeunesse selon eux. Pourtant, Serah voyait leur fugue amoureuse comme une belle histoire romantique. Un amour fou ! Et elle voulait vivre la même passion.<p>

- Farron ! exclama le shérif Amoda en entrant dans le bar.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Serah bouda en croisant les bras. La présence du supérieur de sa sœur en ces lieux, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. C'était son jour de congé, bon sang ! A vingt-et-un an, on avait envie de sortir, de s'amuser, de rencontrer des gens... et pourquoi pas d'avoir un petit ami ? Mais ceci ne faisait pas partie du quotidien de Lightning. Pour elle, il n'y avait que son travail et sa sœur qui comptaient. Le reste passait en second.

- Préparez-vous, reprit le chef de l'autorité locale. On nous a signalé la présence de chasseurs.  
>- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Lightning en se relevant de sa chaise.<p>

Voyant l'air renfrogné de sa cadette, la blonde haussa des épaules en soupirant longuement. Elle posa ensuite sa main dans celle de Serah qui la reserra fortement.

- Le devoir m'appelle, expliqua l'aînée Farron pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle travaillait pour la police de Bodum.  
>- J'aimerais pouvoir profiter de ma sœur sans que cette dernière doive aller arrêter des bandits à tout va, grommela Serah avec une pointe de déception.<br>- D'accord... Je promets de prendre quelques jours de repos prochainement. Ça te va ?

Avant de partir, Lightning se tourna vers Snow pour le jauger un instant. Cela faisait presque un an que les deux tourtereaux sortaient ensemble. Un an et la blonde ne pouvait toujours pas supporter cette relation. Mais pour le bonheur de sa cadette, elle devait faire avec. Ce qui réconforta la shérif adjointe était que Snow était un homme de confiance. Il pouvait largement garantir la protection de Serah durant son absence. C'était tout ce qui comptait, après tout.  
>S'étant assurée que sa petite sœur était entre de bonnes mains, Lightning quitta le bar en saluant brièvement ses amis.<p>

* * *

><p>Assise du côté passager de la voiture de police, Lightning scruta le paysage. Il y avait des arbres à perte de vue. La blonde ne sut pas réellement pourquoi elle avait choisi de vivre ici, avec Serah. Peut-être pour le côté paisible dont était réputé Bodum. Mais d'une certaine manière, la jeune femme se sentait à l'aise dans la forêt. Comme si les bois avaient toujours été présent dans son quotidien. Ce qui était étrange, étant donné que sa sœur et elle avait grandies dans une grande ville urbaine.<p>

- Des témoins ont dit les avoir aperçus dans le coin, déclara subitement le shérif.

Extirpée brutalement de ses pensées, Lightning ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage. Se tournant lentement vers son supérieur, elle lui demanda :

- Combien de chasseurs ?  
>- Cinq ou six, ils n'étaient pas sûrs. D'autres patrouilles se trouvent un peu plus loin. Nous avons encerclés le secteur.<p>

Acquiesçant simplement, la blonde sortit du véhicule sans se hâter. Son camarade la suivit dans le mouvement. Le shérif Amoda avait la trentaine. D'une carrure plutôt petite pour un homme, il arborait déjà un gros ventre dû à une forte consommation de bières. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement rasé à la coupe militaire, donnait un air plus sérieux à ce visage rond. Les habitants de Bodum appréciaient énormément le chef des autorités. C'était un homme bon et juste.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Farron, reprit le shérif en secouant la tête. Mais vu qu'on ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire, nous devons rester groupés.  
>- Compris... soupira la blonde qui préférait travailler en solitaire.<p>

Les deux policiers s'enfoncèrent dans le bois, les mains toujours non loin de leurs armes à feu. Sur leur garde, ils s'avancèrent en regardant prudemment tout autour d'eux. Une balle perdue par les chasseurs, étaient un scénario courant dans ce genre de situation.  
>Soudain, baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, Lightning fut surprise et leva immédiatement sa main afin d'interrompre la marche. Le shérif s'arrêta net avant de regarder ce que fixait sa coéquipière.<p>

- Des pièges à ours ! Les salopards, ils vont m'entendre ! grogna-t-il avant d'attraper un gros bout de bois.

Le rapprochant doucement des crocs métalliques qui étaient presque parfaitement dissimulés sous un tas de feuillages, il le déclencha. Cela en faisait un de moins ! Mais combien en avait-il d'autres dans cette forêt ? Ils allaient devoir redoubler de vigilance. A moins qu'ils ne souhaitent se retrouver avec une jambes sectionnée.

- Il faudrait prévenir les autres patrouilles, suggéra Lightning qui scruta les alentours. Sinon, on va se retrouver avec des blessés.  
>- Mince, je n'ai pas pris de communicateur sur moi, grogna le shérif en croisant les bras. Quel idiot, je fais ! Il va falloir retourner à la voiture.<br>- Allez-y, moi, je pars devant.  
>- Lightning...<br>- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Plus on attendra, plus les chasseurs auront une chance d'abattre un pauvre animal.

L'homme soupira fortement, faisant ainsi sentir sa désapprobation. Mais il savait que son adjointe était très compétente. Sinon, comment aurait-elle eu le poste à un âge aussi jeune ? Et si il se dépêchait assez, il ne laisserait son acolyte que quelques minutes seule.

- Bon, d'accord, souffla-t-il finalement. Mais pas d'imprudence, Farron.  
>- Je sais, grommela Lightning qui reprit son chemin pendant que son supérieur partait dans la direction opposée.<p>

Continuant sa route, la blonde ramassa quelques cailloux au passage. Ainsi, à chaque piège qu'elle rencontrait, elle le faisait sauter en lançant le petit projectile dessus. En même pas dix minutes, elle en avait déclenché plus de trois. Ces braconniers étaient loin de se la jouer modeste. Ils recherchaient du gibier en grande quantité. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Lightning fut impatiente de les retrouver derrière les barreaux.  
>Alors qu'aucun chasseur ne se trouvait à l'horizon, la shérif adjointe ne baissa pas les bras pour autant. Lorsque soudain, le son qu'elle s'était habitué à entendre depuis le début de sa mission, tinta dans ses oreilles. Celui d'un piège à ours se refermant brutalement. Mais celui-ci fut accompagné d'un gémissement de surprise et de douleur.<br>Même si la terrible envie de se jeter à la rescousse de l'animal la tiraillait, Lightning se maîtrisa. Il ne fallait pas oublier que cette forêt était devenue un champ de mine très dangereux. Au moindre faux pas, elle pouvait y perdre une jambe. Pire encore, elle pourrait mourir d'une hémorragie, vu la taille des crocs métalliques de l'engin. Lentement, la blonde se dirigea vers l'origine des gémissement.

Son souffle se coupa lorsque la jeune femme découvrit ce qui avait été pris au piège. Fronçant des sourcils, Lightning tentait de réaliser ce qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux. Un loup. Mais pas n'importe lequel, celui-là était gigantesque ! La tête de l'animal pouvait sans peine arriver à la hauteur de la poitrine de la shérif adjointe. Le pelage de la bête était d'un noir sombre et intense. Ses longs poils paraissaient si soyeux et doux.  
>La pauvre créature avait la patte avant droite prise dans les crocs de métal. Étrangement, celle-ci ne tenta pas de se débattre comme tout autre animal l'aurait fait. Comme si elle savait que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation, ainsi que sa blessure. Miraculeusement, les pointes ne s'étaient pas enfoncées trop profondément dans sa chair. On pouvait encore sauver cette patte de l'amputation.<p>

Lightning se trouvait à dix mètres du loup. Mais lorsqu'elle fit un pas de plus, la bête leva le regard dans sa direction. Elle plongea son regard vert émeraude dans les yeux océans de la blonde. La blonde fut frappée de l'intensité des pupilles de la créature. Son corps se tendit subitement lorsqu'elle entendit le canidé grogner. Il la menaçait.  
>Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme continua de s'avancer très lentement afin de ne pas effrayer l'animal. Même si intérieurement, Lightning pensait que ce monstre n'allait certaine pas être apeurée devant elle. Levant les mains vers l'avant, elle murmura :<p>

- Tout doux... Je ne te veux aucun mal...

Et après ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas libérer ce loup gigantesque, si ? Une fois libre, qui sait ce que cette bête sauvage ferait. Et surtout, pour l'extirper hors du piège, Lightning devait énormément se rapprocher et ainsi, se mettre en danger. Les grondements ne cessèrent pas, confirmant ainsi les craintes de la blonde qui s'arrêta un instant, pensive.  
>Peut-être devrait-elle faire appel à des vétérinaires. Avec une dose d'anesthésie, il serait facile de neutraliser le loup afin de le sortir de ce traquenard. Mais une bête de cette taille allait forcément attirer l'attention sur elle. Il ne serait même pas étonnant que les scientifiques désirent observer cet étrange spécimen. Et de toute manière, d'ici que les vétérinaires arrivent, la pauvre bête se serait peut-être déjà vidé de son sang ou sa plaie se serait infectée avec ce métal rouillé.<p>

Un déclic très reconnaissable tinta à l'oreille de Lightning. Par réflexe, elle sortit son arme avant de le brandir juste derrière elle. Un homme se tenait juste là, fusil en main. Son arme était pointée dans la direction de la jeune femme. Les deux mains tenant fermement son beretta, la blonde intima :

- Police ! Veuillez gentiment déposer votre arme à terre !

L'étranger ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne se trouvait qu'à deux mètres de la shérif adjointe. Comment avait-il pu se rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Certainement parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop obnubilée par le loup noir. A cette distance, si l'homme décidait d'ouvrir le feu, la blonde n'aurait pratiquement aucune chance d'y échapper. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de ce dernier. Mais le sol était truffé de pièges et il était hors de question de lâcher l'individu du regard. Sans parler que dans son dos, un féroce canidé était à la clé. La voilà dans le beau drap...

- Dernière somation ! reprit sévèrement Lightning d'une voix froide. Déposez votre arme ou je tire !  
>- A en juger par votre uniforme, vous devez être l'adjointe du shérif, commenta l'étranger qui ne retira pas son fusil. Vous, vous déposez votre arme !<br>- Si vous savez qui je suis, votre raison devrait vous dire qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas faire de bêtises.  
>- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Baissez votre arme !<br>- D'accord, d'accord... Pas besoin de s'énerver...

Lentement, Lightning leva les bras. Dans un mouvement habile, elle fit pivoter son arme pour que le canon fixe le sol. Ainsi, elle montrait largement à son opposant qu'elle n'était plus en position d'attaquer. Puis, toujours avec douceur, la blonde plia ses genoux avant de déposer son pistolet à terre. Le braconnier ne la quittait pas une seule seconde du regard.

- Maintenant, retournez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans la moindre protestation. Son audition lui indiqua que l'étranger s'avançait dans son dos. Un mètre... cinquante centimètres...

Sans crier gare, Lightning se baissa subitement. Accroupie, elle balaya à ras le sol de sa jambe droite emportant ainsi celle de l'homme. Ce dernier, complètement surpris, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, la blonde roula sur le côté et pointa son pistolet qu'elle avait récupéré durant l'action. Le visage du chasseur n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du canon du beretta.

- Jetez votre arme, dicta la blonde.  
>- Vous faîtes une grave erreur, rétorqua l'homme en jetant son fusil sur le côté.<br>- Ton erreur a été de croiser ma route ! termina Lightning qui assomma le braconnier avec la crosse de son arme.

Mais la tension de cette dernière ne retomba pas pour autant. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers le loup qui la fixait intensément sans émettre le moindre geste. Comme si ce dernier avait saisi le sens de toute la scène. Mais cela n'était pas possible, se dit la shérif adjointe qui se releva.  
>Par pure prudence, elle retira les balles du fusil avant de lancer l'arme au loin. Rangeant son pistolet, Lightning ne lâcha pas des yeux l'animal qui en faisait de même. Puis, son regard glissa sur la patte en sang. Mince, elle n'avait vraiment plus de temps à perdre !<p>

Se rapprochant doucement du loup, la blonde sentit que celui-ci n'allait pas tenter de la mordre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait en voyant l'air docile de la bête. A un mètre d'elle, la créature ne broncha pas d'un poil. Peut-être avait-elle vraiment compris que la jeune femme tentait de l'aider.  
>Lightning avança lentement sa main vers le loup. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle était prête à bondir en arrière en cas de menace. Mais la bête ne fit rien. Au contraire, elle renifla même la blonde avant d'engouffrer sa gueule contre la main puis, sa tête. Comme l'avait présumé la blonde, le pelage était d'une douceur incroyable. Ce geste venait de lui prouver que le loup allait parfaitement se tenir tranquille.<p>

S'accroupissant, Lightning posa délicatement ses doigts sur les crocs en métal du piège. Faisant attention de ne pas se blesser, ni à aggraver la blessure du loup, elle écarta avec une certaine difficulté la ferraille. A peine sa patte fut-elle libérée que la bête bondit en arrière en grondant. Les babines retroussées, la créature dévoila ses menaçantes dents bien acérées. La blonde retint son souffle lorsque le loup bondit furtivement.  
>Mais au lieu d'atterrir sur elle, comme Lightning l'avait craint, le canidé avait sauté par-dessus sa personne. Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, elle fut surprise de remarquer que l'étranger était sorti de son inconscience. Ce dernier allait rendre les représailles. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le loup l'avait devancé et lui planta ses immenses crocs contre son épaule gauche. L'étranger hurla de douleurs tandis que Lightning se relevait le plus vite qu'elle put.<p>

- Ne le tue pas ! intima la blonde sans vraiment savoir si la bête allait comprendre sa requête.

Et aussi fou que cela puisse être, ce fut le cas. Le regard émeraude plongea une nouvelle fois intensément dans les yeux de Lightning. Sans s'en détacher, il relâcha sa proie au sol qui gémit de souffrances. Puis, en boitillant légèrement, la bête noire partit comme une flèche dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Et en un fragment de seconde, elle disparut derrière les arbres.

- Et il était blessé... marmonna la blonde complètement stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il était au mieux de sa forme ?

N'oubliant pas ses affaires, Lightning se tourna vers le braconnier qui gisait à terre. D'un coup de pied, elle le retourna sur le dos avant d'enfoncer son talon contre son torse. Ce dernier grommela des insultes incompréhensibles, mais il n'avait pas la force de se rebeller.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous mettre derrière les barreaux, commenta la blonde qui entendit quelqu'un venir dans sa direction.

Instinctivement, elle posa la main sur la crosse de son pistolet. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut le shérif Amoda, ses muscles se détendirent radicalement. Posant ses mains sur les hanches, elle attendit que son supérieur la rejoigne.

- Lightning, comment fais-tu pour aller aussi loin en aussi peu de temps ? grogna l'arrivant en dévisageant l'homme à terre. Bien joué, tu en as attrapé un ! Mais que lui as-tu fait à l'épaule ?  
>- C'est son gibier qui s'est vengé, concéda la blonde. Je l'ai simplement cueillis ensuite.<p>

Sans plus attendre, le chef des autorités retourna le chasseur sur le ventre et lui menotta les poignets dans le dos. Puis, sans prendre en compte sa blessure, il le releva brutalement sur ses pieds. L'étranger grimaça de douleurs et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Alors que le shérif emmenait le coupable vers la voiture, Lightning lui demanda :

- Dîtes-moi, chef. Je ne me rappelle plus, mais... Y a-t-il des loups dans cette forêt ?  
>- Pas depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, répondit son supérieur qui poussa son prisonnier pour qu'il avance. Mais j'ai entendu dire que récemment, plusieurs personnes pensent en avoir aperçu quelques uns. Peut-être sont-ils revenus, qui sait ? Pourquoi cette question ?<br>- Par simple curiosité...

La blonde ne sut pas pourquoi elle avait menti sur cette dernière question. Et de toute manière, qui la croirait si elle déclarait avoir vu un loup gigantesque ? Elle-même n'y aurait pas cru si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi se termina avec l'arrestation de cet unique chasseur. Impossible de déloger ses compères et le prisonnier semblait peu enclin à dénoncer ces derniers. Une équipe avait été envoyé avec des détecteurs de métaux dans la forêt afin de déloger chaque piège. Son travail terminé, le shérif Amoda donna congé à Lightning. Cette dernière rentra chez elle sans plus attendre.<br>Quand elle arriva dans sa demeure, elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir l'odeur appétissante d'un bon repas. Serah faisait toujours en sorte que le dîner soit prêt dès son retour du travail. Et cela ne pouvait que ravir la shérif adjointe qui y voyait un très grand réconfort de se retrouver avec sa cadette.

- Tu es enfin rentrée ! déclara joyeusement Serah qui prit son aînée dans ses bras. Le repas sera prêt dans dix petites minutes. Profites en pour aller prendre une douche en attendant.  
>- Avec plaisir, répondit simplement Lightning en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.<p>

Se faufilant sous le jet d'eau chaude, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa journée. L'image de l'étrange loup noir lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Son regard comme deux pierres de jade l'avait particulièrement marqué. Bizarrement, la jeune fille sentait une certaine familiarité dans ces yeux émeraudes. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux trempés, Lightning décida de se vider l'esprit. Elle était chez elle, en sécurité. Pour le moment, elle laisserait son travail et toute l'étrangeté de cette journée de côté.  
>Sortant de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, Lightning se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ouvrant sa commode, elle sortit des sous-vêtements lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur lui parler :<p>

- Comment s'est passé ta chasse à l'homme ?  
>- Mal... répondit simplement la blonde en soupirant. On a attrapé qu'un seul chasseur sur cinq ou six.<br>- Oh, dommage... Surtout que les choses vont se compliquer à partir de demain.

Demain... Lightning se frotta furieusement le visage à cet oubli. Comment avait-elle pu omettre de gros détail ? Demain était l'ouverture de la période des vacances. C'était la haute saison pour les affaires de Bodum. Les touristes allaient affluer comme un torrent. Et avec tous les randonneurs qui allaient se promener dans la forêt, il sera très difficile de déloger les véritables chasseurs. Sans parler du fait qu'un loup gigantesque rôde dans les parages. Avait-il des congénères ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû prévenir son supérieur.  
>Inutile de faire paniquer tout le monde pour des suppositions. Lightning lâcha un râlement d'exaspération. Tout ceci, elle y pensera demain et seulement demain. Pour l'instant, elle allait prendre du repos car elle le savait pertinemment... c'était le calme avant la tempête.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il faisait bon en cette belle journée d'été. La forêt était calme et paisible. On pouvait à peine entendre le vent entre les feuillages car les grillons et autres insectes étaient en plein chant. La chaleur et la lumière du soleil prodiguaient sa bénédiction dans les bois et chaque être vivant la fêtait. Malgré ce temps magnifique, les villageois d'Oerba travaillaient d'arrache-pied dans les champs. Car même dans ce lieu qu'ils considéraient presque comme paradisiaque, il ne fallait pas oublier que des responsabilités devaient être accomplies.  
>Couchée sur un gros rocher, sous l'ombre d'un arbre, une jeune femme roupillait gentiment. Allongée sur une pierre chaude, elle avait utilisé ses bras en guise d'oreiller improvisé. Ses longs cheveux noirs et en bataille s'éparpillaient autour de sa tête comme les rayons du soleil. Sa peau mat, légèrement dorée, était le signe que cette dernière avait amplement profité des bienfaits solaires.<p>

_Fang... Tu es en retard..._

Un peu plus loin, une petite rouquine courait à vive allure dans les bois. Ces deux longues couettes rousses rebondissaient durant la course. Le souffle saccadé, la jeune fille commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Épuisée, elle fut ravie de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa destination. Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, la rouquine décida finalement de s'arrêter simplement là.  
>Mais alors qu'elle allait interpeller son amie, cette dernière la devança :<p>

- Ne te fatigue pas, Vanille. Mon père m'a déjà réveillée.  
>- On aurait pu m'avertir, au lieu de me laisser courir pour rien, rétorqua la jeune fille en faisant la moue. Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi. Et Fang, ton père va bientôt perdre patience et tu le sais.<p>

Se redressant lentement dans la position assise, Fang étira ses bras en baillant. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers son amie avant de lui offrir un sourire ravageur. Vanille posa les mains sur les hanches en soupirant. La noiraude tentait de se racheter en l'amadouant. Et le pire, c'était que cela fonctionnait à chaque fois !  
>Tranquillement, Fang descendit de son rocher. Agile comme un félin, elle atterrit sur ses pieds sans le moindre fracas. La jeune femme se mouvait comme un chat. Gracieuse, habile et malicieusement sexy. Une remarque qui fit sourire la rouquine qui connaissait la véritable nature animale de celle-ci.<br>Arquant un sourcil, la noiraude dévisagea un instant son amie avant de croiser les bras. L'air arrogant, elle releva légèrement le menton avant de demander :

- Ce que tu regardes te plait ?

Les mains sur sa bouche, Vanille pouffa. Secouant la tête, elle rendit un regard désolé vers son interlocutrice.

- Ne me confond pas avec tes groupies, répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
>- Je sais... murmura la noiraude en caressant la joue de la jeune femme. Tu mérites bien mieux que ça.<p>

Cette dernière rit avant de sagement suivre Fang en direction du village. Sans se presser, la fille de Fargas tourna son regard vers le ciel. Le soleil lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait en milieu d'après-midi. Ce qui confirmait effectivement l'annonce de son père. Oui, elle était en retard.

* * *

><p>Assis dans son salon, Fargas inspira profondément. Il tentait de garder son calme que certains qualifiaient même parfois de légendaire. Les yeux fermés, il ne prêtait guère attention aux discussions qui l'entouraient. Son esprit restait focalisé sur sa fille qui manquait, bien évidemment, à l'appel.<br>Autour du chef de la famille Yun se tenait deux autres individus. Assis sur le canapé d'en face, il y avait Fenris Yun, son fils et demi-frère de Fang. Et un peu plus loin, adossé contre le mur, attendait Cid Raines, son bras droit. Les deux individus ne se privèrent pas pour désapprouver le comportement de la retardataire.

- Elle ne prend vraiment pas les choses au sérieux. Pas une seule fois ! grogna Fenris en secouant la tête avec exaspération.

Ce dernier était le portrait parfait de son père. Arborant les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts d'un Yun et contrairement à Fang, il avait la peau blanche comme son paternel. Sa coupe courte et ébouriffé trônait au-dessus d'un visage fin et sévère. Sa carrure était grande, élancé et musclé alors que Fargas n'était qu'une montagne impressionnante de muscles. Et la deuxième différence entre le père et le fils était que Fargas domptait sa tignasse en arrière.

- Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, Fargas, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton fils, ajouta Cid en restant de marbre.

Fargas jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son bras droit. Cid était son second dans le commandement de la meute de lycanthropes d'Oerba et ce, depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. Plutôt grand et musclé comme l'était la plupart des loups-garous, l'homme possédait des cheveux noirs dont quelques longues mèches retombaient sur son visage.

- Laissez-lui un peu de temps, rétorqua Fargas en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, elle est encore jeune.  
>- Peut-être encore un peu trop jeune pour la mission que tu veux lui confier, père, compléta Fenris qui se redressa légèrement du dossier du canapé. Laisse-moi y aller à sa place !<br>- Négocier un traité de paix avec la meute de Bodum peut s'avérer complexe et dangereux, argumenta Cid en faveur de l'ainé des Yun.

Fargas rit en secouant la tête. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque les compétences de sa fille. Fang l'avait surpris bien plus d'une fois par sa précocité et ses talents. Même si cette dernière prenait souvent tout à la légère et ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, l'Alpha de la meute d'Oerba ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Après tout, c'était une jeune femme qui découvrait à peine la vie. Il était normal qu'elle en profite, même si elle avait l'éternité devant elle. Mais ne sait-on jamais.  
>De part le fait que Fang avait rencontré et dominé sa louve à seulement six ans, était une preuve indéniable de son prodige. Un enfant lycanthrope standard aurait éveillé sa part loup qu'à l'adolescence. Et pour maîtriser la bête, il fallait la plupart du temps, attendre la majorité pour en avoir la force nécessaire. Même que certains n'y étaient pas encore parvenus et malheureusement, ceux-ci devenant trop dangereux, devaient se faire exterminer. On ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un fauve sans muselière se promène en toute liberté.<p>

- J'ai une totale confiance en Fang, elle ne me décevra pas, déclara Fargas d'un ton qui disait que le débat était clos.

Son fils s'adossa furieusement en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Fuyant le regard dominateur de son père, il montrait ouvertement sa désapprobation sur ce sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que son géniteur tenait-il absolument que ce soit Fang ? Lui aussi pouvait aller à Bodum et tenter de créer un pacte de non-violence. Il était bien plus expérimenté et plus âgé que sa jeune demi-sœur. Oh que oui, il avait au moins cent ans de plus que cette dernière.  
>Ce fut à cet instant que Fang décida de faire son entrée dans la demeure des Yun. Avec beaucoup de désinvolture, elle pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'assoir juste à côté de son ainé. Cependant, cette dernière fit toutefois attention à mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas son demi-frère, mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle l'aimait. A vrai dire, depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais été proche de celui-ci.<p>

- Tu es en retard, Fang, débuta Fargas qui préféra passer outre les grognements mécontents de son fils.  
>- Un petit contretemps, mentit la noiraude en ignorant elle aussi, Fenris. Alors, tu voulais me parler ?<br>- Tout à fait, j'ai une mission pour toi. A partir de demain, j'aimerai que tu ailles à Bodum et que tu conclus un traité de paix avec la meute résidant là-bas.

Fang haussa légèrement des sourcils avant de dévisager tour à tour toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Cid ne broncha pas d'un poil et continuait de regarder vers la fenêtre. Tandis que Fenris fixait intensément ses pieds, la mâchoire crispée.

- Attends, t'es sérieux là ? reprit la noiraude un peu perplexe. Pour un pacte de paix, tu dis ? C'est un truc super important ça, non ? Pourquoi t'envoie pas Cid ou encore Fenris ? Ils ont bien plus d'expérience que moi et surtout, ils sont bien plus diplomatique que moi !

Son demi-frère émit un grondement approbateur et dédaigneux. Fang décida de laisser passer pour cette fois. Ce n'était pas nouveau que son frangin ne reconnaissait aucune valeur pour elle. Et de toute manière, elle s'en fichait. Au diable la fierté quand il était question d'un traité de paix, c'est-à-dire, éviter une guerre de clans.

- Il est temps que tu fasses tes preuves, ma fille, reprit le père de famille avec un visage ampli de tendresse. Tu prendras Vanille avec toi, elle pourra calmer le jeu en cas de problème.  
>- Vanille ? hoqueta Fang avec un demi-sourire. De tous les chamans du village, tu me laisses prendre la plus jeune qui est encore en apprentissage ? Effectivement, je me sens plus que rassurée.<br>- Vois cela plutôt comme un examen que vous devez passer ensemble.  
>- Père, pour la dernière fois, laissez-moi y aller ! intervint Fenris qui ne pouvait plus rester en silence. La vie de nos chamans est bien trop importante pour qu'on les laisse faire face au danger sans la meilleure protection.<br>- Quitte à devoir m'écorcher la langue, je suis d'accord avec lui, concéda la cadette des Yun en croisant les bras. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y arrive quoique ce soit à Vanille. Je la protègerai jusqu'à la mort, certes. Mais s'il y a un moyen de ne pas la mettre en danger, je suis preneuse.  
>- Voyez ? Même Fang semble plus sage que vous, père.<br>- Silence, vous deux ! gronda doucement Fargas ce qui fit immédiatement taire ses enfants. Ma décision est prise. Fang prépare-toi, tu pars tôt demain matin.

Ses deux progénitures ne répliquèrent pas. Malgré son air calme et serein, chacun savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque de sérénité. Et cette chose était bien plus effrayante que n'importe quelle créature à leur connaissance.  
>Agacé, Fenris se leva brutalement et quitta la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. Cid se redressa gentiment. La réunion terminée, il baissa légèrement la tête et prit congé à son tour.<p>

Une fois seul à seul avec son père, Fang s'affala sur le canapé. Croisant les bras, elle dévisagea un instant son géniteur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci tenait tant à ce qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Et comme lisant dans ses pensées, Fargas déclara :

- Je sais ce dont tu es capable et je voudrais que tu le montres au reste de la meute. Tu n'es plus une enfant, Fang. A présent, tu vas devoir assumer tes responsabilités.  
>- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? rétorqua la noiraude avec un sourire narquois.<br>- Malheureusement, cela ne marche pas comme ça. Étant la fille de l'Alpha d'Oerba et qui plus est, l'une des plus dominantes de la meute, tu ne peux que porter les plus lourdes responsabilités sur tes épaules.  
>- Super... marmonna la noiraude qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis incontrôlable...<p>

Fargas se leva en soupirant. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se prépara gentiment un café. Une fois la boisson chaude prête, il revint gentiment dans le salon. Mais au lieu de s'assoir sur son fauteuil, il préféra s'adosser à un mur. Après une gorgée bouillante de sa liqueur noire, il reprit :

- Tu n'es pas incontrôlable.  
>- Bien sûr que non, répondit Fang avec sarcasme. Contrairement aux autres, quand je pète un câble, il me faut plus de cinq chamans pour me maîtriser.<br>- Mais tu maîtrises tes émotions presque à la perfection. Et Vanille ne sera pas là pour te calmer-toi, je ne me fais pas d'illusion là-dessus, mais elle pourra apaiser tes interlocuteurs avec ses dons.  
>- Qu'est-ce que les lycans feraient sans leurs chamans ? rit la noiraude en se redressant et en s'étirant comme un chat.<p>

Se relevant gentiment, la lycanthrope du clan Oerba se dirigea gentiment vers la sortie. Passant près de son géniteur, cette dernière lui sourit. Fargas caressa la joue de son enfant. Cette dernière se frotta avidement contre cette main. Puis, son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Fang grogna en feignant un air menaçant et se retira. Entre membres d'une meute, le contact physique était comme un besoin. Une manière de se rassurer, de marquer son appartenance avec ses congénères... Mais les loups-garous quémandaient surtout l'affection de leur Alpha.

- Je sais que tu me décevras pas, murmura Fargas lorsque sa fille quitta gentiment la maison.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Fang et Vanille quittèrent Oerba en voiture. La rouquine semblait toute excitée, comme si elles partaient en vacance et non, en mission. Après quelques recommandations de la part de ses instituteurs, elle se sentait plus prête que jamais à faire ses preuves. Contrairement à cette dernière, la lycan semblait un peu moins optimiste.<p>

- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Vanille d'un ton enjoué. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de jolies filles à Bodum.

La noiraude rit au commentaire de son amie. Si seulement ce n'était qu'un problème de femmes qui lui tracassait la tête. Malheureusement, c'était quelque chose de bien plus important. Se tournant vers son interlocutrice, elle lui fit une grimace avant de rapidement remettre son regard sur la route. Il y avait foule sur l'autoroute aujourd'hui – quoi de plus normal en plein été. Il fallait donc qu'elle fasse attention en conduisant.

- Et toi, cela te fait ni chaud, ni froid de te retrouver face à une meute de loups étrangers ? demanda Fang.  
>- En claquant des doigts, je suis capable de les faire ramper à mes pieds, exagéra Vanille en riant. Et surtout, tu es là pour me protéger. Je ne risque vraiment rien.<p>

La louve-garou esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement. Les yeux droit devant elle, elle semblait être plongée dans ses pensées. La rouquine le remarqua immédiatement. Après tout, cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle côtoyait Fang. Et c'était sans exagérer de dire que cette dernière était sa meilleure amie. Elle la connaissait du bout des doigts.

- Fang... murmura doucement Vanille en fixant son interlocutrice. Tu ne me feras aucun mal. Ta louve ne s'échappera pas de sa cage. J'y veillerai personnellement.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, à ton avis ? questionna la noiraude en soupirant. Je vis en harmonie avec ma louve depuis mes six ans. Mais une fois qu'elle sort de sa cage, je n'ai aucun moyen de la restreindre.<p>

Personne ne trouvait réellement une explication au problème de la fille de Fargas. Un loup-garou contrôlait parfaitement sa part animal. Mais il arrivait parfois que la bête s'échappe de ses chaînes, la plupart du temps lors d'une blessure grave ou durant la pleine lune. Pourtant, les lycanthropes finissaient toujours par reprendre le dessus sur le loup. Et dans certains cas difficiles, on pouvait faire appel à un chaman qui pouvait apaiser la créature avec sa magie.  
>Mais pour Fang, rien ne se passait ainsi. Dès que sa louve sortait, impossible de la faire rentrer dans sa cage spirituelle. La noiraude aurait pu user de toute son énergie, cela ne changerait rien. Et comme pour faire dans les marginaux, un seul chaman ne suffisait pas à la calmer. Il en fallait bien plus ! De ce fait, la jeune Yun s'était durement entrainée à ne jamais laisser son autre moitié prendre le dessus.<br>De toute manière, Fang n'avait perdu le contrôle que rarement, quatre ou cinq fois durant son existence. Mais c'était déjà bien trop pour la jeune femme.

- Émotive...  
>- Pardon ? reprit Fang qui sortit de ses rêveries.<br>- Tu es une personne très émotive, Fang, répéta Vanille avec un sourire. C'est ce qui fait ta force, mais aussi ta faiblesse.  
>- Tu veux dire que je suis une personne impulsive.<br>- Tout juste.

Après quelques heures de routes, les deux filles d'Oerba décidèrent de s'arrêter à un motel. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à une demi-heure de Bodum. Mais Fang préférait faire une halte avant afin de pouvoir faire un repérage des lieux. Elle préférait pouvoir connaître le terrain avant de se retrouver dans la gueule du loup.  
>Déposant leurs affaires dans la chambre qu'elles venaient de louer, Vanille s'empressa de s'approprier le lit de gauche. Telle une enfant, elle bondit dessus comme sur un trampoline. Le rire joyeux et excité, elle se laissa tomber sur ce matelas pas si dur que cela. Fang la regarda gentiment faire ces gamineries en souriant.<br>Puis, après avoir fini de poser son sac, la noiraude se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie, elle se tourna et lui déclara :

- Je vais aller faire mon repérage des alentours de Bodum.  
>- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de courir comme une folle dans cette immense forêt, ricana Vanille.<br>- J'avoue, la dame qui cohabite en moi, a les pattes qui lui démangent.

Sur ces derniers mots, Fang quitta le motel. A peine avait-elle traversé la route qu'elle se trouva déjà devant les bois.

* * *

><p>Bodum était une ville forestière totalement encerclée par les arbres. Rien de bien étonnant à ce qu'une meute ait élu domicile ici, pensa la noiraude. Avec une telle étendue de forêt, les loups pouvaient courir sans la moindre restriction. De toute manière, les lycanthropes n'aimaient pas beaucoup les grandes villes qui les empêcher de se dépenser sous forme animale. Un besoin quasi vital pour eux.<br>Après avoir marché quelques mètres dans les bois, Fang vérifia que personne ne se trouvait au alentour. Rapidement, elle se déshabilla. Puis, elle dissimula ses vêtements derrière un rocher. Ceci fait, elle s'accroupit au sol. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. La métamorphose n'était pas la vraiment agréable en soi. On sentait ses os craquer et se changer. Un processus douloureux, mais avec le temps, on s'y habituait gentiment.  
>Sa peau sembla la brûler. Serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, Fang sentit son corps se disloquer. Depuis le temps, la métamorphose lui était devenue supportable. Ce n'était plus aussi ampli de souffrance que dans sa jeunesse, mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant.<br>Deux minutes s'écoulèrent, mais pour Fang, cela avait paru être une dizaine de minutes. Sous la forme d'une louve, elle secoua son somptueux pelage noir. Après quelques étirements, elle pouvait entendre dans son fort intérieur, l'excitation de son autre moitié. La bête demandait de l'exercice ! Sans plus attendre, la lycan s'élança dans les bois.

Le vent fouettait sa gueule, une sensation extraordinaire que la louve savoura avidement. Accélérant la cadence, elle ressentait le besoin de se dépenser comme si cela allait réduire le poids de ses responsabilités. En tout cas, cette course effrénée lui permit de faire le vide dans son esprit. Et mieux encore, cela ravissait la bête tapie dans son être.  
>Dans son élan euphorique, Fang n'avait pas remarqué une étrange odeur. Mais dès que cela lui traversa l'esprit, elle se rendit compte que cette senteur métallique était un peu présente partout dans cette forêt. Cela donna un goût de fer rouillé sur la langue de la lycan. Perturbée, la louve aurait voulu s'interrompre dans sa course, mais sa moitié s'y opposa grandement.<br>Dans son inattention, Fang posa sa patte sur quelque chose de froid. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'en rendre compte, des crocs métalliques se refermèrent brutalement. La louve noire lâcha un jappement de surprise et de douleur.

_Un piège à ours ! Bon sang, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide !_ grogna Fang qui savait parfaitement que se débattre n'allait pas être une solution.

Reprenant lentement son calme, la louve se rendit compte grâce à son odorat que d'autres pièges de ce genre se trouvaient un peu partout dans la zone. Pourtant, la jeune femme aurait parié que la chasse était interdite dans la forêt de Bodum. Apparemment, cela ne semblait pas déranger certains.  
>Que devait-elle faire ? Reprendre forme humaine ? Certainement pas ! Avec sa patte prise au piège, la métamorphose lui arrachera irrémédiablement le bras. Mais sous cette forme, il lui était pratiquement impossible d'ouvrir ces dents en fer. A moins qu'elle ne se blesse à plusieurs reprises. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'option devant elle.<p>

Soudain, le son d'une feuille se faisant écraser sous une chaussure, retentit dans ses oreilles. Relevant furtivement la tête, Fang remarqua qu'une femme se trouvait devant elle. Une chasseuse ?  
>Sa louve intérieure commença à s'agiter et à vouloir prendre le dessus. Mais la noiraude la restreignit sans peine. Il ne fallait pas céder à la panique et analyser la situation. A commencer par cette femme. Grande et élancée, l'étrangère paraissait inoffensive. Sa chevelure qui retombait que sur son épaule gauche, était d'une couleur irréelle : d'un blond radieux proche du blanc, avec des reflets roses. Ses yeux étaient comme un océan glacial et envoûtant. Son visage sans expression où se dessinaient de fins traits, était d'une beauté renversante. Sa peau blanche paraissait douce et belle comme de la porcelaine.<br>Mais Fang ne se laissa pas tromper par la magnifique femme qui se tint devant elle. Cette dernière portait un uniforme policier de couleur kaki, celle que portaient souvent les gardes forestiers. Et si on devait se référer à la médaille qui ornait fièrement sa poitrine droite, cette femme était la shérif adjointe. Un bon point, elle n'était pas une chasseuse. Un mauvais point, elle devait être bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait.  
>Instinctivement, Fang se mit à grogner afin de prévenir l'étrangère qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse.<p>

_Rebrousse chemin, ma belle. A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'abîme ton joli petit minois._

La shérif adjointe se tendit face à la menace. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tendit les bras avant de continuer lentement sa progression.

- Tout doux... Je ne te veux aucun mal...

Cette voix sonna comme une magnifique mélodie aux oreilles de Fang. L'étrangère se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle aurait beau grogner de tout son soul, cette dernière...  
>Soudain, la louve ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque l'odeur de la femme lui parvint aux narines. Une senteur familière et apaisante. Comme parcourut dans terrible frisson, Fang crut que ses pattes allaient se dérober sous son poids. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu faire le rapprochement plus tôt ? Ce visage, ces cheveux, ces yeux...<p>

_Impossible..._

Alors que la noiraude était frappée par une évidence qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser, un homme sortit de l'ombre des bois. Armé d'un fusil, ce dernier se rapprochait furtivement de Claire. Fang comprit le danger imminent. Tous les poils de son échine se hérissèrent et la louve grogna de plus belles. Apparemment, la blonde ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la présence de l'individu.  
>L'étranger braqua son arme sur la shérif adjointe et retira le cran de sûreté. Le déclic prévint Claire qui se retourna brutalement. Dans le mouvement, cette dernière avait dégainé son arme avec une rapidité déconcertante.<p>

- Police ! Veuillez gentiment déposer votre arme !

Dans cet ordre, Fang ne sentit aucune peur, ni hésitation. Claire avait la tête froide et ne semblait pas craindre que la situation s'envenime. Bien au contraire, elle était prête à en découdre. Cela perturba la louve qui se demanda si cette femme était réellement celle qu'elle pensait reconnaître. Mais dans son fort intérieur, on hurlait que oui, c'était bien elle !

- Dernière somation ! reprit sévèrement Claire d'une voix froide. Déposez votre arme ou je tire !  
>- A en juger par votre uniforme, vous devez être l'adjointe du shérif, commenta l'étranger qui ne retira pas son fusil. Vous, vous déposez votre arme !<br>- Si vous savez qui je suis, votre raison devrait vous dire qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas faire de bêtises.  
>- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Baissez votre arme !<br>- D'accord, d'accord... Pas besoin de s'énerver...

Voyant que la blonde baissait les armes, Fang sentit un élan d'adrénaline l'envahir. Quitte à devoir s'amputer volontairement la patte, elle ne laisserait rien arriver à Claire. Cette ordure ne touchera pas un seul de ses cheveux, elle s'en fit le serment.

- Maintenant, retournez-vous ! ordonna le chasseur.

Lorsque la shérif adjointe s'exécuta, ce fut avec stupeur que la louve lut dans son regard. Elle manigançait quelque chose. Son pouls s'était légèrement accéléré, mais la blonde maintenait un calme déconcertant. Et pourtant, le fusil qui était pointé dans son dos pourrait déchiqueter sa chair en un fragment de seconde.  
>Puis, les choses se déroulèrent si vite. Sans même avoir le temps de dire ''ouf'', Claire avait déjà mis son adversaire à terre. Désormais en position de supériorité, elle pointait son arme contre la joue de l'homme.<p>

- Jetez votre arme, dicta la blonde.  
>- Vous faîtes une grave erreur, rétorqua l'homme en jetant son fusil sur le côté.<br>- Ton erreur a été de croiser ma route ! termina Claire qui assomma le braconnier avec la crosse de son arme.

Sa louve intérieure hurla de fierté, faisant vibrer l'esprit de Fang. Lorsque la shérif se tourna à nouveau vers elle, la noiraude sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, la lycan n'en revenait pas.

_Cette assurance, ce courage et ce sang-froid... Bon sang, est-ce vraiment Claire ?_

Alors que la blonde s'approcher lentement d'elle, Fang la scrutait longuement, complètement fascinée. Son être était mitigé par le doute et la certitude sur l'identité de cette femme. Et pourtant, cette odeur... Il n'y en avait pas de pareil et la noiraude le savait.  
>Lorsque la délicate main se tendit vers la louve, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de la renifler. Aucun doute possible là-dessus, cette femme était belle et bien Claire Farron, son amie perdue. A ce constat, Fang ne put s'empêcher d'engouffrer sa gueule contre cette peau si douce. Elle avait envie de ce contact, elle en avait besoin. Plus que jamais, la jeune Yun se sentit apaisée.<br>Puis, Claire s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur le piège à ours. Mais au même moment, la lycanthrope vit que l'étranger était sorti de son inconscience. Pire encore, il était en colère et voulait se venger de la shérif adjointe.

_Même pas en rêve, salopard !_

Dès que Fang sentit que sa patte fut libérée et malgré les élancements de douleurs qu'elle ressentit, elle bondit en arrière en grondant furieusement. Ne prêtant plus attention à Claire, la louve sauta par-dessus cette dernière et atterrit sauvagement sur l'homme. Ce dernier réussit à esquiver son premier assaut, mais la bête arriva tout de même à planter sa terrifiante mâchoire contre l'épaule de sa victime. Resserrant sa prise, Fang était prête à déchiqueter son ennemi en morceaux et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Lorsque soudain, une voix féminine cria :

- Ne le tue pas !

Fang dévisagea un instant la femme. Elle ne voulait pas que la louve lui rende justice. Elle désirait cet homme en vie. Si tel était son souhait, la lycan s'y pliera sans rechigner. Lentement, elle recracha l'homme à terre. Puis, elle entendit une troisième personne se rapprocher des lieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde.  
>Sans demander son reste, Fang partit le plus vite qu'elle put malgré sa patte blessée.<p>

* * *

><p>De retour au motel, la noiraude se sentit complètement épuisée. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et pénétra dans la pièce. Soudain, Vanille qui était en train de regarder la télé, bondit hors de son lit et partit à la rencontre de l'arrivante.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle avec un air inquiet. Ce n'est tout de même pas la meute de Bodum qui t'a fait ça, si ?  
>- Non, j'ai simplement été stupide, répondit évasivement Fang qui alla s'assoir sur un lit.<p>

La rouquine la suivit et scruta la blessure à son bras droit. La plaie n'était pas profonde. En quelques heures, elle aura déjà commencé à cicatriser. Mais Vanille partit tout de même chercher du désinfectant et un bandage.  
>Alors que son amie s'occupait de son bras, Fang était complètement ailleurs. Son esprit se trouvait encore dans la forêt de Bodum, près d'une femme à la chevelure blonde. C'était elle... Oui, c'était bien elle ! Inconsciemment, la noiraude caressa le pendentif en forme de prisme de son collier. Du bout des doigts, elle touchait ce cristal que l'on lui avait offert. Que Claire lui avait offert.<p>

- Alors ce repérage ? questionna Vanille dans le but de faire revenir sa camarade sur terre.  
>- Que ? Ah oui, le repérage... marmonna doucement Fang qui se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Ben, rien...<br>- Rien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué tout ce temps alors ?

La louve-garou ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. La rouquine arqua les sourcils, surprise et perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que son amie ne lui racontait pas ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt ? Ne se disait-elle pas tout depuis des années ?  
>Vanille ouvrit grand les yeux et attrapa l'épaule de la lycan :<p>

- Ne me dis pas que tu es bêtement allée flirter avec une fille !  
>- Non... Mais non ! rétorqua Fang comme vexée.<br>- Si, tu as rencontrée une fille ! Et ce sourire-là, hein ? Fang, tu es irrécupérable !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

- Non, je ne finirais pas tard ce soir, soupira Lightning en s'adossant contre sa voiture. Je sais que je t'ai promis de prendre des vacances. Mais je ne peux pas durant la haute saison et tu le sais parfaitement.

Le téléphone portable contre l'oreille, la blonde écoutait sa sœur se plaindre de son emploi du temps à l'autre bout du fil. Ce n'était pas que la shérif adjointe ne voulait pas tenir ses promesses, mais le moment était peu propice pour prendre congé. Soutenant son coude avec son autre bras, elle tentait de garder son calme. Lightning n'aimait pas décevoir sa cadette. Elle ferait pourtant tout pour la rendre heureuse.

- Je sais... répondit-elle en haussant légèrement des épaules. Écoute, je verrais avec mon supérieur, d'accord ? Je ne te garantis rien mis à part que je ferais de mon maximum.

La blonde esquissa un petit sourire avant de reprendre :

- Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime. A ce soir.

Raccrochant son téléphone, elle le glissa dans l'une de ses poches. Puis, Lightning lâcha un long soupir en levant la tête vers le ciel. Une magnifique journée s'annonçait, ce qui voulait dire aussi, qu'une horde de touristes allaient en profiter. Qui dit plus de personnes, dit plus de surveillance.  
>Sans plus attendre, la shérif adjointe se faufila dans sa voiture de fonction. Refermant la porte, elle savoura un instant le silence de l'habitacle. Tout autour d'elle, des centaines de personnes s'animaient à Bodum. L'agitation était à chaque coin de rue et cela commençait sérieusement à fatiguer la blonde qui travaillait depuis plus de cinq heures avant cette brève pause téléphonique. Vraiment, elle avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.<br>Lightning saisit alors sa radio et rapprocha le micro de sa bouche :

- Centrale, ici voiture 13. Je vais faire une ronde sur les routes de forêt. Envoyez une autre patrouille au centre ville pour me remplacer. A vous._  
>- Ici centrale, message reçu. Nous envoyons une autre patrouille.<em>

Satisfaite, la jeune femme posa le micro et démarra sa voiture de fonction. Tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser de piétons qui se trouvaient un peu partout, la blonde grommela quelques injures. Pourquoi les touristes ne restaient jamais sur le trottoir et se sentaient toujours obligés de marcher sur la route ? On n'était pas à la plage, bon sang !

* * *

><p>Sortant de la voiture, Vanille s'étira délicatement avec ravissement. Les rayons du soleil lui faisait le plus grand bien. La rouquine ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les paysage.<br>Bodum était réputé pour être une ville proche de la nature. De ce fait, il y avait des arbres jusqu'à n'en plus finir. On pouvait louer des bungalows pour le séjour, mais pour les personnes qui possédaient moins de moyen, il y avait toujours des grands hôtels un peu plus proche du centre de la ville.

- C'est lequel le notre ? demanda Vanille sans pouvoir retenir son excitation.

C'est celui du fond qui est plus éloigné que les autres, répondit Fang qui se dirigea vers l'accueil. Comme ça, on ne risque vraiment pas d'attirer les regards un peu trop curieux.

- Ton père doit avoir de sacré moyen. Ces maisons en bois paraissent bien spacieuses.  
>- Mon père a fait des investissements par-ci et par-là. Et vu que je ne sais pas depuis combien d'années il respire, cela a largement eu le temps de porter ces fruits.<p>

Les deux arrivantes entrèrent dans le petit chalet qui faisait office d'accueil. Elles saluèrent leurs hôtes et glanèrent quelques informations sur les lieux. Après un bref partage de politesses, les deux filles récupérèrent leur clé et partirent s'installer sans plus attendre.  
>Vanille n'avait pas eu tort, les bungalows étaient vraiment spacieux. Magnifique villa en bois, elle possédait deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine, une salle à manger et un immense salon avec une splendide cheminée. Sans parler de la terrasse qui donnait sur la forêt et qui tournait le dos aux quelques habitations plus loin. Ici, elles allaient vraiment pouvoir être tranquille.<p>

- Mais c'est parfait ! déclara Fang l'air ravi. Je pourrais me métamorphoser et revenir sans même que personne ne le sache.  
>- Je pense que c'est aussi pour cela que ton père a choisi cette maison, ajouta Vanille qui tira sa valise vers l'une des chambres. Quand est-ce qu'on rencontre la meute de Bodum ?<p>

La noiraude se détourna du paysage sauvage pour regarder son amie. La voyant en difficulté lorsqu'elle tentait de déplacer ses affaires, Fang alla l'aider. Avec sa force surhumaine, c'était une chose facile.

- Je ne sais pas encore car je dois rencontrer un intermédiaire avant, répondit-elle en posant la valise sur le lit. Tu étais obligée de prendre autant de choses ? On ne déménage pas, tu sais ?  
>- Une femme a toujours besoin de toutes ses effets personnels, rétorqua Vanille en faisant la moue.<br>- Cela voudrait-il dire que je ne suis pas une femme parce que je n'ai pas emporté la moitié de ma garde-robe ?  
>- Tu es un cas à part, Fang.<br>- Je sais toujours pas si je dois prendre cela comme un compliment...

La petite rouquine sourit à son amie. Gentiment, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la lycan avec un air malicieux. Fang soupira en s'avouant vaincue. Puis, elle partit s'occuper de ses propres affaires.  
>Dans la soirée, la fille de Fargas allait devoir rencontrer l'intermédiaire. D'ici là, elle devra trouver de quoi s'occuper. Irrémédiablement, les pensées de Fang convergèrent vers une femme qu'elle avait rencontrée la veille. Devait-elle tenter de la retrouver ?<p>

* * *

><p>Roulant sur les chemins près de la forêt, Lightning scruta attentivement les alentours. Elle cherchait la moindre chose suspecte dans le paysage : des chasseurs, des promeneurs perdus ou encore des animaux blessés. La blonde avait entendu dire que tous les pièges à ours avaient été retiré hier soir, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.<br>Soudain, la shérif adjointe vit une voiture stationnée au loin, derrière un arbre. Le véhicule se trouvait hors de la route. Était-elle accidentée ou était-ce des touristes qui se croyaient tout permis ?

Stationnant sa voiture sur le côté, Lightning sortit lentement. Cette fois-ci, en plus de son arme de fonction, elle avait décidé de prendre un pistolet tranquillisant avec elle. Il se pouvait bien qu'elle croise encore un loup géant. Et cette fois-ci, la bête ne sera peut-être pas aussi docile que celle qu'elle avait rencontré hier. Enfin prête, la jeune femme marcha vers le véhicule suspect.  
>C'était un vieux pick-up à la couleur... et bien, difficile à dire avec toute la rouille qui le rongeait. Il était de couleur marron, mais Lightning devinait parfaitement qu'autrefois, c'était d'un rouge flamboyant dont il était peint. Personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur de la voiture.<p>

Plus la blonde analysait l'engin, plus elle pensait qu'elle appartenait plutôt à des chasseurs qu'à des randonneurs. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut des cartouches de fusils prêt du tableau de bord. Lightning hésita un instant à casser la vitre afin de pouvoir fouiller entièrement la voiture. Mais elle connaissait la loi, malheureusement. La shérif n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller cueillir les braconniers. Allait-elle les attendre bien sagement jusqu'à leur retour ou allait-elle directement les dénicher dans la forêt ? Bien évidemment, Lightning choisit la deuxième option.

Rapidement, avant de partir en chasse, elle prévint tout de même la centrale de sa découverte. Ainsi, si quelque chose lui arrivait, ses collègues auraient déjà une piste sur laquelle chercher. Mais la blonde espérait ne pas en arriver là.

* * *

><p>Nettoyant un verre, Lebrau se trouvait dans son bar. Complètement éreintée, la patronne devait s'attendre à pire pour la soirée à venir. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle avait engagé temporairement quelques employés supplémentaires pour la haute saison. Dans une heure, la nuit allait tomber et la clientèle affluerait comme un torrent.<br>La porte du bistrot s'ouvrit et une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde aux étranges reflets roses, pénétra dans la pièce. Toute souriante, elle courut vers son amie. S'asseyant au bar, elle déclara :

- Salut, Lebrau ! Je suis un peu en avance, je sais, mais je voulais remettre les choses au point avant le début de la soirée.  
>- Détend-toi, ricana la patronne du bar en riant. Je sais que c'est ton premier petit boulot, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer, Serah.<br>- Mais pour la première fois, Lightning me laisse avoir un job ! Il faut absolument que tout se passe bien sinon, ma sœur va me materner encore plus, je le sens !

Lebrau rit gentiment en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. Puis, elle s'accouda sur le bar en face de son interlocutrice. Serah tenait absolument à faire ses preuves devant son aînée. Cela allait certainement être pour elle, la première occasion pour prouver son indépendance. Cette dernière n'avait rien contre le fait que Lightning soit au petit soin pour elle, bien au contraire. Mais d'une certaine manière, la plus jeune des Farron culpabilisait de pouvoir profiter de sa jeunesse alors que sa sœur se tuait à la tâche. Elle souhaitait vraiment offrir une plus grande liberté à la shérif adjointe.

- Bon, reprit Lebrau en souriant, et si tu allais te changer et commencer maintenant pendant qu'il n'y a pas encore trop de monde ?  
>- Tout de suite, chef ! répondit Serah très excitée.<p>

Alors que la jeune fille allait se diriger vers les vestiaires, elle croisa Snow qui venait d'arriver dans le bar. Rapidement, elle partit le saluer et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller se changer. Le blondinet regarda l'amour de sa vie courir joyeusement vers l'arrière. S'installant près de la patronne, il continuait à scruter évasivement la direction qu'avait pris Serah.  
>Lebrau fixa un instant son ami sans rien dire. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida de le sortir de ses rêveries.<p>

- Tu ne peux plus la voir là, tu le sais ? se moqua-t-elle en posant un bière devant le blond.

Snow se tourna avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Acceptant gracieusement la boisson, il leva la bouteille vers la barmaid avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

- J'aime la voir aussi heureuse, répondit simplement le petit ami de Serah. Lightning a été d'accord pour que sa sœur travaille ici que si je la surveillais.  
>- On ne va pas s'entendre sur ce sujet alors, rétorqua Lebrau avec sarcasme. Pour ta gouverne, notre chère shérif adjointe est aussi venue me menacer pour que je veille sur Serah. Sans parler du fait que ce soir, pour son premier jour de travail, Lightning sera là.<br>- Et moi qui croyait qu'elle me faisait confiance...  
>- Tu verras, tôt ou tard, elle sera obligée d'accepter ta relation avec Serah. Tu connais le caractère de Lightning...<p>

La barmaid tapota l'épaule du blondinet afin de le réconforter. Au même moment, Serah arriva devant ses amis, habillée en tenue de serveuse. Plateau en main, elle tournoya deux fois sur elle-même avant d'attendre l'avis de son jury.

- Tu es magnifique, déclara Snow en la dévorant des yeux.  
>- Merci, mon chéri, répondit Serah qui se tourna vers sa patronne. Je suis prête !<br>- Ok, ma jolie, rit Lebrau qui pointa une table au loin. Y a trois personnes qui viennent d'arriver. Et si tu allais faire ta première commande ?  
>- Avec plaisir !<p>

* * *

><p>Laissant Vanille en sécurité dans leur bungalow, Fang était partie à la recherche de son intermédiaire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'information sur l'individu. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ce dernier lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un bar très fréquenté de Bodum. Après cela, il allait falloir aviser au fur et à mesure.<br>Ce fut sans grande surprise que l'endroit était bondé de monde. Un brouhaha de voix et de musiques envahirent les oreilles fines de la noiraude qui grimaça imperceptiblement. Mais dans quelques minutes, elle se sera habituée à ce tapage. Tranquillement, elle partit dans un coin, près d'une table haute. S'adossant contre le mur, Fang regarda tout autour d'elle.  
>Son odorat lui prévint de la présence d'un autre et unique loup, certainement celui qu'elle cherchait. Il ne restait plus qu'à le dénicher dans cette foule de personnes. Mais la lycan n'avait nullement l'envie d'aller renifler chaque individu. Elle allait simplement s'amuser à essayer de le dénicher en observant chaque être dans le bar.<p>

- Bonsoir, fit subitement une voix féminine près d'elle. Que désirez-vous boire ?

Fang se tourna vers son interlocutrice. C'était une petite demoiselle plutôt menue avec un visage angélique. Sa chevelure était domptée en une seule couette sur le côté gauche. Mais ce qui frappa la noiraude était la couleur de cheveux presque identique à celle de Claire. Par contre, les yeux bleus de la jeune fille semblèrent moins intense que ceux de son amie d'enfance.

- Je vais gentiment commencer ma soirée avec une bière, je pense, répondit Fang en souriant.  
>- Je vous apporte cela, répondit Serah qui se tourna vers la porte d'entrée un peu plus loin. Oh, Lightning !<p>

Fang regarda la petite serveuse courir vers la personne qu'elle interpellait. En un fragment de seconde, l'identité de la jeune fille devint une évidence pour elle lorsqu'elle reconnut Claire. A ce moment-là, la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs étaient frappantes.

Lightning scruta un instant la tenue de sa cadette. Heureusement, la jupe n'était pas trop courte et il n'y avait pas de décolleté. Lebrau avait veillé à ce que ses serveuses ne se fassent pas trop harceler par la clientèle. Et la blonde devait l'admettre, ces vêtements allaient vraiment bien à Serah.

- Te voilà enfin, déclara joyeusement cette dernière, ravie. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
>- Fatigante, infructueuse et frustrante, répondit Lightning en secouant la tête. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? Dès que tu veux arrêter, tu me le dis tout de suite et...<br>- Tout va bien, sœurette. Je me débrouille plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Laissant la nouvelle serveuse reprendre son travail, la shérif adjointe décida de rejoindre le bar. La voyant arrivée, Lebrau prépara une petite bouteille de bière pour l'arrivante. Cette dernière s'assit et acquiesça de la tête afin de remercier la barmaid. Accoudée au bar, elle se tourna vers la salle, plus particulièrement vers Serah.  
>Sa petite sœur semblait être à l'aise. Lightning sentit la fierté naître dans son cœur. Avant même qu'elle ne l'ait vu arriver, Serah était devenue une femme. Et bientôt, elle s'envolera de ses propres ailes. La blonde soupira doucement à cette idée. Serait-ce du soulagement ou un déchirement le jour où cela arrivera ?<p>

Prenant une gorgée de sa bière, la shérif adjointe continua à contempler la salle. Plusieurs têtes étrangères se trouvaient là, rien de bien étonnant à vrai dire. Le regard de Lightning tomba sur un femme au fond du bar. Les bras croisés, le dos contre le mur, la noiraude était entourée de trois demoiselles assez dénudées qui semblaient vouloir l'aguicher. Celle qui était prise au piège, parut être dans son élément. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, elle écoutait bien gentiment ce que lui disaient ses interlocutrices.

Soudain, l'étrangère leva les yeux vers Lightning, dévoilant son regard vert émeraude. La blonde fronça des sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui était familier chez cette femme, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Et la façon que celle-ci avait de la fixer, perturba l'aînée des Farron. Oui, la noiraude la dévorait littéralement des yeux comme si personne d'autre dans cette salle ne comptait, mis à part Lightning. L'étrangère n'accordait même plus la moindre attention aux demoiselles autour d'elle. La shérif adjointe détourna le regard de la noiraude, mal à l'aise.

Fang soupira quand les yeux océans regardèrent ailleurs. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait retenu sa respiration durant ce bref échange visuel. Alors que les trois demoiselles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, continuaient de l'aborder et à pinailler des bêtises, la noiraude prolongea son observation vers le bar.  
>Claire abordait encore un air sévère comme dans la forêt. Elle paraissait être une femme sûre d'elle et stricte. Même si elle discutait avec la femme derrière le bar, on pouvait sentir une certaine distance. Il n'y avait pas la même chaleur dans son regard que lorsqu'elle avait discuté avec Serah. D'ailleurs, Fang avait remarqué que cette dernière portait énormément d'attention à sa cadette. Son air protecteur la suivait où qu'elle soit, ce qui fit sourire la noiraude.<p>

Soudain, un homme aussi musclé qu'une armoire à glace se rapprocha de Claire. Ce dernier passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde en riant. Fang sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Sa louve grognait furieusement dans son fort intérieur et réclamait la tête du blondinet. Le cœur battant atrocement vite, la lycan devait se concentrer afin de se calmer. Elle ne devait pas laisser la bête prendre le dessus. Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière s'agitait autant.  
>Se redressant subitement, Fang fit sursauter les trois filles dont elle avait complètement oublié la présence. Sans leur dire un seul mot, la noiraude s'avança telle une prédatrice vers le bar. Alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de celui qui osait toucher sa Claire, l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge était tentante. Avait-elle bien dit sa Claire ?<br>A ce moment-là, le blondinet déclara :

- Alors, sœurette, tu n'es pas contente de voir comment Serah s'en sort ?  
>. Je ne suis pas ta sœur ! grommela Lightning qui posa sa main sur celle de Snow.<p>

Sans crier gare, cette dernière lui tordit les doigts et lui fit une clé de bras. Le petit ami de Serah gémit de douleur et tomba à genoux. Suppliant sa tortionnaire de le libérer, le blond grimaçait et souriait à la fois. Agacée de l'entendre geindre, la shérif adjointe libéra sa prise et se rassit bien tranquillement :

- Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi si elle s'en sort bien. C'est de ma petite sœur dont tu parles !

Lebrau et Snow pouvaient entendre l'intonation de fierté dans la voix de Lightning, même si celle-ci avait tenté de le cacher.

Discrètement, Fang profita de ce petit incident pour s'accouder au bar. Sa louve s'était calmée en voyant la réaction de la blonde. Tout en tentant de ne pas fixer directement son amie d'enfance, la lycan restait toute ouïe sur la conversation qu'elle pouvait entendre sans la moindre difficulté désormais.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait encore des chasseurs qui rodaient, débuta Lebrau qui s'offrit une petite pause commérage. Tu as réussi à les dénicher ?  
>- Non, ces salopards sont parvenus à m'éviter, grommela Lightning en posant sa tête sur son poing. Et la plaque de leur voiture était fausse...<p>

La blonde était très déçue du résultat de sa journée. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à coffrer les braconniers alors qu'elle avait découvert leur pick-up. Mais aussi, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle aurait voulu se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à un loup gigantesque.

- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne les attrapes, rassura la patronne du bar en offrant une nouvelle bière à son amie.  
>- Non, je conduis après, refusa poliment Lightning en secouant la tête.<p>

Puis, gardant un instant le silence, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis. Tapotant nerveusement son index sur la table, Lightning ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait envie d'en parler ou pas. Après tant d'hésitation, elle décida tout de même de se lancer. Au pire, si Snow se moquait d'elle, la blonde lui flanquerait une bonne dérouiller pour le faire taire.

- Est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez entendu des rumeurs à propos de... loups un peu plus grands que la normal ? demanda la shérif adjointe en dévisageant tour à tour ses interlocuteurs.

Fang tendit encore plus l'oreille à cette annonce. Serrant les poings, elle tenta de rester calme malgré son impatience. Et contre toute attente, Snow ne se moqua pas de Lightning. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils, l'air sérieux et lui répéta :

- Des loups un peu plus grands que la normal ? Qu'est-ce que qui te fait dire ça ?  
>- Par simple curiosité, mentit Lightning en se tournant vers Lebrau. Une femme m'a dit en avoir vu un dans la forêt. Et dans un bar, les rumeurs vont de bon vent. Donc, si vraiment une telle créature se promenait près de chez nous, il va falloir faire attention.<br>- J'aime ce genre d'histoire croustillante, concéda la patronne en haussant des épaules, mais je n'ai rien entendu de telle par ici. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, mais cette femme devait certainement divaguer.  
>- Certainement... soupira la blonde qui décida de laisser tomber l'affaire.<p>

* * *

><p>La soirée prit fin. Complètement épuisée, Serah se sentait incroyablement satisfaite de sa performance. Et le compliment de son aînée ne pouvait que la ravir. Après avoir salué leurs amis, Lightning ramena gentiment sa sœur à la maison.<br>Alors que le bar ce vidait petit à petit, Snow termina tranquillement sa bière pendant que Lebrau nettoyait tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Levant la tête vers le blond, elle lui demanda :

- Un loup plus grand que la normal, hein ? Tu y crois, toi ?  
>- Il n'y a pas eu de loups dans cette région depuis plusieurs années, répondit Snow un peu perplexe.<br>- Cela ne t'effraie pas un peu de savoir qu'il pourrait y avoir des prédateurs près de nos foyers ?  
>- Pour le moment, il n'y a eu pas d'incident, si ? Alors ne paniquons pas tout de suite...<p>

Le blondinet se redressa en posant sa bouteille vide sur le bar. Saluant brièvement la patronne, il quitta le bistrot, les mains dans les poches. L'air froid le réveilla légèrement. Il se faisait tard et la nuit paraissait bien paisible. Les ruelles si animées le jour, étaient complètement désertes le soir.

Marchant lentement, Snow alla dans une petite rue derrière le bar de Lebrau. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit. Peu de lumière filtrait ce chemin peu fréquenté. Sans prendre peur, le jeune homme continuait sa route lorsqu'il vit une silhouette noire adossée à un mur. A son approche, la personne se redressa doucement et déclara :

- Je savais bien que c'était toi.

Snow croisa les bras, le coin de ses lèvres se dessina en sourire.

- Je suppose que tu es Fang, la fille de l'Alpha d'Oerba, déclara-t-il sans se laisser impressionner. Je t'imaginais plus... imposante !  
>- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire fuir la queue entre les jambes, rétorqua malicieusement la noiraude en riant. Je te déconseille fortement de me sous-estimer.<br>- Merci du conseil. Alors comme ça, tu veux rencontrer notre Alpha ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Assise dans la cuisine, Lightning buvait gentiment son café. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever à l'horizon, éclairant la pièce de ses rayons chauds. La blonde ne mangeait jamais rien le matin, mais elle avait néanmoins besoin de sa dose de caféine pour ses longues journées de travail.  
>Comme chaque matin, la shérif adjointe laissait parler la radio comme office de fond sonore. De temps à autre, elle prêtait un peu plus d'attention à certaines nouvelles. Posant sa tasse dans l'évier, Lightning se sentit déjà mieux éveillée après son amère boisson. Au même moment, Serah pénétra dans la pièce en baillant. Posant la main devant sa bouche, cette dernière semblait encore un peu dans les brumes.<p>

- Bonjour... grommela-t-elle faiblement en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.  
>- Salut, comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'aînée qui s'appuya contre le lavabo. Pas trop fatiguée ?<br>- Le réveil a été difficile, mais je pense que j'arriverais à prendre le rythme.  
>- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de travailler. Avec tes études, je préfèrerai...<br>- Lightning, je tiens absolument à garder ce job.

La shérif adjointe soupira. Apparemment, elle n'arrivera pas à faire changer d'avis sa petite sœur. Se résignant à cela, elle se dit que cette dernière avait peut-être grandie plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.  
>Sortant du lait et des céréales, Serah s'installa tranquillement à la table. Lightning déposa un bol et une cuillère devant sa cadette qui lui sourit en remerciement. Pendant que celle-ci prenait son petit-déjeuner, la shérif adjointe se contenta de l'observer silencieusement. Sa petite sœur était vraiment toute la famille qu'il lui restait. C'était son unique trésor. Et pour rien au monde, elle ne laisserait quoique ce soit lui arriver.<br>Regardant sa montre, Lightning déclara :

- Je m'en vais dans quinze minutes. Tu veux que je te dépose ?  
>- Ça ira, je commence plus tard aujourd'hui, répondit Serah qui prit une bouchée de ses céréales.<br>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te lèves aussi tôt, alors ?

La cadette Farron se tourna un instant vers son interlocutrice. Lui offrant un magnifique sourire, elle s'empressa de finir de mâcher et d'avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de reprendre :

- Je ne vais pas te voir avant ce soir. J'aime aussi profiter un peu de ta présence le matin.

Lightning secoua la tête en sortant de la cuisine. Puis, après quelques minutes, elle revint avec un magazine entre les mains qu'elle jeta sur la table. C'était une brochure touristique. Surprise, Serah dévisagea son aînée en fronçant des sourcils. Celle-ci esquissa vaguement un sourire en croisant ses bras.

- Ça ne te dirait pas de partir en vacance quelque part ? questionna-t-elle en ouvrant une page. La plage, ça te dit ? Ou peut-être encore une grande ville comme Palum Polum ?  
>- T'es sérieuse ? hoqueta Serah qui prit le magazine dans ses mains, faisant même tomber sa cuillère.<br>- Tout à fait. Je te laisse même le choix de la destination.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la plus jeune des Farron. Toute excitée, elle feuilleta la brochure. Lightning tapota l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Bon, pendant que toi, tu te charges de la destination, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine, moi, je vais travailler pour pouvoir payer le voyage.

Bondissant de sa chaise, Serah prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Puis, elle embrassa la joue de Lightning en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

* * *

><p>Marchant tranquillement dans la forêt, Fang et Vanille étaient aux aguets. Snow, leur intermédiaire, leur avait donné rendez-vous aux aurores dans les bois. C'était une information un peu vague, mais le blondinet avait parlé d'une grande roche ressemblant à celle du ''roi lion'', avait-il dit. Mais heureusement, leurs collaborateurs avaient été prévenants.<br>Sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte, la meute de Bodum s'était retrouvée au alentour de leur bungalow. Une manière parfaitement subtile de faire comprendre pacifiquement qu'ils savaient où elles se trouvaient et à quel point, ils pouvaient être dangereux en cas de faux pas.  
>Fang devait avouer que lorsqu'elle avait senti l'odeur de plusieurs loups près de la maison, elle en était offusquée. Frustrée de ne pas avoir repéré ses ennemis potentiels alors qu'elle était à leur merci. Néanmoins, ces invités surprises avaient fait en sorte de laisser une trace derrière eux. Ainsi, la noiraude supposa que si elle remontait la piste, cela les emmènerait au lieu du rendez-vous.<p>

- On y est presque, l'odeur devient plus forte, commenta la lycan qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Pas trop stressée ?  
>- Moi ? Tu veux rire, j'espère ! rétorqua Vanille en souriant.<p>

Malgré l'assurance de celle-ci, Fang pouvait sentir que les muscles de la rouquine étaient légèrement tendus. Rien de bien anormal, vu qu'elles allaient se retrouver à elles seules, face à une meute de loups-garous toute entière.  
>Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant la fameuse roche. Elle était gigantesque et ressemblait effectivement à celle que l'on voyait dans le <em>Roi Lion<em>. Cela fit sourire la noiraude qui reprit immédiatement son sérieux en sentant plusieurs présences se rapprocher. Elles étaient encerclées.  
>Un à un, des loups immenses sortirent de l'ombre des bois. Ils formèrent un cercle autour des deux arrivantes et de la roche. Fang scruta un canidé d'une blancheur aveuglante où seule une tâche noir trônait sur sa tête. De suite, elle reconnut l'odeur de Snow et le salua en lui souriant. Celui-ci hocha simplement de la tête. Puis, chaque créature leva la tête vers le haut de la roche.<p>

- Que me vaut l'honorable visite de la fille de Fargas ? déclara une personne qui se tenait au bout de la pointe de pierre.

Levant son regard vers leur interlocuteur, les deux étrangères découvrirent un homme de peau noire et peu robuste. Il était l'Alpha de la meute de Bodum, mais contrairement à Fargas, il n'était pas une montagne de muscles. Mais Fang savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas diriger toute une meute de loups-garous si on n'était pas extrêmement puissant.

- Je suppose que j'ai l'immense plaisir de parler à Sahz Katzroy, l'Alpha de Bodum, répondit Fang en posant les mains sur les hanches.  
>- En personne, répondit Sazh en croisant les bras. Alors, jeunes filles, je vous écoute.<br>- Moi, Yun Fang, fille de Fargas, je viens proposer un traité de paix avec votre meute.

Quelques loups se mirent à grogner avec menace. Vanille se colla instinctivement plus près de son amie. Fang ne détourna pas une seule seconde son regard de l'Alpha. Tout était une question de domination avec les lycanthropes. Si elle faisait l'erreur de se montrer faible ou peu sûre d'elle, jamais la meute de Bodum ne la prendra au sérieux. Surtout que la noiraude devait représenter son clan.  
>Sazh leva autoritairement la main, faisant ainsi taire ses congénères. Puis, il reporta à nouveau son attention vers les étrangères.<p>

- Qu'avons-nous à gagner en sympathisant avec la meute d'Oerba ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
>- La paix et pourquoi pas de l'entraide en cas de besoin, argumenta Fang qui se mit à sourire. Nous avons tous à y gagner en s'alliant les uns aux autres.<br>- Ou alors, mieux nous approcher pour nous poignarder dans le dos...  
>- Nous n'avons qu'une seule parole, Alpha. Si nous promettons de vous protéger, nous le ferons. Nous espérons simplement que vous tiendrez aussi votre part du marché. C'est donnant-donnant.<p>

Le chef de la meute locale toisa un instant la fille de l'un de ses rivales. La proposition était alléchante et tout à fait acceptable, mais il préférait néanmoins être prudent. A la moindre erreur, ses congénères et lui pouvaient être éradiqués. La vie de ses compagnons dépendait entièrement de lui. Car tous ses sujets lui offraient une confiance presque aveugle.

- Nous nous débrouillons parfaitement bien depuis un demi-siècle, expliqua Sazh en secouant la tête. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de s'allier à d'autres meutes ?  
>- Un jour ou l'autre, vous ferez face à un coup dur. Et à ce moment-là, de l'aide serait la bienvenue, non ? rétorqua Fang qui commençait à se sentir agacée dans ce piège à souris. J'ai entendu parler des chasseurs qui rodaient dans cette forêt.<br>- Des chasseurs, il y en a toutes les années.  
>- Même des chasseurs de loups-garous ?<p>

A nouveau, les loups se mirent à grogner. Certains aboyaient même pour protester. Mais lorsque Sazh leva à nouveau la main, chacun se tut en un clin d'œil. Une fois le silence imposé, l'Alpha se tourna vers la fille de Fargas en fronçant des sourcils.

- As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances, jeune louve ? demanda-t-il avec une légère menace dans la voix.  
>- La police locale a énormément de mal à les dénicher, expliqua Fang qui fut ravie d'avoir enfin attisé l'intérêt de son interlocuteur. Ce ne sont pas des débutants, ils savent ce qu'ils font comme déposer d'énormes pièges à ours. Et j'ai rencontré un de ses chasseurs. Ce dernier m'a semblé peu surpris de me voir sous ma forme de louve. Pire encore, il était prêt à en finir coûte que coûte.<p>

L'homme noir frotta lentement sa barbe râpeuse, pensif. Cette information n'était pas anodine. Si vraiment des chasseurs de loups-garous rôdaient dans les parages, il devait d'abord penser à protéger les plus jeunes. Systématiquement, l'Alpha pensa à son tout petit fils, Dajh. S'il devait lui arriver malheur, Sazh ne s'en remettrait certainement jamais.

- C'est pour cela, reprit subitement Fang qui extirpa son interlocuteur de ses pensées, que je vous propose mon aide afin de vous prouver notre sincérité.  
>- Et bien soit, répondit Sazh en hochant la tête. Débarrassez-nous de ces maudits chasseurs et je penserai à conclure un pacte avec votre meute. Snow restera votre intermédiaire. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, dîtes-le lui.<p>

Après ces paroles, l'Alpha se retira sans rien ajouter. Petit à petit, les loups suivirent le mouvement de leur chef. En quelques minutes, Fang et Vanille se retrouvèrent seules dans les bois. La rouquine soupira de soulagement.

* * *

><p>Roulant encore sur les chemins forestiers, Lightning retraça la même route qu'hier. Elle pensait peut-être pouvoir retrouver le fameux pick-up aujourd'hui aussi. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne se dérangera pas pour détruire la vitre afin de pouvoir fouiller à l'intérieur.<br>Aux aguets, la blonde scrutait attentivement les bois. Lorsque tout d'un coup, elle remarqua deux femmes en plein milieu. Automatiquement, Lightning arrêta le véhicule. Les deux étrangères ne semblaient pas être des chasseuses. Elles portaient des vêtements de ville simples et ne semblaient pas posséder d'armes. Mais elles se trouvaient bien loin des habitations. Des promeneuses qui auraient perdu leur chemin ?

Même si Fang ne l'avait pas montré, ce petit échange avec la meute de Bodum l'avait tout de même rendue bien nerveuse. Ou alors, était-ce la nervosité de Vanille qui l'avait contaminée ? La noiraude se tourna vers son amie qui paraissait bien silencieuse. Elle qui était si bavarde d'habitude.

- Alors ? déclara Fang en souriant. Tu as donné ta langue au loup ?  
>- Très drôle, grommela Vanille en faisant la moue. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que les loups pouvaient être aussi intimidants.<br>- C'est que tu ne prenais pas les choses assez au sérieux, alors.

Soudain, elles s'arrêtèrent de discuter lorsqu'elles virent une voiture de police se stationner non loin d'elles.

- Voilà de la compagnie, chuchota Fang en grimaçant légèrement.

Mais lorsque le visage de Claire dépassa du capot du véhicule, l'expression de la noiraude changea radicalement. D'abord la surprise puis, une joie qu'elle eut du mal à dissimuler malgré elle. Vanille remarqua l'air idiot de son amie et lui donna un coup de coude en riant :

- Ah ouais, dès que c'est une jolie fille, cela ne te dérange plus, hein ? Évite tout de même ce sourire béa devant la policière, ça va pas trop le faire sinon.  
>- Blablabla ! rit Fang en pinçant amicalement sa camarade.<p>

La rouquine couina légèrement de douleur. Mais chacune cessa de chahuter lorsqu'elles entendirent :

- Excusez-moi, mesdames.

Lightning s'avança au niveau de ses deux interlocutrices qui la scrutèrent étrangement. Passant outre cela, la blonde croisa ses bras et reprit :

- Vous êtes bien éloignées des habitations de Bodum. Seriez-vous perdues par hasard ?  
>- En réalité, nous savons parfai...<br>- Exactement, nous sommes perdues, interrompit Fang qui se plaça légèrement devant Vanille. Justement, vous arrivez au bon moment !

Retenant son exaspération, la rouquine se dit que son amie ne ratait jamais une occasion pour draguer une femme. Posant les mains sur les hanches, elle décida de rester à l'écart pour le moment.

Lightning décida finalement de raccompagner les deux promeneuses à leur logement. Assises sur la banquette arrière, Vanille regardait le paysage tandis que Fang s'accoudait au siège passager et dévorait littéralement la conductrice des yeux. Quant à la blonde, lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la femme qui l'avait fixée intensément au bar hier soir, elle se mordit les lèvres de ne pas pouvoir faire demi-tour. Surtout que le regard de braises de cette dernière sur elle, la rendait mal à l'aise.  
>Fang était une femme sûre d'elle, cela se voyait dans son étrange regard. Souvent, un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Son visage n'était fait que de traits fins et bien dessinés. Sa peau caramel paraissait douce et... Lightning détourna ses yeux de son rétroviseur et décida de regarder la route et uniquement la route. Fronçant légèrement des sourcils, elle se demandait ce qui la perturbait tant chez cette étrangère.<p>

- Alors, agent Farron, vous êtes née à Bodum ? demanda la noiraude.  
>- Pas vraiment, répondit la shérif adjointe. Cela ne fait que quelques années que j'y suis.<br>- Une ville entourée de forêt... Étrange, j'aurais plutôt pensé que vous auriez plutôt évité cela...  
>- Pardon ?<p>

Fang sourit et rapprocha encore plus son visage de son interlocutrice. Le parfum particulier de la conductrice chatouilla ses narines. S'agrippant plus fortement au siège passager, la noiraude retint un grognement d'agitation. Ses doigts auraient voulu jouer malicieusement dans cette chevelure blonde.

- Dîtes-moi, agent Farron, Lightning est un bien drôle de nom, commenta Fang. Est-ce vraiment votre vrai nom ?  
>- Posez-vous toujours ce genre de questions aux personnes que vous rencontrez, mademoiselle Yun ? rétorqua la shérif adjointe en arquant un sourcil.<br>- Seulement aux belles femmes !

La blonde roula des yeux et serra légèrement plus son volant. Heureusement, dans peu de temps, elle arrivera à destination. Et cette étrange femme quittera ce petit habitacle. En attendant, elle allait simplement se contenter d'éviter les commentaires de la noiraude.  
>Fang de son côté, soupira longuement. Quelque chose lui disait que son amie d'enfance ne se rappelait vraiment pas d'elle. Et si elle lui exhibait son collier, est-ce que cela la ferait réagir ? La lycan allait au moins essayer de rafraîchir la mémoire à la policière. Cette idée sembla l'amuser.<p>

- Fang, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges l'agent ? intervint Vanille qui pouvait voir les épaules tendues de la conductrice. Laisse tomber, ok ?  
>- Vanille, tu me blesses là ! se moqua Fang en grimaçant avant de se tourner vers la blonde. A dire vrai, votre visage m'est très familier.<p>

Cette annonce perturba Lightning qui scruta son interlocutrice à travers le rétroviseur. Elle aussi avait l'impression de connaître l'étrangère. Mais la blonde avait beau fouiller dans les archives de sa mémoire, rien ne lui rappelait une femme de cette trempe. Ce petit détail, elle décida de le garder pour elle malgré tout.

- Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, reprit Lightning qui dirigea la voiture dans l'allée menant au bungalow.  
>- La couleur de vos cheveux et de vos yeux ne courent pas les rues non plus, rectifia Fang en souriant. Personnellement, ce genre de caractéristiques, je ne l'aurais pas oublié.<br>- Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir connue.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison temporaire des deux jeunes femmes. Vanille sortit la première du véhicule et ce fut à contre cœur que Fang suivit son exemple. Par politesse, Lightning quitta elle aussi, le petit habitacle et s'accouda sur le capot.

- Merci beaucoup, madame l'agent, déclara Vanille avec un grand sourire.  
>- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit la shérif adjointe.<p>

La noiraude retira son collier autour du cou. Subitement, elle se sentait comme nue. Rare était les fois où elle le retirait. Le tendant à Claire, la lycan scruta intensivement ses réactions avant de demander :

- Est-ce que cette objet vous dit quelque chose, par hasard ?

Lightning observa un instant le bijou. Évidemment qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Ce genre de collier ne courait pas les rues. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle le connaisse ? Fronçant des sourcils, la blonde dévisagea Fang un instant.

- Non... répondit la shérif, perplexe. Qu'est-ce donc ?  
>- Un cadeau d'une amie qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, expliqua la noiraude en haussant les épaules, déçue.<br>- Pourquoi me le montrer dans ce cas ? demanda Lightning en croisant ses bras, elle ne voyait vraiment pas où voulait en venir son interlocutrice.  
>- Tout simplement parce que cette amie... C'était toi.<p>

Bouche-bée, Lightning resta muette, se contentant simplement d'ouvrir grands les yeux. Elle aurait pu croire que la noiraude se moquait d'elle, mais non. Un air si sérieux était exprimé sur son visage. D'ailleurs, Fang scrutait intensément la moindre parcelle de ses réactions. La blonde secoua lentement la tête et répondit :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous devez certainement vous tromper de personne. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois retourner travailler. La prochaine fois, faîtes attention à ne plus vous perdre dans la forêt.

Sans même attendre une réponse, la shérif adjointe retourna dans son véhicule et démarra.

Fang regarda la policière partir et soupira longuement. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle sentait une frustration grandir dans son fort intérieur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle croisa le regard de la rouquine. Cette dernière la dévisagea et lui demanda :

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as essayé de faire ? Le coup du ''je te connais, mais pas toi'', c'était bizarre et peu fructueux apparemment.  
>- Ce n'était pas une blague, rétorqua la noiraude d'un air maussade. Je la connais vraiment !<br>- Quoi, tu étais sérieuse là ?  
>- J'ai envie d'être un peu seule...<p>

Alors que Vanille allait rétorquer quelque chose, son amie s'était déjà enfuie derrière le bungalow. La petite chaman resta un moment perplexe. C'était bien la première fois que la lycan était aussi abattue. Elle qui était toujours aussi enjouée et positive quelque soit la situation.  
>Irrémédiablement, les pensées de Vanille se posèrent sur Lightning Farron, la shérif adjointe. Qui était vraiment cette femme ? Et comment avait-elle connu Fang ? Cela faisait plus de cinq ans que la rousse connaissait la fille de Fargas. Et jamais, elle n'avait entendu parler d'une amie que Fang affectionnait particulièrement. Et cette histoire de collier... Il était vrai que la jeune Yun ne se séparait jamais de ce bijou.<br>Trop de questions et aucune réponse ! Vanille se sentit bouillir de frustration. Agacée, elle rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

><p>Retournant sur les chemins de forêt, les pensées de Lightning étaient encore sur sa rencontre avec Fang Yun. La connaissait-elle vraiment ? Mais où et quand ?<br>Secouant la tête, la blonde tenta de rester concentrée sur la route. Elle balaya ses multitudes de questions, le moment n'était pas aux rêveries. Elle avait du travail à accomplir. Et à peine avait-elle décidé cela que le fameux pick-up marron apparut dans son champ de vision. Lightning n'avait vraiment plus de temps de rêvasser. Sans plus attendre, elle se stationna sur le côté.  
>Rapidement, la shérif adjointe se dirigea vers le véhicule suspect. Sortant son pistolet, elle allait utiliser la crosse pour briser la vitre, mais un coup de feu retentit subitement. Le tir provenait pas très loin de sa position. Sans la moindre hésitation, Lightning courut vers la source du bruit, arme en main.<p>

- T'en as pas encore assez ? déclara un homme qui tira une nouvelle fois sur un loup couleur noisette.

L'animal couina douloureusement et s'écroula sur le sol. La respiration rauque, il perdait petit à petit son sang. L'agonie était insupportable, mais la mort n'était pas encore prête à l'accueillir. Car son ennemi avait bien veillé à lui tirer les deux balles que dans sa hanche gauche.  
>Il y avait en réalité, deux chasseurs. Chacun savourait la souffrance de leur proie. L'un sourirait sadiquement tandis que son camarade regardait la bête avec dégoût. Le loup qui se tenait devant eux était gigantesque. Même à terre, la bête paraissait toujours aussi imposante.<p>

- Arrêtons de jouer, reprit le braconnier en se tournant vers son ami qui avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle. On n'a pas le temps pour cela. Des gens ont peut-être entendu tes coups de feu !  
>- Relax, mec ! répondit le tortionnaire en riant. Personne ne viendra et si les flics devaient arriver, on leur glissera entre les doigts comme toujours.<p>

Le loup grogna furieusement. Malgré sa patte qui semblait lui brûler de l'intérieur, il réussit à se redresser. Titubant légèrement, le lycanthrope ne voulait pas baisser les bras maintenant. Fou de rage, il souhaitait arracher la tête de ces deux hommes. Mais ses menaces ne firent pas peur à ses opposants.

- Tu veux une autre jolie petite balle dans ta face ? ricana le tortionnaire qui visa la bête avec son arme.  
>- Je crois surtout que vous allez gentiment déposer vos armes ! menaça une voix derrière les braconniers.<p>

Ces derniers se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. L'un d'eux étouffa une injure lorsqu'il reconnut l'uniforme de la shérif adjointe. L'autre se contenta simplement de sourire, sûr de lui. Lightning brandissait son pistolet vers celui qui lui parut le plus dangereux, celui qui torturait intentionnellement le pauvre loup.  
>Mais avant même que la blonde n'ait compris quoique ce soit, la bête gigantesque s'était jetée sur son bourreau. Sans la moindre pitié, il lui arracha la tête. L'ami du défunt dégaina son arme et tira précipitamment sur l'animal en hurlant de terreur. Malheureusement, dans sa panique, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa cible.<p>

Lightning comprit le sort qui attendait aussi le second ravisseur. Rapidement, elle sortit le tranquillisant en remerciant le ciel d'avoir pensé à prendre. Visant habilement la créature, elle tira une fléchette soporifique qui se planta directement dans le cou de la créature. Mais cela ne sembla pas lui faire le moindre effet. Le loup bondit sur le second chasseur et lui déchira la gorge dans un mouvement incroyablement rapide.  
>La bête semblait être en rage. La mort de ses tortionnaires ne semblait pas pouvoir la combler. Lentement, le loup enragé tourna son regard vers la blonde. Un frisson parcourut cette dernière qui serra encore plus son arme. Elle était la prochaine, elle le savait.<br>Sans plus attendre, Lightning tira deux nouvelles fléchettes qui se logèrent dans les côtes du loup. Rien... L'animal continuait de se mouvoir lentement.

- C'est pas vrai ! grogna la shérif adjointe en regardant son chargeur.

Encore trois tirs... Espérant que cela suffisse à calmer la bête, Lightning le visa à nouveau. Si elle pouvait avoir le choix, elle préférait ne pas avoir à user de son pistolet de fonction.  
>Un missile se planta dans le torse du loup qui se mit à charger dans la direction de la jeune femme. Sans céder à la panique, la blonde tira à nouveau avec précision. Le projectile atterrit sur le front de sa cible. Rien n'y faisait, cette étrange créature semblait impossible à endormir. Alors que Lightning allait lancer sa dernière munition, la bête se jeta sur elle, lui faisant rater son tir.<p>

Violemment plaquée au sol, l'air s'expulsa brutalement des poumons de la shérif adjointe qui toussa. Alors que le loup allait planter ses crocs démesurément grands, une ombre noire se lança sur lui. Projeté sur le côté, le lycanthrope découvrit avec stupeur une louve de couleur corbeau. Cette dernière se positionna au-dessus de l'humaine et grognait furieusement dans sa direction.  
>Se redressant lentement, Lightning eut peur de faire des mouvements brusques. Elle n'avait nullement l'envie d'attirer l'attention des deux titans. La blonde reconnut l'animal qui venait de la sauver d'une tragique fin. Vu de plus près, elle se rendit compte que c'était une femelle et que cette dernière lui avait encore sauvé la vie.<p>

_Calme-toi, loup ! Le danger est écarté, tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à cette humaine !_ déclara mentalement Fang à son congénère.

Ce dernier grogna de plus belles. Sa réponse était incompréhensible pour la louve. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la lycan comprit que son adversaire avait perdu l'esprit, qu'il avait laissé la bête prendre le contrôle. Ce constat ne rassura guère Fang car cela mettait irrémédiablement Claire en danger.  
>Se reculant, sans quitter des yeux le loup enragé, la louve poussa légèrement la jeune femme avec son museau. Lightning comprit de suite que la créature lui demandait de s'éloigner, de partir d'ici. Se relevant doucement, la blonde scruta la bête noire un instant avant de se retirer gentiment. Mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à son congénère qui s'élança à nouveau vers ses opposantes.<br>Fang repoussa doucement Claire en arrière avant de bondir en avant. Perdant l'équilibre, Lightning réussit à se stabiliser et fut témoin d'un combat titanesque. Les deux loups géants s'attaquaient violemment. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à fermer sa gueule sur la chair de son ennemi.  
>Alors que la louve noire allait se préparer à un nouvel assaut, son opposant tituba étrangement avant de s'écrouler subitement au sol, inerte. Fang le crut d'abord mort, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait encore les battements de son cœur. Non, il était simplement endormi.<p>

- Les tranquillisants ont enfin fait leur effet, commenta Lightning qui avait dû mal à réaliser les évènements qui venaient de se produire sous ses yeux. Cinq fléchettes pour le calmer...

Voyant l'état de choc de la jeune femme, la louve se rapprocha doucement de cette dernière. Contre toute attente, celle-ci n'en fut pas effrayée quand la bête se frotta contre elle. Grande comme elle était, Fang pouvait blottir sa gueule contre le visage de Claire, même si cette dernière se tenait debout.  
>Le contact ravit la noiraude ainsi que sa louve intérieure. Heureusement qu'elle était arrivée à temps. A une seconde près, Lightning aurait certainement perdu la vie. Cette révélation agita la bête intérieure de Fang. Mais l'odeur si apaisante de la blonde calma systématiquement cette dernière. Ce fut encore mieux lorsque l'humaine passa délicatement la main dans son pelage.<br>Caressant le dos de la louve, Lightning souffla :

- Je te dois encore une fière chandelle. Merci...

Fang referma doucement les yeux. A la base, sous la frustration, elle était partie se défouler en courant dans les bois. Mais rien n'avait semblé pouvoir l'apaiser. Et lorsqu'elle avait senti le danger et qu'elle avait reconnu l'odeur de Claire, la louve avait cru devenir folle. Maintenant, elle était bien, elle était soulagée.  
>Son regard se tourna ensuite vers son congénère au sol, ainsi que les deux hommes. Les chasseurs venaient certainement d'attaquer un membre de la meute de Bodum. Et vu la puanteur qui émanait des plaies du loup, cela devait être des balles en argent qui incrustaient sa chair. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Il fallait le ramener à son Alpha pendant que la bête enragée dormait encore paisiblement.<br>Frottant une dernière fois sa gueule contre la joue de Claire, Fang se recula lentement. Lightning se contenta simplement de dévisager la louve sans rien dire, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Elle était fascinée par la splendeur sauvage de la créature. Cette dernière alla vers le corps du loup marron. Prenant son col dans la gueule, elle le tira lentement.

Lightning regarda la louve géante partir avec son compagnon. Puis, son regard se posa sur les deux chasseurs morts. Qu'allaient-elle dire au shérif ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Vanille souffla enfin un peu. Pour la première fois, elle avait pu faire ses preuves de chaman. Après que Fang lui ait demandé de rapidement rejoindre la meute de Bodum, elle avait fait le plus vite qu'elle put pour arriver au point de rendez-vous. Une fois sur place, la rouquine avait appris que l'un des loups-garous avaient été blessé par des chasseurs. Ce dernier avait des balles en argent dans sa patte, ce qui le rendait complètement incontrôlable.  
>Et c'était à ce moment-là que la jeune rousse entrait en jeu. Car apparemment, la meute de Bodum ne possédait pas leurs propres chamans. Le dernier en date était mort, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Malgré le stresse, Vanille arriva toutefois à se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.<br>Le fauve calmé, il fut plus aisé de le soigner et surtout, de lui retirer les morceaux d'argent de la chair. Et tout le monde était ravi et rassuré de savoir leur compagnon en sécurité désormais.  
>Fang posa fièrement sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine et lui dit :<p>

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillée !  
>- Merci, souffla Vanille, complètement épuisée. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé à temps, on aurait rien pu faire pour lui.<br>- Un coup de chance.  
>- Un coup de chance qui a sauvé l'un des miens, intervint Sazh en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes. Je ne saurais comment vous décrire toute ma gratitude. En tout cas, soyez-en certaines, je signerai ce traité de paix avec la meute d'Oerba.<p>

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la noiraude, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Croisant les bras, elle toisa un instant l'Alpha de Bodum. Ce dernier était apte à faire la paix, mais des liens plus solides étaient bien plus rentables dans certaines circonstances.

- Je suis ravie d'entendre cela, déclara Fang. Mais je tiendrais parole, je vais vous aider à arrêter ces chasseurs.  
>- Jeune louve, ma meute te sera à jamais redevable d'avoir sauvé l'un des notre, répondit Sazh en souriant. Nous n'allons pas abuser de ta gentillesse.<br>- Alpha, les miens et moi n'avons qu'une seule parole. Ce serait avec plaisir de pouvoir vous servir de renfort.

L'homme noir acquiesça simplement. Lorsqu'il entendit que le blessé reprenait conscience, Sazh salua ses invitées et partit rejoindre son camarade.  
>Fang et Vanille commencèrent gentiment à rebrousser chemin. La journée avait été épuisante. Dans une heure à peine, le soleil allait entamer sa descente derrière l'horizon. Les deux jeunes femmes d'Oerba avaient bien mérité de prendre du repos. Tranquillement, elles décidèrent de rentrer à leur bungalow.<p>

* * *

><p>Plusieurs gyrophares tournoyaient dans la forêt. Trois ou quatre voitures de policiers s'étaient stationnées non loin des corps des deux chasseurs. Pendant que des officiers bloquaient et sécurisaient la zone, Lightning faisait son rapport au shérif.<p>

- Quand je suis arrivée, ils étaient déjà dans cet état pitoyable, expliqua-t-elle en omettant certains détails.  
>- Quelle genre de créature aurait bien pu le faire cela ? marmonna Amoda en se frottant le menton. A en voir par la taille des morsures, je dirais peut-être un ours.<br>- Cela expliquerait certainement les pièges à ours que ces brigands utilisaient.  
>- Peut-être... Mais il va falloir redoubler de vigilance. Si un ours tueur se promène dans la forêt, nous serons dans l'obligation de l'arrêter !<p>

Lightning hocha doucement de la tête. Avait-elle eu raison de cacher l'existence des loups géants ? Après tout, elle avait failli se faire déchiqueter par l'un deux. La blonde ne pouvait se mentir, ces bêtes étaient très dangereuses et les laisser se promener en liberté était de la folie. Mais la shérif adjointe était rebutée de mettre la louve noire en danger. Après tout, cette dernière lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie.  
>Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire...<p>

* * *

><p>- Vous allez gentiment m'expliquer tout ce qui se passe ici ! ordonna Lightning en tapant furieusement sur la table métallique.<p>

Se trouvant dans la salle d'interrogatoire, la blonde avait fait venir le braconnier qu'elle avait réussi à coffrer quelques jours plus tôt. Ce dernier avait vicieusement gardé le silence sur ses compagnons et lui. L'air hautain, il se contenta simplement de dévisager la femme.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous nous cachez quelques choses ! marmonna la shérif adjointe en se penchant vers son interlocuteur. Que chassez-vous réellement dans cette forêt ?  
>- Cela ne sont pas vos affaires, répondit simplement le prisonnier sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Vous feriez mieux de rester à l'écart de tout ceci, si vous ne voulez pas mourir.<p>

Attrapant son siège qu'elle tira vers elle, Lightning s'assit en croisant ses mains sur la table. Froidement, elle reprit :

- Croyez-moi, j'ai frôlé la mort aujourd'hui, avec l'une de ces créatures. Que sont-ils et d'où viennent-ils ?

Le chasseur qui était affalé sur sa chaise, se redressa soudainement. S'avança lentement le visage vers la policière, il lui offrit un sourire narquois. La patience de la blonde était mise à rude épreuve. Elle avait envie d'attraper la tête de son interlocuteur et de le fracasser brutalement sur la table. Mais elle se maîtrisa.

- Ces bêtes sont des monstres, des abominations, des tueurs nés, chuchota l'homme sans démêler son sourire des lèvres. Ils ont toujours été là, sauf que vous ne le saviez pas.  
>- Impossible, intervint Lightning en croisant ses bras. Ce genre de créatures n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu.<br>- Croyez ce que vous voulez, chère dame. Ils sont déjà parmi nous. Ils sont plus proche que vous ne le pouvez l'imaginer.

Fronçant des sourcils, la shérif adjointe fixa son interlocuteur, perplexe. Comment des loups aussi immenses pourraient se retrouver dans la foule sans se faire prendre ? Cet homme devait complètement divaguer, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison possible. Sauf s'il sous-entendait que ces bêtes étaient des loups-garous, être mythique ayant la capacité de prendre une forme animale ou humaine. Ce n'était que des sottises.  
>Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Lightning mit fin à cet interrogatoire. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, le prisonnier lui donner un dernier conseil :<p>

- Des balles en argent... C'est votre meilleur moyen de les tuer !

* * *

><p>Sortant à l'arrière du bar, Serah tirait une lourde poubelle. Le sac pesait tellement qu'elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur. Mais avant que des idées stupides n'envahissent son esprit, la jeune Farron se força à penser à autre chose. Se rapprochant du container, elle allait jeter ses détritus lorsque soudain quelque chose de froid toucha son épaule.<br>Se retournant brutalement, Serah vit une chose qui l'avait toujours hanté depuis son enfance. Lâchant un hurlement d'effroi, elle lâcha maladroitement le sac qui explosa sur le sol. La blonde plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Tremblante de peur, elle se recroquevilla en marmonnant :

- Ça n'existes pas... Ça n'existes pas...

Les larmes lui vinrent au bord des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit cette froideur se rapprocher d'elle. N'osant pas ouvrir les paupières, Serah se retrouvait comme toujours à prier pour ce que moment cauchemardesque passe.

- Serah ?

Cette voix familière et rassurante fit bondir de joie le cœur de la jeune fille. Rapidement, des bras chauds l'entourèrent et semblaient pouvoir la protéger contre tout. Lightning était miraculeusement là et allait pouvoir la préserver de ces horribles choses. Comme toujours, son aînée était venue à son secours.

- Chut... souffla Claire en embrassant la tête de sa sœur. C'est fini maintenant. C'est fini...

Se balançant doucement, la shérif adjointe berçait sa cadette. Elle regarda un instant tout autour d'elle. Personne... Serah avait encore eu ses étranges visions. Depuis qu'elle était petite, la plus jeune des Farron avait déclaré pouvoir voir des esprits. Bien évidemment, personne ne l'avait cru et pensait que c'était un délire provenant de l'imagination d'une enfant.  
>Mais à chaque fois que Lightning retrouvait sa petite sœur complètement terrorisée, elle se mit à y croire. En grandissant, Serah avait continué à voir ces hallucinations qu'elle comprit être des spectres. Mais en dehors de son aînée, elle ne partageait ses visions à personne d'autre, pas même à Snow.<p>

En sécurité, Serah osa enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait personne mis à part Lightning. Pour une raison inconnue, dès que cette dernière se trouvait dans les parages, les esprits fuyaient. Ce constat fit légèrement sourire la plus jeune car sa sœur arrivait même à effrayer des fantômes pour la protéger. Avec Claire à ses côtés, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui arriver, se dit-elle intérieurement.

- Comment se fait-il que tu te trouves ici ? demanda Serah en s'écartant de l'étreinte.  
>- Je viens à peine d'arriver, répondit Lightning qui semblait soudainement soulagée. Alors que j'allais entrer dans le bar, je t'ai entendu crier. J'ai cru que mon cœur aller cesser de battre !<br>- Désolée...  
>- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu vois ces choses !<p>

Serah sourit à son aînée qui l'aida à se relever gentiment. Dépoussiérant sa jupe, elle constata que dans la panique, elle avait laissé tomber la poubelle. Les détritus qu'elle contenait, étaient désormais répondus sur le sol. Grimaçant légèrement, la cadette Farron déclara :

- Aïe, Lebrau va me tuer si elle voit ça.  
>- Il va falloir que tu nettoies ça, rajouta Lightning en posant sa main sur la hanche tout en secouant la tête. Veux-tu que je te tienne compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini ?<br>- Merci.

Ravie que sa sœur la comprenne parfaitement, Serah remerciait le ciel de l'avoir fait naître dans la même famille que cette dernière.

Au loin, Fang avait assisté à toute la scène. Après avoir entendu le cri, elle s'était précipitée afin de voir ce qui se passait. Mais se trouvant moins près du lieu que Claire, la noiraude était arrivée en dernière. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir la shérif adjointe se jeter sans la moindre hésitation à la rescousse de sa petite sœur. Et avec un amour fraternel incroyable, elle avait réussi à calmer Serah.  
>La louve avait pu sentir le stresse qu'avait ressenti Lightning lorsqu'elle avait entendu le hurlement de peur. La blonde n'avait pas menti, apparemment. Elle faisait bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour protéger sa cadette. Cela fit légèrement sourire Fang qui se retira gentiment.<br>Lorsque la lycan se retourna, elle ne fut pas surprise de croiser Snow. Elle avait senti son odeur dès le moment où ce dernier était sorti du bar. Lui offrant un grand sourire, elle lui annonça :

- Tout va bien. Ta petite chérie est en sécurité avec la shérif adjointe.  
>- Merci, Seigneur ! souffla la blondinet avec soulagement. Quand je l'ai entendu crier, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à temps... Mais bien sûr, super Lightning est arrivée.<br>- Jaloux ? ricana la noiraude qui connaissait parfaitement le côté possessif des loups.  
>- Je dois avouer qu'elle est une sacré rivale pour mon instinct héroïque. Elle me pique toujours le bon rôle.<p>

Fang rit gentiment. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa route, elle décida de jeter un dernier regard aux deux sœurs Farron. Serah rattrapait son erreur sous les regards attentifs de Lightning. A ce moment-là, la louve se tourna vers son interlocuteur sans quitter les blondes des yeux.

- Sont-elles au courant pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Non... répondit faiblement Snow comme déçu. Pourtant, j'aimerai que Serah le sache et m'accepte tel que je suis. Elle est tout pour moi.<br>- Tu connais les inconvénients quand on s'éprend d'une humaine...

Le blond fixa Fang avec un sourire qui disait qu'il se fichait complètement des conséquences. Seul son amour pour cette fille comptait. Il serait prêt à tout pour Serah. Mais Snow n'était pas dupe non plus, tôt ou tard, sa petite amie vieillira et mourra.

- Te voilà bien placée pour dire cela, rétorqua le blondinet avec amusement.  
>- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? reprit Fang avec méfiance.<br>- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu dévorais Lightning des yeux.  
>- Tu te fais du cinéma, mon pauvre.<p>

La louve noire fit un bref signe de la main à son camarade et prit congé. Snow la regarda partir avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Fang ne trompait personne avec son air désinvolte. Il savait parfaitement de quoi cela régissait. Car le blondinet regardait sa petite amie exactement de la même manière que la lycan observait la shérif adjointe. Un regard qui n'avait que des yeux pour celle qu'il aimait et chérirait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Un regard qui montrait que Snow ne voulait que Serah comme compagne et personne d'autre.

Plus loin, Fang soupira légèrement. Lisait-on en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Non, elle s'était entrainée depuis jeune à dissimuler ses émotions et ses intérêts. Étant la fille d'un grand Alpha, la noiraude devait faire attention afin de ne pas se mettre en position de faiblesse. Connaître son attirance pour Claire Farron pouvait non seulement mettre cette dernière en danger, mais aussi faire perdre les moyens à la lycan. Plus vicieusement, cela pourrait atteindre indirectement la meute si Fang se laissait avoir par un quelconque piège pour sauver Lightning.  
>La noiraude n'avait pas le droit de commettre la moindre erreur et surtout pas pendant qu'elle pactisait avec une meute. Et comme elle l'avait dit à Snow, c'était une humaine. La question ne devait même pas se poser dans ce genre de condition. Et pourtant, Fang ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier Claire. Combien de femmes avait-elle connue ? Beaucoup... Alors pourquoi la louve ne pouvait-elle pas oublier celle-ci ?<br>Intérieurement, Fang pouvait entendre la bête protester. Celle-ci ne semblait pas être en accord avec le fait d'écarter la blonde de sa vie. La noiraude sourit légèrement et se chuchota à elle-même :

- Elle ne se rappelle même pas de moi...

* * *

><p>Lightning releva soudainement la tête, comme si quelqu'un venait de l'appeler. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne d'autre que Serah qui avait enfin fini de tout nettoyer. Cette dernière sourit à son aînée et lui fit signe de rentrer dans le bar. La shérif adjointe la suivit sans ajouter un mot. Discrètement, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bout de la rue avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.<br>Sans surprise, Snow se trouvait dans le bar. Il se tourna immédiatement vers sa petite amie dès qu'il la vit arriver. Lightning décida de laisser les tourtereaux un peu tranquille ensemble. Avant de s'éloigner, elle marmonna :

- Ne l'embête pas trop, Snow. N'oublie pas qu'elle est en plein travail.

Le blondinet acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de porter toute son attention à Serah. La prenant dans ses bras musclés, il l'embrassa tendrement. Celle-ci rit légèrement avant de se laisser envelopper dans l'étreinte avec beaucoup de joie. Passant ses mains sur la nuque de Snow, la cadette Farron joua malicieusement avec les cheveux de son partenaire.

- Serah... murmura gentiment Snow en la regardant dans les yeux. Après ton travail, j'aurais quelque chose d'important à te dire.  
>- Tu ne peux pas me le dire tout de suite ? questionna Serah dont la curiosité venait d'être éveillée.<br>- Non, je préfèrerai discuter dans un lieu plus tranquille. Tu pourras dire à Lightning que c'est moi qui te ramène ce soir.  
>- Ce n'est rien de grave, j'espère ?<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Rien de grave, promis...

Snow posa un baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée avant de la laisser repartir faire son boulot. La laissant s'éloigner de lui, il ne cessa pas de la regarder avec tendresse. Ce soir, il allait se jeter à l'eau. La petite conversation avec la louve d'Oerba l'avait fait réfléchir. Et maintenant, il était insupportable pour le lycanthrope de cacher un si grand secret à celle avec qui il voudrait finir sa vie. Et surtout, Snow voulait savoir si Serah l'accepterait tel qu'il est.  
>Trop nerveux, ce dernier s'empressa de demander un whisky à Lebrau. La soirée allait être longue jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se dévoiler à sa petite amie.<p>

* * *

><p>Malgré ses protestations, Serah ne voulut pas changer d'avis. Lightning décida donc de rentrer un peu plus tôt, vu qu'elle ne devait pas ramener sa cadette. Il était à peu près 22:00 et la blonde n'avait pas encore envie de retourner à la maison. Montant dans la voiture, elle resta un instant assise dans le silence du véhicule.<br>Petit à petit, elle se repassait les événements depuis l'arrivée des chasseurs et de cette louve noire. Quelque chose se tramait, Lightning le savait d'instinct. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle prévenir la police pour ces loups immenses ? Et ainsi les mettre tous en danger ? A moins que ce ne soit la population qui était en danger avec de tels prédateurs dans la nature.

_Ils sont déjà parmi nous._

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de la shérif adjointe qui se frotta le visage de ses mains. Les choses semblaient si irréelles. Des monstres se promenaient dans les bois et celui qui les chassait, déclarait des phrases étranges.  
>S'adossant à son siège, Lightning pencha la tête en arrière. Ses pensées divaguèrent vers une étrangère qui prétendait la connaître. Et le collier que lui avait montré Fang, lui avait fait comme un choc au cœur. Pourquoi donc ?<br>Irrémédiablement, la blonde scruta dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire. Après la mort de leur père, Serah et elle étaient parties pour Bodum, là où elles allaient débuter une nouvelle vie. Une existence loin de leur famille paternelle. Avant cela, elles habitaient avec leur géniteur chez leurs grands-parents. Dans ses souvenirs, Lightning avaient toujours grandie là-bas. D'ailleurs, Serah n'était encore qu'un nourrisson lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à la demeure des Farron.

Mais avant cela ? Où se trouvait-elle alors ?

John Farron, son père, lui avait souvent raconté que sa mère avait perdu la vie en donnant naissance à sa petite sœur. Et qu'avant que cela arrive, ils habitaient dans un petit village bien tranquille. Pourtant, Lightning ne se souvenait de rien. Elle avait la plus grande peine du monde à se rappeler le visage de sa défunte mère. Et malheureusement, son paternel ne possédait plus aucune photo de cette dernière. D'après les dires de ses grands-parents, quelques affaires avaient malencontreusement été perdues durant le déménagement.  
>Mais la blonde n'était pas stupide, elle avait toujours su que sa famille paternelle tentait par tous les moyens de faire disparaître sa mère. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'ils avaient réussi. Lightning ne se rappelait en rien de sa génitrice. Un jour, pour la rassurer, son père lui avait expliqué que la mort de sa mère avait dû être un traumatisme. Et de ce fait, Claire aurait tout oublié de l'époque qui concernait la femme qui l'avait mise au monde.<p>

Balayant ses sombres pensées de son esprit, Lightning démarra la voiture. Alors qu'elle allait engager sa voiture sur la voie, une idée folle lui survint. Et si Fang savait quelque chose sur son passé oublié ?  
>La shérif adjointe secoua furieusement la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de faire revenir les fantômes du passé. Depuis la mort de son père, Lightning s'était promis de ne plus regarder en arrière. Pour Serah, elle continuerait d'avancer pour créer un avenir meilleure pour elles.<p>

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la shérif adjointe s'était dirigée vers la forêt. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, la blonde pouvait sentir une certaine crainte naître en elle. Et pourtant, les bois étaient un lieu où elle se sentait bien. Un lieu qu'elle semblait connaître du bout des doigts. Un bien étrange sentiment, se disait souvent Lightning.

- Et dire que peut-être, des bêtes féroces rodent dans le coin, se murmura-t-elle comme déconcertée.

Arrêtant la voiture dans un petit chemin peu fréquenté, la shérif adjointe scruta le paysage. Le clair de lune offrait assez de lumière pour que la jeune femme puisse distinguer les formes des arbres. Éteignant le moteur et les phares de sa voiture, Lightning laissa engouffrer dans le silence et les ténèbres de la nuit. Lâchant un petit soupir, elle se laissa bercer par le bruit de la nature.  
>Des craquements se firent entendre dans les bois. Se redressant doucement, la blonde scruta les alentours. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle croisa deux petits yeux émeraudes ressortir de la pénombre. C'était sa louve noire, elle en était pratiquement certaine. Que faisait-elle ici ?<p>

Bien évidemment, Fang n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre Claire. Lorsque celle-ci était montée dans sa voiture et se dirigeait vers la forêt, la noiraude s'empressa de se métamorphoser afin de pouvoir la suivre de loin. Et maintenant que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée au milieu de nulle part, la louve ressentait l'interdite envie d'aller à la rencontre de la shérif adjointe.  
>Alors que la lycan allait s'éclipser, la douce voix de Lightning la figea :<p>

- Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis...

Claire sortit lentement de sa voiture, évitant de faire le moindre geste brusque. Une main sur le toit du véhicule, la blonde observait l'animal sans la moindre méfiance. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle avait confiance en la louve, même si cette dernière l'avait sauvée deux fois. Mais la policière n'en avait pas peur.  
>La bête se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, à moitié dissimulée par un arbre. Mais lorsque la blonde s'éloigna un peu de sa voiture et lui tendit la main, Fang ne put réprimander son envie d'aller engouffrer sa gueule contre cette douce peau. S'avançant doucement vers la femme, la louve ne la lâchait pas une seule seconde des yeux. Lightning ne bougea pas de son emplacement, attendant bien sagement que l'étrange créature se rapproche.<p>

- Salut, toi, reprit-t-elle en caressant la gorge de la bête.

A un instant, la blonde crut même que la louve avait ronronné. Alors que la bête se contentait de simple caresse, elle alla carrément se blottir contre Claire. Frottant sa tête contre le ventre de cette dernière, Fang ne se gêna pas de prendre son aise.  
>Lightning faillit perdre l'équilibre face à ce contact. Passant son bras par-dessus l'épaule de la louve, elle déclara :<p>

- Hé ! Doucement, ma grande. Tu es presque aussi grosse que moi, dis donc.

Irrésistiblement, comme un besoin, Fang avait envie d'embêter son amie d'enfance. Sans crier gare, elle bondit sur cette dernière et la plaqua au sol. Puis, sans la moindre pitié, la noiraude léchouilla légèrement le visage de sa victime. Lightning tenta de se protéger avec ses mains et repousser la gueule de sa tortionnaire.

- Ah, non ! C'est dégoûtant ! grommela-t-elle sans réussir à se libérer de la prédatrice.

La louve ne s'interrompit pas malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. Malicieusement, elle frotta son museau contre la joue de la blonde puis, descendit jusque dans son cou. Les chatouillements rendirent la policière encore moins docile. S'agitant des plus belles, elle hurla :

- Stop ! Ça suffit maintenant !

Fang aurait pu se laisser avoir par le ton autoritaire de Lightning, mais son ouïe fine lui permit d'entendre les petits rires de sa victime. Derrière cette façade se trouvait encore Claire, son amie perdue qui explosait si souvent de vie. La louve redoubla ses attaques provoquant des injures et des fous rires de la part de la blonde. Cette magnifique voix ravit les oreilles de la lycan.  
>Soudain, Lightning se mit à gratter le ventre de Fang, exactement là où cela chatouillait bien. La lycan tapa le sol de sa patte arrière. La shérif adjointe profita de cet instant d'inattention pour rouler sur le côté. Mais voyant que sa proie se faisait la malle, la louve se jeta à nouveau sur la jeune femme.<br>Encore prise au piège, Claire remarqua que l'animal remuait de la queue. La créature semblait vouloir jouer apparemment. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir une pareille prédatrice, la shérif adjointe déclara :

- C'est bon, je me rends ! Tu as gagné !

Étrangement, la louve s'interrompit dans son jeu. Frottant une dernière fois sa gueule contre la joue de Lightning, elle s'assit bien sagement sur le côté.

- Tu comprends vraiment tout ce que je dis ? demanda la blonde en se redressant.

La lycan émit un jappement d'approbation. Cela surprit légèrement Claire qui toisa un instant la créature.

- Tu ne cesseras donc pas de me surprendre alors...

Se rapprochant de la jeune femme qui était assise sur le sol, Fang posa délicatement sa tête sur les jambes de cette dernière et s'affala juste à côté. Arquant un sourcil, Lightning commenta :

- Ne te gène surtout pas.

Malgré ses dires, la blonde caressa le poil soyeux de la louve qui en fut plus que ravie.

* * *

><p>Serah regarda un instant tout autour d'elle. Snow venait de l'emmener quelques parts dans les bois. Elle avait une entière confiance en son petit ami, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Se tournant vers ce dernier, elle lui demanda :<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, chéri ?  
>- J'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour te parler, répondit Snow en grattant derrière sa tête, un peu nerveux.<br>- D'accord, mais pourquoi ici ?

La blond s'avança brutalement vers la jeune fille et lui attrapa les mains. Serah sursauta légèrement et scruta tour à tour les yeux de son homme. L'air sérieux que revêtait Snow était inhabituel, ce qui inquiéta la blonde.

- Serah, je t'aime, débuta-t-il avec intensité.  
>- Mais moi aussi, je t'aime, Snow, répondit la cadette Farron, perplexe.<br>- M'aimeras-tu quoiqu'il arrive ?  
>- Snow... Dis-moi ce qui se passe-là. Tu m'inquiètes un peu...<br>- Écoute-moi... Non, regarde-moi et... Je t'en prie, accepte-moi !

Se reculant doucement, Snow retira d'abord son manteau puis, son t-shirt. Une fois cela fait, il déboutonna son pantalon. Serah rougit légèrement et s'empressa de rétorquer :

- Snow ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ici ? Dans cette forêt ? Tu es sérieux ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait son petit ami entièrement nu et pourtant, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionnée. Lorsque soudain, Snow se mit à quatre pattes. Son corps émit des craquements d'os et commença à changer de forme sous les yeux ébahis de Serah.  
>Après quelques minutes, un immense loup blanc et gris se tenait fièrement devant la jeune fille. La main contre la bouche, la cadette Farron crut que son cœur allait lâcher tellement la surprise lui coupait le souffle. Devant elle, Snow avait muté en une autre créature, un canidé.<p>

- C'est vraiment toi, Snow ? hoqueta Serah en se reculant légèrement, choquée et apeurée.

Le loup leva son regard vers celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il attendait ce qui allait être le plus grand jugement de sa vie.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il commençait sérieusement à se faire tard. Lightning scruta sa montre et se rendit compte que minuit était passé. Le temps s'était écoulé si vite que la blonde ne l'avait même pas vu passé. Durant presque deux heures, elle était restée en compagnie de l'étrange louve dans un silence apaisant. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne semblait pas se plaindre de la tranquillité de la situation, bien au contraire. Et puis, qui se refuserait une longue séance de câlin ?

- Il va falloir que je rentre, déclara Lightning en se redressant et en essuyant son derrière.

La louve se blottit une dernière fois contre la jeune femme, passant sa gueule contre le cou de cette dernière. Hésitante, Claire passa ses bras autour de la tête de la créature avant de se retirer quelques secondes après.  
>Ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, elle regarda un instant la bête qui la fixait intensément. Ces yeux-là lui appelèrent celui de Fang lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois dans le bar. La blonde fronça des sourcils face à cette comparaison qui la stupéfia. Avant de passer la tête dans le véhicule, elle annonça :<p>

- Je pense qu'on se recroisera.

La louve aboya une fois et Claire démarra la voiture. Alors qu'elle recula doucement la voiture, elle secoua la tête en se moquant d'elle-même :

- Je parle à un loup maintenant...

* * *

><p>Arrivée chez elle, Lightning fut surprise de voir de la lumière dans son salon. Interloquée, elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit éclairé de la maison.<p>

- Serah ? fit Claire en voyant cette dernière assise sur le canapé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je te trouve un peu pâle.

Inquiète, la shérif adjointe passa sa main sur le front de sa cadette. Celle-ci tourna enfin son regard en direction de l'arrivante. Lorsque Serah se décala légèrement de côté, Lightning comprit qu'elle voulait qu'elle s'asseye à ses côté. Ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Sa cadette profita immédiatement de l'occasion pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son aînée qui passa ses bras autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda à nouveau Claire en fronçant des sourcils. Un client t'a cherché des noises, c'est ça ? Donne-moi son nom ! Ou alors, sa description physique !  
>- Le travail s'est très bien passé, rétorqua faiblement Serah en haussant des épaules. Je suis juste un peu épuisée et puis, je me demandais où est-ce que tu étais.<br>- J'ai fait un petit tour et je me suis pas rendue compte que l'heure qui était.

Serah se redressa légèrement avant de dévisager son aînée.

- Lightning, tu sens le chien, annonça-t-elle, un peu surprise.  
>- Une subtile manière de me dire que je dois prendre une douche ? rétorqua Claire sans la moindre sévérité dans la voix.<p>

Sa petite sœur rit et regarda la shérif adjointe se relever. Lightning se tourna vers son interlocutrice et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

- Va donc te reposer maintenant, reprit-elle avec tendresse. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas cours demain et moi, j'ai mon jour de repos.  
>- On va faire du shopping alors ? se réjouit Serah en tapant dans ses mains.<p>

L'aînée des Farron grimaça légèrement à l'entente de cette activité qu'elle maudissait presque. Croisant les bras, elle lâcha un grand soupir avant de répondre :

- Si tu veux, mais pas toute la journée, hein ?  
>- T'es la meilleure ! déclara Serah en bondissant dans les bras de sa sœur.<br>- C'est ce que j'essaie d'être.  
>- Oh ! Et j'ai regardé pour notre destination de vacance !<br>- Demain, Serah. Maintenant, tu cours vite te coucher.

La plus jeune tira la langue à Lightning avant de quitter la pièce. Quant à Claire, elle allait gentiment se diriger vers la douche. Parce que oui, elle puait vraiment le chien. Enfin... le loup.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-ci ? questionna Serah en sortant de la cabine.<br>- Cela te va très bien, répondit Lightning qui était assise sur un tabouret, jambes et bras croisés.  
>- Tu me dis la même chose à chaque fois ! C'est pourtant la dixième tenue que je te montre !<br>- Bah, elles te vont toute bien. De quoi te plains-tu ?

Frustrée, Serah referma le rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Claire roula des yeux tout en soupirant. Cela faisait pratiquement une demi-heure qu'elle attendait là. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa petite sœur pouvait passer ses journées à essayer des vêtements. Heureusement que la plupart du temps, c'était Snow qui l'accompagnait. Intérieurement, la blonde se mit à plaindre le garçon. Et pis non après tout, bien fait pour lui ! pensa Lightning qui regarda un peu autour d'elle afin de s'occuper.  
>Serah sortit une nouvelle fois de la cabine avec un autre accoutrement encore. Son aînée se contenta simplement de hausser les sourcils et de lui sourire. Devinant la réponse, la cadette râla et referma encore le rideau. Claire était vraiment une mauvaise juge. Snow au moins lui disait vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Si cela se trouvait, Serah pouvait sortir avec ses propres vêtements que sa sœur n'en ferait même pas la différence.<p>

- Tiens, en voilà une surprise !

Levant la tête, Lightning reconnut la petite rouquine qu'elle avait raccompagné jusqu'à son bungalow. Il fallut même pas quelques secondes pour que la shérif adjointe se souvienne du nom de Vanille.  
>Bien évidemment, l'amie de cette dernière n'était pas bien loin. Trainant des pieds, Fang arriva devant les deux protagonistes. Elle offrit un sourire charmeur à Lightning qui préféra ignorer ce détail.<p>

- Bonjour, mesdames, déclara-t-elle simplement avec politesse.  
>- Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle, Light, commenta la noiraude en ricanant. Tu ne portes pas ton uniforme là, tu sais.<p>

Non, Claire ne portait pas son habit policier aujourd'hui, cela Fang l'avait amplement remarqué. La blonde portait une fine chemise blanche à longue manche où un léger décolleté s'ouvrait sur sa poitrine. Un petit pendentif pendait au-dessus de cette chair dénudée. Sa petite jupe noire dévoilait de longues jambes élancées avec des hautes bottes en cuir brun au bout. La noiraude devait avouer que le spectacle qui se défilait sous ses yeux, ne la laissait pas de marbre. La blonde était bien sexy dans son uniforme, mais là...  
>A ce moment-là, Serah sortir de la cabine avec encore une nouvelle tenue. Lightning tourna son regard vers sa cadette. Alors qu'elle allait relancer sa réplique habituelle pour commenter la tenue, Vanille la devança :<p>

- J'adore ! Je trouve ce t-shirt trop mignon ! Avec une jupe à froufrou, tu feras un carton !  
>- Voilà enfin une connaisseuse ! déclara Serah avec surprise qui tendit la main à la rouquine. Je m'appelle Serah.<br>- Et moi, Vanille, enchantée !

Les deux fillettes se firent une poigne de la main. La cadette Farron observa un instant Fang avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

- Des amies à toi ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.  
>- Pas vraiment... répondit Lightning en haussant des épaules. Je les ai raccompagnées une fois quand elles s'étaient perdues dans la forêt.<br>- Oh ! Et bien, je suis la petite sœur de la shérif adjointe, reprit Serah en se tournant vers Fang.  
>- Enchantée, je suis Fang, se présenta la noiraude en souriant.<p>

Puis, les deux plus jeunes se mirent à admirer le t-shirt que la cadette Farron était en train de porter. Tournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même, Serah demandait le verdict de la rouquine qui ne se priva pas de commenter le vêtement.  
>Fang secoua la tête avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret. Vanille se tourna vers son amie et la toisa sévèrement.<p>

- Excuse-moi de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui a du goût et qui connait les valeurs de la vie, gronda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches.  
>- Que je te comprends, reprit Serah en scrutant son aînée. Je te paris aussi qu'elle te sort à chaque essaie : ''Cela te va très bien''.<br>- Seigneur, oui ! Même quand je ressors avec rien, Fang me complimente !  
>- Vraiment n'importe quoi !<p>

Lightning et Fang s'échangèrent un regard compréhensif. Comme deux condamnées qui se partageaient la même peine. Les deux filles partirent dans une critique sans pitié envers leurs aînées. Puis, elles éclatèrent de rire. Le courant passait parfaitement bien entre elles. Ce fut pourquoi, elles décidèrent de continuer leur séance de shopping ensemble.  
>Lightning aurait voulu protester, mais en y repensant bien, si cela pouvait lui éviter de se répéter comme un perroquet devant chaque tenue... Et pis, Serah semblait ravie d'avoir un ''véritable avis'' comme elle le disait si bien. La shérif adjointe dû donc céder et laisser la rouquine et sa sœur prendre les rennes de la sortie.<p>

* * *

><p>Entrant dans une énième boutique de fringues, Fang se tourna subitement vers Lightning et lui supplia :<p>

- Dis-moi que tu as ton révolver sur toi, même si c'est ton jour de congé ! Par pitié, dis-moi que tu l'as !  
>- Tu vois bien que je ne l'ai pas, rétorqua la blonde en soupirant. Sinon, je me serais déjà tirée une balle.<p>

La noiraude pouffa de rire face à cette réplique. Il fallait au moins voir le bon côté de la chose, cette séance de torture allait lui permettre de passer un peu de temps avec Claire. Cette dernière quittait rarement sa cadette des yeux d'ailleurs. Comme si un danger allait bondir à tout moment sur Serah.

- Détends-toi, championne, se moqua Fang en tapotant l'épaule de la blonde. On est dans un centre commerciale. Il ne va rien lui arriver, tu sais. Alors arrête de la surveiller avec autant d'intensité.  
>- Je ne suis pas du tout inquiète, corrigea Lightning en fronçant des sourcils.<p>

La façon qu'avait de parler la noiraude, la perturba légèrement. Ce léger accent dans sa voix ainsi que ces expressions...

- Si tu n'étais pas inquiète comme tu le dis, reprit malicieusement la lycan, tu ne serais pas en train de la regarder toutes les deux minutes. Essaie donc de pas la regarder pendant cinq minutes, qu'on rigole un peu.

La blonde toisa sévèrement son interlocutrice. Fang éclata de rire face à cette réaction. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Claire sentit ses joues chauffer. Pourquoi rougissait-elle des moqueries de cette femme ? Furieuse, elle se détourna de celle qui la taquinait.

- Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois, commenta la noiraude en secouant la tête.  
>- Fang, sans vouloir être vexante, je ne pense vraiment pas être la personne que tu crois que je suis, intervint la blonde avec sévérité.<br>- Et quoi ? Tu veux une preuve peut-être ?  
>- Je ne vois pas quel genre de preuve tu pourrais bien me donner...<p>

La noiraude eut un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Se tournant vers la deux filles plus loin, elle reposa à nouveau son regard sur la shérif adjointe. Posant ses mains sur les hanches, Fang se pencha légèrement en avant tout en susurrant :

- Je connaissais le nom de ta sœur avant même qu'elle ne se soit présentée.  
>- C'est un peu facile comme ça, contredit Lightning en roulant des yeux.<br>- Il faut me motiver, cela m'aide souvent plus à avoir de bonnes idées. Ah, je sais ! Et si on faisait un marché ?  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais un marché avec toi ?<br>- Mais attend au moins d'entendre ce que j'ai à proposer, rétorqua Fang qui grimaça légèrement. Si j'arrive à te prouver que je te connais, ce soir, tu fais une petite sortie avec moi. Si je n'y arrive pas... Et bien, je te laisserais tranquille.

Dévisageant un instant son interlocutrice, Lightning se disait que c'était du temps perdu. Elle ne connaissait pas la noiraude. Malheureusement, cela n'était pas une certitude dans son esprit. Et comme pour tenter le diable, la blonde répondit :

- Marché conclu ! Alors ? Elle vient cette preuve ?

La lycan fut aux anges d'entendre ces paroles. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quelque chose de pertinent à révéler à son amie d'enfance. Alors qu'elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs, son regard croisa celui d'un homme dans le magasin d'en face. Ce dernier avait des yeux de fous, ceux d'un tueur. La noiraude ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait.  
>Mais lorsqu'elle vit une femme se glisser entre les rayons de vêtements, l'instinct de la louve se réveilla brutalement. La démarche de cette étrangère était beaucoup trop agile et rapide pour être qu'une simple cliente qui faisait son shopping. Pire encore, elle se dirigeait vers Vanille.<p>

- Vanille ! appela subitement Fang.

Lorsque la rouquine se tourna vers son amie, un coup de feu passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, brisant un miroir. Vanille et Serah se plaquèrent immédiatement au sol. Alors que Lightning aurait voulu courir au secours de sa cadette, Fang lui retint brutalement par le bras et la força à se baisser.

- Lâche-moi ! gronda la blonde qui cherchait sa petite sœur du regard.  
>- Tu ne feras rien, ordonna la lycan qui sentait la bête se déchaînée dans sa cage mentale. Tu n'es même pas armée !<p>

La femme qui avait tiré, était certaine une chasseuse. Et contrairement aux autres braconniers que la louve avait pu croisé jusqu'ici, son camarade et elle semblaient bien plus expérimentés. Et surtout, bien plus déterminé ! Ils n'hésiteront pas à abattre Lightning si cela pouvait leur permettre d'atteindre leurs cibles.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids, reprit Fang sans lâcher sa prise. Alors reste bien tranquille, je t'en prie !  
>- Je ne vais pas rester simplement là alors que Serah est en danger ! rétorqua furieusement Claire qui tenta gentiment de se débattre.<p>

La noiraude devait rapidement trouver une solution car le partenaire de la tireuse se ramenait dangereusement dans leur direction. Un second coup de feu retentit, Lightning crut qu'elle allait exploser de rage si Fang ne la lâchait pas immédiatement.  
>Tout le monde dans la boutique hurla de peur. Serah avait ses mains par-dessus sa tête et pensait que quelqu'un braquait le magasin. Vanille lui fit signe de ramper jusqu'à une cabine et la cadette Farron s'exécuta. La rouquine n'était pas dupe, c'était bien elle que l'on cherchait à abattre. Il fallait donc éloigner la petite sœur de Lightning d'elle afin de la mettre en sécurité.<p>

- Par-là ! hurla-t-elle en courant dans la direction opposée de celle qu'avait prise Serah.

La chasseuse se tourna vers elle et tira plusieurs coups de feu. Par chance, aucune n'atteignit la rousse qui plongea derrière des étagères.  
>Fang comprit que c'était à son tour d'intervenir. Mais les choses n'allaient pas être facile si elle devait à la fois protéger Vanille et Lightning. Il allait donc falloir convaincre cette dernière de se tenir tranquille. Et si son amie avait cherché à attirer l'attention de la tireuse, c'était pour faire diversion.<p>

- Serah est en sécurité, j'en suis certaine, déclara la noiraude en chuchotant légèrement. Tu dois restée à terre.  
>- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, rétorqua Lightning qui allait se redresser.<p>

Sans vraiment avoir le choix et légèrement sur les nerfs, Fang plaqua à nouveau la blonde contre le sol et lui grogna :

- Tu dois me faire confiance, Claire !

La shérif adjointe resta complètement bouche-bée à l'entente de son véritable nom. Comment le connaissait-elle ? Depuis que Lightning et Serah avaient emménagées à Bodum, l'aînée en avait profité pour se faire une nouvelle existence. Même sur ses papiers d'identité, le prénom de Claire n'y figurait plus depuis plusieurs années. Il était impossible pour la noiraude de le découvrir à moins que...  
>Fang profita de ce moment d'égarement pour se relever rapidement et partit à le rencontre de l'homme qui venait dans sa direction. Ce dernier réagit trop tard car la force brute de la lycan le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, se déplaçant bien plus vite qu'un être humain, elle se retrouva derrière la tireuse.<p>

Lorsque cette dernière se retourna, la noiraude lui envoya un coup de poing qu'elle esquiva agilement. Mais grâce à ses bons réflexes, Fang arriva toutefois à arracher l'arme à feu des mains de son opposante.  
>Alors que la chasseuse allait répliquer, la sirène de la police retentit aux alentours du centre commerciale. Se mordant la lèvre, elle décida de battre en retraite. Courant vers son compagnon à terre, elle l'aide à se relever avant de prendre la fuite.<br>Lightning aurait bien voulu partir à la poursuite des deux bandits, mais sa priorité restait Serah.

- Serah ! cria-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.  
>- Je suis là ! répondit la cadette en sortant de sa cachette et qui se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur.<br>- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?  
>- Non... Non...<p>

Serrant fortement Serah contre elle, Claire chercha du regard Fang et Vanille. Les deux femmes manquaient à l'appel. Au même moment, des policiers arrivaient par dizaine dans le centre commercial, armes brandis. Lightning caressa délicatement la tête de sa cadette afin de la calmer. Même durant une journée de repos, elle ne pouvait pas souffler ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Dans quelques minutes, la blonde devrait faire une déposition au shérif et lui décrire physiquement à quoi ressemblait les agresseurs. Parce que oui, la shérif adjointe n'avait pas omis le fait que la tireuse s'était enfuie avec un complice.

* * *

><p>- C'était quoi ça ? hurla Vanille une fois que son amie et elle s'étaient largement éloignées du lieu de la fusillade. C'est moi ou elle me visait ?<br>- Tu étais la cible, pas de doute là-dessus, réfléchit Fang tout en continuant de marcher rapidement. La question est : pourquoi ?  
>- C'était bien les chasseurs de loups-garous, non ?<p>

La noiraude acquiesça simplement de la tête. Mais ces humains n'avaient aucun moyen de repérer un lycanthrope sous sa forme humaine. Pourquoi s'être jetée tête baissée sur Vanille dans ce cas-là ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. A moins qu'ils aient été au courant que cette dernière était une chaman. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas l'attaque à son encontre.  
>Sans trop de surprise, lorsque les deux filles d'Oerba atteignirent la forêt, un loup vint à leur rencontre. C'était Snow sous sa forme animale. Ce dernier leur fit signe de le suivre et elles s'exécutèrent sans discuter.<br>Cette fois-ci, le blondinet ne les emmena pas à la grande roche comme les autres fois, mais vers une petite cabane retirée dans les bois. Grâce à son odorat, Fang pouvait dire que cinq lycans s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur dont l'alpha et trois autres qui faisaient le guet à l'extérieur.

Arrivée devant la porte, Snow n'entra pas et retourna à sa place de garde. Vanille et Fang décidèrent donc d'entrer sans plus attendre. Le cabanon n'était pas très grand, pas plus de sept mètres carrés. Au centre de la pièce se tenait Sazh qui était entouré de ses congénères, tous sous forme humaine.

- On m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé au centre commercial, déclara l'Alpha lorsqu'il vit les nouvelles arrivantes.  
>- Avez-vous des explications à cela ? demanda Fang en croisant les bras. Ces enfoirés visaient spécialement Vanille !<br>- Ah bon ? Comme c'est étrange... Pourquoi feraient-ils une telle chose ?  
>- C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, voyez-vous !<br>- Fang, reste calme, je t'en prie, supplia la rouquine en frottant l'épaule de son amie.

Relâchant légèrement ses épaules, la louve noire souffla doucement afin de reprendre son sang froid. Heureusement, personne n'avait été blessée pendant l'attaque. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'emporter maintenant.

- Sazh s'avança vers Fang et lui annonça d'une voix compréhensive :  
>- Je sais que le fait de savoir ton amie en danger, puisse te mettre dans tous tes états. Et comme tu as sauvé l'un des miens, je te propose ma protection pour ta chaman.<br>- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la noiraude en toisant son interlocuteur.  
>- J'enverrai quelques uns de mes loups autour de votre bungalow, le temps qu'on retrouve les coupables.<br>- Je peux la protéger seule, rétorqua Fang qui secoua la tête. Mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Votre aide est la bienvenue, Alpha.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, les miens sauront se faire discret.<p>

Fang hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers Vanille. Cette dernière lui sourit en haussant des épaules. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de toute manière.

* * *

><p>De retour à leur bungalow, Fang s'affala dans le canapé en lâchant un râlement fatigué. Complètement épuisée, elle jeta son téléphone portable sur la table. La noiraude venait d'appeler son père et lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivée à Bodum. Bien évidemment, l'Alpha d'Oerba avait été fière de sa fille pour avoir pu conclure un pacte de paix avec la meute locale. Mais l'idée que l'une de leurs jeunes chamans soit en danger lui plu beaucoup moins. Il ordonna donc à la louve de rapidement en finir avec cette histoire de chasseurs et de rentrer au village.<p>

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela-t-elle en passant un bras sur ses yeux.

Autour de la maison, la lycan pouvait sentir au moins quatre autres congénères. Snow avait fait parti du premier tour de garde, il y avait une heure de cela. A présent, c'était quatre autres loups qui reprenaient la relève. Et dans le prochaine heure, ce sera encore une autre volée.

- Je suis désolée, déclara Vanille en débarquant dans le salon. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop te sentir aussi surveillée.  
>- Il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse, répondit la noiraude en se tournant vers son amie. Après tout, c'est de ta sécurité qu'on parle.<p>

Soudain, le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre. Le véhicule semblait s'être arrêté près du bungalow. La rouquine alla rapidement vers la fenêtre afin de voir ce qui se passait. Ouvrant grands les yeux, elle se tourna vers Fang qui était encore affalée sur le canapé.

- Tu avais rendez-vous ce soir ? demanda Vanille.  
>- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? rétorqua Fang qui se redressa comme une feignante.<p>

Se rapprochant de la fenêtre, elle se pencha légèrement et fut surprise de découvrir ce qu'elle vit. La louve sentit son cœur bondir de joie et d'appréhension. Lightning se tenait devant sa voiture, hésitante. Voyant que les deux femmes l'avaient remarquée, elle s'adossa finalement contre le véhicule, les bras croisés. Elle attendait donc que la noiraude sorte de la maison.  
>Mal à l'aise, Claire se demandait maintes fois dans sa tête : pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Parce qu'elle avait conclu un marché avec Fang et qu'elle tenait toujours parole ? Ou bien alors, parce qu'elle aimerait connaître tout ce que la noiraude savait sur son passé ? Quel qu'en soit la réponse, la voilà devant le bungalow à attendre la personne avec qui elle avait rencard.<p>

Bizarrement, Lightning se sentit extrêmement nerveuse.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Nettoyant gentiment une table qui venait d'être désertée, Serah était complètement épuisée. Heureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui, ses heures de travail se terminaient en début de soirée. Lightning avait prétexté avoir des affaires importantes à régler ce soir, donc la cadette Farron devra rentrer toute seule. Cela ne posait pas de problème pour Serah, mais elle n'aimait pas le fait que son aînée se fatigue autant à la tâche. La prochaine fois qu'elle la verra, elle le lui dira.  
>Tout en continuant son nettoyage, l'esprit de la blonde était complètement ailleurs. D'abord, elle repensait au braquage de cet après-midi. La jeune demoiselle avait été surprise du courage dont avait fait preuve Vanille afin d'attirer l'attention de cette femme folle à lier. Et étrangement, après cet incident, son amie et elle avaient disparu.<br>Même si Serah avait été terrifiée par les coups de feu, rien que le fait de savoir sa sœur non loin d'elle, l'avait rassurée. Elle se reposait peut-être un peu trop sur cette dernière, se disait la blonde en soupirant. Puis, ses pensées convergèrent vers Snow et... son étrange pouvoir de muter en loup. Un lycanthrope, lui avait-il expliqué. Autant dire un loup-garou pour faire simple.

Et dire qu'il n'y avait même pas quelques jours, tout cela ne faisait que partie d'un mythe pour elle. Un monde imaginaire pour faire peur aux enfants ou pour faire rêver certaines personnes. Désormais, c'était bien réel. Des êtres étaient capables de se métamorphoser en animal.  
>Lorsque son petit ami lui avait fait cette immense révélation, Serah avait pris peur. Non parce qu'elle avait craint pour sa vie, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire face à une telle vérité. Pouvait-elle vraiment accepter cet étrange nature ? Après tout, cela ne changeait en rien Snow. Il restait toujours le même homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Loup-garou ou pas, c'était encore et toujours Snow, son petit ami, peut-être même l'homme de sa vie.<p>

Un petit rougissement teinta les joues de la blonde. Quelle idiote, elle faisait ! Depuis le début, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le message qu'elle avait donné à Snow lorsqu'il avait muté en loup devant elle. Pire que tout, par peur, Serah avait pris la fuite. Et maintenant, elle allait devoir réparer ses erreurs en espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore trop tard pour cela.

- Lebrau ! appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar. J'ai terminé mon travail pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'aurais pas vu Snow par hasard ?

* * *

><p>Dirigeant la voiture vers le centre-ville, Lightning n'arrêtait pas de mettre en doute sa décision. Fang se tenait sur le siège passager et jusqu'ici, elle était restée bien silencieuse. Mal à l'aise, la blonde n'osait entamer la discussion. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de diriger ce genre d'opération. Nerveusement, elle frottait le volant avec ses doigts et décida de se concentrer sur la route.<p>

La louve regardait à travers la vitre, le paysage sombre des bois défilés devant elle. Malgré son excitation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Vanille. Après tout, des chasseurs fous en voulaient à sa vie. Était-ce vraiment raisonnable de sortir durant la soirée ? Même si c'était avec la merveilleuse compagnie de Claire ?  
>Cinq loups-garous expérimentés surveillaient et protégeaient la rouquine sans relâche. Cette dernière lui avait aussi assuré que tout se passerait bien. Mais Fang ne pouvait pas se sentir tranquille pour autant.<br>La noiraude fut extirpée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit les frottements de doigts de la shérif adjointe contre le volant. Elle était nerveuse ? Soupirant légèrement, Fang se dit finalement qu'elle devrait profiter de la soirée. Après tout, elle se trouvait déjà dans la voiture de Claire pour un rendez-vous. Autant que cela vaille le coup d'avoir laissé Vanille au bungalow.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda la lycan qui se tourna vers la conductrice.  
>- Pour le moment, on se dirige vers le centre-ville, répondit Lightning sans se détacher de la route. Tu as envie de manger quelque chose en particulier ?<br>- Un endroit simple où je pourrais manger de la bonne viande, me suffira amplement !

La blonde se contenta simplement d'acquiescer. Puis, le silence retomba sur ce petit habitacle. La shérif adjointe aurait voulu pouvoir profiter de ce calme afin de continuer à se demander la raison de sa présence. Mais Fang ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Passant ses mains derrières la tête, elle demanda :

- Tu n'aurais pas quelques questions à me poser ?  
>- Je pensais attendre que l'on soit tranquillement installées quelque part, déclara la blonde en haussant les épaules.<br>- Moi, ça me va ! J'ai mon rencard, donc je suis satisfaite.  
>- Ce n'est pas un rencard ! grogna Lightning qui pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient montées dans la voiture, tourna le regard vers la noiraude.<p>

Voir les joues de la shérif adjointe rougir de cette manière, fit sourire Fang qui ne s'outra pas du rejet catégorique d'un rendez-vous galant. Cela allait être ''professionnel''. Enfin... cela dépendait des points de vue. Au final, cela restait tout de même un tête-à-tête dans un petit restaurant.

- Comme tu voudras, ma grande, termina Fang avec un sourire narquois.

Lightning fronça des sourcils, remettant sérieusement en doute son choix d'être venue ce soir. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'allait pas regretter sa décision.

* * *

><p>Arrivées dans un petit restaurant fort sympathique, les deux femmes furent installées vers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas grand monde aujourd'hui, donc, elles eurent droit à une table pour quatre à elles seules. Après une vingtaine de minutes, chacune commanda son repas et lorsque la serveuse fut partie, Fang s'accouda et posa sa tête contre sa main.<p>

- Et voilà, je suis à ton entière disposition, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assouvir tes désirs.

Entendant le grognement désapprobateur de Lightning, la noiraude rit doucement. Mais ne se dépêtra pas de son sourire charmeur pour autant. Elle dévora son interlocutrice des yeux et attendait bien patiemment que celle-ci prenne la parole.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu toujours de cette manière ? demanda Claire en se forçant à maintenir le regard de la noiraude.  
>- Parce que tu me plais bien, répondit sincèrement cette dernière en riant.<br>- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes ?  
>- Mais je suis sérieuse.<p>

Alors que la blonde allait furieusement répliquer, la serveuse arriva vers la table. Tranquillement, elle déposa les boissons devant les deux femmes. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle hocha poliment de la tête avant de se retirer. Le petit sourire que cette dernière portait dans le coin de ses lèvres, démontrait qu'elle avait entendu la conversation et s'en amusait. Fang en profita pour prendre une gorgée tout en continuant de scruter sa partenaire de table.  
>Une fois que la serveuse se soit assez éloignée, Lightning se pencha vers la noiraude et parla à voix basse :<p>

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille alors que tu ne me connais même pas ?  
>- Mais au contraire, je te connais parfaitement bien, corrigea la louve qui s'avança à son tour, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la shérif adjointe.<p>

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Claire plongea son regard dans ces yeux émeraude si envoûtants. Fang était une femme sublime, elle devait se l'avouer. Son être entier était une œuvre d'art où se dessinaient beauté et sensualité. Son air coquin était à la fois sauvage et gracieux. Vraiment, la noiraude était une personne mystérieuse aux yeux de Lightning.  
>Entendant que le cœur de la blonde battait avec frénésie, Fang ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'apprécier ce son. Même si la shérif adjointe ne s'en rendait pas encore vraiment compte, elle ne restait pas indifférente au charme et à la présence de la lycan. La louve pouvait sentir les émotions cachées de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière savait parfaitement se maîtriser, il fallait l'admettre, mais les imperceptibles odeurs de son corps la trahissaient. D'ailleurs, Fang pensait même que si cette dernière le savait, elle s'offusquerait que ses efforts soient vains pour dissimuler toutes ses émotions.<p>

Inconsciemment, Claire se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste anodin sembla frapper la louve intérieure de la noiraude de plein fouet. S'agitant dans l'esprit de Fang, elle réclamait son dû. La lycan dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur la magnifique bouche de la blonde. Elle s'efforça du mieux qu'elle put de restreindre la bête.  
>La tâche fut bien plus aisée lorsque Lightning se recula afin de s'adosser à son siège. Les bras croisés, elle tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Après une grande inspiration, elle reprit :<p>

- Comment connais-tu mon véritable nom ?  
>- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois toujours pas quand je te dis que l'on est des connaissances de longue date ? bouda Fang qui posa sa joue contre son poing. À l'époque où on se côtoyait, tu t'appelais encore Claire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir changé de nom ?<br>- Je croyais que c'était moi qui posais les questions, ici...  
>- D'accord, d'accord... Demande-moi ce que tu veux.<p>

Fixant à nouveau la noiraude, Lightning décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau :

- Quel âge avions-nous lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées ?  
>- Tu portais encore des couches, ma chérie, rit Fang qui s'adossa contre son siège. Pour dire vrai, je t'ai connu à ta naissance même. Mon père était un ami proche de tes parents.<br>- Si je crois donc tes dires, ma mère était encore vivante à cette époque-là.  
>- Bien évidemment. Et Serah et toi, vous lui ressemblez énormément. Mais je peux dire que tu possèdes les mêmes expressions que ton père. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?<br>- Il est mort...

Fang faillit s'étouffer avec son soda lorsqu'elle entendit cette annonce abrupte. Encore sous le choc, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Irrémédiablement, la noiraude songeait à comment elle allait annoncer cette terrible nouvelle à son père. Puis, elle comprit pourquoi Lightning était tellement à cheval sur la sécurité de sa cadette. Serah était sa seule et dernière famille. Comment le malheur avait-il pu s'acharner sur ces deux filles ?

- Cela fait cinq ans, reprit doucement Claire en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Un accident de voiture...  
>- Je suis vraiment désolée, déclara Fang qui se maudit de ne rien trouver de mieux à dire. Ton père était l'un des meilleurs amis du mien.<br>- Je ne crois pas en avoir entendu parler. Qui est ton père ?  
>- Fargas Yun.<br>- Cela ne me dit rien... souffla Lightning en secouant la tête.

Le repas fut donc servi et les deux femmes mangèrent en toute tranquillité. Afin de parler d'un sujet plus gai, Fang décida de raconter quelques petites anecdotes concernant leur enfance commune. Claire écoutait cela avec beaucoup d'intérêt, même si parfois, elle avait des doutes sur l'authenticité de ce passé.

* * *

><p>- Attends, j'ai fait quoi ? interrompit Lightning d'un ton outré.<br>- T'aurais dû voir la tête des gens, pouffa Fang qui avait mal au ventre tellement, elle riait. Après avoir libéré toutes les poules de la ferme, tu leur criais de s'envoler loin vers la liberté ! Cela avait pris des heures à ce pauvre fermier pour retrouver toutes ses volailles.

Prise d'un terrible fou rire, la noiraude essuya une larme au coin de son œil. Elle se rappelait la scène comme si c'était hier. Sortant à peine du repas de midi, la lycan voulait sortir prendre l'air et aller retrouver sa camarade de jeu. Quelle fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et qu'elle vit une vingtaine de poules s'enfuir de tous les côtés du village. Ajoutant à cela une petite dirigeante blonde qui avait ses vêtements recouverts de plumes. Ce jour-là, Claire avait certainement reçu la plus grosse fessée de sa vie.  
>S'accoudant à la table, Lightning posa sa tête dans sa main et observait attentivement son interlocutrice. Le rire sincère de Fang lui démontrait largement que son récit était véridique, malheureusement. Pourtant, la blonde ne se rappelait rien de tel. C'était étrange. Même ces histoires n'arrivaient pas à raviver ses souvenirs perdus. Et pourtant, quelque chose chez cette femme, lui était familier. Peut-être qu'au plus profond de son être, Claire se souvenait encore de la noiraude, qui sait ? En tout cas, même si cela était difficile à admettre, elle se sentait à l'aise en compagnie de celle-ci.<p>

- Que me vaut ce magnifique petit sourire ? demanda malicieusement Fang qui arqua un sourcil.

Se redressant légèrement, la shérif adjointe effaça toutes expressions de son visage et rétorqua :

- Mais je ne souris pas !  
>- Quand cesseras-tu de nier tout ce que je dis, hein ? ricana la noiraude s'étirant gentiment.<br>- Peut-être quand tu cesseras de dire des bêtises.  
>- Ok, je commence tout de suite alors ! Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu souris ?<p>

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Lightning fit une légère frappe sur le bras de sa partenaire de table. Se retirant, Fang gémit comme si cela l'avait atrocement blessé. Arquant un sourcil, la blonde n'était pas dupe face à la comédie de son amie. D'ailleurs, quand celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'envie de la shérif de lui donner un autre coup.

- Oh, la menteuse !

Lightning et Fang faillirent sursauter lorsqu'elles entendirent une personne se jeter contre la vitre. C'était Serah qui avait collé ses mains et son visage contre la vitre et qui dévisageait tour à tour les deux femmes à table.

* * *

><p>Après sa belle intervention, Serah décida de se joindre à sa sœur et à son amie. Bien évidemment, Snow l'accompagnait. Se retrouvant désormais à quatre à la table, ils décidèrent de commander ensemble un dessert et d'autres boissons.<br>Alors que Serah regardait son aînée avec beaucoup de curiosité et de suspicion, Snow lui, fixait la noiraude en haussant les sourcils. Sur le visage du blondinet se dessinait un air victorieux. Immédiatement, Fang comprit où voulait en venir le seul homme à cette table. Hé oui, elle s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus nier à ce loup blanc qu'elle convoitait délibérément la shérif adjointe.

Cependant, la louve pouvait sentir chez son congénère une forme de sérénité. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé Snow, celui-ci semblait s'être débarrassé de ses angoisses. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la noiraude pour faire les calculs de l'équation. Serah était au courant pour sa nature et l'avait acceptée. Pour cela, la lycan pouvait jalouser le petit ami de la cadette Farron. Oserait-elle un jour se dévoiler à Claire ? Avant, il faudrait déjà que quelque chose se produise entre elles.

- Alors, comme ça, tu te permets un rendez-vous galant et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? grommela Serah, vexée.  
>- Pourquoi cela devrait être rencard ? soupira Lightning en secouant la tête. Il semblerait que Fang et moi avions un passé en commun, rien de plus.<br>- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi m'avoir menti en disant que tu avais une affaire importante à régler ? Je pensais que tu parlais de ton travail, moi.  
>- Une affaire importante ? Je suis flattée, ajouta Fang en souriant fièrement.<br>- N'en rajoute pas, Fang ! gronda la shérif adjointe en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Relax, Claire ! On se trouvera un autre moment en intimité. Alors, ne boude pas...<p>

Serah se tourna brutalement vers sa soeur aînée puis, vers Fang avant de retourner à nouveau sur la blonde. Haussant les sourcils, elle lui demanda avec une grande surprise :

- Tu lui as dit ton vrai prénom ? C'est si sérieux que ça ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous déranger alors !  
>- Un vrai prénom ? répéta Snow en dévisageant la personne en question. Lightning était donc pas ton vrai nom ?<p>

Frottant furieusement son visage, Lightning sentit qu'elle allait perdre patience. Fang rit un instant et savoura l'air dépité de son amie d'enfance. Si seulement les choses pouvaient simplement se dérouler de cette manière-là, se disait-elle. Mais revenant à ses moutons, elle se tourna vers Serah et lui annonça :

- En réalité, je connaissais ta sœur avant même que tu sois née, ma petite Serah.  
>- Vraiment ? hoqueta cette dernière avec surprise. Mais Lightning ne m'a jamais parlé de toi et...<br>- Il se fait tard, nous devrions tous rentrer, intervint Claire qui se leva de table. Je te raccompagne, Fang ?  
>- Volontiers ! répondit la noiraude qui suivit le mouvement.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors que Lightning payait la part de son repas et le dessert de Serah, Snow et Fang étaient partis les premiers afin de prendre un peu d'air frais. Sa jeune sœur la rejoignit gentiment, les mains dans le dos. Observant un moment son aînée, elle décida finalement de se pencher et de lui murmurer à voix basse :<p>

- Sérieusement, qu'en penses-tu de Fang ? Est-ce qu'elle t'intéresse ?

Claire se tourna soudainement vers sa cadette, ébahie. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien de tout cela, expliqua-t-elle faiblement. Fang connait certaines choses de mon passé que j'ai oublié. C'est tout...  
>- Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à vivre, déclara Serah en provoquant une rude réaction de la part de sa sœur. Je veux dire, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir... Tu sais... Côtoyer des gens, sortir avec quelqu'un et pourquoi pas... aimer quelqu'un.<br>- Serah... Tu...  
>- Non, toi, écoute-moi pour une fois, interrompit la plus jeune en faisant mine d'être sévère. Je veux et j'exige que tu t'ouvres plus envers les autres. Que tu penses plus à toi. Bon sang, Light ! Quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as eu un tête-à-tête avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans un restaurant ?<p>

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de la shérif adjointe et cela, la cadette s'en doutait un peu. Posant les mains sur ses hanches, elle secoua la tête en soupirant, lasse. Puis, un faible sourire aux lèvres, elle reprit :

- Fang a l'air d'être une chouette fille. Et ne cherche pas à me mentir, je vous ai observées toutes les deux. Le courant semble bien passer entre vous. Et vu que tu ne l'as pas encore étranglée ou lancée à travers une table, je pense que c'est un signe.

Récupérant sa carte de crédit, Lightning lança un regard ferme à sa petite sœur qui disait que le sujet était clos. Habituée au caractère renfermé de cette dernière, Serah ne se sentit pas vexée. Posant affectivement un baiser sur la joue de la shérif adjointe, elle partit gentiment vers la sortie du restaurant. Avant de disparaître derrière les deux battantes, elle déclara :

- Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter plus tard, Lightning. Il faut toujours profiter des instants présents, car on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

Songeuse, la blonde resta quelques minutes à ressasser les paroles de sa petite sœur.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la voiture de Lightning et Fang démarra, Serah et Snow se tenaient seuls sur le trottoir. La jeune fille se tourna vers son petit ami et lui offrit un grand sourire. Celui-ci sentit son cœur chavirer de bonheur et ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa bien-aimée dans ses bras.<p>

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi, chuchota-t-il tendrement.  
>- Je t'aime, Snow, souffla Serah en rendant l'étreinte. Si je le pouvais, je passerais l'éternité à tes côtés.<p>

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, le loup regarda un instant sa douce et tendre. Même si elle connaissait sa nature, elle ne connaissait en rien les dons que sa condition lui offrait. Un amour éternel... Le blondinet serait capable de le partager avec Serah, mais seulement si cette dernière consentait à devenir une lycanthrope à son tour. Quel rêve magnifique se serait d'être pour toujours aux côtés de cette fille qu'il désirait et aimait tant.  
>La jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte des diverses pensées qui se déroulaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans la tête de son compagnon. S'écartant gentiment de l'étreinte, Serah regarda dans la direction qu'avaient prise sa sœur et son amie.<p>

- Dis-moi, débuta-t-elle en prenant la main du blond. Tu ne trouvais pas que Lightning était réceptive à Fang ?  
>- Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, frima Snow en bombant le torse. Ne sous-estime pas l'odorat d'un loup. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais le corps sécrète toutes les émotions d'une personne.<br>- Mais c'est de la triche comme ça ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ressentait Lightning ?  
>- Je croyais que c'était de la triche ?<p>

Sourire aux lèvres, Serah frappa l'épaule de son petit ami. Ce dernier lui rendit un air coquin avant de l'attraper dans ses puissants bras. Ils rirent ensemble dans la rue déserte, leur voix faisant écho entre les bâtiments.

- Serah... souffla tendrement Snow à son oreille. Et si je te disais qu'il serait possible que l'on soit ensemble pour l'éternité...

La petite sœur de Claire en eut le souffle coupé. Elle se recula légèrement pour scruter le regard de son partenaire. Ses yeux pleins de tendresse ne mentaient pas. Bouche-bée, elle ne sut quoi répondre, si ce n'était de se jeter à nouveau sur les lèvres du blond.

* * *

><p>Arrivées devant le bungalow, Lightning et Fang sortirent du véhicule. Faisant le tour de la voiture, la blonde alla faire face à sa partenaire de la soirée. Même si les révélations et les récits de la noiraude n'avaient pas réveillé des souvenirs comme l'aurait souhaité Claire, elle admettait néanmoins avoir passé un excellent moment.<br>Fang s'accouda sur le toit de la voiture et attendit bien sagement que son amie vienne face à elle. Sourire aux lèvres, elle lui déclara :

- J'ai passé une magnifique soirée. Merci à toi.  
>- Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps pour répondre à mes questions, ajouta la blonde en croisant ses bras.<br>- Mais c'était avec plaisir !

La louve s'avança dangereusement vers Lightning. Cette dernière se recula instinctivement, mais elle se heurta à la portière de la voiture. Fang en profita pour refermer son étau. Sa jambe droite entre celles de Claire, son corps frôlait presque celui de cette dernière. S'appuyant contre le véhicule, elle rapprocha son visage.  
>Le souffle coupé, Lightning savait parfaitement ce qui allait s'en suivre. Resserrant nerveusement ses poings, elle ne savait pas si elle devait ou non, repousser la noiraude. Son cerveau lui intimait de prendre la fuite, mais son corps s'y refusait catégoriquement. Car depuis bien trop longtemps, il réclamait de la chaleur et de la douceur. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les paroles de Serah lui revint à l'esprit.<p>

_ Il faut toujours profiter des instants présents, car on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver._

Claire n'aimait pas vivre au jour le jour. Tout devait parfaitement être bien organisé dans sa vie afin qu'aucune erreur ne soit commise. Car elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Et pourtant, la blonde s'apprêtait à faire une chose qu'elle qualifierait presque de fou. Totalement en contradiction avec sa personnalité... Et d'une certaine manière, cela lui plut étrangement.  
>Sentant que sa belle n'était pas réticente, Fang se jeta à l'eau. Même si elle avait l'impression d'avoir patienté une éternité pour ce baiser, elle se contrôla aisément. Déposant d'abord doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Lightning, la louve se délecta de cette sensation enivrante et inédite. Lentement, la noiraude posa sa main droite sur la hanche de sa partenaire, tentant de l'attirer légèrement plus vers elle.<br>Ces lèvres-là étaient tellement douces, Fang sentit qu'elle allait perdre toute maîtrise de soi lorsqu'elle sentit que Claire lui rendait le baiser. Un flux d'émotion forte l'envahit dans son bas ventre, une sensation à la fois douloureuse et excitante. Il était évident que la fille de l'Alpha d'Oerba aurait voulu aller bien plus loin que ce chaste contact. Mais elle connaissait parfaitement Lightning et ne préférait pas la brusquer afin d'éviter que cette dernière se braque.

Lorsque Fang retira sa bouche de la sienne, la blonde se surprit de ressentir un terrible manque. Pire encore, elle en redemandait. Se mordant la lèvre, elle scruta son amie avec envie et appréhension. Cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement ce qui provoqua bien évidemment un rougissement à Lightning qui détourna la tête. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps en inspirant profondément à plusieurs reprises.

- Passe une bonne nuit, susurra Fang en embrassant furtivement la joue de la blonde. La prochaine fois, on reparlera du collier que tu m'as offert.  
>- Bonne nuit, répondit timidement Claire sans bouger de sa position.<p>

Avant de s'éloigner, la louve caressa délicatement le visage de la blonde. Elle termina son touché au bout du menton avec son index. Puis, après un petit rire malicieux, Fang se recula de quelques pas, admirant une dernière fois la magnifique personne se trouvant devant elle. Même si elle désirait bien plus, la lycan se sentit toutefois satisfaite et rentra tranquillement dans la maison.  
>Regardant la séduisante femme s'éloigner en toute grâce, Lightning restait sans voix. Quelle folie l'avait donc prise ? Se sentant observée, la blonde tourna le regard vers une fenêtre du bungalow. Vanille s'y trouvait et avait certainement assisté à toute la scène. Sans plus attendre, la shérif retourna dans son véhicule et le démarra.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Fang arriva dans la demeure, Vanille vint gentiment l'accueillir. Un air désapprobateur sur le visage, elle toisa sévèrement son amie en posant les mains sur les hanches. La noiraude grimaça légèrement, car quand la fillette faisait ce genre de tête, c'était parce qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise.<p>

- Tu peux me dire à quoi rime tout ce petit cirque ? demanda la rouquine.  
>- Tu me connais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de charmer les jolies filles, répondit la louve avec un sourire carnassier.<br>- Peut-être, mais aurais-tu oublié que des loups-garous nous observent constamment ? Et s'il décide d'utiliser Lightning pour t'atteindre ?  
>- Ils ne feront pas cela, Vanille, soupira la noiraude en secouant lentement la tête. On a fait un traité de paix. Ils sont là en amis et non, pour nous poignarder dans le dos.<br>- Ta fatalité serait de perdre la vie pour une jolie femme, marmonna Vanille qui haussa des épaules et qui se dirigea tranquillement dans sa chambre.

Une fois cette dernière éloignée, Fang jeta un bref regard vers la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir, mais elle pouvait sentir leur présence. Bien évidemment, la louve n'avait pas oublié les spectateurs qui se trouvaient autour de son bungalow. Mieux encore, elle voulait leur montrer que désormais, Lightning était chasse gardée. La noiraude ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Son côté dominant et possessif l'avait poussé à marquer son territoire. C'était peut-être puérile, mais elle avait besoin de le faire.  
>Et puis de toute manière, jamais Fang ne regretterait d'avoir embrassé Lightning ce soir-là.<p>

* * *

><p>En partant au travail ce matin, la shérif adjointe sentit qu'elle était de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, Serah pétillait d'énergie, ce qui l'avait ravi, car il y avait deux jours, ce n'était pas vraiment la forme pour elle. Même la partie torturante de shopping n'avait pas réellement su faire revenir la gaieté de sa cadette. Sans parler du braquage dans le magasin, une vraie catastrophe pour couronner le tout. Mais ce matin-là, les soucis de cette dernière semblèrent s'être envolés et c'était tant mieux.<p>

Mais était-ce l'unique raison de la bonne humeur de Lightning ?

Immédiatement, la blonde secoua la tête afin de retirer l'image de Fang en train de l'embrasser. Elle n'était plus une fillette qui rêvassait sur un premier baiser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Après tout, comme toute jeune adolescente, elle avait tenté l'expérience au lycée. Cela ne fut guère très fructueux, Claire devait se l'avouer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait fini par fracasser le pauvre garçon contre un arbre en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Mais avec la noiraude, cela avait été totalement différent. Lightning s'était sentie bien durant cet échange. Mieux encore, cela l'avait légèrement excitée.

- Seigneur, je réagis comme une lycéenne, grommela-t-elle à elle-même.

Afin d'interrompre ses pensées, un appel radio tinta dans tout l'habitacle du véhicule :

_- Ici, centrale. Voiture 13, répondez..._  
>- Ici, voiture 13, j'écoute, répondit la shérif adjointe en prenant le micro.<em><br>- On a reçu un appel au secours provenant de trois individus qui se seraient perdus dans les bois. Des promeneurs que nous avons pu localiser grâce au satellite. Ils se trouvent dans votre zone, près du Bodum Bridge._  
>- Reçu, je m'y rends sur-le-champ !<p>

Reposant le micro, Lightning mit son clignotant gauche. Une fois que la voie fut libre, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le lieu décrit.

En même pas cinq minutes, elle arriva au niveau du pont qui reliait les deux parties de la forêt. Il n'était pas bien grand, car la rivière qui coulait juste en dessous n'était pas très large. De suite, la shérif adjointe remarqua un vieil homme sur le bord de la route. C'était un vieillard qui devait avoir vers la soixantaine tout au plus. Il portait des vêtements qui paraissaient aussi vieux que lui et un chapeau d'aventurier. On aurait pu croire qu'il voulait imiter _Indiana Jones_.  
>Arrêtant la voiture sur le bas côté, Lightning sortit du véhicule et rejoignit l'étranger. Ce dernier sembla ravi de la voir et s'écria :<p>

- Dieu merci, vous voilà enfin !  
>- Agent Farron, pour vous servir, répondit la blonde d'un ton neutre. Vous êtes seul ?<br>- Non, j'étais en vadrouille avec ma fille et mon gendre, voyez-vous ? Mais ce dernier est tombé et c'est peut-être cassé la jambe, je ne sais pas. Ma fille et moi, nous nous trouvions dans l'incapacité de le porter. Je suis un vieil homme, vous savez. Je n'ai plus la forme d'autrefois.

Et en plus de ça, vous radotez comme un vieux, pensa Claire qui garda patience tout de même. Une fois que le vieil homme avait terminé son long discours, la shérif adjointe reprit :

- Vous n'aviez pas signalé à la police que vous aviez un blessé. Sinon, on aurait fait appel à une ambulance.  
>- Mon gendre est un peu douillet, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, rétorqua l'étranger avec un sourire exaspéré. Dès qu'il entend le terme ''hôpital'', il devient incontrôlable. Tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est simplement de pouvoir rentrer à notre hôtel afin de nous reposer.<br>- Montrez-moi où il se trouve et j'aviserai à ce moment-là. S'il a vraiment besoin de soins médicaux, je serais dans l'obligation d'appeler une ambulance.  
>- Je comprends tout à fait, mademoiselle l'agent. Suivez-moi, je vous prie, c'est par là.<p>

Lentement, le vieil homme se dirigea vers l'intérieur des bois. Sans dire un mot, Lightning marcha juste derrière ce dernier. Ils marchèrent durant une dizaine de minutes, ce qui surprit légèrement la blonde. Instinctivement, elle se mit sur ses gardes. Elle n'était pas du genre paranoïaque, mais la prudence était toujours de rigueur avec elle.  
>Au loin, on pouvait entendre un homme gémir de douleur. Sans plus attendre, la shérif adjointe accéléra le pas et dépassa le vieux monsieur. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers le blessé, celui-ci était assis parterre, sa femme à ses côtés qui lui tenaient les mains.<p>

- Mais vous êtes...

Lightning n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement et évita de justesse un coup que voulait lui donner le vieillard. D'ailleurs, pour un ancêtre, il se déplaçait plutôt bien, comme un jeune de trente ans. S'éloignant de celui-ci, Claire toisa à nouveau les deux autres individus. C'était les deux personnes qui avaient pris la fuite au centre commercial. La blonde reconnaissait surtout la femme qui avait été la tireuse. Dans quel foutoir s'était-elle jetée ?  
>Le vieil homme lança une nouvelle attaque. Vieux ou pas, Lightning n'allait pas retenir ses coups pour se défendre. Attrapant le bras de ce dernier, elle lui fit une clé de bras. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre son adversaire en état de nuire, le supposé gendre se jeta sur elle. Celui-ci était bien plus grand et musclé que l'ancêtre. Sa corpulence était proche de celle de Snow.<br>Relâchant sa prise, Lightning n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se reculer afin d'éviter le buffle qui chargeait sur elle. Celui-ci envoya un coup de pied que la shérif adjointe para sans la moindre peine. Mais c'était sans compter la puissance de l'attaque. Grimaçant légèrement, Claire sentait des picotements dans ses bras. Il allait falloir éviter l'affrontement direct avec ce gars-là.

- Mademoiselle l'agent, reprit gentiment le vieillard d'une voix pleine de sagesse. Suivez-nous gentiment et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.  
>- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous me donnez, rétorqua la blonde sans détacher son regard de la montagne de muscles. C'est vous qui m'avez attaquée les premiers !<br>- Bon, j'avoue, nous sommes peut-être partis sur le mauvais pied.

C'était un bien faible euphémisme, pensa Lightning qui continua d'esquiver chaque assaut de son opposant. Ce dernier, malgré sa corpulence, était rapide et ne semblait pas se fatiguer une seule seconde. La blonde décida d'utiliser le poids de son ennemi à son avantage. Attrapant le bras celui-ci, elle lui fit une prise de judo et le renversa brutalement à terre. Mais encore une fois, avant de pouvoir immobilise sa proie, Claire se fit interrompre par le vieillard qui s'était faufilée derrière elle.  
>Elle donna un coup de pied tourné dans le vide afin de le faire reculer. Mais dans toute cette action, la shérif adjointe avait fait une terrible erreur. Un choc électrique la tirailla dans la totalité de son corps. Paralysée, Lightning s'écroula sur le sol, sans force avec une impression d'étouffement. Elle avait oublié la présence de la femme qui avait bien fait en sorte de rester inaperçue.<br>Un taser à la main, la chasseuse s'avança pour envoyer une autre décharge à sa victime, mais le supposé père l'en empêcha en lui attrapant la main. Sévèrement, il reprit d'une voix froide :

- Non, cela suffit ! Ce n'est qu'une simple humaine !

La femme se renfrogna, mais obtempéra sans la moindre objection. Elle partit donc rejoindre son ami à terre qui se remettait de son combat contre la furie blonde. Le vieil homme, quant à lui, se pencha au-dessus de leur prisonnière désormais. Sortant les menottes de la ceinture de la policière, il l'attacha les mains avec et lui annonça :

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Cela n'a rien de personnel, croyez-moi. Appelons cela, des dégâts collatéraux...

L'épuisement commençait à prendre petit à petite la shérif adjointe. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Et même si Lightning faisait tout pour rester consciente, elle sombra tout de même dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Sortant de sa chambre simplement munie d'un boxer et d'un petit débardeur, Fang s'avança vers la cuisine, encore à moitié endormie. Elle marcha lentement vers la cafetière qu'elle mit en route. Puis, elle bailla légèrement avant de s'accouder et d'attendre gentiment son café. Vanille qui se trouvait aussi dans la pièce, un bol de chocolat dans les mains, se mit à rire.<p>

- Tu n'as pas honte de te promener dans une telle tenue devant une meute étrangère ? questionna-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson tiède.  
>- Crois-moi, jeune fille, quand tu nais en tant que lycan, la pudeur ne fait vraiment pas partie de ton vocabulaire, répondit Fang qui attrapa sans plus tarder sa tasse bouillante. Si on devait s'offusquer de notre nudité, se métamorphoser poserait bien plus de problèmes.<p>

Posant son bol vide sur la table, la rouquine s'étira puis, elle se leva afin de mettre sa vaisselle dans l'évier. Se tournant vers son amie, elle reprit :

- Quel est donc le programme de la journée ?  
>- Retrouvez les salopards qui en veulent à ta tête et les massacrer, répondit évasivement la louve.<br>- Si seulement c'était aussi simple ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils vont venir sonner à notre porte, si ?

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit. Les deux femmes se tournèrent avec surprise vers la porte d'entrée. Rapidement, la rouquine leva les mains en déclarant :

- Je suis peut-être une chaman, mais je ne possède pas le don de clairvoyance !

Soupirant, la rouquine se dirigea vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, un charmant jeune homme se tenait devant elle. Un sourire ravissant sur les lèvres, elle souleva légèrement sa casquette pour la saluer. À regarder son uniforme, le garçon devait être le facteur.

- J'ai une lettre pour vous, belle demoiselle, déclara-t-il en tendant une enveloppe blanche.  
>- Oh, merci beaucoup ! déclara Vanille en récupérant la lettre. Je ne pensais pas recevoir de courrier ici...<p>

Refermant la porte derrière, elle scruta le papier qui ne possédait ni destinataire, ni expéditeur. Il n'y avait pas de timbre dessus non plus. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit immédiatement. Écarquillant les yeux, la rousse ravala difficilement sa salive.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Fang en sortant de la cuisine.  
>- Je devrais peut-être me lancer dans les dons de voyances, articula faiblement Vanille qui tendit quelques mèches de cheveux dans sa main.<p>

La rage monta brutalement dans la gorge de la noiraude qui aurait voulu se mettre à hurler sa colère. C'était bien la chevelure de l'une des filles Farron. Mais son odorat ne la trompait pas, ces mèches appartenaient bel et bien à Lightning. Sans plus attendre, Fang bondit sur la lettre et sortit un petit papier de l'enveloppe. Serrant furieusement le message, elle lut :

_ Allez sur le Bodum Bridge, uniquement avec votre chaman. Sinon, la fille ne perdra pas que quelques cheveux..._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Au lieu d'avoir pris quelques mèches de cheveux, j'aurai dû carrément raser la tête de Light, ça aurait été marrant, non? *sors*<strong>_  
><em>


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chose promise, chose dûe! Voilà le 8ème chapitre de la série! Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Vanille usait de toute sa magie afin de garder Fang sous contrôle. Cela marchait plutôt bien pour le moment, mais elle savait parfaitement que cela ne durera pas. Qu'une fois que la bête aura brisé ses chaînes, plus rien ne pourra l'apaiser. Il fallait absolument éviter ce dernier cas de figure.  
>La colère provoquée par la louve de la noiraude, avait attiré l'attention des lycanthropes autour de la maison. Sans plus attendre, certains d'entre eux étaient intervenus tandis que d'autres étaient partis chercher leur Alpha.<br>Maintenant, dans le bungalow, Vanille et Fang se retrouvaient avec Sazh et quelques-uns de ses acolytes. Pour plus de sécurité, tous se tenaient à une certaine distance de la louve-garou d'Oerba. Instable et imprévisible, elle poussait ses invités à être sur leurs gardes. Les étrangers se tenaient debout aux côtés de la rouquine. Quant à Fang, elle était assise sur le canapé. Ses bras accoudés sur ses genoux, elle reposait son front contre ses mains croisées. Mais son regard assassin, lui, fixait furieusement en direction de ses interlocuteurs.

- Essayons de garder la tête froide, commenta Sazh qui croisa ses bras, songeur. Les chasseurs détiennent votre amie et souhaiteraient que vous alliez seules au lieu de rendez-vous. Ce serait du suicide d'y aller !

Un grognement franchit les lèvres de Fang. Les loups de Bodum se sentirent soudainement très nerveux. Pour protéger leur chef, ils étaient prêts à bondir sur la louve même si cela briserait le pacte de paix. La tension commençait à grimper dans cet habitacle qui parut bizarrement petit maintenant que des lycans s'y trouvaient.

- Fang... chuchota faiblement Vanille en concentrant son pouvoir.

Le regard de la fille de Fargas était d'un vert pâle peu rassurant. Mais à la respiration de cette dernière, on pouvait sentir que la partie humaine de la lycan était encore aux contrôles. Le seul qui n'était pas impressionné dans cette pièce était bien Sazh. Étant un Alpha, il était assez dominant pour tenter de calmer la jeune louve. Mais Fang ne faisait pas partie de sa meute, pire encore, elle était encore plus dominante que lui-même. Malgré tout, en tant que chef, il ne devait pas perdre a face, sinon la situation deviendrait chaotique. Surtout si l'un de ses loups se mettait en tête de le dévier pour le trône.  
>L'Alpha se tourna lentement vers la chaman et lui demanda :<p>

- Connais-tu les sorts d'illusion, jeune fille ?  
>- Plus ou moins, pourquoi donc ? Demanda Vanille, inquiète.<br>- Dans un rayon de combien de mètres ?  
>- Au grand maximum, un kilomètre, je pense...<p>

Hochant de la tête, Sazh tourna son regard vers celui de Fang. Toujours immobile, cette dernière concentrait toute son énergie afin de maintenir sa louve dans sa cage spirituelle. Elle était au bord du précipice et le savait parfaitement.

- Voilà ce que je propose, débuta l'Alpha d'un ton calme et posé. L'un de mes loups t'accompagnera lors de ta rencontre avec ces chasseurs. Ta chaman se tiendra à distance, hors de leur champ de vision et utilisera ses pouvoirs afin de faire passer mon loup pour elle. La suite ne dépendra que de toi, jeune louve. Je peux néanmoins te garantir la sécurité de Vanille et en cas de problème, mon camarade fera appel à la meute pour le renfort.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Lightning reprit petit à petit conscience. Son visage grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit toutes les courbatures de son corps. Chacun de ses muscles protestait lorsqu'elle tentait le moindre mouvement. De toute manière, cela ne lui était pas vraiment possible dans la situation dans laquelle la blonde se trouvait. Pieds et poings liés dans son dos, elle était couchée sur le ventre.  
>À sa grande surprise, elle se trouvait encore dans la forêt, non loin de là où elle s'était faite attaquer. Gémissant de douleur, la shérif adjointe s'obligea de se redresser en position assise. Après de difficile manipulation, elle réussit tout de même à trouver une position plus ou moins confortable.<p>

- Pas trop mal à la tête, mademoiselle, déclara le vieil qui se trouvait non loin de Lightning.  
>- Je vous dirais ça quand j'arriverais à différencier quelle partie de mon corps ne me fait pas mal, grommela la blonde d'un ton amer. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?<br>- Comme je vous l'ai dit avant que vous ne perdiez conscience, cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. J'ai cependant, besoin de votre coopération pour arrêter certaines personnes dangereuses.

* * *

><p>Fronçant des sourcils, Claire ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le vieillard. Celui-ci, tranquillement assis sur un rocher, fumait une pipe et tenait contre son épaule un grand fusil de chasse. La blonde se rendit compte que les mains de cet homme étaient très abimées et remplies de cicatrices. Un signe flagrant de plusieurs batailles acharnées, mais contre quoi ?<br>Soudain, la femme qui avait électrocuté la shérif adjointe arriva à vive allure dans leur direction. Lightning ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard mauvais et méprisant. L'arrivante préféra l'ignorer et se tourna vers son vieux camarade.

- Elles arrivent, déclara-t-elle. J'ai vu la louve noire.

Systématiquement, Lightning redressa la tête à cette annonce. Elle dévisagea tour à tour ses deux agresseurs avant de finalement poser ses yeux vers le vieillard.

- Une louve noire ? répéta Claire, stupéfaite. Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?  
>- Lui faire exactement ce qu'elle mérite, déclara le chasseur en chargeant son fusil.<br>- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal !  
>- Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez. Mais de vous à moi, cette chose est une abomination qu'il faut éradiquer.<p>

Lightning n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ces braconniers allaient tuer une pauvre bête qui n'avait rien demandé. Car elle, elle savait pertinemment que la louve n'était pas mauvaise. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises qui plus est !  
>Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Elle était là. L'immense louve couleur de la nuit se tenait devant les chasseurs et la prisonnière. Relevant fièrement le museau, la bête se dressait dans toute sa hauteur impressionnante. Mais les ravisseurs ne se laissèrent pas intimider, chacun attendait fermement la créature, armés.<p>

- Où est là fille ? débuta le vieillard d'une voix rauque.

La lycan ne réagit pas, elle continuait simplement de toiser avec voracité son interlocuteur. À cet instant, la chasseuse s'avança vers Lightning avant de lui empoigner sa chevelure afin de lui tirer la tête en arrière. La blonde grimaça de douleur, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire lorsqu'une lame se colla contre sa gorge. La louve plaqua ses oreilles contre sa tête et se mit à gronder furieusement.

- Je suis là, déclara Vanille qui sortit de derrière un arbre. Alors ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie.  
>- Voilà qui est plus sage, répondit le vieil homme qui ordonna à son acolyte de lâcher prise. J'aimerais simplement discuter avec vous. J'ai cru remarquer que vous ne faisiez pas partie de la meute locale.<p>

La femme lâcha brutalement la tête de la shérif adjointe. Ce mouvement brusque aurait presque pu lui briser le cou. Mais Lightning s'en fichait, son attention était portée sur la conversation. Pourquoi cet individu cherchait-il à communiquer avec la louve ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Vanille faisait ici ?  
>Soudain, la blonde se rappela que les chasseurs étaient au nombre de trois. Où était donc passée la montagne de muscle ? Sans plus attendre, Lightning annonça :<p>

- Attention, il y en a un troisième !

Le vieillard fronça sévèrement des sourcils alors que Vanille se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle. La louve s'accroupit en position de garde. En colère, la chasseuse se tourna vers la prisonnière pour lui donner une gifle afin de la faire taire. Mais Lightning n'entendait pas les choses de la même manière. Se couchant sur le sol afin d'esquiver, elle faucha les jambes de son opposante avec ses pieds liés. La femme tomba à terre et ce fut comme un signal de départ pour Fang et Vanille qui s'élancèrent dans la bataille.  
>Alors que la louve aurait voulu arracher la tête de la chasseuse, le vieillard l'en empêcha en tirant à plusieurs reprises dans sa direction. La lycan dut changer de stratégie et se jeta sur le tireur. La rouquine en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'à Lightning. D'une force phénoménale, elle arracha les cordes sans la moindre peine, comme si cela avait été de simples fils de couture.<p>

- Vanille, que fais-tu là ? interrogea la blonde en dévisageant la fillette.  
>- Je ne suis pas Vanille, répondit la jeune fille d'une étrange voix grave.<p>

Tombant du ciel, le troisième chasseur s'écrasa sur la rouquine. Couteau en main, il s'apprêtait à égorger sa victime. Ce dernier s'était dissimulé très haut dans les arbres, c'était pour cela que la louve n'avait pas senti son odeur. Alors qu'il allait planter sa lame, le corps de Vanille brilla étrangement. Puis, une seconde plus tard, l'homme se retrouva sur le dos d'un gigantesque loup couleur caramel. Stupéfait, il ne put rien faire lorsque la bête le délogea sauvagement de sa place.

Surpris, l'instinct de Lightning lui ordonna de se reculer et ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Les deux créatures gigantesques combattaient les deux hommes avec frénésie. Le regard océan croisa celui de la chasseuse qui la dévisageait avec férocité. Mais cette dernière hésitait entre se jeter sur la shérif adjointe ou alors d'aider ses compagnons contre leurs adversaires titanesques.  
>Lorsqu'elle entendit les hurlements du chasseur musclé, elle fit rapidement son choix. Sans réfléchir, elle bondit sur le loup caramel et sortit son taser. La bête la vit arriver et l'attendait bien prudemment. De l'autre côté, la louve noire continuait son face à face avec le vieillard. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'homme tenait encore debout et était encore en un seul morceau.<br>Avec une habilité impressionnante pour son âge, il arrivait à éviter les attaques de la bête. Voyant que la rapidité de la lycanthrope ne lui permettait pas de la viser correctement, l'étranger opta pour une arme au corps-à-corps, une longue et fine lame en argent. Les deux adversaires se fixaient intensément, attendant chacun le mouvement de l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas tenu ta part du marché, commenta le vieil homme en pointant son fusil dans la direction de Lightning. Je t'avais dit qu'elle perdrait plus que quelques mèches de cheveux...

Systématiquement, Fang s'élança sur sa cible afin de l'empêcher de tirer. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle vit le sourire narquois sur les lèvres du chasseur, qu'elle comprit avoir commis une grosse erreur. Ce dernier avait bluffé et maintenant que sa proie s'était jetée dans le piège, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le refermer. S'attendant à une réaction brutale de la part de la louve, l'étranger avait anticipé l'assaut. Esquivant en toute grâce, il planta sa lame dans l'épaule de la bête.  
>Les gémissements stridents que fit la louve, frappèrent les oreilles de Lightning. Son coeur se pinça douloureusement comme s'il compatissait à cette douleur. Sans plus attendre, la blonde courut vers celui qui s'apprêtait à achever sa victime. Bondissant instinctivement, elle attrapa le bras armé de toute ses forces, déséquilibrant ainsi son adversaire.<p>

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, grogna-t-il en repoussant la shérif adjointe avec une force incroyable.

Violemment propulsée, Lightning atterrit sur les fesses. Lentement, le chasseur pointa le canon de son arme vers la tête de la louve qui agonisait au sol. La blessure faite à cause de l'argent la brûlait terriblement.

- Non ! cria Claire qui se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le put et qui s'apprêtait à charger une nouvelle fois.  
>- Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix, rétorqua froidement le vieillard en visant la jeune femme. Vous me gênez !<p>

Le coup de feu retentit, déchirant le calme de la forêt. Les balles allèrent directement se loger dans l'épaule droit de la blonde. Le choc était tellement violent qu'elle fut propulsée en arrière. Tombant sur le dos, Lightning crut s'étouffer. L'épaule en sang et meurtri, elle ne put ravaler un râlement de douleur. Sa main gauche serra automatiquement la blessure afin de calmer le saignement.  
>La scène semblait s'être déroulée au ralenti dans l'esprit de Fang. Claire venait de se faire tirer dessus. Une rage sans nom explosa dans son for intérieur. La bête la plus sombre de son être hurlait pour sa liberté. Elle réclamait la vengeance, le sang et des morts. La lycan vit rouge lorsque les chaînes qui entravait le monstre qui logeait dans son corps, se brisèrent. Hors d'elle, la louve hulula d'une puissance phénoménale, obligeant les humains à se boucher les oreilles.<p>

Le lycanthrope qui l'avait accompagné se tourna brutalement vers sa coéquipière. Elle était devenue folle, il pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait voir une aura sanglante et meurtrière rôder autour de Fang. Cela sentait le roussi ! Sans plus attendre, pour sa propre sécurité, le loup caramel décida de s'éclipser. Lorsqu'un loup-garou rentrait dans une pareil rage, il était comme en transe. Ami ou ennemi, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Tout ce qu'il comptait c'était que du sang soit versé jusqu'à plus de soif !  
>Les deux jeunes chasseurs ne comprirent que trop tard le pourquoi de la fuite du loup-garou. La femme n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que des crocs féroces lui arrachèrent la clavicule. Tombant à terre, elle se vidait petit à petit de son sang. Mais cette mort était encore bien trop douce aux yeux de la bête qui déchiqueta sa victime.<br>Ravalant un haut-le-coeur, son ami était complètement pétrifié de la violence de ce qu'il voyait. Ses jambes tremblèrent tellement, qu'il glissa à terre. Un liquide chaud envahit son entre jambes. Seigneur, il vivait les pires frayeurs de toute son existence. Et lorsque la bête tourna son regard avide dans sa direction. Il eut juste le temps d'hurler de terreur avant de sentir le poids pesant de la créature sur lui.

Lightning entendait les cris d'agoni du garçon, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger pour voir quoi que ce soit. Soudain, le vieux chasseur entra dans son champ de vision.

- J'aurais voulu que tout se passe bien différemment, agent Farron, déclara-t-il solennellement en secouant la tête. Finalement, tu es bien la fille de ton père. Et cette louve va gentiment te permettre de le rejoindre pour ton blasphème.

Vanille assistait à toute la scène, impuissante. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle envoyait ses ondes apaisantes, mais sans succès. Fang avait passé le point de non-retour et si personne ne l'arrêtait, il se pourrait que toute la population de Bodum se fasse massacrer. La rouquine retint son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de toute la meute de Sazh. Ils étaient tous là, dissimulés dans les bois.  
>La jeune fille comprit immédiatement que si elle n'arrivait pas à calmer la louve, elle allait assister à son exécution en direct. La fille de Fargas était devenue bien trop dangereuse, avait dû penser l'Alpha local. Et pour le bien de tous, il fallait détruire la nuisance.<p>

- Oh, Fang... Je t'en prie... pria la rousse en concentrant son pouvoir au maximum.

Malheureusement, elle avait déjà passé une partie de la journée à user de son énergie pour apaiser son amie. Et le sort d'illusion qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'un des loups de la meute de Bodum, n'avait fait qu'empirer son épuisement. Désespérée, Vanille fut frappée par la fatalité qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Fang.

Difficilement, Lightning s'assit en grimaçant. Ce qu'elle vit la rebuta complètement. Deux corps non-identifiables gisaient sur le sol, en miette. L'odeur du sang régnait partout dans la zone de manière écoeurante. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la blonde était la louve noire qui la fixait avec avidité. Ce n'était plus le regard envoûtant et étrange que la shérif adjointe avait l'habitude de voir. Non, dans ses yeux dépourvus de lumière, on pouvait y ressentir la froideur glaçante de son envie meurtrière.  
>Lentement, la bête s'approcha de sa prochaine proie. D'abord à petits pas puis, en trottant rapidement. Lightning aurait voulu prendre la fuite, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal et refusait de répondre. Pourtant, son coeur ne battait pas avec frénésie. Même son souffle était calme. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir autant en sécurité alors que louve géante courrait dans sa direction pour le dévorer ?<p>

- Arrête-toi ! ordonna inconsciemment Claire en voyant la bête se rapprocher à vive allure.

Fang s'immobilisa immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts. Un silence pesant régna subitement dans les bois. Vanille, les mains contre sa bouche, retenait son souffle tout autant que les loups qui scrutaient la scène dans l'ombre des arbres. Chacun guettait les prochains mouvements imprévisibles de la fauve qui s'était libérée de ses entraves.  
>Ses pattes raclaient nerveusement la terre. Le regard toujours sur la jeune humaine, la louve ne semblait toujours pas se dépêtre de sa folie meurtrière. Maladroitement, Lightning réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds. Légèrement recourbée, la tête lui tournait affreusement. Elle perdait bien trop de sang et son impression de faiblesse grandissante en était la preuve. Haletante, la blonde se concentra pour rester consciente.<p>

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, ma belle, articula doucement la blonde en tendant la main vers la louve. C'est moi... Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

La lycanthrope continua de toiser la jeune femme avec des yeux assassins. Alors que celle-ci s'avançait lentement dans sa direction, elle se contenta simplement de l'observer. Mais lorsque les doigts se trouvèrent bien trop proches de son museau, la louve aboya en guise d'avertissement et attrapa brutalement la main dans sa gueule.  
>Alors que Lightning s'attendait à ressentir une douleur lancinante, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les crocs n'avaient pas transpercé la chair. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux protagonistes ne bougèrent pas durant quelques secondes. Malgré tout ce sang, la louve put s'imprégner et identifier l'odeur de la blonde. Doucement, la bête se retira avant de lécher délicatement la main de son amie.<br>Un petit sourire rassuré se dessina sur les lèvres de Claire avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule malencontreusement. Fang se précipita sous la jeune femme afin d'amortir sa chute. Enroulant tout son corps autour de la blonde, on crut que la louve était devenue un manteau de fourrure. Trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit, Lightning se laissa bercer par cette chaleur avant de perdre conscience.

Vanille s'avança lentement vers son amie, bouche-bée. Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Comment diable, c'était donc débrouillée Lightning pour calmer la bête alors que cinq chamans avaient du mal à le faire ? Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Sazh sortir de sa cachette et de se rapprocher à son tour de la louve et de la femme.  
>À son approche, Fang grogna férocement en guise de menace. L'homme s'arrêta et se rendit compte que même si la bête avait été apaisée, elle était encore présente. Il ne fallait en aucun cas la brusquer car la partie louve restait bien plus primitive que la partie humaine. En attendant que celle-ci ne revienne, il allait falloir se contenter de l'animal.<p>

- Tout doux, déclara Sazh en levant les deux mains. Je ne veux aucun mal à ta compagne, jeune louve.  
>- Sa compagne ? demanda Vanille en avançant au niveau de l'Alpha. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?<br>- La bête n'attaque jamais son compagnon ou sa compagne, c'est la seule personne au monde qui ne risque rien quand un loup-garou entre en transe. L'agent Farron est en mauvaise posture donc, instinctivement, la louve cherche à tout prix à la protéger.

Vanille tourna son regard incrédule vers son amie. Fang ne connaissait Lightning que depuis quelques jours à peine. D'accord, elles se connaissaient lorsqu'elles avaient été plus jeunes – et la rouquine ne savait ni où, ni comment – et elles avaient eu un rendez-vous hier soir. Mais de là à dire que la blonde était la compagne de Fang, était peut-être précipité, non ? Un lycan ne considérait une personne comme son ou sa partenaire que lorsqu'il était plus que certains. Sans parler du fait que la part animal devait elle aussi, accepter le conjoint ou la conjointe. Cette histoire ne tenait pas debout.

- Jeune louve, reprit Sazh, ce qui fit sursauter Vanille qui était plongée dans ses pensées. Ta compagne perd beaucoup trop de sang. Dans ton état, tu ne peux pas encore changer de forme. Laisse-moi l'emmener à l'hôpital à ta place.

Un autre grognement franchit la gorge de Fang. Toujours méfiante, elle ne laissera personne s'approcher de Lightning.

- Fang, murmura la rouquine. Tu peux lui faire confiance, c'est l'Alpha de Bodum.

* * *

><p>Une odeur de javel irrita les narines de Lightning qui fronça légèrement des sourcils. Gémissant douloureusement à cause de son mal de tête, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La blancheur de la pièce l'aveugla légèrement, ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de la jeune femme qui mit sa main sur le visage.<p>

- Lightning ! s'écria une personne avant que la shérif adjointe sente un poids l'étouffer.  
>- Serah ? grommela-t-elle faiblement. Je... Où suis-je ?<br>- Tu es à l'hôpital ! On t'a tirée dessus ! Mais Dieu merci, un promeneur t'as trouvée à temps !

Il fallut un petit moment à la blonde pour réaliser la situation. Elle se rappelait s'être évanouie près de la louve. Soudain, elle se souvint que cette dernière avait été gravement blessée à la patte. Doucement, la shérif adjointe retira sa soeur de ses bras et tenta de quitter le lit.  
>Bien évidemment, Serah ne la laissa pas faire. Plaquant autoritairement ses mains sur les bras de son aînée, elle lui intima :<p>

- Tu dois rester couchée ! Tu n'es pas entièrement rétablie !  
>- Durant combien de temps ai-je dormi ? rétorqua Lightning sans prêter attention aux avertissements de sa cadette.<br>- Plus de quatre heures... Pourquoi ?  
>- La nuit va bientôt tomber, il faut absolument que j'y aille.<p>

Fronçant des sourcils, Serah gronda :

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu en fasses trop ? Cela ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai cru perdre ma seule et unique famille aujourd'hui ! Claire, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pour toujours !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille, cela fondit le coeur de Lightning qui la serra affectueusement contre elle. Lâchant un long soupir, elle reprit :

- Tout va bien, Serah, je suis encore là. Et je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose de très important. Je reviendrais, je te le promet...

Embrassant sa soeur sur le front, Lightning se leva et quitta son lit. Se débarrassant de sa tunique d'hôpital, elle vit que le haut de son uniforme était complètement taché de sang. Sans dire un mot, Serah sortit un t-shirt propre de son sac et le tendit à son aînée. Cette dernière lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

* * *

><p>S'arrêtant un peu après le Bodum Bridge, Lightning descendit lentement de la voiture. Son épaule lui faisait affreusement mal, mais c'était supportable. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea à l'endroit où l'attaque et les affrontements s'étaient déroulés. La blonde ne fut guère surprise de voir les banderoles jaunes afin d'éloigner les promeneurs d'une scène morbide.<br>Passant sous les bannières, la shérif adjointe fut ravie de constater que tous ses collègues étaient partis. Le soleil commençait sa descente derrière l'horizon. Elle allait donc pouvoir être tranquille pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Faisant bien attention de ne pas trop s'approcher de l'endroit où les corps gisaient, Lightning regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Mais intérieurement, elle pensait sentir une présence.

- Tu es là, ma belle ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Durant deux minutes, il n'eut aucun bruit, aucune réaction. Puis, la blonde entendit une branche craquer. Se retournant brutalement, elle découvrit avec soulagement que ce n'était autre que la louve noire. Tendant la main, elle invita le canidé à la rejoindre. L'animal ne se vit pas prier. Mais alors qu'elle se rapprocher de la femme, cette dernière se rendit compte que la louve boitait.

- Comment va ta blessure ? questionna Lightning qui caressa la patte blessée.

Apparemment, la plaie ne saignait plus, c'était bon signe. Plus étrange encore, elle avait déjà commencé à cicatriser. Surprise et rassurée, la shérif adjointe plongea ses doigts dans le doux pelage sombre, près du cou. La louve frotta sa gueule contre le visage de Lightning.

- Je vais bien, chuchota-t-elle comme si elle pouvait ressentir l'inquiétude de la bête.

Doucement, la jeune femme s'assit sur le sol et la louve s'invita immédiatement sur ses jambes. La blonde ne s'en offusqua pas, elle s'y attendait d'une certaine manière. Doucement, elle caressa le pelage de la bête. Un geste doux et si apaisant pour la lycan qui s'en délecta en remuant de la queue. Sans cesser de câliner la créature, Lightning soupira :

- Qu'es-tu réellement ? Et Vanille... Que faisait-elle là ?

Fang redressa les oreilles à l'entente du nom de la rouquine. Elle avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. Forcément, connaissant la shérif adjointe, elle allait inspecter le lien étroit qui reliait la chaman aux loups. Il allait donc falloir trouver une bonne excuse... Ou alors, peut-être devrait-elle tout révéler à son amie d'enfance ? La noiraude ne savait vraiment pas quelle décision était la plus sage.

- Je devrais peut-être aller l'interroger, soupira Claire avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les poils de la bête en gémissant. Oh, mais je n'ai pas envie de croiser Fang !

La louve releva la tête en couinant, vexée. Penchant la figure de côté, elle interrogea la jeune femme du regard. Celle-ci l'observa un instant, toujours surprise que cette créature semblait tout comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, se défendit Lightning en rougissant légèrement.

Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir se justifier face à un animal. Grattant nerveusement sa joue de son index, la blonde marmonna :

- Elle... Quelque chose chez elle me perturbe, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je me sens parfaitement bien avec elle et c'est ce qui est étrange justement... Je n'ai pas l'habitude à me lier aux gens. La preuve, je préfère me confier à une louve !

La bête lécha affectivement le poignet de son interlocutrice. Lightning soupira en secouant la tête, amusée. Attrapant la gueule de l'animal dans sa main, elle pinça affectueusement sa prise.

- Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est d'avoir des problèmes sentimentaux ?

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'une expression triste ne reprenne le dessus. Doucement, elle serra la louve contre elle, l'air songeur. Un petit silence s'instaura et Fang prit la sage décision de ne pas le briser. Contre son oreille, elle pouvait entendre les battements de coeur de la blonde. Calme et tranquille...

- Serah me dit souvent que je devrais plus profiter de la vie, débuta évasivement Lightning en fixant un point invisible. Facile à dire ! Depuis la mort de notre père, elle est tout ce qui me reste. Je ne laisserai rien, ni personne lui faire du mal. Ai-je tort de trop la protéger ? Suis-je en train de l'étouffer ? Parfois, je me demande si ce que je fais est juste... Je cherche tellement à la rendre heureuse que j'en finis par m'en éloigner. Peut-être devrais-je vraiment réduire mes heures de travail ?

Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, Claire reprit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien comprendre à tout cela, hein ? Tu as une vie simple et tranquille dans la nature sans avoir à te soucier d'une petite soeur ou d'une mystérieuse femme qui prétend te connaître. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon passé avant la mort de ma mère... C'est assez frustrant ! J'espérai que Fang puisse lever le voile sur cette ombre... Bon, d'accord ! Aussi parce que sa compagnie n'est pas... déplaisante !

Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement ses lèvres, pensive. Fang comprit que Lightning se remémorait leur petit baiser et crut que son coeur allait exploser de plaisir. La blonde pensait à elle et il se pouvait peut-être même qu'elle ait aussi un petit penchant. Cette révélation ne fut pas anodine pour la noiraude. Intérieurement, elle pouvait entendre les hurlements avides de sa louve. Il y avait une possibilité pour faire de la shérif adjointe sa compagne, son unique, la sienne...  
>Soudain, le téléphone portable de la blonde se mit à sonner. Sans plus attendre, Lightning décrocha.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning arrêta la voiture sur une route peu pratiquée. L'endroit était au bord de la ville de Bodum, dans un coin assez reculé et bien dissimulé. La blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa soeur lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une place pareille. Autrefois, elles avaient eu l'habitude de se promener dans cette zone que très peu de touristes s'y risquaient.<br>Mais la nuit était tombée et seule la lune offrait un peu de lumière dans cette obscurité. Sortant une lampe torche, la shérif adjointe se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué par téléphone. Elle précipita légèrement le pas, car dans la voix de sa soeur, elle avait senti de la peur et de l'appréhension. Intérieurement, la blonde priait pour que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivée. Heureusement, elle avait son arme à portée de main, s'il le fallait.

- Serah ? déclara Lightning lorsqu'elle vit sa cadette l'attendre seule, une lampe dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Bon, rentrons maintenant.  
>- Lightning, il faut que je te parle, marmonna Serah en gesticulant son pied gauche avec nervosité.<br>- Oui, on discutera, mais bien au chaud à la maison, d'accord ?

Voyant que sa cadette ne bougeait toujours pas, la shérif adjointe la dévisagea un instant, perplexe. Elle tenta tout de même de garder patience et articula de la manière la moins sévère que possible :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Serah ?  
>- Lightning, je t'aime, débuta la cadette Farron, ce qui inquiéta la blonde. Tu es ma soeur et je ne le supporterais pas si tu devais partir loin de moi.<br>- Mais Serah, je ne vais nulle part...  
>- Tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui, il me l'a dit !<br>- Qui il ?

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière Serah. Instinctivement, Lightning dégaina son arme. Posant la lumière au-dessus du pistolet, elle éclaira son champ de tir. À sa surprise, dans le rayon lumineux, un loup blanc et gris apparut. Il était aussi gigantesque, voir même plus que la louve noire. D'un pas lent et maîtrisé, il s'interposa entre les deux soeurs Farron.

- Ne tire pas sur Snow, Light ! intervint Serah en posant la main sur son petit ami.  
>- Snow ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas Snow, c'est un loup !<br>- Il est Snow ! C'est un loup-garou, Lightning ! Tu dois me croire !

La blonde secoua furieusement la tête, sans rengainer son arme qu'elle pointait toujours sur la bête. Les mains moites, elle essayait en vain d'emmagasiner l'information. Des loups-garous, exactement ce que sous-entendait le chasseur qui se trouvait en prison. Et donc, la louve noire serait elle aussi, une personne ? Impossible !

- Serah, ne pousse pas ma patience à bout, menaça Lightning complètement à cran. Tu vas gentiment t'éloigner de ce loup.  
>- Snow ne me fera jamais de mal, rétorqua la jeune soeur avec certitude. Il m'aime et je l'aime.<br>- Serah arrête de dire des bêtises et viens vers moi !  
>- Lightning, j'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi je fais ça... Puisses-tu me pardonner...<p>

Sans même que Claire ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le loup géant se jeta sur elle. Immédiatement, elle tira à plusieurs reprises. Mais les balles ne ralentirent pas la cadence du fauve qui bondit sur sa proie. Lightning lâcha un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentir les crocs démesurés se planter violemment la chair.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Encore un grand merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires! Je vous souhaite à tous/toutes une bonne lecture! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Riant à coeur joie, Claire courait entre les arbres. La chaleur du soleil sur son visage et la fraîcheur de la journée la ravissaient. Dans sa précipitation, elle ne remarqua pas la ronce qui ressortait de la terre. Irrémédiablement, elle s'encoubla le pied dedans. Tombant au sol, la blonde se mit à pleurnicher.

- Tu t'es fait mal, ma puce ?

Des bras aimants entourèrent la blessée dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Claire tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui procurait tant d'amour. C'était une femme adulte, mais étrangement, son visage était flou. Impossible de distinguer correctement ses traits. D'ailleurs, la blonde se rendit compte que même la voix de cette dernière sonnait bizarrement.

- Tout va bien, Claire ? demanda un homme qui se pencha à son tour vers elle.

Contrairement à l'étrangère, la fillette identifia sans la moindre difficulté son père. Son visage était net et reconnaissable, ainsi que ses paroles. Délicatement, John passa la main dans les cheveux de la femme avec beaucoup d'affection. Claire observait intensément la scène. Son géniteur paraissait heureux et de bonne humeur.

- Je vais rentrer à la maison, annonça-t-il en se redressant. Est-ce que les deux femmes de ma vie vont m'accompagner ?  
>- Mais bien sûr, mon amour, répondit la femme en déposant la fillette à terre sans lui lâcher la main. Viens, ma puce. Maman va te préparer un bon repas une fois à la maison.<p>

Cette dame était donc sa mère. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à poser un visage sur cet être ?  
>Resserrant la main de sa génitrice contre la sienne, Claire acquiesça docilement et suivit ses parents. Alors que les Farron rebroussaient gentiment chemin dans les bois, un étrange grondement se fit entendre. Instinctivement, le père se mit entre sa famille et l'origine du bruit. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de déduire la cause de ce son.<br>Inquiète, la mère de la petite blonde serra sa fillette contre ses jambes. Son visage regardait de tous les côtés, cherchant certainement elle aussi. Claire se plaqua contre sa génitrice, apeurée par le comportement de ses parents.  
>Soudain, un immense loup gris bondit devant la petite famille. La première chose que Claire remarqua sur la terrifiante bête, était la tache blanche en forme de croix sur son front. Le fauve semblait enragé, montrant les crocs avec beaucoup de sauvagerie. De la bave coulait de sa gueule avec une abondance déconcertante.<p>

- Chérie, emmène Claire loin d'ici ! ordonna John qui fit face à la créature, une goutte de sueur sur le front.  
>- Non, je ne te laisserai pas seul ! rétorqua la femme sans la moindre hésitation. Ce loup a perdu l'esprit ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre lui !<br>- Tu devrais écouter de temps en temps ton épouse, ajouta un homme en sortant de nulle part.

Claire tourna son regard vers l'arrivant. Tout comme sa mère, celui-ci avait un visage presque effacé. Impossible de voir à travers le flou qui dissimulait ses caractéristiques faciales.

- Fargas, au lieu de critiquer ma façon de faire, grommela le père de la blonde en retournant auprès de sa famille. Et si tu t'occupais de ton ami ?  
>- Si seulement c'était aussi simple... répondit Fargas en haussant les épaules. Je tente de le calmer mentalement depuis tout à l'heure, je te signale.<p>

Le dernier arrivé se tourna vers la mère de Claire puis, vers le père. Tous les deux comprirent ce que désirait le chef de la meute d'Oerba. La femme regarda un instant son enfant, inquiète et peu rassurée. Tremblante, la fillette n'arrivait pas à maintenir un semblant de calme. Surtout lorsqu'elle entendait les rugissements sauvages du loup gris. À cet instant, la bête plongea son regard assassin dans celui de Claire. Cette dernière frissonna de terreur.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule, marmonna la femme qui sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule.  
>- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, annonça une gamine aux cheveux corbeaux avec un grand sourire. Je la protègerai, promis.<br>- Je compte sur toi, Fang...

La mère de Claire se leva et relâcha à contre coeur les mains de sa fille. La blonde aurait voulu hurler et se jeter à nouveau dans les bras sécurisants de sa mère, mais quelqu'un la tenait par la taille. Elle ne pouvait que voir ses parents et Fargas s'approcher du fauve enragé. Les larmes lui venant aux yeux, Claire avait peur. Peur du loup, peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ses géniteurs, peur de la mort...

- Tout va bien, je suis là, murmura une petite voix contre l'oreille de la blonde. Je vais te protéger.

Se tournant vers l'autre enfant, Claire ne fut pas surprise de se retrouver encore devant un visage flou. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ne savait pas, cette personne arrivait à l'apaiser. Se mordant les lèvres, la petite blonde laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Tu me fais confiance, championne ? demanda la fillette aux cheveux de minuit.  
>- Oui... sanglota Claire en s'essuyant les yeux.<p>

Lentement, Fang tira son amie par la main, loin du monstre. Sans lâcher le visage de cette dernière des yeux, la blonde remarqua que petit à petit le flou s'estompait. La bouche de la fille de Fargas se dessina lentement. Puis, comme une brume qui se dissipait, les yeux verts se dévoilèrent doucement. Interloquée, Claire attendit de pouvoir réellement admirer le véritable visage de la noiraude. Mais alors que les traits se précisaient, le loup émit un rugissement si puissant que la petite Farron se retourna dans sa direction.  
>Soudain, Claire vit un loup blanc gigantesque sauter dans sa direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, l'air semblait pénétrer douloureusement dans ses poumons. Une toux atroce écorcha la gorge de Lightning. Reprenant son souffle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer depuis un moment. Sa poitrine gonflait et dégonflait à un rythme affolant. Chaque bouffé d'air la brûlait intérieurement. Son corps entier était en ébullition. La blonde avait l'impression que de la lave coulait dans ses veines.<br>Grimaçant de douleur, la shérif adjointe n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Son rêve restait encore ancré dans sa tête ainsi que quelques bribes des événements d'hier soir. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Tout autour d'elle, les choses paraissaient s'amplifier. La lumière du jour l'aveuglait presque. Le chant des oiseaux était comme des pics contre ses tympans. La terre n'avait jamais paru aussi étrange sous ses doigts.  
>Mais le pire était qu'une horrible odeur envahissait ses narines, lui donnant envie de rendre. C'était l'odeur du sang. Elle était forte et écœurante.<p>

Lentement, Lightning voulut esquisser un mouvement. Mais à peine avait-elle bougé son bras qu'elle dut retenir un hurlement de douleur. Tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés. Reprenant son souffle, la blonde tenta de scruter les alentours. Mais avec les rayons du soleil, elle ne voyait presque rien autour d'elle. Serrant les dents, elle se força à se redresser malgré la douleur. Cet acte la fit geindre atrocement.  
>Le premier constat qu'elle fit était de voir son uniforme en sang et déchiré. Les mains tremblantes, elle regarda les plaies ensanglantée de son corps. Mais lorsqu'elle frotta le sang séché, elle fut stupéfaite de n'y découvrir aucune blessure. Irrémédiablement, elle scruta d'autre partie en sang. Rien... Elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Comment était-ce possible ?<br>Posant la main contre son front, Lightning tenta de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Que s'était-il passé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance ? Il faisait déjà jour alors que son dernier souvenir se passait la nuit. Serah était là et Snow s'était sauvagement jetée sur elle. Serah.. ? Où était-elle ?  
>La tête de la shérif adjointe se redressa brutalement. Regardant tout autour d'elle, la blonde crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre.<p>

- Non... Non. Non ! Non !

Obligeant son corps à se lever, Lightning courut à toute vitesse. La gorge sèche, elle avait l'impression de mourir. Mais les douleurs dans tout son être, lui rappelaient qu'elle était bien dans le monde réel. La blonde se laissa tomber à terre, les mains agitées par divers spasmes.

- Se-Serah... gémit-t-elle d'une voix complètement enrouée et noyée sous son effroi.

Sur le sol, sa cadette gisait sans vie. Le visage d'une blancheur peu rassurante, son regard fixait dans le vide du ciel. Ci et là, plusieurs blessures étaient visibles sur tout son corps. Des morsures et des griffures, comme si un animal sauvage l'avait attaquée.  
>Lorsque Lightning voulut lui toucher la main, le froid de sa peau parut la brûler. Les yeux de la blonde regardaient de tous les côtés, complètement paniqués. Intérieurement, tout se passait très vite dans la tête de la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire.<p>

- Ce n'est pas possible...

Alors qu'une angoisse empoigna la jeune femme de plein fouet, que le désespoir tentait de l'attirer dans les tréfonds des ténèbres, Lightning se redressa brutalement. À genoux devant le corps de Serah, elle posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre, sur le thorax de sa cadette. Sans plus attendre, elle débuta un massage cardiaque. Après plusieurs pressions, Lightning se pencha et pinça le nez de sa soeur avant de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Puis, elle réitéra son schéma de premier secours.

- Tu ne peux pas... Non... Tu n'as pas le droit...

Le corps rigide et froid de Serah rappelait sans cesse à la shérif adjointe qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde depuis bien des heures. Mais Lightning n'en avait cure, elle continua de s'acharner sur la dépouille. Encore et encore !

- Serah, non... Reviens, Serah... Reviens !

Lightning souffla une nouvelle fois dans la bouche de sa cadette. Puis, pour la troisième fois, elle reprit le massage cardiaque. Un immense vide sembla remplacer la chaleur de son coeur. Dans la panique, la blonde appuya plus fortement à chaque pression. Elle entendit même des os craquer sous ses doigts. Ce son fit frissonner son corps, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Non, pas tant que sa seule et unique famille ne reviendra pas à la vie. Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, Lightning continuait de murmurer :

- Serah... Reviens... Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends ? Non... Non...

Sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile. Une grosse boule d'angoisse l'empêchait de souffler correctement. Ses membres tremblaient de plus en plus. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement et elle avait envie de s'écrouler sur le sol. Ses yeux lui brûlaient comme de l'acide. Mais elle ne pouvait pas cesser le massage cardiaque. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, car sinon, Serah allait mourir. Serah ne pouvait pas mourir. Car elle était là... Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, pour la protéger de tout.  
>Lightning lâcha un cri déchirant à travers les bois. Elle hurlait sa colère et son désespoir. Ces deux sentiments se bataillaient dans son être, la déchirant de l'intérieur. Faiblissant de plus en plus, le rythme de pression sur la poitrine de sa soeur ralentit.<p>

- Serah... Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi ! Je t'en supplie, reviens ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

Soudain, à l'intérieur même de son être, Lightning sentit quelque chose la frapper. C'était puissant et sauvage. Un instinct bestial hurlait dans son esprit et se débattait furieusement. Les yeux de la blonde virèrent vers un bleu glacial, presque blanc. Il y avait quelque chose en elle... Et ce quelque chose cherchait à sortir.  
>Mais Lightning n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait se tramer dans son esprit. Même si elle avait l'impression que la douleur intérieure qu'elle ressentait, pouvait la faire sombrer dans la folie, elle avait mieux à faire. La blonde devait d'abord ramener sa soeur à la vie. Sa soeur qui était mourante. Sa soeur qui ne lui sourira plus jamais. Sa soeur qui n'émettra plus jamais de chaleur. Sa soeur qui ne lui parlera plus jamais. Sa... Serah était morte...<p>

- Non, c'est impossible !

Plaquant ses mains sur les joues de sa cadette, Lightning la regarda dans les yeux. Ce regard vide de vie ne s'illuminera plus jamais de joie. Fronçant des sourcils, elle redressa légèrement la tête de Serah.

- Reviens, Serah, supplia la blonde d'une voix tremblante. On doit partir en vacances, tu t'en souviens ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit quel endroit tu as choisi. Je t'avais promis, non ? Je tiendrais ma promesse... Mais pour cela, il faut que tu respires, Serah... Respire... Respire, bon sang !

La shérif adjointe caressa doucement le visage de sa cadette. Elle replaça délicatement une mèche derrière l'oreille de cette dernière. L'abîme était là, sous ses pieds et elle allait y sombrer. Le désespoir l'attendait à bras ouverts, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'embrasser. Tout son monde vibrait et se craquelait de partout. Bientôt, il se brisera et s'envolera en poussière.  
>Soudain, Lightning redressa la tête. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle scruta le corps de Serah comme si celui-ci lui était étranger. Sa respiration se régula petit à petit De nouveau calme, la blonde se releva en dépoussiérant ses habits imbibés de sang. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle grommela :<p>

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche.

Sans plus attendre, d'un pas tranquille, elle quitta les lieux sans même jeter un regard derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Assise dans sa cuisine, Fang sirotait tranquillement son café. Humant ce doux arôme, elle se laissa emporter par la saveur. Dans son esprit, les paroles de Claire se jouaient encore. Cette dernière avait avoué être perturbée par elle. Même si la louve le savait déjà, le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de la blonde était tout autre chose. Bon, bien sûr, la shérif adjointe ne le lui avait pas dit en face, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.<br>Étirant ses jambes, la noiraude songea à aller rendre visite à son amie d'enfance. Délicatement, Fang caressa ses lèvres de l'index en repensant à un certain souvenir avant qu'un sourire s'y dessine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur dès le matin ? demanda Vanille en pénétrant dans la pièce, baillant légèrement.  
>- Un tas de choses, répondit la lycan en se redressant sur son siège. Bien dormi ?<br>- J'ai connu pire...

S'adossant sur la table de travail, la rouquine scruta un instant son amie. Fang et elle étaient très proche comme deux meilleures amies. Mais depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées à Bodum, la noiraude s'était faite plus secrète, plus distante. Ce revirement de situation perturbait un peu Vanille, surtout après l'incident avec les chasseurs.  
>Cinq chamans... Il fallait cinq chamans expérimentés pour dompter la bête de Fang. Et cette Lightning qui était sortie de nulle part, arrivait à le faire à elle toute seule ? Mais plus étrange encore, c'était que la louve de la noiraude s'était comportée avec la shérif adjointe comme si celle-ci était sa compagne. Qui était réellement Lightning ?<br>Vanille fut extirpée de ses pensées lorsqu'un homme pénétra brutalement dans le bungalow. Sans même s'annoncer, il se précipita dans la cuisine, essoufflé. Fang arqua un sourcil et commenta :

- Tous les loups de Bodum sont-ils tous dépourvus de civilité ?  
>- Il est arrivé quelque chose, déclara l'intrus en reprenant son souffle. L'Alpha vous demande immédiatement.<p>

La louve noire lâcha un long soupir d'agacement. Le lycanthrope fronça des sourcils avant de lui rétorquer :

- Cela concerne votre humaine...

Le coeur de Fang se figea brutalement. Se redressant, sans dire un mot, elle se précipita à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Débarquant en trombe dans la petite cabane cachée dans les bois, Fang faillit décrocher la porte dans sa hâte. Alors que tous les loups se mirent sur leurs gardes, Sazh se tourna lentement vers l'arrivante.<p>

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna la noiraude qui sentait sa patience bouillir.  
>- Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoies, suggéra l'Alpha en croisant ses bras.<br>- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe !

L'un des acolytes de Sazh se mit à grogner face à l'impolitesse de l'étrangère. Mais son chef leva la main pour le calmer. Ravalant sa fierté, il retourna dans les rangs. L'Alpha se tourna ensuite vers Fang. Grattant l'arrière de son crâne, il ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer les choses à la jeune femme.

- La jeune soeur de l'agent Farron est... morte, déclara finalement Sazh sans quitter la noiraude des yeux. Nous avons retrouvé son corps tôt ce matin.

Face à cette annonce, Fang faillit tomber à la renverse. Contrôlant ses émotions, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller devant la meute de Bodum. Ces derniers avaient déjà assisté au piètre spectacle de sa perte de contrôle face aux chasseurs. Serrant les poings, elle reprit :

- Comment cela est-il arrivé ?  
>- Elle a été attaquée par un loup, répondit sincèrement l'Alpha en serrant les dents. Un loup de ma meute.<p>

Le sang de la noiraude ne fit qu'un tour. Inconsciemment, son regard se porta sur chaque membre de la meute présent dans la pièce comme si elle cherchait le coupable. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- Lightning est-elle au courant ? interrogea Fang qui eut subitement le souffle coupé. Et Snow ? Le sait-il ?  
>- Arrivé sur les lieux, mon loup n'a senti que trois odeurs... Celui de Lightning, celui de Serah et... celui de Snow.<p>

Posant lentement la main contre sa bouche, Fang réalisa ce qui avait dû se produire. Snow avait certainement voulu métamorphoser Serah en l'une des leurs. Malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que le racontaient les mythes humains. Une morsure de lycanthrope ne permettait pas à une personne de muter en loup. Non, la réalité était bien plus horrible que cela.  
>Pour transformer un humain en lycan, il fallait bien plus qu'une morsure. Le loup devait sauvagement attaquer sa victime jusqu'au seuil de la mort. À ce stade-là, il ne restait plus qu'à prier le bon Dieu pour que le gène lycanthrope prenne possession de la personne. Si c'était le cas, le corps du nouveau loup-garou se régénérait pour l'extirper loin de la faucheuse. Dans le cas contraire, quand le virus lycanthrope ne prenait pas, la pauvre victime mourrait dans d'atroces agonis.<p>

Serah n'avait donc pas survécu à la métamorphose. C'était à prévoir ! Snow, quel idiot ! Le taux de survie était très faible, voire quasi inexistant ! Pourquoi avait-il pris autant de risque ? Fang n'aurait jamais tenté cette folie, même si cela lui permettrait de vivre éternellement avec sa bien-aimée.

- Où est-il maintenant ? soupira la noiraude, triste pour le jeune lycan.  
>- Nous le recherchons justement, rétorqua l'Alpha avec mécontentement. Il a enfreint les lois de la meute en tentant de métamorphoser une humaine sans mon accord. Il sera puni pour son crime.<p>

N'était-il pas suffisamment puni avec la mort de Serah ? pensa la louve. Et Lightning... Que faisait-elle là ?

- Où est Lightning ? demanda soudainement Fang.  
>- L'un des miens travaille dans le commissariat lui aussi, expliqua Sazh en secouant la tête. Apparemment, elle est venue travailler comme à son habitude. Mais cela, c'était avant que l'on découvre le corps de Serah. Tout le monde essaye de joindre l'agent Farron, mais cette dernière ne répond plus aux appels.<p>

Ne pouvant plus tenir sur place, Fang quitta la cabane sans même demander son reste. Elle devait absolument retrouver son amie d'enfance.

* * *

><p>Se sentant étrangement épuisée, Lightning vit que sa vision commençait à s'embrumer. Immédiatement, elle arrêta sa voiture sur le côté de la route. Éteignant le moteur, elle pencha la tête en arrière. Son bras passa par-dessus ses yeux.<br>Encore une fois, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Depuis qu'elle avait repris son service, les appels n'avaient pas cessé d'arriver. Mais pour une raison inconnue, la blonde ne désirait pas décrocher. Ce fut pareille pour la radio. A plusieurs reprises, la centrale demandait son retour immédiat au commissariat, mais la shérif adjointe ignora simplement l'ordre. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser faire son travail sans la déranger ?  
>Voulant prendre l'air, Lightning sortit du véhicule. Claquant la portière derrière elle, elle remarqua que l'air frais n'arrivait pas non plus à la détendre. Pourquoi était-elle de si mauvaise humeur, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être qu'un peu de marche la soulagerait.<p>

Tranquillement, la blonde se faufila dans les bois. À ce moment-là, quelque chose réagit dans son être. Cette chose réclamait de l'exercice et cherchait à pousser la jeune femme à courir. Fronçant des sourcils, Lightning refréna cet étrange désir. Posant la main sur sa poitrine, elle inspira profondément pour calmer son agitation intérieure. Mais l'instinct qui se trouvait dans son esprit ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée. Pire encore, il semblait bondir comme un fauve dans sa cage spirituelle. La blonde en eut le souffle coupé.

- Lightning ?

Lorsque la shérif adjointe leva son regard bleu pâle dans sa direction, Fang sentit un choc la frapper dans l'estomac. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Snow ?  
>Intérieurement, Fang entendit sa louve hululer en l'honneur de sa nouvelle congénère. Car oui, Lightning était des leurs désormais. Elle était devenue une louve-garou, une disciple de la lune. Cette révélation aurait dû ravir le coeur de la noiraude, mais rien que l'idée de la souffrance qu'avait dû endurer son amie, elle ragea. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle arracherait bien la tête du fautif de toute cette douleur, de la mort de Serah.<p>

- Fang ? déclara Lightning en fronçant des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es très loin de Bodum, le sais-tu ?  
>- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? rétorqua plus sévèrement la noiraude. Tu devrais être chez toi à te reposer... J'ai appris pour Serah... Elle...<br>- Elle est à son école comme tous les jours, Fang. Et moi, je vais travailler comme tous les jours. Mais cela n'explique pas ta présence ici.

La louve noire releva le regard vers son interlocutrice, perplexe. La shérif adjointe continuait de la dévisager en attendant sa réponse.  
>Sans plus attendre, Fang s'avança vers la blonde. L'attrapant par les coudes, elle plongea son regard dans celui de cette dernière. Lightning sentit son souffle se couper à cause de la proximité du visage de son amie. Alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ses propres sentiments, la bête qui rôdait dans son esprit chercha sa congénère.<br>Une bouffée de chaleur envahit les deux femmes. Alors que la blonde ne saisissait pas du tout ce qui se passait, Fang quant à elle, tenta de garder son calme. Les louves s'étaient mutuellement reconnues, elle le savait. Mais le moment n'était pas au réjouissance. Il y avait bien plus important en jeu.

- Serah n'est pas à l'école, Lightning... murmura la fille de Fargas alors que ses propres paroles lui fondaient le coeur.

Interloquée, la blonde regarda tour à tour chaque oeil de son interlocutrice. Son regard était triste, mais sincère. Les mains légèrement tremblante, Lightning rétorqua d'un ton amer :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle est allée en cours ce matin.  
>- Lightning, écoute-moi...<br>- Non ! Comme d'habitude, Serah est allée à l'école pendant que moi, je travaille ! Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ?  
>- Arrête de te voiler la face, Lightning ! grogna Fang en serrant sa prise. Je sais que tu étais là-bas !<p>

Elle devait le faire... Elle devait ouvrir les yeux à la blonde... C'était bien ce qu'elle devait faire, non ? Pour son bien...  
>Lightning sentit que ses jambes commencèrent à flancher, mais Fang la maintenait debout. Ses yeux toujours dans les siens, elle lui hurlait des mots si durs, si blessants. Chacune de ses paroles était comme des lames de rasoirs qui l'écorchaient, la mutilaient.<p>

- Non... Serah est... marmonna faiblement la blonde en baissant la tête.  
>- Elle est morte...<br>- Non, tais-toi ! Tu mens !

La blonde se débattit frénétiquement pour se défaire de son interlocutrice, mais Fang tint bon. Malgré les coups de pied que la shérif adjointe lui assénait, elle ne broncha pas. Les hurlements de détresse de Lightning la blessaient bien plus que n'importe quelle blessure qu'elle avait pu endurer.

- C'est impossible ! cria la blonde en colère. Pourquoi me dis-tu des choses aussi cruelles ?  
>- Claire... murmura Fang qui sentait aussi le gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Serah est morte... Elle est morte, Claire...<br>- Non !

Les hurlements de Lightning firent déferler un torrent de larmes sur son visage. Fang s'empressa de la serrer fort dans ses bras. La blonde la frappait de ses faibles poings contre son torse en la traitant de menteuse. Encore et encore...  
>Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la louve noire se laissa envahir par la détresse de sa compagne. Leur lien leur permettait de partager ce genre d'intimité. Fang se devait de vivre ce que vivait Lightning. Elle voulait partager sa souffrance et la soutenir dans l'abîme de la perte d'un être cher.<p>

Claire continuait de crier, prise d'une folie flagrante. S'agrippant furieusement aux vêtements de la noiraude, elle tentait de ne pas se noyer dans le gouffre de sa peine. Intérieurement et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait l'impression de sentir la présence de Fang dans son esprit. Non seulement elle la serrait dans ses bras, mais elle était aussi mentalement là pour porter le poids de ses souffrances.  
>Lentement, les deux femmes glissèrent à terre. À genoux devant Lightning qui était assise, Fang se recula légèrement. Passant sa main contre le visage de la blonde, une larme coula sur la joue de la louve noire. Elles avaient si mal...<p>

- Je suis désolée, chuchota Fang en embrassant chaque petite larme de son amie. Je suis tellement désolée...

Les mains toujours nerveusement accrochées au t-shirt de Fang, Lightning se sentait perdue. Chaque baiser de la brune était un minuscule moment de répit dans cette misère. Ne pouvant cesser de pleurer, elle marmonna :

- Je... Je n'ai pas su la protéger. J'ai échoué... Je n'ai pas pu la protéger...  
>- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rétorqua tendrement Fang en serrant la shérif adjointe contre elle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tu ne pouvais rien faire...<p>

Posant sa tête sur la sienne, la noiraude tentait de calmer son esprit ainsi que celui de son amie. Les sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent toujours pas et n'allaient pas le faire de sitôt. Le coeur déchiré, Lightning agonisait dans sa peine. Sa souffrance grandissait de minute en minute. Et rien ne paraissait pouvoir la restreindre. Rien...

- Serah... souffla Lightning avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

- Navré de te dire cela, jeune fille, mais je pense que c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, avoua Sazh en secouant la tête, les bras croisés.

Fang, adossée contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, releva son regard vers l'Alpha de Bodum et les quelques membres de sa meute. La noiraude avait décidé de ramener Lightning dans son bungalow après que celle-ci ait perdu conscience. Bien évidemment, les loups-garous locaux avaient averti leur chef de son retour avec la shérif adjointe.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, gronda le mâle dominant en s'avançant.

Mais la louve noire lui barra le chemin vers la chambre où la blonde s'y trouvait. Cette dernière était assise sur le lit et regardait dans le vide. Le coeur encore en peine, elle ne désirait pas suivre la conversation même si sa nouvelle audition le lui permettait.  
>Face à l'insubordination de la fille de Fargas, certains lycans se mirent à grogner en signe de menace. Mais Fang ne broncha pas, loin d'être impressionnée. Elle serait prête à combattre une meute entière afin de protéger sa compagne. Et son regard en témoignait largement.<br>Non loin de là, Vanille assistait à la scène. Un peu en recul, elle préférait ne pas se mêler d'un conflit lycanthrope sauf si elle avait envie de risquer sa vie. Mais ce qui percuta la rouquine était que désormais, elle pouvait sentir le lien qui unissait son amie à la shérif adjointe. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Lightning venait à peine de muter et pourtant, sa louve avait déjà trouvé sa moitié. Mais ces questions-là, elle les gardait pour plus tard. Il valait mieux laisser les loups s'arranger entre eux en premier lieu.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, cette femme va entrer en frénésie, soupira Sazh d'un air à la fois réprobateur et compréhensif. Elle va sombrer... Regarde ses yeux !

Tournant la tête vers Lightning, Fang se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Le vieux loup avait raison, elle le savait. La nouvelle lycan avait des yeux d'une pâleur peu rassurante. Le bleu océan de la blonde s'était transformé en un bleu pâle et glacial, presque blanc. Ce n'était jamais bon signe, car cela signifiait que la bête n'était pas bien loin de la surface. Et la noiraude n'était pas la seule ici, à ressentir le conflit qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de Lightning. Cette dernière combattait sa part animale, la rejetait.  
>Il fallait absolument que Fang trouve un moyen de lui faire accepter sa nouvelle condition. Car si l'esprit de l'homme et celui de l'animale ne coopéraient pas, l'individu perdra petit à petit toute lucidité et entrera dans une transe meurtrière. Cela, les lycanthropes l'appelaient la frénésie. Et quand un loup devenait fou, on devait obligatoirement l'abattre, car il n'y avait aucun retour à la normale possible. Lightning avait survécu à la métamorphose, mais elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire pour autant.<p>

- On ne peut pas prendre de risques, reprit l'Alpha.

La couleur des pupilles de Fang s'éclaircit brutalement. Elle grogna contre le chef de la meute de Bodum en se plaçant devant lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Tous les loups se mirent sur leur garde, prêts à bondir pour protéger leur dirigeant. Vanille se redressa subitement en sentant la colère émaner de son amie. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment que celle-ci perde le contrôle sur sa louve.  
>Relevant la tête, Lightning parut surprise et désorientée. Intérieurement, elle pouvait sentir une rage grandir en elle, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la sienne. Non, cela provenait de Fang. Mais pourquoi la ressentait-elle aussi dans son être ? Ce sentiment lui donnait envie de bondir face aux gens qui menaçaient sa compagne. Son instinct lui intimait de défendre ce qui lui appartenait. Mais la shérif adjointe se fit violence pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la bête qui sommeillait en elle.<br>Sentant que sa réaction était en train de perturber la blonde, Fang prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. La tension baissa lentement. Un peu plus détendue, la noiraude reprit :

- Je me tiens garante de son état. Et quand le moment viendra, s'il vient, je me chargerais moi-même de son exécution.  
>- Es-tu vraiment certaine d'en être capable ? se méfia Sazh qui jeta un coup d'oeil à la blonde. Je te fais confiance. Après tout, tu m'as convaincu de pactiser avec ta meute. Mais cette femelle est tout de même ta compagne.<br>- Je jure sur mon honneur que je ferais mon devoir.

L'Alpha se tut un instant, voyant la détermination de la jeune femme. Il acquiesça avant de faire un signe à ses confrères. Tranquillement, les lycans quittèrent la demeure. Mais avant de partir, Sazh se tourna vers la jeune louve noire :

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

* * *

><p>Une fois seules, Vanille se décida finalement à s'avancer vers Fang. Attrapant le bras de cette dernière, elle observa son amie d'un air inquiet. Plus cela allait et moins, elle avait l'impression de la reconnaître. La noiraude se tourna vers elle, exténuée et à bout.<p>

- Fang... murmura la petite chamane avec hésitation.  
>- Tout va bien se passer, Vanille, rassura la louve en souriant faiblement. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps. Je crois qu'elle ne sait même pas encore ce qu'elle est réellement devenue.<br>- Elle... Elle est donc vraiment ta compagne ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de la noiraude. Lentement, elle tourna son regard vers la personne en question. Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Le jour où Claire l'avait aidé à maîtriser sa louve pour la première fois, leur destin fut scellé l'un à l'autre. Immédiatement, sa part animale avait désigné la blonde comme étant son égale, son autre moitié. Et il avait fallu que Fang la retrouve pour finalement s'en rendre compte.

- Elle m'était promise depuis bien des années... souffla tendrement Fang sans lâcher sa compagne des yeux. Ma louve l'a toujours attendue...

Vanille ne sut pas quoi répondre face à cette déclaration. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du bras de son amie avant de tomber dans le vide. Mal à l'aise, elle réprima ses ressentiments et se recula doucement.

- Tu devrais peut-être la rejoindre et lui expliquer la situation, non ? ajouta-t-elle en évitant le regard de son interlocutrice.  
>- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire, répondit Fang qui partit dans la chambre et qui referma derrière elle.<p>

Seule devant la porte, la rouquine avait l'impression que tout son monde s'effondrait. Serrant les poings, elle se détourna et partit dans la cuisine sans plus attendre.

Légèrement adossée contre la porte, Fang scruta un instant Lightning qui la dévisageait de son regard pâle. Durant un instant, elles se toisèrent sans dire un seul mot. C'était comme si, d'une certaine manière, grâce à leur lien, elles n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de mettre des mots pour dire ce qu'elles ressentaient.  
>La noiraude pouvait sentir la détresse et la peine qui pesaient sur le coeur de la shérif adjointe. Et cette dernière savait que la louve noire appréhendait la suite des événements. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer comment, mais elle le savait.<p>

Lorsque Fang vint s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, Lightning eut l'irrésistible envie de se jeter dans les bras de cette dernière. Mais elle ne céda pas à la tentation. Certes, la blonde avouait avoir eu une certaine attirance envers cette femme. Cependant, depuis que cette créature logeait dans son être, cette dernière la poussait irrémédiablement vers Fang. Lightning ne saurait dire comment, ni pourquoi, mes ses sentiments envers la noiraude s'étaient décuplés.  
>Le plus déstabilisant pour elle, en plus de ses sentiments qui avaient brutalement germé, était qu'elle pouvait sentir l'amour que la louve noire lui portait. C'était bien plus que de la réciprocité, Fang l'aimait avec ferveur. Jamais la shérif adjointe n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une personne la chérirait à ce point-là. Mais... Elle n'y avait pas le droit. Elle ne bénéficiait plus cette chance d'être un jour heureuse... Non, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Cela sera bien trop injuste envers Serah. Lightning n'avait plus l'autorisation de toucher au bonheur.<p>

Intérieurement, Claire aurait aimé ne jamais s'être réveillée ce matin-là. Elle aurait tant voulu disparaître et quitter ce monde. Mais Fang l'en empêchait qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et rien que pour cela, la blonde lui en voulait terriblement.

- Lightning, il faut que l'on parle, déclara la noiraude en brisant le silence.

Tournant lentement la tête vers son amie, Lightning resta muette.

- Tu vas peut-être trouver dingue ce que je vais dire, mais...  
>- Les loups-garous existent, je le sais, interrompit la blonde sans la moindre expression sur le visage. J'en fais partie maintenant...<p>

Mais cela ne marchait plus. Fang pouvait parfaitement savoir ce que ressentait sa compagne et en ce moment, c'était de l'angoisse et du dégoût. Serrant les poings, la noiraude se rapprocha légèrement de son interlocutrice. Mais contre toute attente, celle-ci se recula brutalement. Ce geste vexa la louve noire et cela, la shérif adjointe le sentit.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas... marmonna-t-elle un peu perdue et culpabilisée. Comment cela se fait-il que je puisse savoir tout ce que tu ressens ?  
>- Une chose à la fois, veux-tu ? répondit Fang en souriant un peu. Il faut d'abord que je te dise que désormais, tu vas devoir cohabiter avec ta louve. Celle qui se trouve en toi. Il faut que tu l'acceptes.<br>- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? gronda soudainement Lightning en serrant les draps du lit dans ses mains. Je ne veux pas devenir une... abomination !  
>- Je suis donc une abomination pour toi ?<p>

Se mordant les lèvres, la blonde préféra éviter le regard de son amie. Et même si elle lui mentait, Fang l'aurait su. Autant poser toutes les cartes sur la table. Jamais la shérif adjointe n'avait voulu devenir ce qu'elle était. À présent, une bête féroce vivait en elle. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance et la sauvagerie de la créature. Raclant à la surface afin de pouvoir prendre le contrôle sur son être, la dominer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se défendit Lightning. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout cela.  
>- Et moi, je suis née ainsi et pourtant, je l'accepte malgré tout, répondit la noiraude qui devait se retenir de toucher la jeune femme, de peur de se faire rejeter à nouveau. Au moins, tu es en vie...<br>- Et bien j'aurais préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas !

Les paroles de Claire étaient perçantes et blessantes. Mais Fang ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car cette dernière était complètement déroutée et venait de perdre la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Toute l'âme de la blonde hurlait encore de douleur et saignait la perte de Serah. Cette blessure allait-elle cicatriser un jour ? La noiraude priait pour.

- Et à propos du lien qui nous unit, reprit-elle doucement. C'est parce que nos louves se sont choisies. C'est... Comment dire... Dans le monde des lycanthropes, c'est comme un mariage en quelque sorte.  
>- Peut-on briser ce lien ? demanda abruptement la nouvelle lycan.<p>

À ce moment-là, Lightning sentit la profonde blessure qu'elle venait d'infliger au coeur de la noiraude. Elle devait avouer que ses mots l'avaient elle-même meurtrie. Mais si cela était possible, elle voudrait épargner Fang d'une telle compagne. Séduisante et belle comme elle l'était, elle pouvait facilement se trouver une personne qui la mériterait et qui lui retournerait son amour. Pas d'une femme qui ne pouvait plus rien attendre de la vie.

- Oui, on peut... répondit la noiraude d'une voix faible.  
>- Alors brise-le ! Je n'en veux pas de ce lien ! ajouta froidement la shérif adjointe en se levant du lit. Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi.<p>

Alors que Lightning se dirigeait vers la porte, Fang lui attrapa le poignet. La blonde sentit que son corps allait fondre. Cela était déjà difficile pour elle de rejeter sa compagne. Plus les secondes passaient et plus elle savait que son amour grandissait. Mais est-ce que cela venait d'elle ou de cette louve qui sommeillait en elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait s'éloigner de tout cela.

- Lâche-moi ! grogna Lightning en tirant sur son bras.  
>- Tu peux tromper tout le monde, mais pas moi ! rétorqua sévèrement Fang.<br>- Fang, brise ce lien et trouve-toi une personne qui te mérite. Je ne suis pas faite pour toi.

Brutalement, la louve noire plaqua sa compagne contre le mur. Son corps contre le sien, Fang posa doucement son front contre celui de la blonde. La respiration forte, la fille de Fargas tentait de maîtriser les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Colère, désir, déception, tristesse...  
>Fermant les yeux, elle souffla :<p>

- Mais c'est toi que je veux... Ça a toujours été toi, Claire...

Délicatement, la noiraude déposa ses lèvres contre celles de sa bien-aimée. La douceur du baiser détendit les muscles de Lightning contre son gré. Elle avait tellement besoin de la chaleur de la louve, tellement besoin de son amour. Dans l'abîme de son désespoir, Fang semblait être sa seule et unique lumière.  
>Tout son corps s'enflamma. Avidement, la shérif adjointe passa ses mains dans les cheveux corbeaux qu'elle empoigna. Attirant encore plus la bouche de Fang contre la sienne, Lightning rendit le baiser avec passion. Le coeur de la noiraude s'emballa furieusement. Ses bras entourèrent la taille de sa partenaire.<p>

- Je ne te partagerai jamais avec personne, gronda la louve noire avant d'embrasser à nouveau son amie avec possessivité. Tu es à moi !

Emportée par son désir, la blonde se sentit faiblir. Elle avait envie de se noyer dans ce torrent de bien-être et de tendresse. Mais revenant soudainement à ses esprits, elle repoussa brutalement son amie. Encore dans les bras de la noiraude, Lightning passa les mains dans ses cheveux en secouant la tête.

- Je ne peux pas... gémit-elle faiblement. Je... Je n'ai pas le droit...

Fang comprit que cela avait un lien avec la mort de Serah. La blonde culpabilisait au point de s'interdire toute joie, tout plaisir. La serrant légèrement contre elle, la louve noire lui embrassa le front avant de lui susurrer :

- Je suis prête à t'attendre une éternité, s'il le fallait.

* * *

><p>La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Lightning en sortit comme une flèche et se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Fang était à ses trousses, mais elle se demandait si réellement, elle devait l'arrêter.<p>

- Tu ne devrais pas partir, suggéra la noiraude.  
>- Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis encore libre de mes mouvements que je sache, rétorqua Lightning qui posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.<p>

Soudain, sentant son corps s'alourdir étrangement, la blonde tomba à terre. Et lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, une étrange douleur lui tiraillait les articulations.

- Vanille, ça suffit ! intervint Fang qui rejoignit sa compagne.

La rouquine se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Baissant lentement sa main, elle fronça des sourcils. La jeune chamane venait d'user de ses pouvoirs pour immobiliser la nouvelle louve. Et elle n'hésitera pas à recommencer si cette dernière ne se tenait pas tranquille.

- Tu ne peux pas partir, déclara-t-elle froidement. Sinon, tu mettras la vie de beaucoup de monde en danger.  
>- Comment cela ? demanda Lightning, perplexe.<br>- Tu as peut-être survécue à la transformation. Mais si tu n'acceptes pas, ni ne dompte ta louve, tu seras un danger potentiel pour tout le monde. À tout moment, tu risques de perdre le contrôle et la bête brisera ses chaînes.  
>- Je ne laisserai pas cela se produire, ajouta Fang en se posant en face de Vanille.<br>- Je ne pense pas que cela soit de ton ressort, tu ne peux pas tout faire, répondit la rouquine posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Le fauve bondit contre sa cage spirituelle, Lightning sentit une jalousie sans nom l'envahir. Se concentrant, elle tenta de restreindre cet élan d'émotion. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été jalouse et maintenant que cette chose habitait en elle, tout était différent. Fang ressentit les effluves de colère et se retira brutalement de Vanille. Cette dernière fut surprise et vexée.

- Excuse-moi, déclara Fang en voyant la tête de la rousse. Je ne voulais pas... C'est juste que pour le moment, Lightning ne contrôle pas vraiment...  
>- Justement ! rétorqua Vanille en se tournant vers la blonde. Tu arrives à peine à maîtriser ta bête. Imagine ce qui se passerait si elle s'échappait alors que tu te trouverais en plein centre-ville !<p>

Serrant la mâchoire, Lightning n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter les paroles des deux femmes. Elles s'y connaissaient bien plus qu'elle sur les lycanthropes. Et la shérif adjointe ne prendrait jamais le risque de mettre des vies innocentes en danger. Rendant les armes, elle croisa les bras et grommela :

- Et que dois-je faire dans ces cas-là ? Car il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec cette horreur qui dort en moi.  
>- Commence déjà par accepter ta bête, expliqua Vanille qui sans savoir pourquoi, perdait patience. Sinon, nous allons devoir t'abattre.<br>- Et bien soit ! Cela me convient parfaitement.

Fang serra les poings, peinée et en colère. Se reculant lentement, elle prit quelques grandes inspirations pour calmer son agitation. Nerveusement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle rageait d'avoir trouvé sa moitié, mais que celle-ci cherche à mettre fin à ses jours. Et pire encore, elle haïssait son incapacité et son impuissance face à la situation.

- Je vais aller faire un tour, déclara la noiraude, mais Vanille lui retint le bras.  
>- Non, tu ne vas nulle part, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Lightning. Tu veux mourir donc ? Mais sais-tu au moins ce que c'est qu'être la compagne d'un lycanthrope ?<p>

La shérif adjointe fronça des sourcils. Ne comprenant pas vraiment où la rousse voulait en venir et surtout, pourquoi elle tenait encore le bras de Fang. Tant de choses et d'émotions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression de sombrer vers la folie.

- Quand un loup se choisit une compagne, ce n'est pas que sur un simple coup de tête, grommela Vanille qui se sentait blessée par ses propres révélations. On ne choisit pas sa compagne pour une durée courte, mais pour toute une vie. Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela ferait à Fang, si tu venais à mourir ?  
>- Vanille, ça suffit... soupira la noiraude en retirant son bras. Parlons d'autres choses, voulez-vous ?<br>- Mais Fang m'a dit que l'on pouvait briser ce lien, rétorqua la blonde comme pour se défendre.  
>- Elle peut faire disparaître votre union, mais pas ses sentiments ! cria Vanille qui se sentit à bout, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi ! Fang mérite bien mieux qu'une idiote qui ne se rend pas compte de sa chance !<br>- Vanille ! intervint la noiraude, mais son amie s'enfuit hors du bungalow.

Lorsque Vanille passa à côté de Lightning, leurs épaules rentrèrent en collision, mais la blonde n'y fit pas attention. Son esprit était figée sur les paroles de cette dernière. Plus cela allait, plus elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Sa vie était devenue un véritable calvaire.  
>Fini l'existence normale d'une shérif adjointe. Fini la grande soeur protectrice. Fini la simple humaine qui menait une vie tout à fait tranquille. Fini les disputes à propos des fréquentations de Serah... Tout... Tout était perdu. Et ça, c'était... C'était à cause de Snow !<br>Lightning serra les poings en repensant à l'attaque d'hier soir. Le blond avait bondi sur elle sans la moindre hésitation et avait décidé de la muter. Et ce, sans même demander son avis ! À cause de sa témérité, Serah avait perdu la vie. Cet idiot avait certainement réussi à charmer sa soeur avec de belles paroles afin de la convaincre de... de devenir un monstre !  
>Au même moment, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Agacée, elle y répondit sans réfléchir.<p>

- Farron à l'appareil, tonna-t-elle froidement._  
>- Bon sang ! Lightning, ici le shérif, pourquoi ne décrochiez-vous pas ?<em>  
>- J'étais... occupée...<em><br>- Farron, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer... Pourriez-vous venir avec moi à l'hôpital de Bodum ?_

La gorge de Lightning se serra brutalement et douloureusement. Amoda voulait certainement l'emmener à la morgue pour identifier le corps de Serah. Sa main tremblait manquant presque de faire tomber le téléphone.

_- Agent Farron ?_

Fang s'empressa d'attraper l'appareil et répondit :

- Elle arrive tout de suite, shérif.

* * *

><p>Raccrochant le portable, le regard de la noiraude se tourna vers Lightning. Cette dernière regardait dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Doucement, Fang lui caressa le bras pour la réconforter et lui témoigner son soutien, même si cela était inutile.<br>Debout dans une salle froide et inanimée, Lightning restait immobile devant une table métallique. Dessus reposait le corps inerte de Serah. Recouverte par un drap blanc, seul son visage était visible. Cette fois-ci, sa petite soeur avait les yeux fermés. Loin de la souffrance, elle semblait dormir paisiblement.  
>Posant ses mains sur la table, la blonde tentait de ne pas s'écrouler. Tremblante, elle regardait ce qui avait été Serah. Le shérif avait donné ses condoléances et avait quitté la pièce, pensant laisser de l'intimité à sa collègue.<p>

Aucune larme ne vint. De toute manière, Lightning ne se sentait plus vraiment capable d'en avoir à nouveau. Plein de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais sa priorité restait tout de même sa cadette. Elle lui devait de véritables funérailles digne de ce nom.  
>Doucement, Fang posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Voyant que cette dernière ne la rejetait pas, elle décida de la prendre dans ses bras. Serrant le dos de la shérif adjointe contre elle, la louve noire déposa son regard sur la dépouille. Son coeur se pinça. Elle aurait tellement voulu apprendre à connaître Serah. Tout comme Claire, elle avait eu hâte de sa venue au monde. Et pourtant, la voilà déjà repartie...<p>

- Lightning... murmura doucement Fang à l'oreille de sa compagne.

Sans se détourner de sa soeur, Lightning recula légèrement la tête afin de faire comprendre qu'elle écoutait.

- À Oerba, le village d'où je viens... continua-t-elle doucement. Ta mère repose là-bas...  
>- Serah sera ravie de pouvoir la retrouver, concéda Claire en posant ses mains sur les bras de Fang. Merci...<p>

Fermant les yeux, la noiraude s'imprégnait de sa compagne afin de s'apaiser. Mais quelque chose avait changé chez Lightning. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le bungalow, la louve avait senti une noirceur grandir dans le coeur de la blonde. Comme une petite graine, cette part obscure s'était plantée dans l'esprit de Claire. Elle s'appelait la vengeance.  
>Fang savait parfaitement que le germe de ce mal allait détruire Lightning, tout autant que la maintenir en vie. La shérif adjointe allait se battre jusqu'à atteindre son but personnel. Mais après ? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle une fois que sa soif de justice soit assouvie ?<p>

- Quand comptes-tu partir ? reprit Fang.  
>- Avant, j'aurais deux mots à dire à Snow, grogna Lightning sans jamais avoir quitté sa cadette des yeux. On aura beaucoup de choses à se dire quand je l'aurais retrouvé.<p>

La rage grandissait dans l'esprit de la nouvelle lycan. Fang tenta de calmer sa compagne par leur lien. Intérieurement, elle comprit qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de sauver Claire avant que celle-ci ne s'autodétruise en tuant Snow. Combien de temps avait-elle devant elle ? La noiraude ne le savait pas. C'était pourquoi elle devait trouver une solution et vite !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Les recherches pour retrouver Snow furent vaines. Même la meute de Bodhum, ses frères, n'arrivaient pas à localiser le fugitif. Ce dernier avait brisé son lien avec les siens afin que ceux-ci ne puissent pas aisément le déterrer de sa cachette. Lightning avait même fait lancer un avis de recherche avec la police locale. Mais toujours aucun signe du blond.  
>Agacée, la shérif adjointe s'assit sur le canapé. Elle n'aimait pas rester inactive, mais courir à droite et à gauche sans savoir où aller, n'allait la mener nulle part. Sans parler du fait que le shérif Amoda lui avait donné un congé forcé afin qu'elle puisse faire son deuil. Et, la cerise sur le gâteau, Lightning ne pouvait plus se déplacer sans escorte désormais.<p>

- Je suis vraiment obligée de rester ici ? argua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. J'ai un chez moi, vous savez ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester une éternité dans votre bungalow.  
>- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, soupira Fang en haussant les épaules. À moins que tu ne veuilles que Vanille et moi, nous allions habiter chez toi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle. Pas tant que ta louve et toi resterez en conflit.<p>

Un râle s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde qui détourna la tête de son interlocutrice. Fang roula des yeux, lasse. Mais elle devait prendre son mal en patience. Il fallait aussi comprendre Lightning, car cette dernière se trouvait dans une situation que très peu souhaiteraient.  
>Vanille apparut dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Discrètement, elle fit signe à son amie de la rejoindre. Laissant Lightning bouder dans son coin, la louve noire rejoignit la rouquine. Cette dernière vérifia que la nouvelle lycan ne tentait pas de les écouter, puis elle déclara à voix basse :<p>

- Sérieusement, Fang, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver demain ?  
>- Bien sûr que je le sais, grogna Fang qui s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés. Tout mon corps le ressent déjà...<br>- Ce jour-là, tu ne seras pas en totale possession de tes moyens. Qui se chargera alors de maîtriser une nouvelle louve ? Car l'appel de la lune la fera obligatoirement entrer en frénésie, si elle n'accepte pas son autre moitié.

Ces choses-là, la lycan en était parfaitement consciente. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Lightning devait elle-même faire face à la bête qui l'habitait. Personne ne pourrait réellement avoir une influence sur sa décision. Et vu comment c'était parti, la tâche paraissait bien loin d'être possible.  
>Refermant les yeux, Fang posa sa tête en arrière, contre le mur. Sa respiration était calme, tout le contraire de ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, strictement rien. Son impuissance ravitaillait sa rage intérieure. Même sa louve hurlait désespérément, affolée.<p>

Le coeur de Lightning se serra soudainement. Posant la main contre sa poitrine, elle referma les paupières en prenant une grande inspiration. Encore une fois, la noiraude avait été blessée par sa faute. Et cela était une chose qu'elle ne désirait pas.  
>Dans les ténèbres de son esprit, la blonde pouvait voir le regard bleu glacé de la bête. Froids et perçants, ses iris semblaient la guetter dans les profondeurs de son être. Même la respiration du fauve paraissait hostile. Claire ne pouvait pas voir distinctement sa nouvelle colocataire, mais elle ressentait sa présence menaçante en permanence. Plus le temps passait, plus la blonde avait l'impression de se faire engouffrer par l'esprit de la louve. Comme si celle-ci ne cherchait qu'une seule chose : la dévorer.<p>

- N'aie pas peur... Elle ne te veut aucun mal.

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Lightning découvrit que Fang se tenait devant elle. Agenouillée devant le canapé, cette dernière tenait le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains.  
>La fierté de la shérif adjointe aurait voulu la pousser à réfuter son angoisse. Mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait tromper la noiraude. Lui mentir ne servirait à rien à cause du lien qui les unissait.<br>Le contact chaud de la main apaisa Lightning qui se surprit à s'enivrer de l'odeur de la noiraude. Son regard plongea dans celui de cette dernière. Intense et plein de dévotion, il témoignait toute l'affection que Fang lui portait. Cette femme était magnifique et tellement unique. Et elle appartenait à la nouvelle lycan.

Le coeur battant la chamade, Claire avait l'impression que Fang était son unique étoile dans les abîmes de sa vie. Inconsciemment, elle frotta sa joue contre la main de sa partenaire. Un comportement très étrange venant de sa part, mais elle semblait en avoir besoin. La douceur du contact la ravissait. Et pourtant, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, jamais la shérif adjointe ne s'était montrée d'humeur câline. Encore un phénomène dû à sa transformation, pensa-t-elle amèrement.  
>Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Fang savoura l'instant. La blonde ne la rejetait pas cette fois-ci. Elle cherchait même sa chaleur. Un espoir renaquit dans son coeur. Et de toute manière, elle était prête à se battre jusqu'au bout pour celle qu'elle aimait. Mais un moment de répit n'était jamais de refus. La fille de Fargas plongea son âme dans les yeux bleu pâle.<p>

- Que fait-on pour Snow ? intervint subitement Vanille.

Fang sentit les muscles de Lightning se tendre rudement. Toute la douceur de son esprit s'était volatilisée rien qu'à l'entente de ce prénom. La haine vint remplacer la sérénité. Lâchant un soupir, la noiraude délivra le visage de la jeune femme avant d'emprisonner ses mains dans les siennes. Puis, elle tourna le regard vers Vanille :

- Pour le moment, on attend les résultats que pourraient avoir la meute ou la police.  
>- Et si en réalité, il s'était suicidé ? rétorqua la rouquine.<p>

Le regard de Lightning pétilla de colère. Elle n'avait pas songé à ce petit désagrément. Si Snow s'était bel et bien fait justice lui-même, comment pourrait-elle lui faire payer son crime ? Serrant la mâchoire, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui resterait à faire s'il avait vraiment déjà quitté ce monde.

- Impossible, reprit Fang en secouant la tête. Un lycanthrope est incapable de mettre fin à sa propre vie. L'instinct de survie du loup prendra toujours le dessus et empêchera son hôte de commettre l'irréparable.

Cette dernière phrase, la louve noire l'avait exprimée en regardant sa partenaire dans les yeux. Lightning comprit que c'était pour la dissuader d'intenter quoi que ce soit contre sa vie. Vraiment, la bête qui dormait en elle, faisait réellement tout pour lui pourrir l'existence. Honteuse, Claire ne cacha pas à ses interlocutrices que le suicide lui était passé par l'esprit. Et pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs !

* * *

><p>Couchée dans le lit de Fang, Lightning se reposait après cette journée décevante en recherches. Afin de lui laisser un espace d'intimité, la noiraude avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé du salon. Un choix que la shérif adjointe ne chercha pas à refuser. Elle avait besoin de tranquillité pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place. Même si, d'une certaine manière, sa partenaire resterait toujours au courant de tout ce qui pourrait se passer dans son esprit.<br>Le corps de Lightning était en sueur. Son sommeil était agité et sa respiration se faisait suffocante. Les dents serrées, ses bras et ses membres subissaient de légers spasmes nerveux.  
>Dans les ténèbres de ses songes, la louve l'observait encore intensément. Impossible de distinguer son corps, mais ses yeux perçaient l'obscurité. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de sa proie. Et malgré tous les efforts de Lightning, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en éloigner. Ses pieds n'avançaient, ni ne se reculaient. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne faisait que du surplace.<p>

Les yeux bleu pâle s'ouvrirent brutalement. Comme ne pouvant plus respirer, la poitrine de Lightning s'arcbouta douloureusement. Tout son corps la brûlait affreusement. On aurait dit que de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Muette, la blonde était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ses cris étaient étouffés par sa souffrance. Elle avait l'impression que ses os étaient en train de fondre.

_Tu ne m'auras pas ! Pas maintenant !_ gronda intérieurement Lightning en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. _Je n'ai pas encore baissé les bras... Pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé !_

Contre toute attente, la bête se recula en grognant. Quelque chose l'obligeait à se retrancher au fin fond de l'âme de son hôte. S'avouant vaincue pour cette fois, la louve rendit les armes et se retira.  
>Pouvant enfin respirer normalement, le corps de Lightning retomba doucement sur le lit. Épuisée et complètement en sueur, la jeune femme s'essuya le front du revers de sa main. Son regard vide fixait le plafond. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas passée loin, elle le savait. À chaque assaut, la créature s'approchait toujours plus de la limite de son esprit. La prochaine fois, la shérif adjointe n'arriverait peut-être pas à l'empêcher de prendre le dessus. Le temps pressait, pensa-t-elle amèrement.<p>

Soudain, un bruit à l'extérieur attira l'attention de la blonde. Se relevant doucement, le corps encore un peu douloureux, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Discrètement, elle scruta l'extérieur. Depuis sa transformation, Claire s'était découvert plusieurs nouvelles facultés. Elle entendait dix fois mieux, possédait une force herculéenne et pouvait désormais discerner les choses dans une pénombre la plus totale.  
>La surprise la frappa lorsqu'elle reconnut la louve noire. Cela n'était pas dû à la présence de cette dernière, mais plutôt à ce que ressentait Lightning. Sans pouvoir dire comment, elle savait pertinemment que la créature n'était autre que Fang. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la shérif adjointe sentit la colère monter en elle. D'une certaine manière, elle avait déjà eu un doute sur le sujet. Mais là... Claire se sentait trahie.<p>

* * *

><p>Sa longue course nocturne semblait porter ses fruits. Fang se sentait mieux après s'être défoulée. La situation actuelle avait une très mauvaise influence sur son contrôle de soi. Depuis la métamorphose de Lightning, la noiraude se sentait perpétuellement angoissée. Elle ne survivrait certainement pas à la perte de sa compagne.<br>Secouant la tête, Fang évacua ses sombres pensées. À quoi cela servait d'avoir couru une bonne partie de la nuit, si c'était pour surcharger à nouveau son esprit. Tranquillement, la louve se rapprocha du bungalow. Lorsque tout d'un coup, elle sentit une boule de colère la frapper. Ce sentiment sauvage provenait de Lightning.  
>Interloquée, Fang se pressa à muter et à s'habiller. Son amie ne dormait toujours pas, ce qui était bien étrange, car elle avait elle-même veillé à ce que ce soit le cas avant de partir. Une fois humaine, la fille de Fargas pénétra dans le petit chalet en bois et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de la blonde.<p>

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, la colère de la shérif adjointe ne fit que grandir. L'hostilité était donc guidée vers sa personne. Fang fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour fâcher sa compagne à une heure si tardive. Sans plus attendre, elle se faufila dans la chambre qui était plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda l'arrivante en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Assise sur le lit, Lightning leva un regard assassin à l'encontre de la noiraude. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, les mains sur les hanches, perplexe. Agacée, la nouvelle lycan détourna le regard et préféra fixer la fenêtre.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? rouspéta Fang en perdant patience.  
>- Pendant combien de temps allais-tu me cacher que tu étais la louve noire ? grommela Lightning d'un ton acerbe.<br>- Et bien, je... Cela ne m'avait pas semblé très important.  
>- Pas très important ?<p>

Se retournant brutalement, la blonde dévisagea sévèrement son interlocutrice. Elle se leva afin de pouvoir faire face à cette dernière, les yeux dans les yeux. Le poing serré, Lightning se sentait à fleur de peau depuis sa métamorphose. Un rien l'emportait et lui donnait envie de hurler. Humaine, elle possédait déjà un sacré tempérament, mais là...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? grommela Fang qui tendit le bras, désorientée et à bout.  
>- Tu m'as trompée, voilà ce qui se passe, expliqua furieusement Claire qui repoussa violemment la main de son interlocutrice. Allais-tu me laisser me confier ainsi à toi sans rien me dire ? Combien de temps comptais-tu me berner ainsi ? J'ai... Je t'ai même parlé de toi ! C'était personnel, tu n'avais pas le droit !<br>- Je ne t'ai forcée en rien !  
>- C'est trop facile de dire les choses ainsi !<p>

La tension et les voix montaient. Les deux lycans se toisèrent sévèrement un instant. Leur respiration était forte, colérique. Fang se sentait complètement dépassée par les événements. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se complique ? Elle en avait par-dessus la tête de tout cela. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se défouler sur Lightning. Cette dernière vivait l'un des instants les plus difficiles de sa vie.  
>Ravalant sa rage, Fang sortit de la pièce sans même demander son reste. Elle claqua tout de même la porte derrière elle. Claire ne broncha pas. Les bras croisés, elle fixait l'endroit où se tenait la noiraude quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir de la sorte. Mais cette vérité l'agaçait tellement !<p>

N'en pouvant plus, Lightning ouvrit la fenêtre et s'éclipsa loin du bungalow. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin de sa liberté. Elle avait besoin de courir.

* * *

><p>Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, Claire n'avait pas froid. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une louve-garou, son corps était perpétuellement chaud. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, la blonde se sentait à l'aise. Plus que jamais, elle avait l'impression que la forêt était son élément. C'était un sentiment apaisant et agréable.<br>Après avoir couru une vingtaine de minutes dans une direction aléatoire, Lightning s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Étrangement, ce sprint fut un défouloir très satisfaisant pour ses nerfs. D'habitude, il lui fallait frapper quelque chose pour se calmer. Tant de choses changeaient dans son esprit. Même la bête tapie dans son for intérieur, paraissait comblée par la course effrénée.

Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, Lightning se sentait bien. Elle n'avait plus cette impression d'une épée de Damoclès se dressant au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se sentait bien dans son corps.  
>Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient menée vers le bord de la rivière. La lune presque pleine se dévoila de derrière les nuages. Sa petite lumière claire éclaira les lieux. Cela donnait un effet féérique à la forêt endormie. L'orchestre de la nature chantait délicatement sa douce mélodie nocturne. Se laissant envahir de toutes ces sensations, Lightning se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'elle n'ait jamais fait attention à une chose si incroyable. Un simple être humain était bien trop pressé et bien trop éloigné du macrocosme pour y prêter attention.<p>

Lightning s'assit doucement dans l'herbe, goûtant à la savoureuse sensation de la verdure sous ses jambes et mains. Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement. Son esprit s'enveloppa de cette sérénité. Puis, soudainement, la blonde rouvrit les yeux et regarda derrière elle.  
>Au loin, elle apercevait la louve noire qui n'osait se rapprocher. Les oreilles baissées, Fang était venue pour s'excuser. Mais plutôt que de choisir la forme humaine, elle s'était dit que son statut animal aiderait plus facilement sa compagne à se confier. Lightning sembla avoir saisi l'intention et tendit sa main vers la bête.<br>Rassurée, la louve s'avança jusqu'à son amie avant d'engouffrer sa gueule contre cette paume si douce.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla Claire en serrant Fang dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Le coeur de la noiraude se serra douloureusement. Lightning ne s'excusait pas simplement pour la dispute de tout à l'heure. Elle s'excusait pour tout. La louve pouvait le sentir et cela la peina.

- Si seulement les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment, continua la shérif adjointe en enfouissant son visage dans le pelage noir.

* * *

><p>Les minutes coulèrent sans même que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'en rendent compte. Couchée sur le sol, Fang avait enroulé son corps autour de sa compagne. Cette dernière était adossée contre la louve, son visage se reposant contre le flanc de la bête. Distraitement, la blonde la caressait délicatement de sa main.<p>

- Quand j'ai réussi mon concours d'entrée pour la police, Serah a fait un immense repas afin de fêter cela, racontait Lightning avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Cette idiote avait fait tellement de nourriture que nous avons eu des restes durant au moins une semaine.

Écoutant toutes les anecdotes de la blonde, Fang ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle profitait des histoires et des caresses ainsi que de la voix de Claire qui pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa cadette, était calme et posée. Un moment paisible que chacune des femmes savourait gracieusement, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un bref instant de répit temporaire.

- Je ne sais même pas quelle destination elle avait choisie pour nos vacances... soupira Lightning, attristée. J'aurais dû être plus présente pour elle.

Se redressant soudainement, cette dernière se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds nus. Mais sans réellement y prête attention, elle se dirigea vers la rivière. Et sans la moindre hésitation, elle s'y trempa jusqu'aux genoux. Dans sa colère, Lightning avait quitté le bungalow en short et en t-shirt. Ce petit détail était bien le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment précis. Pour l'instant, c'était la fraîcheur de l'eau qui attisait l'intérêt de la blonde.

Toujours couchée sur le sol, Fang admirait sa compagne sous les rayons du clair de lune. Celle-ci paraissait si apaisée, si maître d'elle-même. Elle était magnifique, pensa la louve qui sentit un espoir naître dans son coeur. Elle voulait encore y croire. La route serait jonchée d'embûches et peut-être que même, la noiraude y perdrait tout jusqu'à son âme. Mais pour Claire, elle était prête à tout.  
>Sans crier gare, la bête se jeta sur la shérif adjointe qui tomba entièrement dans l'eau. Sortant la tête hors de la rivière, Lightning lâcha un cri outragé et surpris. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la louve qui se mit en position de jeu.<p>

- Mais tu es complètement folle ! gronda la blonde en se redressant.

La vengeance était de rigueur. Mais Lightning savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réussir à mettre Fang sous l'eau, du moins pas sous sa forme animale. Rapidement, elle attrapa un gros rocher qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Avec sa nouvelle force, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à la soulever.  
>La situation amusa la louve qui remua la queue afin de le signifier. Cette scène la rendit nostalgique. Après toutes ses années, Claire n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que cela. Mais Fang s'extirpa immédiatement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit la roche se diriger sur elle. L'esquivant de justesse, la canidé fut tout de même éclaboussée et complètement trempée.<br>Le regard émeraude se leva vers la jeune femme. Soudain, Fang se rendit compte que le t-shirt blanc de Lightning était devenu complètement transparent et collait irrespectueusement le corps de celle-ci. Voyant que la louve était restée figée, la blonde baissa le regard sur sa tenue. Rouge comme une tomate, elle dissimula honteusement sa poitrine derrière ses bras.

- F-Fang ! cria-t-elle, embarrassée. Tu l'as fait exprès !

Contre toute attente, la noiraude reprit sa forme humaine. Ses belles courbes apparurent tandis que son teint halé était éclairé par la douceur de la lune. Sans la moindre pudeur, Fang dévoila son corps à sa compagne.

- Comme ça, il n'y a pas de jalouse, railla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
>- Fang ! hurla Lightning en lui tournant le dos, le visage brûlant. Tu es irrécupérable !<br>- Mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes.

Le souffle coupé, la blonde ne répondit rien. Son coeur battait soudainement la chamade, mais elle le restreignit. À plusieurs reprises, elle se répéta qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Non, elle ne devait pas entrer dans le jeu de la louve. Cela, elle se l'était promis à elle et à Serah. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Fang se rapprocher, ses épaules se tendirent automatiquement. Alors que cette dernière allait la prendre dans ses bras, la shérif adjointe n'arrivait pas à trouver les forces nécessaires pour s'en échapper.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Au loin, le faisceau d'une lampe torche balayait l'horizon. Le voyant se rapprocher, Lightning s'empressa de sortir de l'eau. Alors qu'elle discernait la silhouette d'un homme, elle se rappela brutalement la transparence de ses vêtements et surtout de la nudité de son amie. Sans même qu'elle ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l'importun ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres devant elle.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il poliment. J'ai entendu des cris.  
>- O-Oui, tout va bien ! grommela Claire en se reculant lentement, les bras devant la poitrine.<p>

Sortant de nulle part, la louve noire s'interposa entre sa compagne et l'étranger. Grâce à sa taille démesurée, Fang pouvait plus ou moins dissimuler une partie du corps de la shérif adjointe. Ne voulant pas que l'inconnu se rapproche, elle se mit à grogner. L'homme s'arrêta net, intimidé.

- C'est votre... chien ? interrogea-t-il avec une légère inquiétude.  
>- Tout à fait, concéda la blonde en caressant l'animal. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers donc, je vous prierai de ne pas vous approcher.<p>

Malgré les avertissements, l'inconnu avança d'un pas. Ce geste ne plut guère à Fang qui dévoila les crocs. Se rendant compte que la noiraude serait prête à attaquer cet homme s'il posait son regard sur elle, Lightning intervint :

- Mais vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit de ne pas approcher !  
>- Mais...<br>- Vous voulez qu'elle vous réduise en morceaux ? Croyez-moi, monsieur, si j'étais à votre place, je m'en irais immédiatement.

Les aboiements de la bête finirent par convaincre l'importun qui repartit sans demander son reste. Une fois que celui-ci s'était éloigné, Claire lâcha un long soupir. Son regard se posa vers son amie qui la fixait bêtement en remuant la queue.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, grogna Lightning en frappant doucement le museau de la louve.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, un loup de la meute de Bodum était venu chercher les trois femmes au bungalow. Apparemment, l'Alpha les convoquait impérativement. Gentiment, elles suivirent leur guide sans émettre la moindre protestation. De toute manière, elles n'avaient pas réellement le choix.<br>Intérieurement, Fang appréhendait la rencontre. Elle savait pertinemment que cela allait concerner sa compagne. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux amies. Vanille était encore à moitié endormie et suivait distraitement le groupe. Quand à Lightning, celle-ci affichait son air sévère et fermé habituel. Agacée, elle marchait derrière la noiraude en regardant tout autour d'elle, sur ses gardes.

Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'ils arrivèrent devant la petite cabane en bois. Mais alors que le lycan les invitait à entrer, Fang barra la route à ses amies. Elle n'était pas certaine des intentions de l'Alpha local. Et en cas d'attaque, se retrouver dans un lieu fermé n'allait pas être à leur avantage. Surtout face à une meute entière, car la noiraude pouvait sentir la présence de plusieurs individus.

- Dis à ton Alpha de sortir, déclara la louve noire.

Sans rien répondre, le loup-garou hocha la tête et pénétra dans la cabane. Vanille et Lightning se rapprochèrent de la fille de Fargas. Croisant les bras, la blonde continuait à regarder les alentours. En voyant ses sourcils froncés et toute la prudence dont faisait preuve la shérif adjointe, Fang comprit que celle-ci avait elle aussi, repéré les autres loups de la meute. Ce fut avec beaucoup de surprise et de fierté que la noiraude constatait l'apprentissage rapide de sa compagne. Même si elle rejetait sa part animale, Claire s'adaptait parfaitement à ses nouveaux dons.

- Alors, mesdemoiselles, on ne me fait pas assez confiance pour entrer ? déclara amicalement Sazh en sortant de sa cachette.  
>- Il fait si beau aujourd'hui, ce serait bête de se retrouver enfermé à l'intérieur, rétorqua Fang avec un grand sourire. Alors, vieux loup, que nous veux-tu ?<br>- Droit au but, hein ?

L'Alpha rit en grattant l'arrière de son crâne avant de poser des yeux inquiétants sur Lightning. Il découvrit avec tristesse que celle-ci avait encore les iris d'une pâleur peu rassurante. Sentant la menace planer sur elle, la blonde se mit sur ses gardes en serrant ses poings. Mais l'aura protectrice que lui renvoya Fang, lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds et la dérouta brutalement. Avalant une grande bouffée d'air, Lightning réussit à se calmer.  
>Sazh avait bien évidemment suivi ce bref échange. Croisant les bras, il secoua la tête avec consternation. Il connaissait et comprenait parfaitement les raisons de la fille de Fargas de tenter de protéger la shérif adjointe. Mais cette femme était une menace pour la population ainsi que pour sa meute. Et en tant que chef, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des risques. Les lourdes décisions faisaient parties de ses responsabilités. Lâchant un long soupir, l'Alpha reprit doucement :<p>

- Je constate que ta compagne n'a toujours pas maîtrisé sa louve.  
>- Vous constaterez également qu'elle n'est toujours pas entrée en frénésie, se défendit Fang, ce qui provoqua quelques grognements de la part des autres membres de la meute.<br>- Fang, c'est fini... Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Elle ne...  
>- Non !<p>

Les loups bondirent tout autour des trois jeunes femmes. Fang sentit son sang bouillir et s'était systématiquement mise en position de combat. De son côté, Lightning était aussi prête à se battre s'il le fallait.  
>Alors que la tension grimpait à une vitesse hallucinante. Sazh leva la main afin d'arrêter ses congénères. Plongeant ensuite son regard dans celui de la blonde, il lui demanda :<p>

- Agent Farron, vous deviez comprendre que si vous n'acceptez pas votre bête intérieure, je serai dans l'obligation d'agir.  
>- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est un peu de temps, rétorqua froidement Lightning sans baisser les yeux. Laissez-moi juste retrouver Snow et après, je me plierai à vos lois.<p>

Sans baisser la tête, Claire se redressa de toute sa stature. Elle avait rapidement assimilé qu'avec les loups-garous, tout était une question d'intimidation et de domination. C'était parfait, car elle était plutôt douée à ce petit jeu-là. D'un pas certain, la shérif adjointe tourna le dos à l'Alpha et repartit dans la direction d'où elle était venue.  
>Passant devant les loups de la meute, Lightning ne montrait pas un seul soupçon de peur. Ces derniers ne savaient pas s'ils devaient ou non la laisser partir. Mais étant donné que leur chef ne leur disait pas d'attaquer, ils laissèrent partir la nouvelle lycan.<br>Peu rassurée, Vanille décida de suivre la blonde afin de s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Fang allait suivre le mouvement, mais Sazh l'interpella :

- Elle ne passera pas la nuit et tu le sais...

La louve noire ne répondit rien et reprit la route. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, une énorme boule d'angoisse était née dans son ventre. Et pourtant, elle voulait encore croire à un miracle.

* * *

><p>- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Vanille qui tournait en rond autour de la table du salon. Fang, tu ne pourras pas être là si Lightning perd le contrôle. Et... La pleine lune...<br>- Du calme, Vanille, grogna Fang qui se mordait l'ongle du pouce, cherchant elle aussi une solution.  
>- Comment peux-tu me dire de rester calme alors que toi-même, tu ne l'es pas ?<p>

Adossée contre l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à la cuisine, Claire avait les bras et les jambes croisés. Apparemment, elle était au pied du mur. Ce soir allait peut-être être son dernier. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, pas maintenant, songea-t-elle rageusement. Lorsque tout d'un coup, une idée lui vint.  
>Relevant la tête, elle se tourna vers ses deux interlocutrices :<p>

- Est-il possible de restreindre un loup-garou ? Je veux dire, l'enchaîner afin qu'il ne puisse nuire à personne ?

Interloquée, Fang fronça des sourcils face à cette demande.

- Les chaînes en acier peuvent parfois contenir la force d'un lycan, répondit-elle avec hésitation.  
>- On devrait pouvoir en trouver alors, déclara Lightning qui regarda l'heure à sa montre.<br>- Que comptes-tu faire ? questionna Vanille qui ne semblait pas comprendre où voulait en venir la shérif adjointe.  
>- As-tu au moins un endroit discret et solide pour le faire ? reprit la noiraude.<p>

Se frottant le menton, Lightning réfléchit un instant. Vanille observa tour à tour les deux lycans alors que sa patience commençait à s'effriter. Alors qu'elle allait annoncer son mécontentement, la shérif adjointe la devança abruptement.

- Chez moi, dans la cave, reprit-elle avec certitude. Notre maison est un peu plus éloignée que les autres et nous avons un sous-sol. Personne ne pourra entendre quoi que ce soit venant de là.  
>- On n'a pas de temps à perdre alors, ajouta Fang qui se leva du canapé avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bungalow.<p>

Sans plus attendre, Lightning suivit son amie et quitta à son tour la demeure. Dégoûtée de complètement être mise à l'écart, la rouquine courut après les deux femmes en hurlant :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de me dire ce qui se passe ?

* * *

><p>Les heures s'écoulèrent plus rapidement que prévu. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la lune ne se lève. Les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient empressées de faire leurs courses avant de finir dans la cave de l'agent Farron. Mais elles n'étaient pas arrivées au bout de leur peine. Il leur fallut une heure afin d'installer tout leur attirail.<p>

Le corps de Fang commençait déjà à lui brûler. Bientôt, elle n'allait plus pouvoir tenir et devrait bientôt aller se métamorphoser afin de hurler en l'honneur de la lune.

La noiraude accrocha les chaînes autour des poignets et mollets de Lightning qui se laissa faire. Celle-ci avait le souffle difficile. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer et que son corps être en train de fondre. Une fois que son amie eut les préparatifs, la blonde tira brutalement sur ses entraves afin de vérifier que celles-ci étaient solidement accrochées au mur. Tout était désormais enfin prêt.  
>S'agenouillant devant sa campagne qui était assise sur le sol, Fang posa son front contre celui de cette dernière. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent légèrement. Alors que leur respiration se mélangeait, la louve noire demanda faiblement :<p>

- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?  
>- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? répondit Lightning qui ne put s'empêcher de savourer la proximité. Je ne voudrais pas risquer la vie de personnes innocentes.<p>

Refermant les yeux, Fang sentait de plus en plus l'appel de la lune. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le coeur d'abandonner sa compagnie ici. Il se pourrait même que ce soit être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la véritable Claire. À son retour, la bête aurait peut-être pris le dessus.  
>Lightning ressentit la peur qui dévorait la noiraude. Elle sentait également les douces lèvres de celle-ci caresser délicatement les siennes sans pour autant les embrasser.<p>

- Je dois encore retrouver Snow, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Je ne baisserais pas les bras maintenant.  
>- Je l'espère bien, chuchota Fang en frôlant intentionnellement sa bouche contre celle de la blonde.<br>- Pourquoi fais-tu... cela ?  
>- Est-ce réellement nécessaire que tu poses la question ?<p>

N'arrivant plus à réfléchir et ne pouvant plus tenir, Lightning pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amie. Ravie de cette réponse, Fang rendit langoureusement le baiser en enrobant le visage de sa campagne de ses mains. L'embrassade était avide et désespéré. Peut-être bien leur dernière, songea la louve noire avec amertume.  
>Puis, avec beaucoup de regret, la fille de Fargas brisa le contact. Sans dire un mot, elle se recula lentement. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière minute qu'elle détourna son regard de sa compagne avant de quitter la cave en refermant précautionneusement derrière elle.<p>

Le temps passa lentement pour Lightning à son grand dam. Tout son corps était en ébullition et en sueur. Ses os lui faisaient souffrir le martyre et de temps à autre, elle ne pouvait retenir un hurlement d'agonie. La blonde avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Serrant les dents, elle entendait le chant de la lune qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.  
>Dans son for intérieur, la louve s'agitait furieusement. Elle était affamée et complètement incontrôlable. Celle-ci fonçait contre sa prison mentale, réclamant sa liberté. Chaque coup donné provoquait des spasmes dans les membres de la shérif adjointe.<br>Le souffle rauque et étouffé, Lightning avait envie de mourir, de mettre fin à toute cette torture. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non, elle devait se battre, car elle avait encore une chose à faire. Claire devait le retrouver et lui faire payer son crime. Malgré cette conviction, la jeune femme ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. La bête se rapprochait dangereusement de la surface.

- Fang...

La blonde se surprit à appeler son amie. Plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de la présence de Fang. Bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de la décevoir. Lightning voulait pouvoir survivre à cette nuit afin de pouvoir admirer le sourire fier de sa compagne. Car elle avait bien remarqué que la noiraude prêtait beaucoup d'attention à son évolution. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Claire avait envie d'attiser la satisfaction de cette dernière.

Sa bête intérieure creusait de plus en plus vers la surface. Elle arrivait... Elle était là...

Rampant douloureusement sur le sol, Lightning se dirigea vers une petite caisse en bois non loin de sa position. L'effort lui parut être insurmontable, mais elle réussit tout de même à l'atteindre. Sans que Fang soit au courant de quoi que ce soit, la blonde y avait dissimulé son révolver.  
>Épuisée, Lightning s'adossa contre le mur, la respiration forte. Par pur réflexe de policière, elle sortit le chargeur afin de regarder ses munitions. Les balles en argent étaient bien à leur place. La shérif adjointe s'était souvenue de sa conversation avec l'un des chasseurs. Et elle espérait que celui-ci ne lui avait pas dit des bêtises à propos de la faiblesse des lycanthropes. Replaçant le chargeur, elle retira le cran de sûreté.<br>Prenant une grande inspiration, Claire tenta de se calmer. Son coeur battait à plus de cent à l'heure. Et lorsque sa louve frappa à nouveau son esprit, Lightning ne put restreindre un gémissement. Elle était complètement à bout et à ce rythme, elle allait perdre la partie.  
>Après avoir chargé son arme, la shérif adjointe la pointa en direction de sa jambe gauche. Dans son état de transe, son bras tremblait furieusement. Elle ne savait pas en quoi cela allait résulter, mais elle voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Avalant sa salive, Lightning injuria.<p>

Le coup de feu partit.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir!  
>Après un petit instant d'absence (bon un grand, j'avoue :p), voilà enfin la suite de Wolf. Petit remerciement à Vingar et sa ténacité à me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que je ponde quelque chose! xD<br>**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

La lune était à son zénith. Ses rayons de lumière inondaient les lieux alors que son chant enivrait follement les lycanthropes. Dirigés par leur instinct, les loups-garous couraient et se ruaient comme des enfants complètement excités. L'astre leur demandait de se dépenser, de se laisser aller par les désirs de leur bête intérieure. Cet élan de fougue et de folie était difficile à restreindre en cette période lunaire. C'était pourquoi les lycans tentaient de trouver un lieu désert afin de s'adonner à leur rituel lunaire.  
>Sazh, l'Alpha de la meute de Bodum, avait invité Fang à se joindre à sa meute. En temps normal, étant une étrangère, elle n'aurait pas eu droit à un tel privilège. Mais ayant accepté un pacte de paix avec l'Alpha d'Oerba, la fille de Fargas pouvait se le permettre. Le rite de la lune était une activité en communauté. Les loups partageaient cet instant unique en adrénaline avec les siens, leurs frères et leurs soeurs de meute. Courir seul lors de cet événement était bien triste comme faire la fête avec personne.<br>Même si Fang était ravie de pouvoir se dépenser en compagnie de ses congénères, son esprit était tout ailleurs. Inquiète, elle n'arrivait pas à s'abandonner entièrement à la folie de la pleine lune. Mais le chant lunaire l'empêchait de faire demi-tour et de retourner auprès de sa compagne. Au plus profond de son être, elle pouvait sentir que Lightning se battait afin de restreindre sa louve. La blonde souffrait, mais Fang ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et prier.

La louve noire s'interrompit durant sa course. Levant le museau vers le ciel, elle contempla la beauté de l'astre nocturne. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle hulula son adoration à la lune. Rapidement, elle fut suivie par les autres loups de la meute. Leur chanson était comme une hymne universelle que tous connaissaient.  
>Soudainement, Fang se tut. Une terrible douleur la fit tressaillir, réussissant presque à lui faire perdre son équilibre. Se ressaisissant, la louve comprit que cette souffrance n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de sa compagne. Le coeur en panique, elle laissa son instinct protecteur effacer tout autre désir de son esprit. Sans plus attendre, elle s'éloigna de la meute et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la demeure de Lightning. Son angoisse grandissait minute après minute.<p>

.

Le visage en sueur, Lightning tentait avec beaucoup de mal de rester éveiller. Tout commençait à s'embrouiller dans son esprit. Sa vision commençait à vaciller et à se troubler. Avalant difficilement sa salive, la jeune femme serra la mâchoire si fort qu'elle faillit avoir une crampe. À chaque inspiration, un relent de douleurs électrisait tout son corps.  
>Avec la plus grande peine du monde, Lightning ouvrit un oeil afin d'étudier l'état de sa jambe. Non seulement la plaie n'était pas bien jolie à voir, mais en plus, elle la brûlait atrocement. On aurait dit que la balle d'argent rongeait sa chair avec appétit. La nouvelle lycan pouvait aussi sentir toute l'énergie que déployait ses cellules pour régénérer en vain la blessure.<br>Dans son for intérieur, la shérif adjointe pouvait entendre les hurlements de rage et désapprobateur de sa louve. Mais tout comme son hôte, la bête semblait affaiblie par le poison du projectile. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se débattre, elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher l'humaine d'appuyer sur la détente. Son râle d'agonie fit fibrer l'esprit de la blonde qui en frémit douloureusement.

Son coeur battait si fort que Lightning avait l'impression que cela allait crever ses tympans. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle plongea ses doigts dans la plaie à la recherche de la balle en argent. Alors qu'elle serrait les dents le plus fort possible, elle ne put empêcher un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle atteignit son objectif. Le minuscule missile brûlait dans sa main qu'elle s'empressa de jeter à travers la pièce. Tant la souffrance était insoutenable, quelques larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la blonde.  
>Mais alors que la douleur s'apaisait un minimum depuis que l'argent n'était plus en contact avec sa chair, sa bête intérieure saisit immédiatement l'occasion. Bondissant furieusement contre sa cage spirituelle, elle asséna un coup violent dans l'esprit de la shérif adjointe. Le choc faillit lui faire lâcher le révolver, mais elle resserra sa prise. Et pourtant, elle pouvait sentir ses forces se vider à une vitesse alarmante. Sa vue se troubla douloureusement comme si des pics s'enfoncèrent dans ses orbes oculaires. Lentement, elle se laissa aspirer dans les abîmes de l'inconscience.<p>

.

La porte de la cave s'écroula brutalement. Ayant gardé sa forme animale, Fang n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'abattre l'obstacle. De toute manière, elle se souciait peu des conséquences, car tout ce qui comptait pour elle, était de retrouver sa compagne. Et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut assise contre le mur, tête baissée et la jambe en sang, la louve rata un battement de coeur. Sans plus attendre, elle bondit auprès de Lightning.  
>Immédiatement, son odorat fut submergée par l'odeur du sang et de... l'argent ! Stupéfaite, Fang émit un grognement désapprobateur en voyant le révolver dans la main de son amie. Les pièces du puzzle se rassemblant en un fragment de seconde, elle comprit ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. Instinctivement, la lycan lécha le visage de la blonde, inquiète.<br>Après deux coups de langue, Lightning gémit d'une manière plus proche de l'animal que de l'humaine. D'une lenteur douloureuse, elle semblait reprendre ses esprits et cherchait à redresser la tête. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Fang, cette dernière sentit les poils de son échine se redresser. Les iris bleus de la blonde étaient tellement pâles qu'ils étaient presque blancs.

_Non..._

Une vive douleur transperça le coeur de Fang. Ses pattes devinrent chancelantes et menacèrent de sérieusement de s'effondrer. Une irrépressible envie de hurler la prit à la gorge comme un étau meurtrier. Elle avait envie de sombrer dans la folie pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Lightning n'était plus... C'était sa bête qui avait repris le contrôle. Elle était entrée en frénésie...  
>Le regard d'une froideur bestiale, le visage de la shérif adjointe ne représentait plus qu'une sauvagerie de marbre. Ceci n'était qu'une façade, la louve noire le savait parfaitement. Par le lien qui les unissait, elle pouvait sentir cette rage monstrueuse qui grandissait dans l'esprit de la blonde. La bête s'étant libérée de ses chaînes mentales, n'allait pas tarder à exploser.<br>Pour le moment, le corps de Lightning était encore pris dans les entraves en acier. Mais Fang doutait fortement que cela ne la retienne bien longtemps. Le rappel de son devoir lui revint à l'esprit comme une gifle. Elle devait mettre un terme à la vie de sa compagne, comme elle l'avait promis. Elle devait briser ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.  
>Profitant du fait que Lightning soit calme, Fang n'eut aucun mal à rapprocher sa gueule de la gorge. La blonde n'émit qu'un léger grognement en guise de protestation, mais n'esquissa aucun geste. Les crocs ouverts, la fille de Fargas n'avaient plus qu'à faire claquer ses dents et tout serait terminé, tout. La vie de sa compagne prendrait fin. Son amour sera perdu à jamais. Son âme se briserait certainement au même titre que sa raison. Elle perdra vraiment tout.<p>

_Adieu, mon amour..._

Un hurlement déchirant résonna dans la pièce. Sursautant brutalement, Lightning sentit que les cris lui perçaient le coeur tant la détresse y était imprégnée. Sans plus attendre, elle courut comme si la mort était à ses trousses. Elle avait reconnu la voix, si familière et si douce. C'était celle de Serah.

- Serah ! appela désespérément la jeune femme.

L'appel au secours ne cessa pas et paraissait si lointain. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, Lightning n'avait pas l'impression de se rapprocher de son objectif, la source de ces cris, de Serah. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la blonde réalisa qu'elle se mouvait dans un environnement ténébreux. Tout était sombre autour d'elle, impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mais elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir où elle se trouvait, tout ce qui comptait était sa petite soeur.

- Serah ! reprit Lightning d'une voix rauque comme si elle avait hurlé jusqu'à s'époumoner.

Soudain, sortant de méandre de l'obscurité, une fillette se jeta contre ses jambes. Ses frêles petits bras s'entourèrent autour des hanches de la femme. Elle tremblait de peur. L'instinct protecteur de Claire l'obligea à serrer l'enfant contre elle d'une chaleur rassurante.

- Tout va bien, Serah, je suis là pour te protéger, assura la shérif adjointe avec douceur.  
>- J'ai peur, répondit la petite d'une voix proche d'un sanglot.<p>

Un grondement se fit entendre. La jeune femme leva le regard et croisa les yeux acérés d'une blancheur peu rassurante. Tapis dans l'ombre, seuls les iris de la bête étaient visibles. Sans baisser la tête, Lightning serra encore plus fort Serah dans ses bras, cherchant à la protéger du monstre. Et réciproquement, l'enfant s'agrippa à elle. Puis, elle gémit péniblement :

- Lightning, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie.  
>- Jamais... souffla Claire avec assurance. Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner. Je serais toujours là pour toi.<br>- Alors pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ?

Lightning hésita un instant, ne sachant pas s'il était bien sage de quitter la bête du regard. Mais la demande de la fillette l'obligea presque à se tourner vers elle. Serah était une magnifique enfant d'environ sept ans qui lui souriait timidement. Le coeur de sa grande soeur s'embauma d'affection et de chaleur. Que ce sourire lui avait manqué !  
>Alors que l'animal se remit à grogner furieusement, Serah posa immédiatement sa main sur la joue de son aînée. Réussissant à garder son attention, elle lui déclara d'un ton maussade :<p>

- Il fait si froid, si tu savais. Tu me manques terriblement...  
>- Mais je suis là maintenant, rétorqua tendrement Lightning qui passa outre les menaces de la créature.<br>- Et je ne veux plus que tu me quittes, Lightning.

Serah se redressa doucement, souriante. Elle tendit sa petite main à sa soeur, l'invitant à la suivre.

- Viens avec moi, Lightning. Partons ensemble, papa et maman nous attendent.

Plus que de simples paroles, cela ressemblait à une promesse, une promesse de bonheur, une promesse loin de la souffrance et des larmes. On offrait à la shérif adjointe de récupérer tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, de retourner parmi les siens. Sa famille...  
>Alors que Lightning allait glisser sa main dans celle de sa cadette, une vive douleur la tirailla. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, elle se rendit compte que cela ne provenait pas de son corps. Cette souffrance n'était pas la sienne, mais elle paraissait se répercuter dans son esprit tout comme dans cet étrange monde. Le teint noir vira vers un rouge sang angoissant.<br>La bête, elle-même, émit un gémissement plaintif qui surprit la blonde.

- Fang.. ? marmonna évasivement Lightning.  
>- Il faut y aller, grande soeur, reprit Serah avec une certaine impatience. Ils nous attendent !<p>

Étudiant tour à tour la créature tapie dans les ténèbres et la fillette, l'incertitude attrapa la jeune femme. Désorientée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'empêchait d'accepter la main de Serah sans broncher. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait réellement ?  
>À peine s'était-elle posé cette question que la réponse apparut comme une évidence : Fang...<br>Prenant conscience de l'indécision de son aînée, Serah attrapa désespérément le bras de cette dernière. Elle tira légèrement afin d'avoir à nouveau l'intérêt de la blonde.

- Tu ne veux pas revoir papa et maman ? demanda-t-elle craintivement. Tu ne veux pas être avec nous ? Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?  
>- Je... murmura Lightning, complètement perdue.<p>

Elle ne put formuler la réponse qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Depuis quand Fang avait-elle pris autant d'importance ? Assez d'importance pour ébranler son envie de rejoindre les siens, là où était sa place. Comment la noiraude pouvait-elle la faire douter ainsi d'un choix qui lui semblait pourtant si évident ?

La bête émit un hululement doux qui ébranla le coeur de Lightning. Cela ne fut guère plus douloureux qu'une tendre caresse. C'était même apaisant comme si Fang était là. Oui, la noiraude la rassurait par sa simple présence. Lightning devait se l'avouer même si elle n'en saisissait pas la cause.  
>Un rire taquin résonna dans les parois invisibles de ce monde. La jeune femme se sentit chavirer à la reconnaissance de ce son unique et si particulier. Posant les mains sur la poitrine, elle pouvait éprouver une chaleur en émaner. Même ses battements cardiaques s'accéléraient rien qu'en entendant cette voix.<br>Un sentiment. Une larme. Une révélation. Lightning tomba à genoux et serra sa petite soeur dans ses bras.

- Je pensais que je le pourrais, gémit-elle péniblement, enclin à un déchirement. Je ferais tout pour toi, vraiment tout. Mais là... Pardonne-moi, Serah... Pardonne-moi...

La fillette dévisagea son aînée avant que son magnifique visage ne se déforme sous le chagrin. Un torrent de larmes se déversa sur ses petites joues rosies par les pleurs. Ses mains frottèrent nerveusement sa peau humide de désespoir.  
>Lightning se sentait mourir tant la peine de sa cadette lui arrachait le coeur. Alors que le minuscule petit être se dissipait comme de la brume, ses bras continuaient à serrer le vide. Un gouffre avait ampli l'âme de la blonde. Mais cette dernière savait avec une certitude déconcertante que Fang pouvait la combler.<br>Toujours à genoux, la shérif adjointe tourna lentement le regard vers la bête obscure. Ses yeux aussi blancs que la mort, n'avaient jamais cessé de la fixer.

- Où est Fang ? demanda Lightning.

La question qui aurait paru la plus logique aurait été d'abord de demander où elle-même se trouvait. Mais cela ne semblait pas préoccuper la blonde qui avait largement compris qu'elle se situait dans les méandres tortueux de son esprit. Elle n'était ni dupe, ni stupide. Elle savait qu'elle avait dû entrer dans cette phase que les lycans appelaient « frénésie ». Et maintenant ?

- Tu n'es pas enclin à me répondre et peut-être même qu'il est déjà trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit... Mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi Fang souffre. Je le sens au plus profond de moi et je sais que toi aussi, tu le ressens.

Un nouveau hululement, celui-ci était imprégné de nostalgie. Sans poser la moindre résistance, Claire se laissa envelopper par la voix de la créature qui dormait en elle. Le chant des oiseaux résonna délicatement sous le rythme calme d'une rivière. Étrangement, on pouvait sentir les senteurs d'une forêt inexistante. Puis, des rires d'enfants chantonnèrent joyeusement.  
>Sans comprendre, ni voir ce qui se passait, Lightning sut que cet environnement lui était familier. Mais elle ne se laissa pas envoûter aussi facilement. Se tournant brutalement vers la bête des ténèbres, elle gronda autoritairement :<p>

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu tentes de faire, mais tu ne défileras pas de ma question !

Soudain, une petite blonde sortit tout comme Serah, de l'ombre. Une petite blonde aux longs cheveux d'or avec des reflets roses. Lightning avait tout d'abord songé que sa cadette avait fait une réapparition, mais en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas elle. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Claire se reconnut étrangement à travers cette gamine.

- Bah alors ? Tu viens ? s'écria celle-ci en riant à coeur joie.

Lightning aurait pu croire que cette invitation la concernait, mais le regard de la petite fixait un point invisible dans la noirceur de ce monde.

- Pas si vite, sinon tu vas encore trébucher, championne !

Une seconde fillette apparut de nulle part. Avec des cheveux courts et aussi sombre que la nuit, elle avait la peau au teint halé. Lorsque cette dernière dévoila la couleur de ses iris, cela ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de la shérif adjointe. Cette gamine-là était Fang, pas de doute possible.

- Il faut se dépêcher, il va bientôt faire nuit, grommela la petite blonde en boudant. Maman va encore s'inquiéter sinon.  
>- Et tu crois qu'elle ne s'inquiètera pas si tu rentrais en sang parce que tu serais tombée ? railla Fang qui esquiva agilement les frappes inoffensives de sa camarade. Aïe ! Je me rends ! Je me rends !<p>

Les deux enfants se remirent à courir et disparurent aussi miraculeusement qu'elles étaient apparues.

.

Perplexe, Lightning croisa ses bras avant de toiser la bête. Que cherchait-elle à lui montrer ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Était-ce une simple illusion pour la dérouter une nouvelle fois ? Non, c'était bien plus que cela...

- Des souvenirs... marmonna Claire avant de reprendre d'une voix assurée. Tu possèdes une partie de ma mémoire.

La louve jappa comme pour acquiescer. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme avait l'impression de réussir à communiquer avec cette terrifiante créature. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait baisser sa garde. Non, cela serait bien trop facile.

- C'est donc ça ton marché diabolique ? ricana Lightning en secouant la tête. Je pactise avec toi en échange d'un passé perdu ? Et tu crois que je vais accepter pour si peu ?

Une lueur avide brilla dans les yeux de la bête qui ne répondit rien.  
>Le monde vibra une nouvelle fois sous une douleur tranchante. La blonde se dressa rapidement sur ses jambes. Mais une décharge de souffrance faillit la faire tomber à terre. Retrouvant son équilibre, Lightning fut attisée d'un désir ardent de savoir ce qui se passait. Sa détermination était telle que les ténèbres se mouvèrent comme des eaux déchaînées. La brume dévoila une image comme provenant d'un projecteur imaginaire.<p>

Fang se battait férocement contre cinq loups-garous. Ses lents mouvements et sa respiration saccadée trahissaient sa fatigue et ses blessures. Pourquoi se battait-elle contre ses congénères avec tant de férocité ? Car Lightning pouvait le voir, la louve noire combattait dans l'intention de tuer s'il le fallait.  
>Soudain, un loup bondit en premier plan. Ce dernier planta ses crocs hors du champ de l'image. Une terrible douleur dévasta l'épaule droit de la blonde qui ne put retenir un hurlement. Il en fut de même pour sa louve intérieure qui couina affreusement. Cette vision provenait de ses yeux, de son corps qui se trouvait dans le monde réelle et physique.<br>Fang bondit sur l'assaillant de sa compagne et le dégagea loin de celle-ci. Lightning comprit immédiatement ce geste qui expliqua amplement la situation. La noiraude n'avait pas pu la tuer comme elle l'avait promis à la meute de Bodum. Pire encore, elle s'était retournée contre ces derniers qui voulaient certainement mettre un terme à cette folie.

Fang courrait vers une mort certaine...

Serrant les poings, Claire se sentait impuissante. Encore ce sentiment répugnant qui pouvait faire plier n'importe quel dur à cuire. Elle avait été dans l'incapacité de sauver Serah. Et maintenant, elle allait assister à la condamnation et à l'exécution de Fang. Jamais elle ne supporterait de revivre cela deux fois, jamais !  
>Il fallait aider la louve noire, mais comment ? Elle en était incapable. Que pourrait-elle faire de toute manière contre une meute entière, elle, une simple humaine ?<br>Le regard azur se tourna vers la créature qui se trouvait toujours dans l'ombre de son âme. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure par capitulation, elle gronda :

- Donne-moi ton pouvoir. Dévore mon âme, détruis-moi, si tu veux. Mais sauve Fang !

La bête fit mine de s'avancer. La noirceur des ténèbres embrassa la courbure de son corps. Puis, comme dissipée par un vent doux, la brume noire se retira petit à petit. Lentement, une patte d'une blancheur immaculée apparut. Quelques secondes après, ce fut une louve d'une beauté ahurissante qui se dévoila entièrement. Son pelage était aussi beau que de la neige avec d'étranges reflets rosâtres comme la chevelure de Lightning. Elle était grande, mais restait toutefois plus petite que Fang sous forme animale.  
>À la surprise de la blonde, les yeux qu'elle avait toujours qualifiés de purement sauvage, s'avéraient doux et protecteur. La froideur qui en émanait, n'était qu'un leurre. Tout comme l'humaine, la bête dissimulait toute sa douceur derrière une carapace. Sa moitié, avait une fois dit Fang. À présent, ses mots avaient enfin une signification pour Claire. Elle avait l'impression de se reconnaître en cette créature.<br>Sans vraiment se l'expliquer, Lightning posa un genou à terre et laissa sa louve se blottir dans ses bras. Le contact semblait si naturel comme si les choses avaient toujours dû être ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

- Tu es moi, souffla Claire en fermant les paupières.

Tout d'un coup, une rafale d'images envahit l'esprit de la blonde. Des visages inconnus devinrent familiers. Des évènements oubliés étaient aussi frais que la veille. Se laissant emporter dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs, Lightning sentit une étrange sensation glisser sous sa peau. Sa louve se mit à grogner. Mais lorsque ce curieux pouvoir la caressa, la bête s'apaisa immédiatement tout comme son autre moitié.

.

Elle ne voulait pas les tuer, mais ses adversaires allaient la pousser sur ses derniers retranchements. Fang était épuisée, mais elle ne s'arrêtera pas là, pas tant que la vie de Lightning sera en danger. C'était sa compagne et personne ne touchera un seul de ses cheveux. Pas tant qu'il lui restera un souffle de vie !  
>Raclant furieusement le sol de ses griffes, la louve noire pouvait sentir des picotements dans tout son corps. L'odeur du sang régnait dans la pièce de manière nauséabonde. Elle en avait d'ailleurs trop perdu. Sa vision commençait même à la trahir tant elle n'était plus en état de se battre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras ni maintenant, ni jamais.<p>

- Fang...

Cette voix... La lycan se retourna immédiatement vers sa compagne. En sueur, Lightning semblait avoir du mal à respirer, mais ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient aussi magnifiques que l'océan lui-même. Elle était revenue. Aussi improbable qu'impossible, elle avait réussi à revenir et à s'extirper de la folie de sa bête.  
>L'inattention de Fang ne passa pas inaperçue. Saisissant l'occasion, tous les loups bondirent sur leur ennemie. Ne réagissant que trop tard, leur proie n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fut ensevelie sous leur poids.<p>

- Fang ! hurla Claire qui tira sur ses chaînes qui tenaient encore parfaitement.

Sa jambe et son épaule lui envoyèrent des pics de douleurs insoutenable. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle tira brutalement sur l'une de ses entraves. Les mailles ne se brisèrent pas, mais ce fut une partie du mur qui s'écroula.  
>Le fracas de l'effondrement attira l'attention des assaillants qui le dévisagèrent tous avec surprise. Toujours les crocs sortis, ils ne savaient plus s'ils devaient ou non interrompre leur intervention. Mais l'excitation et la montée d'adrénaline ne leur permirent pas d'avoir les idées claires. Les loups voyaient rouges désormais. Ils désiraient le sang de leurs proies.<br>Un loup bien plus corpulent que ses congénères, se distingua de la meute. Les babines retroussées, tout comme ses compagnons, il ne semblait pas enclin à s'arrêter-là. Par sa taille, Lightning en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de l'Alpha. Comment calmer ces loups, si leur propre chef n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser lui-même ?  
>Le regard fou de Sazh hésita entre Lightning et Fang. Puis finalement, son choix se porta sur la fille de Fargas qui se trouvait à terre, inerte.<p>

- Assez ! cria Claire d'une voix encore plus autoritaire que de coutume.

Les loups se tournèrent tous vers elle en grognant. Mais la blonde ne se laissa pas impressionner. Tant qu'elle continuerait à captiver leur attention, Fang avait une chance de survivre. Des aboiements menaçants tonnèrent.

- J'ai dit assez ! gronda la shérif adjointe en brisant la chaîne de son autre bras. Vous allez vous calmer immédiatement !

Quelques oreilles se plaquèrent vers l'arrière, certains loups reculèrent lentement. Mais les dents étaient toujours bien visibles.  
>L'étrange pouvoir qui avait enveloppé Lightning et sa louve, caressa à nouveau son épiderme avant de se répandre dans toute la pièce. Les lycans ne semblaient pas apercevoir cette aura rosâtre comme elle le pouvait. Délicatement, cette brume mystique s'enroula autour de l'Alpha qui se tendit au premier abord. Puis, ses muscles se relâchèrent doucement. Son regard fou devint plus doux, plus apaisé.<p>

Sahz se tourna soudainement vers les membres de sa meute et leur aboya des ordres. Ceux-ci, ne voulant pas lui désobéir, sortirent tous de la cave sans demander leur reste. Entre-temps, Fang s'était redressée avec beaucoup de difficulté certes, mais elle avait un besoin irrépressible de rejoindre sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de l'Alpha, celui-ci ne fit rien.  
>Lightning tendit son bras valide afin d'inviter la louve à se blottir contre elle. Une chose dont Fang ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter. S'affalant à moité sur les jambes de sa partenaire, elle fit toutefois bien attention de ne pas toucher la blessure. Et lorsque la main de Claire glissa sur son pelage, la noiraude se sentit sereine.<p>

- J'aimerais comprendre, déclara Sazh.

Détournant son regard de sa compagne, Lightning se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Rapidement, elle dissimula son visage dans les poils de la louve. Trop préoccupée par cette dernière, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'Alpha avait repris une forme humaine.  
>La respiration irrégulière de Fang révéla son hilarité. La nudité était un cas courant pour un lycanthrope. Lightning dut réprimander son envie de la frapper. En vue de ses blessures, elle n'aimerait pas la faire souffrir par inadvertance.<p>

- Ne pourrait-on pas discuter de cela une fois que vous serez enrobé dans du tissu ? bredouilla la blonde, mal à l'aise.  
>- Comment vous êtes-vous extirpée de la frénésie ? questionna Sazh sans prendre en compte les protestations de la jeune femme, trop curieux et surpris pour laisser les choses ainsi. Et comment aviez-vous réussi à calmer les miens ?<br>- On ne pourrait pas...  
>- Répondez à ma question !<p>

Fang se mit à grogner face au ton qu'avait pris Sazh. Ce dernier comprit qu'il s'était emporté durant son interrogatoire. Mais ces réponses avaient une importance capitale pour l'Alpha. Il savait cependant, se montrer raisonnable quand il le fallait. Hochant la tête, il s'agenouilla comme une chevalier avant de reprendre :

- Oui, nous en rediscuterons plus tard. Permettez-moi tout de même de m'excuser pour mon comportement ainsi que de celui des miens. Je devais mettre la loi en exécution et Fang s'y est opposée. Je devais donc appliquer les sanctions que cela régissaient.

Sazh passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, le visage honteux.

- Mais quand vous êtes revenue à vous-même, agent Farron, reprit-il, navré. Dans le feu de l'action et sous l'influence de la lune, ils nous étaient impossibles de nous arrêter. Ce n'est peut-être pas une excuse valable, mais je tenais à l'exprimer.  
>- Je suis tout aussi fautive que vous, répondit Fang qui avait repris elle aussi, sa forme humaine.<br>- F-Fang ! grogna Lightning qui dissimula ses yeux derrière sa main.

Les deux êtres nus comme des vers éclatèrent de rire. Sazh se leva gentiment et étira ses muscles. Les choses s'étaient mieux terminées que prévu, même si tout cela avait très mal débuté. Mis à part quelques blessés, il n'y avait aucun mort à déplorer ce soir-là. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Je vais aller à l'intérieur de la maison et tenter de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos, annonça l'Alpha qui se dirigea vers la sortie. Je vous attendrais là-bas, car il faut vraiment qu'on discute de ce qui s'est produit ce soir.

.

Après avoir attendu qu'elles soient seules, Fang se tourna vers sa compagne et attrapa le menton de cette dernière entre ses doigts.

- Alors là, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui t'es passée par la tête, grogna-t-elle en s'accroupissant en face de la blonde.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rétorqua Lightning qui retira sa main afin de pouvoir regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux.<br>- Te tirer une balle en argent, bon sang ! Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?  
>- Je crois que tu es plutôt mal placée pour me faire la morale, madame-je-provoque-toute-une-meute.<p>

La noiraude fixa sévèrement la shérif adjointe durant quelque instant. Puis, elle éclata de rire avant de poser son front contre celui de Lightning. Sa compagne était sauve... Elle était sauve et c'était ça le principal. Mieux encore, elle avait accepté sa louve.  
>Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent délicatement. Mais contre toute attente, Fang ne déroba pas un baiser à la blonde et se retira furtivement. Prise de stupeur, Lightning sentit comme un immense besoin la prendre aux tripes. Ce contact, elle le désirait plus que tout en ce moment même, et la louve noire venait de le lui refuser.<br>Agréablement frustrée, Claire leva le regard sur la belle silhouette de déesse qu'était le corps de sa partenaire. Le sourire aux lèvres, Fang lui tournait le dos. Le regard au coin, elle déclara :

- À présent, si tu veux quelque chose, il va falloir venir le chercher toi-même. Ne compte plus sur moi pour faire le premier pas.

Sur cette dernière déclaration, la noiraude fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie. Malgré ses blessures, elle feignit sans la moindre difficulté la nonchalance. Dans toute la splendeur de son arrogance, elle allait tirer sa référence. Mais Lightning n'était pas encore prête à la laisser gagner aussi facilement. Elle fit une remarque :

- Sans vouloir casser ta magnifique comédie, mais avant que je ne t'oblige à rebrousser chemin depuis le haut des escaliers, n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ?

Se retournant, interloquée, Fang toisa la blonde. Celle-ci lui montra les chaînes qui l'entravaient ainsi que sa blessure à la jambe. Lâchant un long soupir résigné, la fille de Fargas s'attela à libérer sa bien-aimée. Une fois cela fait, elle la porta dans ses bras comme une mariée. Lightning saisit cette occasion pour rapprocher dangereusement sa bouche de celle de son amie. Mais avant même que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, Claire se retira aussi abruptement que l'avait fait Fang.

- Moi non plus, je ne compte pas faire le premier pas, déclara la shérif adjointe qui se délectait de l'expression de la noiraude. C'est frustrant, je sais par quoi tu passes. Et crois-moi, je peux jouer encore longtemps à ce petit jeu.  
>- Alors prépare-toi à t'en mordre les doigts, car je suis prête à tout pour gagner, répondit Fang avec férocité.<p>

Cette voix brute aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui, mais pas Lightning. D'autant plus que cette dernière pouvoir voir brûler le désir dans le regard de sa compagne. Elle voulait jouer ? Et bien, elles allaient jouer.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

- Ce sont des vêtements de Snow, je n'ai rien de mieux à vous proposer, déclara Lightning en tendant les habits à l'Alpha. Une fois chez vous, je vous conseille vivement de les brûler.

Sazh hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Veillant à ce que la serviette autour de sa taille tienne correctement, il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. La propriétaire des lieux avait enfilé une simple chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé. N'ayant pas la même corpulence que sa compagne, Fang avait dû se contenter d'un large t-shirt et d'un short.  
>Vanille arriva dans le salon avec quelques collations en même temps que le lycan enfin vêtu. Bien évidemment, les vêtements du loup fugitif étaient bien trop larges pour lui, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Après tout, il devait se plier aux règlements de son hôte qui interdisait le nudisme entre ses murs.<br>Tout le monde s'installa sur les fauteuils et sur le canapé. Bien évidemment, Fang alla s'installer auprès de la blonde, mais en veillant à laisser une certaine distance entre elles. Ce petit détail n'échappa guère à la shérif adjointe qui, pour pousser encore plus loin leur jeu, fit en sorte que leurs pieds se touchent à peine. Un simple et léger contact qui était capable de lancer de nouvelles bûches dans les braises du désir. Néanmoins, les deux amantes restèrent discrètes et dissimulèrent leur défi aux deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

- À présent que nous sommes vêtus, puis-je enfin quémander une explication ? déclara Sazh qui attrapa une tasse de thé. Lightning, vous êtes entrée en frénésie. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Alors... Comment ?

Une pointe d'agacement perça sur le visage de Claire qui croisa les bras. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à cette question alors qu'elle-même n'y comprenait rien ? Le monde lycanthrope était encore complètement inédit pour elle.  
>Secouant doucement la tête, elle grommela :<p>

- Je ne saurais pas réellement l'expliquer. J'étais dans un autre univers que je soupçonne avoir été mon esprit. Je savais seulement que si j'acceptais ma louve, je reviendrais dans le monde réel.

Et aussi qu'elle aurait aussi une chance de sauver Fang. Cette partie-là, ainsi que tout le reste des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans cet étrange endroit sombre, elle préférait les garder pour elle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir de toute manière.  
>Le visage ferme de la shérif adjointe apprit à Sazh qu'il n'arriverait pas à en tirer plus de sa part. Il se laissa donc tomber contre son fauteuil et passa la main sur ses cheveux. Ce geste eut le simple effet d'aplatir sa coupe qui revint immédiatement à sa place initiale. Intérieurement, il pouvait entendre sa bête hurler de rage et de regret. Mais l'Alpha la fit rapidement taire. Il se devait d'être calme et maîtrisé. Pourtant, la manière dont il s'agrippait aux accoudoirs, trahissait ses tourments.<p>

Ce sentiment ravageur ne passa pas inaperçu pour les trois jeunes femmes, surtout pour les deux lycanthropes. Fang s'était déjà légèrement redressée, sur ses gardes. La lune offrait encore son influence sur son peuple et ses effets étaient souvent aléatoires. Le chant lunaire était si envoûtant et meurtrier à la fois, il fallait donc s'attendre à tout.  
>Lightning pouvait sentir que sa compagne était tendue. Pas seulement parce que ses muscles s'étaient subitement et imperceptiblement raidis, mais aussi, grâce à leur lien, elle savait cette dernière aux aguets. Et sans vraiment savoir comment, la blonde réussit à envoyer mentalement une caresse rassurante dans l'esprit de Fang. Celle-ci faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle fut touchée par un doux sentiment apaisant. Du coin de l'oeil, elle fixa la nouvelle lycan à part entière avec une stupéfaction qu'elle sut dissimuler. Depuis quand savait-elle faire cela ?<br>Portant à nouveau attention à l'unique mâle de la pièce, Lightning allait reprendre la discussion. Mais elle faillit se mordre la langue lorsqu'un agréable frisson lui parcourut de la jambe au bas-ventre. Un pied se frottait discrètement contre son mollet. Fang ne savait vraiment pas garder son sérieux quelle que soit la situation, songea la shérif adjointe qui se força à passer outre les actions délibérées de sa compagne.

- J'ai l'impression que cette question vous tient à coeur, commenta-t-elle non sans repousser le pied de la noiraude. Sans indiscrétion, pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ?

Le regard peiné de l'Alpha plongea dans celui de Lightning. Celle-ci faillit regretter d'avoir posé sa requête. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait.

- Ma femme... murmura Sazh comme un grondement. Lorsqu'elle est entrée en frénésie et j'ai dû... faire ce que la loi m'intimait de faire.

Un lourd malaise pesa dans l'atmosphère. Le silence en profita pour asservir son règne dans la demeure. Mais loin de vouloir le laisser conquérir le siège social, Lightning reprit :

- Je suis désolée...  
>- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, rétorqua sèchement le lycan en levant la main. À tête reposée, je saisis finalement que vous êtes différente de nous.<br>- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Un petit rire rauque raisonna dans la gorge de Sazh. Même un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres satisfaites et fières de Fang. Cela suffit amplement à Lightning qui comprit qu'elle venait d'accomplir une chose que nul n'avait faite auparavant.

- Je suppose que je suis la première à m'être extirpée de la frénésie, constata-t-elle doucement.  
>- Pas seulement, ajouta la noiraude en croisant les bras. Tu ne t'es pas contentée de faire un simple miracle. Pour t'attirer encore plus d'honneur, tu en as provoqué un deuxième en calmant la meute de Bodum, Alpha y comprit.<br>- Un acte qui requiert plusieurs chamans, renchérit Sazh avec amusement et curiosité. Qui êtes-vous réellement, agent Farron ?

Plus les choses avançaient, plus cette question tourmentait la shérif adjointe. Elle n'avait rien fait de plus que de crier comme une hystérique à la peur de voir Fang mourir. Certes, il y avait cette drôle d'aura rosâtre qui était intervenue, mais impossible d'en connaître ni l'origine, ni même la cause. Devrait-elle en parler au risque de passer pour une folle ? Un petit rire résonna dans la tête de Claire. Elle était une louve-garou désormais, rien de tel pour savoir qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans le monde de la folie.  
>Silencieuse depuis le début du débat, Vanille sirotait tranquillement son jus de fruit. Tout ce qui s'était produit ce soir-là, l'avait complètement désorientée. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à sa surprise face à la révélation de ce qu'avait fait Lightning. Avait-elle réellement apaisé un Alpha fou d'adrénaline durant la pleine lune ?<p>

- Comment as-tu bien pu faire un truc pareil ? hoqueta-t-elle, perplexe. Et même si tu étais plus dominante que l'Alpha, ce que je doute un peu, ce n'est pas chose aisée. Surtout pas pour une nouvelle-née !  
>- Je me tue à vous dire que je n'en sais rien, grommela Lightning qui inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser emporter par son impatience. J'ai simplement hurlé et...<p>

Se mordant les lèvres, la blonde ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ses pensées. Son mutisme attira l'intérêt de tous. Rien de tel pour la mettre encore plus à l'aise, elle qui détestait tant qu'on l'observe et porte trop attention à elle. Et les choses empirèrent lorsque Fang se pencha vers elle. La main de cette dernière se glissa délicatement jusqu'à la nuque de Claire avant de la masser tendrement et sensuellement. La shérif adjointe fit mine d'en rester de marbre, même si l'amour et la raison bataillaient dans son for intérieur.

- Et quoi, mon ange ? reprit doucement Fang sans cesser ses caresses.

Totalement horrifiée, Lightning se rappela que sa compagne avait accès à tous ses sentiments, aussi intimes soient-ils. Pire encore, elle en prenait avantage. Mais la shérif adjointe n'était pas du genre à se laisser vaincre aussi facilement. Sa victoire serait de ne rien laisser transparaître devant Vanille et Sazh. Ainsi, le petit jeu de la noiraude ne prendrait pas.

- Et il y avait cette étrange aura qui est apparue, termina Lightning qui s'en voulut d'apprécier le contact de sa peau contre la main de sa compagne.  
>- Une aura ? Je n'en ai vu aucune, rétorqua Sazh avec perplexité.<br>- Attendez, hoqueta Vanille qui se redressa brutalement sur son siège. Pourrais-tu me décrire plus précisément ce que tu as vu ?

Alors que Lightning cherchait dans sa mémoire afin de fournir une bonne image de ce qu'elle avait aperçu, elle se rendit compte que la tâche était plus ardue que prévu. Pour cause ? Fang la déconcentrait avec cette fichue main si douce. Mais la retirer serait faire un pas vers la défaite. Non, non... Claire se devait d'être plus subtile que cela.  
>Mais alors qu'elle tentait à la fois de trouver une contre-attaque et de chercher une description adéquate pour répondre à Vanille, on lui pinça malicieusement la peau de sa nuque. Trop, c'était trop ! Tournant lentement le visage neutre vers sa compagne, seuls les yeux azur brûlaient de rage et de désir. Ces inconvénients-là, la blonde décida d'en tirer avantage. Une image mentale plus qu'audacieuse fut projeter dans l'esprit de la louve noire. Celle-ci qui buvait nonchalamment sa boisson, s'étouffa brutalement et dut se lever, retirant sa main dans le mouvement.<p>

- Comme je le disais, reprit tranquillement la shérif adjointe en ignorant royalement la noiraude, il y avait cette aura d'une couleur rosâtre qui s'enroula autour des loups. On aurait dit une sorte de ruban lumineux et transparent. Ce n'est pas vraiment facile à décrire.  
>- Est-ce que cela ressemblait à ça ? demanda la rouquine qui prit une grande inspiration.<p>

Soudain, quelque chose sembla picoter dans l'air. Alors que les lycans se mirent à jouer de leur odorat, Claire parut être la seule à remarquer une onde orange danser comme un serpent dans la pièce. Cette magie inédite ondulait comme une anguille dans l'eau qu'était l'air de la pièce. Levant lentement la main, la blonde se demandait si elle pouvait la toucher.

- Donc, tu la vois vraiment... souffla Vanille, complètement éberluée. Mais c'est impossible...  
>- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me faire rejeter de la fête, mais j'ai raté quelque chose ? questionna Fang qui scruta le salon sans voir ce que ses deux amies observaient.<p>

L'Alpha était tout aussi perplexe que sa congénère. Tous deux se sentaient totalement mis à l'écart, mais attendait patiemment l'explication qui allait suivre. La petite chaman fit disparaître sa magie et l'atmosphère revint à la normale. Croisant les mains entre ses jambes, elle scruta un instant la nouvelle louve, puis les deux autres lycanthropes.

- Si Lightning est capable de voir la magie, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, marmonna Vanille, très pensive.  
>- Ne dis pas de bêtise, petite, intervint Sazh d'une voix paternelle. Tout le monde sait que le gène lycanthrope domine complètement le reste.<br>- Elle arrive à revenir après avoir sombré dans la frénésie, mais le fait qu'elle soit une chaman vous est inconcevable ?  
>- Tous les chamans qui ont été changés en lycan, se sont retrouvés démunis de leurs dons.<p>

Les regards convergèrent vers la concernée. La curiosité et l'intérêt étaient à leur paroxysme. Qui était réellement cette femme ? Cette dernière enchaînait les phénomènes inexplicables. Et qui sait si elle allait s'arrêter-là ?  
>Lightning se tortilla légèrement sur le canapé, puis elle haussa un sourcil en rétorquant :<p>

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me disséquer pour connaître mon fonctionnement, si ?

Le silence fit un passage furtif avant que le rire de l'Alpha ne résonne dans la pièce. Tranquillement, celui-ci se leva de son siège. Les jeunes femmes l'observèrent et comprirent qu'il allait mettre une fin à la conversation.

- La nuit est loin d'être terminée et j'ai encore une meute entière à surveiller, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Nous mettrons toute cette histoire au clair plus tard. Mon petit doigt me dit que l'on va encore entendre parler de vous, agent Farron.

Sur cette dernière parole, Sazh leva la main afin de saluer ses interlocutrices et quitta les lieux.

.

Il se faisait tard et toutes avaient pensé qu'un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe. La soirée avait été éprouvante pour les deux lycans dont le corps se régénérait encore des blessures. Un don fort épuisant, mais indispensable. Heureusement, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient subi de graves dégâts irréversibles.  
>Le groupe des trois femmes avait finalement décidé de rester chez la shérif adjointe au lieu de retourner au bungalow. Vanille logeait dans la chambre d'amis alors que Lightning avait pris la chambre de Serah. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Fang se demandait si cela était réellement une bonne idée. Mais la blonde ne laisserait jamais personne d'autre occuper l'antre de sa cadette.<p>

Assise sur le lit de Lightning, Fang scrutait attentivement les lieux. Comme attendu, la pièce était froide et sobre. On pouvait trouver un lit simple, une armoire, une commode et un bureau. Les murs étaient vierges, pas un seul poster ou tableau n'y était suspendu. L'unique touche personnel de cet endroit était la bibliothèque.  
>Curieuse, la louve noire se demandait quel genre de lecture pouvait bien posséder sa compagne. Se rapprochant des livres, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit à lire les titres. Rapidement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Des encyclopédies détaillant à la perfection toutes les armes qui existaient dans ce monde. Quelques livres classiques incontournables d'auteurs d'exceptions ainsi que... Un roman à l'eau de rose ?<br>Amusée, Fang attrapa l'oeuvre dans sa main. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mieux scruter sa trouvaille, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de fouiller, grommela Lightning qui referma derrière elle avant de s'adosser contre la porte.  
>- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir assigné cette chambre à Vanille ? rétorqua malicieusement la noiraude en arquant les sourcils.<br>- Ton odeur est la seule que j'accepte dans ma chambre.

Cette réponse était tellement directe qu'elle dérouta légèrement la louve noire. Lightning ne semblait plus vouloir nier leur lien, leur union lycanthropique. Quelle était donc la forme que prenait leur relation désormais ? Il fallait que Fang le découvre afin de savoir sur quel pied danser. Le jeu que sa compagne avait accepté de s'y prêter, était déjà un bon départ.  
>De son côté, Claire toisait son interlocutrice en silence. Comme toujours, Fang n'était qu'arrogance et sensualité. Un espace personnel trahi aurait dû éveiller de la colère, de l'outrage. Mais ce ne fut rien de tel pour la blonde, à sa grande surprise. C'était une part d'elle qu'elle pouvait dévoiler à sa compagne et à elle seule. En dehors de Serah, personne d'autre n'avait foulé le sol de cette chambre auparavant.<br>Doucement, les yeux azur glissèrent sur ce que la noiraude tenait dans sa main. Une honte fit chauffer les joues de Lightning qui manqua un battement de coeur. Avant même que son cerveau ait intimé l'ordre, son corps se jeta instinctivement sur le livre. Malheureusement, Fang avait déjà anticipé l'assaut et se recula stratégiquement. Le bras en l'air, elle empêchait son amie de récupérer l'objet de son embarras.

- Ce-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Donne-moi ça ! gronda Lightning d'un ton plus proche de la détresse que de la menace.  
>- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? ricana la louve noire avec ravissement. Tu aimes bien ce genre de lecture, mon ange ?<br>- Ne dis pas de sottise ! C'est Serah qui me l'a offert, car elle disait que je ne m'intéressais pas assez au sujet.  
>- Et... ? Tu l'as lu ? Cela t'a plu ?<p>

Bondissant sur Fang, Claire réussit à récupérer son livre qu'elle serra contre elle. Sans plus attendre, elle le remit à sa place dans la bibliothèque comme si ce simple geste allait faire oublier son existence. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement que la noiraude ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Surtout pas quand celle-ci se trouvait face à une occasion des plus fabuleuses pour la tourner en bourrique.  
>Même si sa partenaire n'en montrait aucun signe, Fang pouvait sentir un soupçon de chagrin dans le coeur de cette dernière. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la noiraude pour calculer l'équation. Le fait que Lightning se soit retrouvée seule dans la chambre de Serah, était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Mais si celle-ci ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'elle était venue à la recherche de réconfort. Alors, la louve noire continua de jouer le jeu.<p>

- Quel était ton moment préféré ? reprit-elle, taquine. La partie où les deux amants se cherchent mutuellement ou la partie où ils concrétisent la flamme ardente de leur passion ?  
>- Mais j'ai affaire à une connaisseuse, rétorqua Lightning en arquant un sourcil.<p>

Fang se rapprocha lentement vers sa proie, telle une prédatrice. Le dos bloqué contre la bibliothèque, Claire laissa la chaleur du corps à la peau bronzée l'effleurer. Veillant à ne pas imposer de contacts directs, la noiraude plongea ses iris aussi sauvages que la forêt dans l'océan pur et glacial. Leur être physique ne se touchait pas, mais c'était tout autre chose du point de vue spirituelle. Leur âme, leur louve semblait s'entremêler dans une danse voluptueuse. Malgré leur souffle court, elles pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre.

- Je connais parfaitement la première partie, concéda Fang d'une voix qui trahissait son désir. Mais je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de vivre la seconde.  
>- Menteuse, soupira Lightning comme un souffle. Des conquêtes, tu en as connu plus d'une.<br>- Rien de plus que de simples divertissements. Mon coeur, ma louve, tout mon être n'attendait que de te retrouver.  
>- Et bonne parleuse de surcroît...<p>

Tout comme avoir murmuré ces dernières paroles, Lightning réduisait la distance qui la séparait de Fang. Leur coeur battait à l'unisson, tentant de suivre leur rythme effréné de leur passion qui ne cessait d'élever la cadence. Aucune n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Telle l'étincelle et la poudre, au moindre contact, tout pouvait exploser. Et pourtant, la déflagration menaça des plus belles lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.  
>Alors que tout leur corps était en émoi devant cette apothéose de désir, tout se tut subitement. Pas un souffle, pas un battement, pas un mouvement... Comme si tout s'était figé et que l'univers entier n'attendait plus que l'instant ultime se concrétise.<br>Subitement, Lightning dévia ses lèvres de celles qu'elle convoitait. Finalement, elle les déposa contre le cou appétissant de sa compagne. Et sans crier gare, elle y marqua sa morsure avec mesquinerie. Fang faillit sursauter tant la surprise et les frissons la prirent d'assaut. Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas bondir sur la blonde. Elle la convoitait tant !

- Tu crois pouvoir gagner aussi facilement ? déclara Claire d'un ton neutre, mais ses yeux trahirent son amusement.

Sans même attendre une réponse, la casseuse d'ambiance se faufila sous la couverture du lit. Encore sous le choc, Fang la scrutait avec frustration et fierté. Elle devait admettre que sur ce coup-là, elle s'était complètement fait avoir.

- Et tu crois que je vais réussir dormir après ce que tu viens de me faire subir ? grommela la noiraude en voyant que son amie lui avait fait une place sous la couche.  
>- Il va falloir pourtant, répondit simplement la shérif adjointe qui fermait déjà les paupières.<br>- Mais... Tu es horrible !  
>- Toi aussi, je te trouve magnifique.<p>

Ne pouvant avoir le dernier mot, Fang se faufila dans le lit. Doucement, sans même demander son avis, Lightning vint se blottir contre elle. Et malgré l'affolement qui la secouait de l'intérieur, la noiraude resserra affectueusement dans ses bras.  
>Les deux lycans restèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes.<p>

- Fang, les battements de ton coeur m'empêchent de dormir, grommela Claire sans se déloger.  
>- À qui la faute... grogna Fang qui n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil.<p>

.

- C'est bien trop dangereux, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi !  
>- Ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure, rien de bien grave.<br>- Et la prochaine fois, ce sera quoi, Beth ? Non, je ne peux pas accepter que tu restes parmi ces...  
>- Non, John, je t'interdis de finir ta phrase ! Ces gens-là sont comme ma famille. Je suis née et j'ai grandi ici, je te rappelle ! Jamais je ne quitterais Oerba, jamais !<p>

Les deux chamailleurs s'interrompirent brutalement lorsqu'une petite fillette pénétra maladroitement dans le salon. Ses petites mains s'agrippèrent nerveusement au canapé, comme si elle risquait de s'attirer les foudres des deux protagonistes si elle s'avançait plus loin.

- Pourquoi papa et maman se disputent ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.  
>- Mais non, ma puce, répondit tendrement la mère en attrapant sa petite princesse dans ses bras. C'est juste que papa est une tête de mule et qu'il a reçu une très mauvaise éducation qui le rend peu tolérant.<p>

Le concerné émit un grognement, mais ne rétorqua rien. Il savait parfaitement qu'en choisissant cette femme pour épouse, il aurait à faire beaucoup de concession. Et pourtant, celle-ci lui semblait au-dessus de ses compétences. Mettre sa famille en danger, non, il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Surtout pas lorsqu'il voyait son amour tenir leur fille de deux ans.  
>Agacé, John leva les bras vers le ciel. Puis, glissant une main dans la poche, il alla se servir un verre de whisky. Laissant son mari bouder de son côté, Elisabeth se tourna vers son enfant. Doucement, elle s'installa sur le canapé en posant son petit trésor sur ses genoux.<p>

- Claire, je prie pour que jamais tu n'aies le sale caractère de ton père, soupira la mère dont le sourire contredisait ses propos.

Un nouveau grondement. Cela provoqua un léger fou rire chez la femme. Sans cesser de câliner sa fille, elle leva les yeux vers son homme.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas un lycan ? railla-t-elle d'un sourire radieux.  
>- À quel moment suis-je censé rire ? rétorqua John en arquant un sourcil, un tic qui faisait tout son charme.<br>- J'aime quand tu fais cette tête, mon amour.

.

Alors que ses paupières peinaient à s'ouvrir, Lightning sentit de douces caresses contre la peau de son visage. Par cadence régulière, des doigts se glissaient dans sa chevelure. Malgré son état de semi-conscience, la blonde savait parfaitement dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. L'odeur apaisante de Fang et la chaleur de son corps étaient de grands facteurs pour que Claire s'y sente en sécurité.

- Tu ne dors pas ? marmonna-t-elle faiblement, la voix enrayée.  
>- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y arriverais pas, ricana Fang en continuant d'explorer le visage de sa compagne de ses doigts. Navrée, si je t'ai réveillée.<p>

La shérif adjointe se redressa légèrement afin de changer de position. Ainsi, elle pouvait regarder son amie dans les yeux. La pièce était dans une obscurité presque totale, seule la lune offrait un rayon de lumière. Mais la blonde n'était plus comme avant désormais, elle n'était plus humaine. Sa condition de lycanthrope lui permettait de voir dans la nuit. Sans le moindre effort, elle distinguait parfaitement les formes et les traits de la louve noire.  
>Délicatement, Claire imita sa partenaire et posa sa main sur la joue de cette dernière. Malgré un léger relent de désir, l'atmosphère était plus propice à un instant de sérénité et de plénitude. Douceur et tendresse étaient à l'ordre du moment et chacune des deux louves l'avait saisi par une entente mutuelle. Elles restèrent ainsi, dans un silence doucereux, durant quelques minutes.<br>Puis, Lightning déclara :

- J'aimerais emmener Serah à Oerba le plus tôt que possible.  
>- Bien sûr, chuchota affectueusement la noiraude en embrassant le front de son amie. Tu veux que je me charge de tout ?<br>- Non, ça ira... Je peux le faire moi-même.

Elisabeth Farron était née à Oerba et avait été enterrée là-bas. Tout comme l'avait suggéré Fang, il serait logique que Serah repose auprès de sa mère. Une fois réunies, Lightning se fera la gardienne de leur sommeil éternel. Et peut-être qu'à partir de là, elle pourra songer à panser les blessures de son chagrin.  
>Son doigt jouait discrètement avec une mèche de cheveux corbeau alors que ses pensées divaguaient au loin. Ce que Fang lui offrait, dépassait l'entendement. Claire avait perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, l'unique but de son existence. La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue après cette perte atroce. Et pourtant... En même pas quelques jours, la noiraude avait déjà réussi à faire germer la fleur de l'espoir dans son coeur. Tant d'épreuves en un laps de temps si court.<br>La main de la shérif adjointe glissa ensuite vers le cou de sa tendre. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur le pendentif que Fang ne semblait jamais enclin à retirer. Lightning pouvait encore se rappeler le jour où la noiraude avait tenté de lui faire prendre conscience de l'origine de ce bijou. Mais à ce moment-là, Claire n'avait pas encore récupéré ses souvenirs. Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-elle pu oublier cette objet d'une immense valeur sentimentale ?

- Et tu l'as gardé depuis tout ce temps, chuchota Lightning.  
>- Mmh ? fit Fang en baissant le regard sur l'intérêt de sa compagne. Ah, ça... Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je garde toujours précieusement ton cadeau.<br>- C'était ma mère qui l'avait fait... Elle disait qu'il me protègerait. Je te l'ai donné dans l'espoir qu'il t'offre la protection que tu m'as toujours offerte. Cela a dû fonctionner, vu que tu es revenue à moi en un seul morceau.

Tout en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux rosâtres, la louve noire se laisser bercer par la douce voix. Lorsque soudain, les paroles de Lightning la percutèrent violemment. Elle se redressa brutalement en dévisageant intensément la blonde. Tout semblait se chambouler dans son esprit. Mais dans sa stupeur, elle réussit à articuler :

- Tu... Tu t'en souviens ?  
>- De tout, répondit Claire qui tenta de sourire, mais ce ne fut qu'un demi-rictus.<br>- De tout, tout et tout ?  
>- Oui de tout, soupira Lightning qui tira sur le bras de son amie afin de la recoucher avant de se blottir près d'elle. Je me rappelle aussi que c'était ton idée de libérer ces fichues poules, pas la mienne. Sauf que tu n'as pas eu le cran de le faire.<p>

Sans crier gare, Fang serra sa partenaire dans ses bras avec une force herculéenne. La shérif adjointe en eut le souffle coupé. Alors qu'elle allait se débattre et lâcher quelques jurons, les éclats de rire chantonnèrent à ses oreilles. Face à cette joie sincère et soulagée, la blonde n'eut pas le coeur de réfréner sa compagne. Elle se laissa emporter par la plénitude et la fatigue.

.

Le grand jour arriva peu de temps après. Après certains préparatifs, voilà que Lightning se retrouvait dans la voiture en compagnie de Fang et de Vanille. Elles étaient en route pour Oerba. La conductrice qui n'était autre que la noiraude, montrait à la voie au véhicule mortuaire qui les suivait de près. Le chemin se fit en silence, pour le plus grand bonheur de la shérif adjointe. Enfin... Voilà un titre qu'elle devait oublier désormais.  
>Après avoir rempli certaines paperasses et accomplis certaines responsabilités, Lightning avait donné sa démission au shérif Amoda. Ce dernier ne fut guère très surpris. Après tout, Bodum n'avait plus rien à offrir à la jeune femme en deuil. Claire souhaitait se retrouver dans le village où reposait sa famille et où Fang vivait. Mais pour le moment, la plupart de ses effets personnels se trouvaient encore dans sa maison. Le déménagement officiel se fera en temps voulu.<p>

La vitre froide rencontra le front de Lightning. Ce bref instant de fraîcheur apaisa un tant soit peu cette dernière qui retint un soupire. Elle quittait Bodum, ville qu'elle et Serah avaient choisie pour créer un nouveau départ à leur vie. Lieu d'espoirs et de rêves pour les jeunes Farron qui étaient en quête de réconfort et de stabilité. Endroit où elles pensèrent pouvoir se séparer d'un passé déchirant et douloureux.  
>Sachant pertinemment que sa compagne cherchait de la solitude, Fang ne put s'empêcher de lui tendre une main secourable. Claire l'accepta, non sans détacher son regard du paysage qui défilait rapidement sous ses yeux. Encore une nouvelle page de sa vie qui venait de tourner. Espérons que cela se finira par un « happy end », songea la blonde qui ferma les paupières, démunie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, on dirait une fin, mais ça ne l'est pas... Enfin... Vous voulez que l'histoire s'arrête là? Si vous voulez que je continue, dîtes-le moi ^^<strong>


	15. Chapitre 14

**Je tenais avant tout, à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et pour votre désir que cette fiction continue sa route. Cela fait plaisir à lire et motive forcément les troupes ^^  
>Je vous offre donc le 14ème chapitre de Wolf's Heart<strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Le véhicule s'arrêta doucement une fois arrivé à Oerba. Le léger freinage réveilla Lightning qui, surprise, ne se rappelait pas s'être assoupie durant le voyage. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Une heure ? Deux heures ?  
>Alors que la blonde était perdue dans ses pensées, tout son esprit se vida subitement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit village. Sur la bordure d'une forêt, une petite rivière frôlait les habitations de son chant apaisant. Plusieurs bâtisses se situaient ci et là, près de grands champs de blés. Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer des petites fermes ainsi qu'un grand moulin. L'endroit paraissait si paisible et nostalgique. L'ex-shérif adjointe ne saurait vraiment décrire le sentiment qui embaumait son coeur.<br>Fang qui avait bien fait attention à laisser le temps à sa compagne de découvrir son nouvel environnement, posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière. La fermeté de la poigne ramena la blonde sur terre.

- Bienvenue à la maison, déclara la noiraude avec fierté. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire : bon retour à la maison.

Se détachant du regard rassurant de sa partenaire, Lightning étudia à nouveau les alentours. Oui, elle était chez elle... Là où sa place avait toujours été.  
>Lentement, elle sortit de la voiture, laissant l'air frais de la campagne lui offrir une caresse accueillante. Les branchages de la forêt semblèrent s'agiter. Le bruit des feuilles était comme un appel joyeux. Même le blé se mit à onduler sous la poussée du vent. Toute cette orchestre était chaleureuse comme si Mère Nature s'émouvait du retour de son enfant perdue.<p>

Le comité d'accueil ne tarda pas à arriver. Sortant de sa demeure, averti par le bruit des moteurs, Fargas était au-devant de sa demeure, accompagné de son fils, Fenris. Lorsque sa fille arriva en face de lui, il l'étreignit affectueusement. Comme attendu, Fang avait su accomplir avec brio la tâche qui lui était incombée. Jamais l'Alpha d'Oerba n'y avait douté et il était fier de ne pas s'être trompé.  
>De son côté, l'aîné des Yun ne put qu'admettre la réussite de sa cadette. Il ne montra néanmoins aucun signe de sa résignation. Ce dernier se tendit imperceptiblement à l'arrivée de Lightning.<p>

- Seigneur, que tu ressembles à ta mère, déclara Fargas en levant les bras, ravi.

Peu à l'aise, la blonde fronça des sourcils, craignant que l'homme l'étreigne elle aussi. Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas vexer celui qui autrefois, avait été le meilleur ami de son père. D'ailleurs, ce dernier remarqua la réticence de la jeune femme et au lieu de s'en offusquer, il éclata d'un bon rire plein de vie.

- Et tout le caractère de son père, railla l'Alpha qui tapota l'épaule de Lightning. J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi ronchonne que lui.  
>- Malheureusement, c'est le cas, commenta Fang qui s'attira les foudres de sa compagne.<p>

Riant des plus belles, Fargas invita les arrivantes à se reposer chez lui. Mais avant de pénétrer dans la demeure, Lightning chercha Vanille des yeux. Cette dernière ne se trouvait nulle part. Alors qu'elle allait poser la question, Fang la devança, ayant anticipé sa question :

- Elle s'est empressée d'aller embrasser sa famille. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Acquiesçant simplement, la blonde suivit son amie sans rien ajouter. Tout ici était nouveau sans vraiment l'être pour elle. Un sentiment très étrange, à la fois angoissant et rassurant.

.

Tous assis autour d'une table, tout le monde jouissait d'une bonne tasse de café chaud, mis à part Fenris qui avait préféré s'accouder à un mur. Les bras croisés, il ne participait que très peu à la conversation, se contentant simplement d'écouter et d'observer. Fang était assise à côté de sa compagne et toutes deux faisaient face à Fargas.

- Cela ne semble pas te surprendre tout ce que je te raconte, déclara la noiraude en haussant les sourcils.  
>- Tu sais, à mon âge, plus rien ne peut m'étonner, ricana l'Alpha en avalant une gorgée bouillante de liqueur noire.<br>- J'avais oublié que tu étais un vieux fossile.

La louve noire se pencha vers Lightning et lui chuchota :

- Je suis sûre qu'il respirait déjà à l'époque des dinosaures.  
>- Je t'entends, jeune fille insolente, tonna sévèrement Fargas avec un sourire qui trahissait sa fausse colère. Et pour tout te dire, cela ne me surprend en rien que Claire soit une chaman.<br>- C'est Lightning, corrigea la blonde d'un ton neutre.

Le père de la noiraude observa un instant l'enfant de son meilleur ami. Lightning maintenait le regard sans la moindre arrogance, mais avec une assurance digne d'une Farron. Cela fit sourire le vieux loup qui avait l'impression de voir John à travers ses yeux azur. Ce constat le chagrina, mais le ravit aussi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu es chez toi maintenant, rétorqua Fargas d'une voix paternelle. Mais soit, Lightning. Le don de chaman est un héritage familial.  
>- Vous voulez dire que... réalisa finalement Lightning en ouvrant grands les yeux.<br>- Ta mère était une chaman. Tout comme l'a été ta grand-mère et ton arrière-grand-père.

Cette révélation ne parut pas chambouler la nouvelle lycan qui posa sa main sur le coeur. Son don, elle le devait à sa génitrice. Encore un autre merveilleux cadeau que lui avait offert sa mère. Un présent qui lui avait permis de sauver sa vie ainsi que celle de sa compagne. D'une certaine manière, ce pouvoir avait peut-être toujours été là pour veiller secrètement sur elle. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Claire avait l'intuition que c'était le cas.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi après la transformation, elle a gardé ses pouvoirs, renchérit Fang qui s'adossa contre son siège. D'ailleurs, avant qu'elle n'accepte sa louve, je n'ai jamais senti sur elle l'aura des chamans. Je ne le sens toujours pas d'ailleurs.  
>- Oui, cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle a gardé ses pouvoirs, répéta l'Alpha en frottant son menton. Peut-être que son odeur lycanthrope camoufle sa véritable nature, qui sait ?<p>

Même le vieux loup n'avait pas les réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Mais cela avait-il réellement une importance ? Après tout, Lightning était en vie, saine et sauve. Fang n'avait rien de plus à demander, car sa compagne se trouvait à ses côtés désormais.

.

Après des discussions fortes chaleureuses, ravivant des souvenirs radieux, Fargas donna congé aux deux femmes qui devaient être épuisées de leur voyage. Quittant la demeure, elles s'étaient réfugiées dans la petite maison de Fang. Bien moins imposante que celui de son père, mais tout aussi accueillante.  
>Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, Lightning regardait une petite habitation au loin. La nuit était tombée et les lumières de la demeure bataillaient contre la pénombre. La cheminée crachotait sa fumée grise, annonciateur d'une activité en son sein. La blonde soupira longuement, mais ne cessait pas de fixer la maison qui fut la sienne des années auparavant. Elle n'avait pas changée et restait exactement comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfant.<br>Devant l'entrée de la chambre, Fang scrutait silencieusement son amie. Cela faisait quelques minutes que cette dernière se tenait là, songeuse. Peut-être était-il temps de l'extirper de ses rêveries ? Ou fallait-il encore lui laisser un peu de temps pour se retrouver ? La noiraude se trouvait souvent désarçonner par les choix qui s'offraient à elle. Elle craignait qu'au moindre faux pas, Lightning se briserait en mille morceaux de verre.

_- Je ne suis pas faite en sucre, tu sais ?_

Sursautant légèrement, Fang dévisagea la blonde qui ne parut pas se détourner du paysage. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, si ? C'était bel et bien la voix de Lightning dans sa tête un peu plus tôt.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? questionna la louve noire en se rapprochant de son interlocutrice.  
>- Fait quoi ? rétorqua Claire qui fit face à son amie.<br>- Tu sais, parler dans ma tête. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas faite en sucre.  
>- Mais je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste...<p>

Les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent soudainement. Elle avait ressenti les craintes de sa compagne et avait simplement songé qu'elle n'était pas aussi fragile pour que cette dernière s'en inquiète. Et pourtant, cette pensée était parvenue jusqu'à la noiraude. Rien de bien étonnant si on prenait en compte que par leur lien, elles partageaient leurs sentiments. Sans parler de la fois où elle avait littéralement réussi à envoyer une image à sa compagne. Alors pourquoi pas des paroles ?

_- Cela provient de notre lien ?_ testa Claire avec peu de conviction.  
>- Il y a une possibilité, répondit Fang qui se concentra à son tour. <em>Le pouvoir des liens diffère selon les couples.<em>

Le don de leur union serait donc l'abolition complète de leur propre intimité, songea Lightning qui devait peut-être trouver un moyen d'ériger un mur mental afin de protéger certaines de ses pensées. Après tout, rien n'était vraiment impossible. Les lycans et le chaman existaient, dans l'ombre de la vérité. Qu'est-ce que la nature avait dissimulé d'autre à l'Homme ? Peut-être préférait-elle ne pas le savoir finalement.  
>Et de toute manière, tout son esprit était ancré ailleurs, vers le lendemain. Un jour aussi redouté qu'attendu pour la nouvelle lycan. Serah allait bel et bien la quitter, mais elle rejoindra leur mère sur la terre de leur naissance. Un dernier adieu...<p>

Soudain, Fang lui attrapa le poignet, la faisant presque sursauter. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la louve noire entraîna sa compagne à se lever. Interloquée, la blonde se laissa faire, ne rêvant que de tomber dans ses bras réconfortants. Une étincelle de désir s'enflamma dans son bas-ventre lorsque leur corps se colla l'un contre l'autre.

- Viens avec moi, je sais comment te remonter le moral, déclara Fang avec une assurance effrontée.  
>- Où veux-tu m'emmener ? demanda Lightning, curieuse et méfiante.<br>- Tu me fais confiance, championne ?

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Claire. Depuis toutes ses années, son amie n'avait toujours pas changé de réplique. Et elle la savait avoir été crée que pour elle. Plus qu'une confiance, c'était une foi aveugle qu'elle serait prête à offrir à sa compagne. Même si le chemin les emmèneraient vers les Enfers, la blonde la suivrait sans la moindre hésitation, les yeux fermés.

- Tu connais déjà ma réponse, souffla Lightning qui glissa sa main dans celle de Fang.

.

La pleine lune était à son apothéose la veille, mais sa forme sphérique était toujours présente. Son influence pouvait encore se faire sentir, mais moins pressante que le jour précédent. Dans la pénombre de la forêt, tout était d'un calme sauvage. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, la faune n'était pas en train de dormir, loin de là. Les prédateurs nocturnes étaient en chasse. Agiles et silencieux, ils pourfendaient les ténèbres.  
>Parmi eux se trouvaient Fang et Lightning. Les deux femmes traversèrent les bois d'un pas rapide, mais sourd. Tout comme les autres créatures de la nuit, elles étaient parfaitement dans leur élément, tel un poisson dans l'eau. La louve noire connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Elle aurait pu se mouvoir dans cet univers, les yeux bandés. À ses côtés, sa compagne la suivait silencieusement. Son regard était attiré par cette forêt plus que familière. Son odeur, son chant, son ambiance...<br>Elles marchèrent durant une vingtaine de minutes sans échanger la moindre parole. Toutes deux profitaient de cet instant paisible. Puis, soudain, Fang mit fin à la marche au milieu de nulle part, au fin fond de la forêt nocturne. Interloquée, Lightning se tourna vers son amie, resserrant l'étreinte de sa main dans celle de la noiraude.

- Regarde, murmura Fang qui se faufila dans le dos de sa compagne.

Lentement, elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire et croisa ses mains devant, juste au-dessus du ventre. Elle posa ensuite son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde et lui répéta :

- Regarde...

Faisant confiance à la louve noire, Lightning regarda devant elle. À part des arbres et des buissons, elle ne voyait rien de particulier à observer. D'ailleurs, sans ses yeux de lycanthrope, elle n'aurait même pas vu plus loin que le bout de son nez. Elle attendit.

Haut dans le ciel, des nuages glissaient au-dessus de leur tête. Après avoir dissimulé l'astre durant plus de dix minutes, ils libérèrent enfin leur captif. La lune se dévoila dans toute sa splendeur, jetant ses rayons comme une pluie de lumière. Mais les bois restèrent sombre, car les feuillages empêchaient la clarté de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leurs entrailles. Et pourtant...  
>Une lumière blanche s'illumina, puis deux... Et trois... Des centaines d'étincelles pures brillèrent dans la nuit, telles des lucioles. Comme dans un monde féerique, la forêt ressemblait à un ciel étoilé. Bouche-bée, Claire assistait à cet étrange et incroyable spectacle. D'abord émerveillée, elle pensait que cela provenait des insectes. Mais à y regarder de plus près, elle s'était trompée. Ce n'était rien de tout cela, c'était...<p>

- Les fleurs lunaires... lâcha Lightning comme dans un murmure, comme aillant du mal à parler.  
>- Ne te l'avais-je pas promis ? susurra Fang qui frôla ses lèvres contre le cou de sa compagne.<p>

Un petit rire s'échappa de la blonde qui laissa reposer son dos contre la poitrine de son amie. Le regard toujours ancré sur ce merveilleux phénomène, elle reprit d'un ton narquois :

- C'est ainsi que tu tentes de me séduire ?  
>- Je pensais déjà t'avoir conquis le soir où nous nous sommes embrassées pour la première fois, rétorqua la noiraude d'une voix enjôleuse.<br>- Je t'ai laissé faire parce que j'avais pitié...  
>- Menteuse !<p>

Afin de la punir pour sa mesquinerie, Fang planta doucement ses crocs dans la chair de sa compagne. Cette dernière tressaillit violemment. Si on ne la tenait pas par la taille, peut-être se serait-elle écroulée sur le sol. Un désir sauvage la submergea et elle avait envie de mordre en retour. Ses ongles s'agrippèrent avidement aux bras de sa tortionnaire.  
>Le rire arrogant de Fang chatouilla ses sens, agrandissant sa passion d'une incroyable volupté. Penchant la tête en arrière, Lightning attrapa malicieusement l'oreille de la noiraude entre ses dents. Cette dernière n'était pas la seule à savoir jouer aux tentatrices. L'ex-shérif adjointe ne rendra pas les armes aussi facilement. Et cela, la louve noire le savait, ce qui alimentait encore plus son ardeur et son envie.<br>Puis, elles se figèrent un instant, sans qu'aucune ne s'éloigne de l'autre, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Seule leur poitrine se mouvait sous le rythme de leur respiration saccadée.

_- Fang...  
>- Je sais, je l'ai senti, moi aussi.<em>

Les deux louves se redressèrent imperceptiblement, sans décoller leur corps. Aux aguets, Fang scrutait discrètement les alentours, exactement comme Lightning. Mais celle-ci, pour continuer la comédie, frotta son visage contre celui de sa compagne. Un contact doux et sensuelle, mais restant tout de même une caresse moins ensorcelante afin de ne pas déconcentrer la noiraude.

_- Il est malin, il a su éviter le sens du vent_, constata Fang qui dut se retenir de grogner avec menace. _Je ne perçois ni son odeur, ni son emplacement. Je ressens juste sa présence._

Soudain, elle ne détecta plus la trace de l'inconnu. Perplexe, elle sonda les alentours avec minutie. Personne...  
>Ayant la voie libre, la louve noire décontracta légèrement ses muscles, ce qui rassura Lightning qui se tourna vers elle. Face à face, elle scrutait le visage sévère et concentré de sa compagne. Fang était toujours sur ses gardes et surveillait scrupuleusement toute la forêt. C'était bien la première fois que cette dernière ne portait pas la moindre attention à Claire. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte et se demandait si elle devait se sentir touchée par tant de protection ou offusquée de l'intérêt perdu.<p>

- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
>- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Fang qui tourna les yeux vers la blonde, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de cette dernière. Rentrons, tu veux bien ?<p>

Lightning acquiesça et suivit sa guide sans protester. La louve noire fut ravie de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer plus sur le sujet. Pour le moment, elle préférait garder ses doutes pour elle-même. Sa compagne avait déjà assez de soucis pour le moment. Tout en lançant la marche, Fang resta tout de même troublée sur une seule certitude : c'était un membre de sa meute. Mais qui ? Et que faisait-il là ?  
>Un étrange sentiment serra Claire à la gorge. Cette présence malfaisante, elle l'avait déjà connue quelque part. Oui, dans son passé, elle avait déjà perçu cette hostilité, cette sauvagerie qui était dirigée vers sa personne. Mais alors qu'à l'époque, elle avait qualifié cette angoisse à une simple peur d'enfant, qu'en était-il désormais ?<br>Tout en marchant, Lighning regarda derrière elles, certaine que l'on les observait encore.

.

Marchant lentement en direction du cimetière, Lightning sentit son coeur battre douloureusement, à l'agonie. Aujourd'hui allait être la dernière fois qu'elle verrait le magnifique visage de Serah. La main sur la poitrine, l'aînée des Farron se força à avancer. Telle une condamnée s'avançant sur l'échafaud, elle pouvait sentir son souffle s'affoler, presque s'étouffer. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, tout le monde l'attendait.  
>Les funérailles avaient débuté depuis plus de dix minutes. Fang était partie la première, s'assurant de l'arrivée de tous les invités qui avaient voyagés depuis Bodum jusqu'ici. Cette dernière avait aussi prétexté cette excuse pour laisser un moment de calme et de solitude à Claire. Elle devait faire le vide dans son esprit, son deuil. Et cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu pour rassembler tout son courage afin de sortir de la maison.<p>

Alors que Lightning continuait son pénible périple, elle sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Un regard brûlant semblait lui transpercer le dos, comme des épines s'enfonçant dans sa colonne vertébrale. Encore cette même impression d'oppression, de n'être qu'une simple et vulgaire proie qu'un prédateur affamé convoitait. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, la blonde se retourna brutalement.  
>Son regard croisa des iris d'une blancheur déconcertante. Un homme se tenait au loin, près d'une habitation. Plutôt grand et musclé, ses cheveux gris contrastaient avec son visage encore jeune. Sa coiffure était parfaitement domptée vers l'arrière, mis à part deux grandes mèches. Ce qui attira encore plus l'attention de Lightning, en dehors de ses yeux assassins et peu rassurants, était l'immense cicatrise qui barrait sa figure. Elle avait la forme d'une croix. Où avait-elle déjà vu une chose semblable ?<p>

- Lightning ?

Surprise, l'interpellée se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Fenris la dévisageait étrangement, se demandant certainement pourquoi elle restait bêtement planter là, en plein milieu de la place.  
>Claire ne put s'empêcher d'observer le demi-frère de sa compagne. Ce dernier dégageait le même charme que Fang, une arrogance sauvage et séduisante. Ses cheveux corbeaux et ses yeux verts rappelèrent immédiatement son lien de parenté avec sa soeur, le gène des Yun. Mais contrairement à celle-ci, la peau de ce dernier était d'une couleur laiteuse et paraissait tellement douce qu'on aurait envie de la caresser.<p>

- Que fais-tu ici ? reprit Fenris d'un ton monocorde. Les funérailles ont déjà commencé. Tout le monde t'attend.

Jetant un regard au coin de l'oeil, Lightning se rendit compte que son observateur s'était mystérieusement volatilisé. Qui était-ce ?

- Rien, j'allais rejoindre l'enterrement, répondit-elle simplement en reprenant sa route.

.

Tout un beau monde était réuni dans le cimetière d'Oerba. Tous habillés de manière sobre, les invités se tenaient en masse tout autour du cercueil encore ouvert. Plusieurs visages étaient connus aux yeux de Lightning. Il y avait Lebrau, Maqui, Yuj et Gadot – des amis que Serah lui avait présentés. Même les loups de la meute de Bodum s'étaient spécialement déplacés pour l'occasion. Sazh devait certainement se sentir responsable de la mort de la jeune Farron. Et pourtant, jamais Claire ne l'avait blâmé de ne pas avoir su maîtriser le renégat.  
>De l'autre côté, se tenait le shérif Amoda et quelques collègues du commissariat qui étaient venus afin d'offrir leur soutien. L'ex-shérif adjointe n'avait jamais vraiment été très poche de ses camarades policiers. Leur présence la toucha particulièrement et lui réchauffa le coeur.<br>Puis, pour finir, il y avait l'entourage de Serah. Des élèves et des professeurs de son école ainsi que des amis que la grande soeur ne connaissait que de visage. Tout le monde s'était mobilisé pour rendre un dernier hommage à la pauvre défunte. _Ils sont tous venu te faire un dernier adieu_, pensa Lightning qui se tourna vers le corps froid et inerte.

Serah semblait plonger dans un sommeil paisible. Un contraste déstabilisant pour son aînée qui savait avec quelle sauvagerie elle avait été arrachée à la vie. Son magnifique visage n'était plus marqué par la moindre trace de violence. Sa douleur s'en était allée. Tout comme son âme...

_- Lightning..._ supplia Fang, emprise par le chagrin de sa compagne et le sien._  
>- Ça va aller<em>, répondit Claire d'une voix qu'elle se voulait assurée.

Lentement, la blonde se retourna face aux autres. Son regard scruta rapidement la foule. De la tristesse, de la colère, de l'incompréhension... Ce miasme d'émotions se mêlait aux larmes. Lightning sentit sa gorge se nouer, mais elle se ressaisit. La tête relevée, la poitrine fièrement redresser comme un bon soldat, elle était prête à voir le désespoir dans les yeux et faire ses adieux.  
>On l'avait prévenu que certaines personnes désireraient un discours de sa part. Mais elle avait refusé, bien trop réservée. Ses ressentiments ne la concernaient qu'elle. Cependant, en voyant la peine partagée par des amis, des collègues ou encore de simples connaissances... Lightning ne se sentit plus seule dans sa détresse. La tourmente de cette perte injuste ébranlait aussi d'autres vies.<br>Alors même qu'elle n'avait pas préparé de discours, Claire se jeta dans les abîmes de ses sentiments :

- Serah était une camarade enjouée tel un rayon de soleil. Elle était une amie fidèle sur qui l'on pouvait toujours compter. Elle était une soeur aimante sur qui je pouvais me reposer...

La gorge subitement sèche, Claire fit son possible pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle supplia son courage de ne pas la lâcher. Pas maintenant...

- Ma petite soeur a toujours oeuvré pour que son entourage soit heureux et en paix, reprit-elle doucement. Aider son prochain était comme une raison de vivre pour elle. Même si personnellement, elle avait souvent tendance à m'exaspérer lorsqu'elle tentait à tout prix de rediriger ma vie sociale. Je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû lui hurler de s'occuper de ses affaires.

Quelques faibles rires résonnèrent en écho dans la foule. Même un petit sourire amusé se dévoila sur le visage de Lightning. La nostalgie de ces moments perdus réchauffait leur coeur, mais la leur brûlait aussi douloureusement. Malgré l'air grave de son expression, la blonde conserva son rictus.

- Je pense que si elle était là, à nous observer, déclara l'ex-shérif adjointe en posant sa main au bord du cercueil, un regard tendre pour sa cadette. Elle serait en train de me sermonner et de me répéter Ô combien je devrais profiter de la vie. Serah nous regarderait tous, chacun de nous, dans les yeux et nous dirait : « Continuez de sourire pour moi ». Malheureusement, elle n'est plus parmi nous. Si injuste soit-il, elle a été arrachée bien trop vite à la vie. Nous pouvons néanmoins – pour elle, à sa mémoire – honorer son souhait le plus cher...

D'un mouvement théâtral, Lightning se tourna face à la foule, un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Elle prit le temps de toiser son auditoire un instant avant de reprendre :

- Vivez, souriez, pleurez, riez... Faites ce que Serah n'est plus capable de faire. Pour vous et pour elle, soyez heureux.

Des têtes hochèrent. Des larmes coulèrent. Des faibles sourires s'affichèrent. Le discours avait touché des coeurs, avait réconforté des âmes en peine. Contre toute attente, Claire se sentit délivrer d'un lourd poids qui pesait contre sa poitrine. Un léger sentiment de bien-être la caressa. Irrémédiablement, Lightning songea que c'était Serah qui la félicitait pour ses paroles.  
>Sa compagne se rapprochant doucement vers elle, Fang l'invita dans ses bras réconfortants. La serrant fortement contre elle, elle était encore émue par le discours de cette dernière. Lightning s'était mise à nu à sa manière, devant les gens. Ce geste marquait amplement la place qu'occupait sa cadette dans son coeur. Elle avait su se montrer forte et dévoiler d'intimes sentiments. La louve noire en était fière.<p>

Embrassant la tempe de la blonde, Fang regardait le prêtre refermer le cercueil. Des hommes s'attelèrent à le faire descendre dans la bouche de la terre, juste à côté de la tombe d'Elisabeth Farron. Au même moment, la foule commença à se disperser. Certaines personnes vinrent offrir leurs condoléances à Lightning qui les remerciait poliment.  
>Lebrau arriva en face de l'ex-shérif adjointe et sans même lui demander son avis, la prit soudainement dans ses bras. Claire fut d'abord surprise, puis touchée. Elle rendit l'étreinte consolatrice. Quand tout à coup, Gadot, Maqui et Yuj se rajoutèrent à la fête. Le grand câlin général aurait dû mettre la blonde mal à l'aise, mais elle en fut reconnaissante.<br>Quelques minutes plus tard, ses amis quittèrent le cimetière. Au même instant, Sazh et sa meute allaient faire de même. Ces derniers devaient encore s'entretenir avec l'Alpha d'Oerba afin d'officialiser le pacte de non-violence. L'homme à la coupe afro fit un signe à Lightning qui acquiesça simplement.

.

Une fois tout le monde parti, la tombe de Serah fut terminée. Après que les ouvriers se soient eux aussi retirés, Claire s'avança devant les deux pierres tombales. Délicatement, elle caressa la vieille roche de sa main droite et la neuve de sa gauche. Sans briser le contact de ses doigts contre le marbre, elle s'accroupit et soupira :

- Il ne manquerait plus que papa et nous serions tous réunis...

Fang observait et restait en retrait, muette. Elle laissait son amie s'entretenir avec sa famille. Même si son instinct hurlait désespérément de la prendre dans ses bras, la louve noire savait parfaitement que cet instant était crucial pour le deuil de la jeune femme.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir oublié, mère, mais je suis là désormais, murmura Claire alors qu'une larme perla sur sa joue. Reposez en paix, je me fais gardienne de votre éternité...

Derrière elle, Claire entendit des pas s'arrêter à quelques mètres de sa personne. Mais elle ne se retourna pas, continuant sa prière muette en l'honneur de sa famille. Encore des pas... Ceux de Fang cette fois-ci. Cette dernière s'était lentement rapprochée de sa compagne.  
>Refermant les paupières, Lightning prit une grande inspiration avant de les rouvrir brutalement.<p>

- Toi... déclara-t-elle froidement en se levant et en se tournant vers l'arrivant. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Snow.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Le soleil revenait de son petit tour autour du monde. Ses petits rayons traversaient les fenêtres de la cuisine, réchauffant tendrement les lieux. Les oiseaux débutèrent leur chant matinal, invitant les endormis à ouvrir les paupières. L'activité émergea petit à petit de la nature, c'était le début d'une journée comme une autre.  
>Une tasse fumante de café dans la main, Lightning était assise dans sa cuisine. Les jambes croisées, elle lisait le journal en profitant de l'orchestre matinal. La veille avait été assez épuisante pour la jeune femme qui aurait préféré rester couchée un peu plus longtemps. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, surtout pas avec les responsabilités qui l'incombaient.<p>

- Bonjour !

Lentement, Claire leva les yeux vers l'arrivante. Fredonnant joyeusement, Serah pénétra dans la pièce, encore en pyjama. Sans cesser de chantonner, elle dansait pour traverser la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Ses pieds ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arracher au rythme de son chant. Elle attrapa la brique de lait qu'elle secouait dans sa gesticulation artistique. Lightning se demandait dans combien de secondes tout allait tomber au sol. Pire encore, sa cadette entassait un bol et des céréales en plus dans ses bras.  
>Tout en déposant son petit-déjeuner sur la table, Serah se pencha afin d'embrasser son aînée sur la joue. Loin de refuser un contact affectueux avec sa soeur, la shérif adjointe ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil, interloquée.<p>

- Tu me sembles de bien bonne humeur, ce matin, commenta-t-elle en étudiant la jeune Farron. Qui que vous soyez, dîtes-moi où vous avez caché mon zombie matinal de soeur ?  
>- Très drôle, soeurette, répondit la jeune fille en gardant son sourire éclatant.<p>

Perplexe, Lightning referma son journal qu'elle plia sur la table. Scrutant bien consciencieusement son interlocutrice, elle tentait de trouver ce qui clochait. Serah avait plutôt tendance à être d'humeur ronchonne le matin. Elle n'était littéralement pas fréquentable aux heures matinales. Loin de s'en plaindre, la shérif adjointe restait tout de même très inquiète de ce revirement de situation.

- Bon, allez, crache le morceau, intima Claire en dévisageant sa cadette. Et ne fais pas ton innocente. Ton sourire risque d'attirer des licornes arc-en-ciel dans ma cuisine, à ce rythme.  
>- Cela se voit tant que ça ? hoqueta Serah, surprise.<br>- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Subitement nerveuse, la plus jeune des Farron joua distraitement avec sa cuillère. L'impatience de l'aînée commençait à bouillir, mais elle ne fit rien pour le montrer. Croisant les bras, elle attendit tranquillement que sa soeur poursuive. Mais si elle ne s'empressait pas de le faire, elle risquait de subir un véritable interrogatoire policier en règle.

- Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher, d'accord ? reprit timidement Serah, baissant légèrement la tête.  
>- Viens en rapidement au fait, rétorqua Lightning en roulant des yeux.<br>- Je sors avec Snow.

Les yeux exorbités, la shérif adjointe rata un battement de coeur. Tout semblait se figer autour d'elle. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Sa petite soeur adorée sortait avec cet abruti de Snow qui traînait souvent dans le bar de Lebreau ? Non, non... Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, si ?  
>Face au silence de son aînée, Serah saisit immédiatement l'occasion pour prendre la parole avant que celle-ci ne la monopolise pour un long sermon :<p>

- Lightning, tu as promis de ne pas te fâcher !  
>- Mais... Je ne suis pas fâchée, répondit Lightning en prenant son café d'une main tremblante. Non, je ne vais pas me mettre à hurler. Je ne vais pas non plus m'énerver. Je vais juste... le tuer !<p>

Les yeux de Serah s'emplirent de tristesse. Elle toisait sa soeur avec un tel chagrin que celle-ci ne sut plus comment réagir. Avait-elle réellement son mot à dire ? Sa cadette vivait sa propre vie et prenait ses propres décisions. Lightning n'avait aucun droit de lui priver de son libre arbitre. Mais intérieurement, elle eut un pincement au coeur. Bien évidemment que sa présence ne suffirait pas au bonheur de Serah, elle le savait. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si tôt ?

- Il te rend heureuse, au moins ? grommela faiblement la shérif adjointe.  
>- Oui, très heureuse...<p>

.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria Lightning qui bondit comme une furie, les yeux embués de larmes.

Contre toute attente, Fang l'attrapa par la taille, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible. La blonde ne prit même pas le peine de dévisager sa compagne. Toute son attention était portée sur une unique personne, Snow. Cet homme qui avait arraché le coeur de Serah. Cet homme qui l'avait extirpée des bras protecteurs de sa soeur. Cet homme qui lui avait détruit sa vie.  
>Tout le corps de Lightning hurlait à la justice. Ses membres la brûlèrent tant sa haine et son désir de vengeance bouillaient en son sein. Elle se sentait dévorée de l'intérieure, meurtrie à vie par la perte de sa jeune soeur. Un abîme sans fin s'était ouvert dans son coeur, aspirant tous ses espoirs vers le néant.<p>

Alors que Fang tentait de maîtriser sa partenaire, elle dévisagea le blond. Snow était dans un piteux état. Son visage était morne et ses yeux étaient dépourvus de la moindre étincelle de vie. Sa barbe était désordonnée et datait de plusieurs jours déjà. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, les joues du garçon étaient creuses. Il avait terriblement maigri et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de sa fatigue physique et mentale. Snow n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

- Lâche-moi, Fang, lâche-moi ! hurla Lightning, folle de rage.

La noiraude resserra son étreinte autour de sa compagne. Non, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser assouvir sa vengeance, pas maintenant. Seigneur, pourquoi Snow était-il là ? Claire commençait petit à petit à reprendre goût à la vie. Très lentement certes, mais c'étaient des petits efforts qui permettaient de bâtir de grandes choses. Fang avait tellement peur qu'une fois Snow mort, Claire perde à nouveau goût à tout. Sans parler que la culpabilité d'un meurtre la rongerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Snow ? grogna Fang qui fit tout pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ses craintes.  
>- La vie n'a plus aucun sens sans elle, concéda le blond d'une voix presque éteinte. Elle me manque tant...<p>

Réalisant ce que recherchait son congénère, la louve noire eut le souffle coupé. Il n'était pas venu pour s'excuser, ni pour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa défunte amante. Non... Il était venu chercher la mort auprès de Lightning. Un lycan était dans l'incapacité de se suicider. Mais se laisser tuer durant un combat était tout autre chose.  
>La rage germa dans les entrailles de Fang qui dut prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Le blond voulait utiliser Claire pour se faire justice, pour se libérer de ses tourments. Ce choix purement égoïste, la noiraude ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Surtout pas si c'était sa compagne qui allait en payer les frais.<p>

- Lightning... souffla Snow comme une supplication.

Les yeux assassins de la blonde transpercèrent le loup renégat. Ses iris viraient vers un blanc glacial. Dans son for intérieur, sa louve réclamait du sang. Snow devait payer son crime de sa vie.  
>Donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Fang, Claire réussit à se libérer de ses entraves. Sans plus attendre, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Snow. Tout son corps picotait douloureusement, agité et impatient.<p>

.

Couchée sur le canapé, Lightning était tentée de se laisser s'assoupir. Un moment de répit après ses longues journées de travail, n'était pas de refus. Fermant les yeux, elle utilisa son bras droit comme d'un oreiller. Et doucement, la blonde se laissa bercer par la tranquillité de la maison. Petit à petit ses muscles se détendirent, ses sourcils se défroncèrent, sa respiration se régula délicatement et...  
>Soudain, un lourd poids pesa sur son ventre. Prise de court, la shérif adjointe sentit tout son oxygène fuir ses poumons. Se redressant brutalement, Lightning ouvrit les paupières en grimaçant.<p>

- Serah, tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de me reposer ? grommela-t-elle en toisant sévèrement sa cadette.

Assise sur le sol, cette dernière avait la tête et les bras sur l'estomac de son aînée. Munie d'un immense sourire sur les lèvres, elle rit chaleureusement face à la réaction de Lightning. Ce rire évinça rapidement la colère de Claire qui rageait d'être aussi facilement attendri par la peste qui venait de la réveiller.

- Dure journée ? demanda Serah qui ne décolla pas sa tête de son coussin attitré.  
>- Comme d'habitude, rien de bien étonnant, répondit simplement la shérif adjointe qui s'accouda afin de pouvoir observer son interlocutrice.<br>- Tu travaillais trop, Lightning. Il faudrait que tu prennes un peu de temps pour toi.  
>- Pour faire quoi ? Passer une journée avec un idiot de blondinet ?<p>

De nouveaux éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la pièce. Venant de passer tout l'après-midi avec son petit-ami à faire du shopping, Serah était plus que d'une humeur gaie. Elle était aux anges. Chaque jour auprès de son homme était des instants exquis de bonheur. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas de sa chance et intérieurement, elle souhaitait la même joie à son aînée un jour. Après tout, Claire était celle qui méritait le plus des jours heureux. Elle en faisait tant pour sa cadette qu'il serait injuste de ne pas la récompenser.

- Comment as-tu deviné que j'ai passé du temps avec Snow ? questionna Serah, curieuse et surprise.  
>- J'ai vu une licorne passer tout à l'heure, répondit Lightning d'un ton pince-sans-rire.<br>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il est incroyable et tellement drôle. Il... Light, tu crois que je ne vois pas la grimace que tu fais ?

Se recouchant afin d'empêcher sa soeur de lire sur son visage, la shérif adjointe dut retenir un rictus. Même si cela l'écoeurait et lui donnait envie de s'arracher la tête rien que d'y penser, elle était plus que ravie pour Serah. Lightning savait ravaler son amour-propre et admettre les bien-faits qu'offraient Snow à sa cadette.  
>Distraitement, Claire caressait les cheveux de Serah. Un geste silencieux qui était le symbole du soutient de Lightning. Et cela, la plus jeune des Farron le savait parfaitement. Elle savait que son aînée avait plus de difficulté avec les mots qu'avec des actions. Elle se laissa choyer par cette main aimante.<p>

- Si tu savais combien je l'aime, souffla-t-elle tendrement.

.

Le poing de Lightning s'abattit furieusement contre la joue de Snow. Ce dernier fut renversé par le coup et tomba à terre. Sans broncher, il leva le regard vers son bourreau, vers sa libératrice. Il voulait mourir, mais pas de n'importe quelles mains. Lightning Farron était l'unique personne dans ce monde à posséder ce privilège. C'était légitime, car tout comme pour lui, elle avait perdu une personne chère à ses yeux. Et ce, par la faute du blond. Sa faute...  
>Une goutte de sa rage avait pu s'écouler dans cette première frappe. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien ne sera assez suffisant pour combler la perte de Serah. Rien... Et ce coup n'avait pas que touché Snow, il avait aussi ouvert les valves d'émotions de Claire qui eut l'impression de se noyer dans son chagrin.<p>

- Elle t'aimait... marmonna Lightning avant de hausser fortement la voix. Elle t'aimait plus que tout, enfoiré ! Et toi... Tu...

Un torrent de larmes sala ses joues. Les jambes tremblantes, Claire avait envie de s'effondrer sur le sol, mais elle résista. Elle voulait pouvoir garder le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, le peu de dignité qu'elle pouvait conserver. Ne cherchant même pas à essuyer son visage, elle fusillait le blond du regard.

- Rien ne pourra pardonner ce que j'ai fait, concéda Snow avec amertume.

Lentement, il se redressa maladroitement. Titubant légèrement, son épuisement n'était pas un secret pour ce qui l'observait. De toute manière, le blond s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de mettre une fin à toute cette torture.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Lightning, supplia-t-il en regardant l'ex-shérif adjointe dans les yeux.

Les dés étaient jetés. Fang se mordit les lèvres, impuissante. La décision allait être prise et elle n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Une angoisse l'empoigna à la gorge, cherchant à l'étouffer péniblement. Intérieurement, sa louve lui hurlait d'agir, d'intervenir. Mais la noiraude ne pouvait pas se le permettre, sinon sa compagne ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Même si cela la tuait, elle devait rester une simple spectatrice.  
>Empoignant le loup par le col, Lightning plongea son regard acéré dans celui de ce dernier. Il ne subsistait plus aucune hésitation dans les yeux de la blonde. Son choix était fait. Soulagé de le constater, Snow détendit ses muscles. Il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre sa tendre.<p>

- Va te faire voir, Snow ! gronda l'ex-shérif adjointe.

Surpris, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de dévisager son interlocutrice qu'un genou le frappa en plein estomac. Plié en deux, il s'écroula à terre. Les dents serrées, il se força à lever la tête en direction de la blonde. Les larmes commençaient déjà à sécher sur ce magnifique visage sévère.  
>Cette dernière s'accroupit face à lui et lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le col d'une main. Relevant légèrement sa victime, Lightning déclara :<p>

- La mort serait une sentence bien trop douce pour un lâche comme toi. Tout comme moi, tu devras vivre avec cette culpabilité... la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Tout comme moi, tu devras vivre une éternité avec sa perte sur le coeur. Je t'interdis de mourir, Snow. Je te l'interdis !

La main de la blonde relâcha brutalement sa prise avant de se relever. Elle se recula de quelques pas comme si elle priait pour ne pas regretter son choix. Mais intérieurement, une voix lui disait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Le regard de la nouvelle lycan se tourna vers les deux tombes. Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle partit en direction de la forêt, en quête de solitude.

_Merci, Claire..._

Cela aurait très bien pu être Fang ou encore Serah. Lightning n'en savait strictement rien. Un être féminin la remerciait. Pas seulement pour avoir épargné Snow, mais pour tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

.

Laissant sa compagne se calmer de son côté, Fang se tourna vers Snow. Ce dernier était encore sur le sol, le regard dans le vide. Apparemment, les paroles de la blonde avaient fait mouche. Le loup était rongé par les remords, mais plus que tout, il était prêt à respecter la volonté de Lightning, à porter le poids de son crime. Quoi qu'il en soit, la louve noire n'aurait pas souhaité être à sa place. Vivre pour l'éternité avec le sang de sa bien-aimée sur les mains...  
>Doucement, Fang s'approcha du garçon et s'agenouilla devant lui. De son index, elle releva le menton de Snow afin de pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.<p>

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te bénir ou te maudire pour avoir métamorphosé Lightning, avoua-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Ne t'avise plus jamais à mettre sa vie en danger, tu m'entends.  
>- Je sais... gémit le blond. Je suis désolé...<br>- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser en ce moment précis.

Tournant la tête, la noiraude scruta la tombe de Serah :

- Elle doit certainement t'en vouloir pour n'être pas venu la voir depuis. Dépêche-toi de t'excuser et de faire ce que tu as à faire. Il ne faudrait pas que la meute de Bodum apprenne ta présence ici.

Quittant le cimetière, Fang laissa les deux amants seuls. Snow devait faire face à cette retrouvaille qu'il avait toujours appréhendée. Avec toute la peine du monde, il réussit à s'avancer jusqu'à l'endroit où reposait Serah. Le poids de son chagrin le fit tomber à genoux, les mains à terre. Tremblant d'émotions, il réussit à articuler quelques mots :

- Pardonne-moi mon retard, mon amour...

.

Courant à vive allure dans les bois, Lightning pouvait sentir ses os la brûler comme s'ils étaient en train de fondre. La douleur était tellement insoutenable qu'elle dut interrompre sa course pour ne pas tomber. S'adossant à un arbre, elle glissa le long jusqu'au sol. La respiration forte et rauque, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
>Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre, arrachant un terrible cri à la blonde. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Seigneur, ne venait-elle pas d'entendre l'un de ses membres se briser ? La souffrance la fit voir trouble et Lightning dut fournir tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Un autre os se brisa et un cri s'envola.<p>

_- Fang !_

Ayant l'impression de mourir littéralement, Claire n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'appeler sa compagne. Comme durant son enfance, elle avait besoin de la protection de la louve noire. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être une faible femme sans défense. Mais la présence de Fang était indescriptible. La blonde savait simplement qu'elle était indispensable à son univers.

_- Lightning ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'écria Fang, inquiète et paniquée._  
>- Tout mon corps...<em> gémit Claire dans l'agonie. _Mes os... Ils...  
>- La première métamorphose... Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !<em>

Lightning avait envie de rire en pensant qu'elle ne risquait pas de se déplacer, pas dans cet état en tout cas. Mais la douleur la ramena violemment au présent. Serrant les dents jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle suppliait le Seigneur que tout s'arrête. Mais ce dernier semblait sourd face à ses appels.  
>Puis, un mauvais pressentiment la frôla visqueusement. Encore cette étrange angoisse, cette impression d'être observé par des yeux malsains. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, songea Lightning qui n'arrivait même pas à lever la tête pour scruter les alentours. Un grondement arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le prédateur était là... Et il avait flairé sa proie.<br>Se laissant tomber sur le côté, Claire put regarder ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Un immense loup gris s'approchait dangereusement de sa position. De la salive dégoulinait de ses babines qui dévoilaient fièrement ses crocs. Mais ce qui marqua le plus la blonde, était la tache en forme de croix sur le front de la bête. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part dans ses cauchemars les plus sombres.

Les iris fous de la bête l'observaient obsessionnellement. Les pattes du loup frémirent à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de sa cible. Après tant d'années, sa faim ne s'était jamais amenuisé pas depuis qu'il avait aperçu cette petite fillette, la fille des Farron. Sa créature lycanthropique avait jeté son dévolu sur cette gamine, tout comme les anciennes victimes qui l'avaient précédée. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui lui demandait toujours plus de sang. Il était fou et il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il revit celle qu'il désirait déchiqueter la chair.  
>Lightning frémit de dégoût. Sans pourvoir l'expliquer, elle pouvait sentir des bribes de sentiments malsains provenir du loup gris. Ce dernier était un tueur, un psychopathe. Elle savait qu'il avait tué de nombreuses petites filles par pur instinct meurtrier, par pur désir morbide. Et elle était la prochaine sur la liste dont le nom de Claire Farron y était inscrit depuis longtemps.<p>

Soudain, le prédateur se mobilisa, les oreilles dressées, aux aguets. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire un tiraillement. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de se volatiliser derrière un buisson et s'enfuit au loin. Lightning ne comprit pas sa réaction. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier, car son corps la rappela immédiatement à l'ordre.  
>Mais contre tout attente, des bras réconfortants l'étreignirent. L'odeur de Fang surprit et apaisa Lightning, rendant la douleur plus supportable. Tout en cajolant sa compagne, la noiraude murmurait des mots doux et consolants. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la souffrance que subissait Claire, seulement la rendre plus acceptable.<p>

- Écoute-moi, Claire, tu vas te transformer en louve, chuchota Fang avec tendresse. Ne cherche pas à résister, tu ne feras que ralentir le processus._  
>- Mais... Je ne veux pas !<em>  
>- Si tu le dois... Au moins cette fois. Il n'y aura que moi pour te regarder, moi et personne d'autre.<p>

Lightning se laissa convaincre et bercer par la voix de sa compagne. Relâchant toute entrave à sa mutation, elle sentit que la douleur s'envolait en même temps.

.

Après quatre petites minutes, la mutation se termina. Fang en restait bouche-bée. Sa compagne était une magnifique louve au pelage aussi blanc et brillant comme de la neige avec une touche de reflet roser, caractéristique à la couleur de sa chevelure. Ses poils étaient d'une douceur incomparable. Même la tête du canidé était magnifiquement sculpté. Un museau ni trop long, ni trop court. Elle était parfaite. Lightning était une sublime louve dans toute sa splendeur qui aurait pu rendre jaloux n'importe quel lycanthrope.

- Tu es magnifique, complimenta Fang qui se lova contre la créature.

Frottant sa gueule contre la joue de son amie, Lightning semblait apprécier le contact. Les sensations étaient nouvelles pour elle. Et imitant ce que la noiraude avait toujours fait avec elle, la louve se blottit dans les bras de cette dernière. Ce geste provoqua un petit rire affectueux de la part de Fang qui s'assit sur le sol.

- Ta décision face à Snow m'a surprise, concéda-t-elle en caressant le beau pelage de neige. Je suis fière de toi.

Lightning ne répondit rien et se laissait câliner sans la moindre protestation. Rapidement, Fang comprit quel jeu jouait la louve. En gardant ainsi le silence, elle lui offrait un instant où elle pourrait se confier, monologuer sur ses sentiments. Ironiquement, les rôles s'inversèrent, mais cela amusait beaucoup la noiraude qui sourit.

- Ok, ok, rit-elle. C'est à mon tour de passer à la casserole.

Le rire s'estompa alors que la fille de Fargas serrait sa compagne dans ses bras. Son visage s'enfouit dans le pelage de la louve, lui offrant son odeur unique. Alors que son coeur battait la chamade, Fang estimait sa chance. La chance qu'elle ait pu retrouver son amie d'enfance. La chance que cette dernière ait survécu à la transformation. La chance que celle-ci ait vaincu la frénésie. Et surtout, la chance et le bonheur que Claire l'aime en retour.

- J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque Snow s'est montré, déclara Fang d'une voix faible. Je pensais que j'allais encore te perdre. Je te connais, malgré ta haine et ton envie de vengeance, tu n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir du sang sur les mains. J'aurais même été prête à le tuer pour toi, mais tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné.

Se rappelant de son angoisse, la noiraude raffermit sa prise dans les poils de sa compagne. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Lightning, tout s'effondrerait autour d'elle. Plus rien n'aurait de sens, de goût pour elle. Tout comme Snow, elle aurait cherché un moyen de mourir.

- Je suis toujours à deux doigts de la folie avec toi, railla Fang en se reculant, fixant les iris azur. Tu n'aimes pas me rendre la vie facile, hein ?

Un coup de langue contre sa joue fut la seule réponse que Fang reçut de la louve. Éclatant de rire, la noiraude allait contre-attaquer lorsque son amie se redressa brutalement, comme se rappelant de quelque chose. Perplexe, elle la dévisagea un instant. À ce moment-là, Lightning comprit qu'une image valait milles mots. Elle projeta mentalement le loup gris dans l'esprit de sa compagne.

- Rosch ? hoqueta Fang qui reçut ensuite, les sombres pensées qui hantaient l'esprit de ce damné. Oh, mon Dieu !


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

- Plaît-il ? hoqueta Fargas en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

L'ambiance était plutôt tendue dans la maison de l'Alpha. Fang et Lightning s'étaient assises sur le grand canapé tandis que le vieux loup occupait le fauteuil d'en face. Accoudé sur ses genoux, Fenris était posé sur une chaise entre le salon et la cuisine. Et derrière Fargas, contre un mur, Cid y était adossé, le visage impassible.  
>Après la révélation de sa compagne, Fang et cette dernière étaient rapidement rentrées chez elles afin de permettre à la louve blanche de reprendre forme humaine. Cela avait été une épreuve un peu plus complexe que prévu, dans la mesure où Lightning ne savait pas comment procéder pour se transformer. Mais elle avait réussi à reprendre son apparence d'origine au bout d'une demi-heure. Puis, rapidement, les deux lycans étaient parties vers la demeure de l'Alpha, de terribles nouvelles sur la langue.<p>

Scrutant tour à tour les deux femmes, Fargas dissimulait parfaitement les millions de questions qui le tourmentaient. Son regard indéchiffrable semblait pouvoir percer le secret de ses interlocutrices. L'intensité de cette observation mit Lightning mal à l'aise. Tandis que Fang, habituée aux interrogatoires silencieux de son paternel, était sereine. Le vieux loup avait plus d'expérience que n'importe qui à Oerba. Sa capacité de raisonnement et d'observation faisaient de lui un adversaire redoutable et cela, toute la meute locale le savait.  
>Comme de coutume, Fenris n'avait pas émis une seule parole depuis le début de l'entretien. Celui-ci se contentait simplement d'analyser chaque personne dans la pièce, plus particulièrement la nouvelle louve-garou. Était-ce de la haine que Claire pouvait percevoir dans ses iris verts ? Non, il n'y avait pas que cela... Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, songea-t-elle en tournant à nouveau son attention sur Fargas.<p>

- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda froidement Cid, surprenant les trois plus jeunes dans la salle. Accuser Yaag Rosch d'être un tueur sanguinaire n'est pas sans conséquence.  
>- Je l'ai lu dans... son esprit, expliqua faiblement Lightning, elle-même très perplexe par son explication. Je ne saurais pas réellement comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai ressenti son désir meurtrier ainsi que le plaisir que le meurtre lui procurait.<p>

Nerveusement, la blonde frotta son bras gauche comme si elle se sentait souillée par ces pensées impures qui n'étaient pas les siennes. La cruauté et la folie de cet homme, elle pouvait encore le sentir dans sa tête, le voir. Un dégoût écoeurant la submergeait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Alors que Lightning allait se faire dévorer par la noirceur de Rosch, une main réconfortante se posa sur la sienne, chaude et rassurante. Levant discrètement le regard vers la noiraude, elle esquissa un demi sourire en signe de reconnaissance.  
>Tout au long de cet échange, Fargas avait méticuleusement étudié sa nouvelle belle-fille. S'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, d'un air décontracté, il annonça :<p>

- Cid, va me chercher Rosch. Brise-lui les jambes si besoin est.  
>- Mais Fargas, intervint Cid en fronçant les sourcils, Rosch est l'un des plus vieux loups de cette meute. Il est des nôtres depuis plus de deux cents ans. Je ne pense pas qu'il...<br>- Justement, je me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir laissé un tel monstre en liberté depuis si longtemps.

Comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas changer d'avis à son chef, le lieutenant de l'Alpha dévisagea Lightning. Il ressentait un terrible sentiment de déjà vu. Combien de fois Fargas avait-il donné aveuglément sa confiance aux Farron ? Et combien de fois cela s'était-il avéré être la meilleure chose à faire ? Vaincu, Cid quitta la maison en quête d'un vieux compagnon à condamner.  
>Alors que le lieutenant quittait la demeure, la surprise de Lightning dut se lire sur son visage, car l'Alpha reprit :<p>

- Ta famille faisait exactement la même chose. Ils venaient souvent me voir pour me désigner un coupable. Il fut même un temps où j'avais préféré éviter ton arrière-grand-père, de peur qu'il ne m'annonce encore une nouvelle catastrophique.

Un rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge du vieux loup. Cela lui réchauffait le coeur de voir Claire en face de lui. Il avait cru ce clan de chaman éteint lorsqu'il avait ouï dire que la plus jeune, Serah, était morte et que l'aînée était devenue une lycanthrope. Et pourtant, le voilà face à la dernière représentante de cette puissante lignée, en pleine possession de ses dons. Lightning n'avait pas encore conscience du grand héritage que sa défunte famille lui avait conféré.

- De l'empathie, jeune fille, ajouta Fargas qui attendit un instant avant de reprendre afin d'accentuer l'impact de ses paroles. Chaque clan de chamans possède leurs particularités en dehors de certains pouvoirs communs.  
>- Si je suis empathe comme vous le dites, reprit Lightning sans cacher son incertitude, comment cela se fait-il que j'ai pu entrevoir des bribes du passé de ce loup ?<br>- Les sentiments ne proviennent pas nécessairement et uniquement de nos émotions. Les souvenirs, une image symbolique... Tout notre esprit est comme un film.  
>- Donc, si je suis votre raisonnement, un événement qui a été sujet à de fortes émotions chez une personne, je suis capable de la lire.<p>

Fargas acquiesça simplement en guise de réponse. Lightning resta bouche-bée et complètement fascinée par cette révélation. Elle venait d'apprendre une chose de plus sur sa famille. Des mystères se résolvaient petit à petit, illuminant la voie sur ses origines.  
>Délicatement, Fang glissa sa main vers la nuque de sa compagne, un geste possessif chez les lycans. Elle se mit à masser et à caresser cette chair tendre. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers son père avant de reprendre :<p>

- Il y a une chose que Lightning sait faire dont son clan est incapable.

Tout le monde se redressa par curiosité et intérêt, ce qui fit sourire la louve noire dont sa fierté pour sa femelle ne faisait que croître chaque jour. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez le destin de lui avoir offert Claire Farron comme seconde moitié.

- Non seulement elle peut visionner dans l'esprit de gens, expliqua Fang avec un sourire carnassier, mais elle peut aussi partager ces images grâce à son côté lycanthrope.  
>- Intéressant, jusqu'ici je devais toujours me contenter de croire ta famille sur parole, déclara Fargas en frottant sa petite barbe naissante. Mais si en plus, tu peux me fournir des « preuves ».<br>- Attendez, si j'ai pu partager ce que j'ai vu avec Fang, c'est parce que nous sommes liées, rétorqua Lightning qui ne voulait pas offrir trop d'espoir sur ses dons.  
>- Par le lien de la meute, tu pourras aussi le partager avec tes frères et soeurs loups, corrigea l'Alpha qui sourit. D'ailleurs, serais-tu d'accord de te lier à la nôtre ?<p>

Se lier à une meute ? Cette idée n'avait jamais frôlé l'esprit de l'ex-shérif adjointe. D'après sa compagne, une meute était comme une immense famille où tous étaient loyaux et solidaires entre eux. Un loup solitaire ne survivait que rarement loin de ses congénères. De nature bien trop sociable, il avait besoin du contact et du soutien des siens. Sinon, ce dernier était destiné à errer seul jusqu'à la mort, malheureux. Les solitaires faisaient rarement long feu.

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Avoir une nouvelle famille ?

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, extirpant Lightning de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le loup gris sous sa forme humaine, elle se tendit imperceptiblement. C'était bien l'homme qu'elle avait entrevu un peu avant avoir rejoint le cimetière dans la journée. La cicatrice qui barrait son visage en était un repère évident.

- Alpha, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger, grommela Rosch qui se tourna vers le salon.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune Farron, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Intérieurement, il pouvait entendre sa bête hurler et réclamer la chair et le sang de cette proie tant convoitée. Immédiatement, le loup gris tenta de fuir, mais dans un mouvement incroyablement rapide, Fenris le plaqua contre le mur. Stupéfaite, Lightning ne l'avait pas vu se lever de son siège, traverser le salon et se jeter sur le tueur. La vitesse du demi-frère à Fang était des plus déconcertantes.  
>Un rugissement bestial retentit de la gorge de Rosch. Ce dernier, dans un dernier recours désespéré, avait cédé la place à sa bête. Rapidement, Cid prêta main-forte au fils de Fargas afin de maîtriser le loup fou. Enragé, son loup jeta un regard avide en direction de la blonde. S'il devait se faire attraper, ce ne sera pas avant d'avoir arraché cette gorge à la couleur laiteuse.<p>

Lightning bondit irrémédiablement sur ses pieds face à cette menace. Instinctivement, Fang ne put s'empêcher de tirer sa compagne derrière elle afin de la protéger. D'ailleurs, cette dernière émit un grognement désapprobateur. Elle savait se défendre et n'avait pas besoin d'une protection constante de la part de la louve noire. Mais intérieurement, elle comprenait la réaction de sa partenaire.  
>Un lycanthrope était instinctivement très protecteur, c'était dans ses gènes et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait de son autre moitié. Un besoin impérial intimait à Claire de protéger plus que tout au monde, Fang. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à arracher la tête de celui ou celle qui oserait toucher un cheveux de cette dernière.<p>

- On se calme, gronda Fargas d'une voix stricte, mais loin d'être agressive.

L'ordre ébranla tous les loups de la pièce. Même si elle était particulièrement adressée à Yaag Rosch, les lycans ne purent s'empêcher de se soumettre à l'intimation du plus dominant. Une drôle de sensation parcourut Lightning qui en frissonna d'effroi. Sans même perdre son visage paisible, l'Alpha venait de démontrer son pouvoir, sa domination. Contrairement à Sazh, celui-ci semblait indéniablement plus puissant, plus effrayant.  
>Toute la pièce se tut alors que le mâle dominant se rapprocha de son frère criminel. Ce dernier, impuissant, tomba à genoux avant de lever la tête vers son bourreau. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait aucun remords, aucune culpabilité, juste la frustration de ne pas avoir pu achever l'une de ses proies. La même rugueuse de Fargas se posa sur sa chevelure argent, puissante et menaçante.<p>

- Tu sais parfaitement de quel crime nous t'accusons, mon frère, déclara l'Alpha d'un ton neutre.  
>- Oui, Alpha, répondit simplement Rosch en toisant avidement Lightning.<br>- As-tu un dernier mot à dire ?  
>- Oui...<p>

Lentement, le fou plongea ses yeux dans ceux de celle qu'il ne pourra jamais tuer de ses mains. Dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire effroyable, il dévoila ses dernières paroles :

- Bienvenue dans mon Enfer !

Sans comprendre pourquoi, une multitude d'images envahit l'esprit de Claire. Son souffle se coupa littéralement alors que son être visionnait avec horreur les sentiments du psychopathe. Des hurlements et des pleurs vibrèrent dans tout son corps qui allait céder d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais ce qui hantera à jamais Lightning était le regard apeuré des fillettes face au monstre, le plaisir malsain que prenait ce dernier à déchiqueter ses proies et son désir insatiable de trouver une autre victime.  
>Telle une marée obscure, l'ex-shérif adjointe se faisait submerger par cette impureté. Elle avait envie de rendre, de pleurer et de hurler. L'angoisse la rongeait à la gorge alors que la rage dévorait ses tripes. Ne tenant plus, Lightning se boucha les oreilles – un réflexe naïf pour se protéger – et elle cria inconsciemment.<p>

Paniquée, Fang attrapa sa compagne dans ses bras alors que cette dernière était en train de s'effondrer. Rapidement, Fargas brisa la nuque de Rosch sans la moindre hésitation. À ce moment-là, Cid et Fenris relâchèrent le corps qui s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie. Les mâles se tournèrent vers les deux femelles, inquiets et interloqués.  
>Les convulsions de la nouvelle lycan cessèrent en même temps que la vie du loup gris. Elle se blottit systématiquement contre la noiraude, divers relents de sentiments immondes l'envahissant. L'épreuve avait été plus qu'éprouvante pour Lightning, elle en était même traumatisante. Mais pire encore, elle devait trouver un moyen de canaliser ces horreurs avant qu'elles n'atteignent l'esprit de Fang par le biais de leur lien. Non, jamais la blonde ne laisserait la pureté de sa compagne s'entacher de cette noirceur. Elle devait ériger des murs, un barrage émotionnel à tout prix.<p>

- Lightning ? marmonna Fang en dévisageant cette dernière.

Ayant coupé tout échange entre elle, Lightning ne pouvait pas non plus ressentir les émotions de la noiraude. Mais le regard inquiet de cette dernière était amplement explicatif. Doucement, Claire posa sa main contre la joue de sa compagne afin de la rassurer. Puis, elle s'effondra dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

_Claire..._

Encore cette étrange voix...  
>Revenant petit à petit à elle, Lightning passa son bras sur le front. Sa tête tambourinait douloureusement et réclamait encore un peu de repos. Elle ne put restreindre une grimace lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Sans grande surprise, elle se trouvait encore dans le salon de l'Alpha, étendue sur le canapé.<br>Alors qu'elle se redressait en position assise, Claire fut stupéfaite de ne pas trouver Fang à ses côtés. Plus étrange encore, seul Fenris se trouvait dans la pièce. Siégeant sur le fauteuil d'en face, il fixait la convalescente d'un regard indéchiffrable. Systématiquement, la blonde regarda tout autour d'elle afin de saisir la situation.

- Mon père et Fang avaient une affaire importante à régler, annonça le lycan avec froideur.  
>- Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer chez Fang, répondit Lightning qui se leva.<p>

Ayant surestimé ses forces, la tête lui tourna soudainement et elle perdit l'équilibre. Par la même vitesse fulgurante qui le caractérisait, le fils de Fargas se déplaça tellement vite qu'on pourrait croire qu'il se téléportait. Attrapant Lightning par les épaules, il la redressa gentiment. Cette dernière dut réprimer un grimace, car elle n'appréciait guère qu'une personne autre que Fang ne la touche. Mais son demi-frère l'avait gentiment aidée, elle se devait de rester polie et reconnaissante.

- M-merci, marmonna Claire qui leva le regard vers son interlocuteur.

À nouveau, elle croisa ses orbes émeraude si ressemblants à ceux de sa compagne. Et encore une fois, la louve blanche pouvait y lire une haine pure et profonde. Mais une étincelle qu'elle n'avait jamais su interpréter, brillait aussi dans ces yeux intenses en émotion. Lightning faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle en saisit la signification. C'était du désir.  
>Tentant de se dégager gentiment de ce contact, cette dernière se rendit compte que son regard n'arrivait plus à se décrocher de celui de cet homme. Son souffle diminua jusqu'à devenir inexistant. Claire se sentit aspirer dans ces iris si familiers. Des milliers de visions apparurent dans son esprit, mais impossible d'en visualiser parfaitement l'un d'entre eux. Puis, une image se démarqua des autres, attirant fortement l'attention de la blonde.<p>

Une jeune femme courait joyeusement, cheveux au vent. Son rire éclatant avait marqué l'âme de Fenris et résonnait parfaitement dans son esprit. Cette dernière le regardait tendrement et l'appelait à plusieurs reprises. Un amour fou et passionnel, voilà ce que ressentait le jeune homme face à ce souvenir.  
>Puis, l'atmosphère chaude et accueillante changea et devint étouffante comme une fournaise. La haine et la trahison... La belle que Fenris chérissait plus que tout se trouvait dans les bras d'un autre homme, plus heureuse que jamais. Alors que Lightning se débattait pour ne pas se faire engloutir par la rage du fils de Fargas, elle ravala difficilement sa salive. C'était ses parents.<p>

- Je-Je dois y aller ! déclara subitement l'ex-shérif adjointe qui se recula brutalement.

Sans chercher à la retenir, Fenris laissa la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Avait-il compris qu'elle avait pu lire accidentellement dans son esprit ? Claire préférait quitter les lieux que d'avoir la réponse.

_Viens à moi..._

Alors qu'elle pensait se diriger chez Fang, les pas de Lightning l'avaient ramenée directement vers le cimetière. Bien trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant les deux tombes de sa famille.  
>Au loin, le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. La journée avait été forte en émotion et aux révélations. Claire songeait qu'elle était vraiment à bout et qu'elle aurait réellement besoin de repos, de tranquillité. Dans la mesure du possible, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir mettre les activités paranormales sur le mode « pause » durant quelque temps. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines.<p>

- Plus de loups-garous, plus de chamans, rien ! Je ne veux plus rien voir ! grommela Lightning à bout de nerfs. J'en ai ma claque de tout ça...  
>- Vraiment ?<p>

Ratant un battement de coeur, Claire se mit sur ses gardes et scruta tout autour d'elle. Personne. Et pourtant, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'une personne venait de lui répondre. Vraiment, elle avait besoin d'aller se ressourcer, car elle entendait des voix maintenant. Frottant ses yeux du pouce et de l'index, Lightning grommela des mots incompréhensibles, exaspérée.

- Je devrai prendre un rendez-vous pour le jour où tu voudras voir à nouveau dans ce cas, railla une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Ce n'était donc pas une hallucination, une farce que lui faisait son esprit fatigué. Redressant la tête, Lightning scruta les deux tombes avec perplexité. Étrangement, son audition ne lui permettait pas de distinguer d'où pouvaient provenir les paroles. Le coeur palpitant à tout rompre, la gorge sèche comme un désert, Claire s'imaginait parfaitement à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix unique à ses oreilles. Mais cela était impossible.  
>Lentement, Lightning se retourna, apeurée de se retrouver encore face à un rêve éphémère. Alors que son esprit eut du mal à reconnaître la réalité, elle se trouva face à une sublime femme. La teinte de sa peau, de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements était d'une pâleur transparente. Son visage angélique faisait irrémédiablement penser à celui de Serah. Sa chevelure rosâtre ondulait gracieusement jusqu'au bas de son dos. Son regard noisette était à la fois rieur et ému.<p>

- Je te préviens, ma fille, ne tente pas de te jeter dans mes bras, car la chute sera rude, ricana la femme immatérielle.

Les poings de Lightning se serraient et se desserraient compulsivement. Le spectre de sa mère se trouvait bel et bien devant ses yeux. Une chose complètement irréelle et pourtant... N'était-elle pas elle-même une lycanthrope, un être qui ne devait pas exister ? La blonde ne savait plus quoi penser. Trop effrayée de se retrouver face à une désillusion, elle resta méfiante et fronça sévèrement des sourcils.  
>Elisabeth fit la moue et reprit :<p>

- Je t'avais pourtant défendue d'avoir le même caractère que ton père, tu sais ?

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de sa fille. Le spectre soupira longuement en haussant des épaules, mais un sourire restait imprimé sur ses lèvres. Lentement, elle se déplaça vers sa propre tombe et vers celle de sa seconde enfant qu'elle caressa affectueusement. Puis, elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur l'aînée.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu une fille muette, railla-t-elle avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Au moins, contrairement à Serah, tu ne t'enfuis pas en pleurant.  
>- Attends, tu veux dire que...<p>

Lightning se tut face à cette révélation. Depuis sa tendre enfance, Serah disait voir des choses, des morts. Bien évidemment, il était difficile de croire à quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait apercevoir. Et pourtant, la cadette Farron était toujours rudement secouée par ces rencontres de l'outre-monde. Serait-il possible que parmi ces revenants s'étaient trouvés leur propre mère ?

- Mais... seule Serah pouvait voir les morts, reprit Claire, perdue. Comment cela se fait-il que je puisse te voir dans ce cas-là ?

Le coeur de sa génitrice s'attendrit face à cette question. Depuis son décès, elle avait scrupuleusement veillé sur sa famille, refusant de rejoindre les cieux. Elle avait vu grandir ses deux filles avec le terrible chagrin de ne point pouvoir faire partie de leur existence. Mais le fait de pouvoir les observer la contentait. Et maintenant, Elisabeth arrivait à communiquer avec l'une d'entre elles. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus aux anges.

- Ma mort a bien plus marqué ton esprit que je ne l'aurais cru, expliqua-t-elle doucement d'une voix maternelle. Afin de te protéger, tu as fermé à double tour ton existence et ton origine à Oerba, scellant aussi par inadvertance tes dons de chaman. Petit à petit, ton héritage refait surface.

Et peut-être que ce retardement avait empêché les gènes lycanthropes d'effacer son identité chamanique, songea Lightning.  
>Alors si cela était vrai, elle avait donc bel et bien devant elle sa... Plusieurs émotions bataillaient dans l'esprit de la blonde qui ne savait pas si elle devait rire, pleurer, hurler ou encore s'effondrer. Tant de questions lui brûlaient la langue. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à dire et à raconter à cette femme qui avait quitté sa vie bien trop tôt. Mais... rien... Rien ne voulait sortir d'entre ses lèvres tant elle avait la gorge nouée.<p>

- Malheureusement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, ma puce, déclara Elisabeth avec tristesse.  
>- Non, c'est bien trop tôt, gronda Claire, désemparée. Je viens à peine de retrouver.<br>- Et pourtant, il le faut, ma fille. J'ai plus qu'usé de mon temps en ce monde qui n'est plus le mien depuis longtemps.  
>- J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire et à te demander.<br>- Je le sais, ma puce...

Ce surnom que seule cette femme lui offrait, pinça le coeur de l'ex-shérif adjointe. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait entendu. Cette nostalgie la poussa à ne pas se rebiffer d'une telle interpellation à son âge. Et quelle que soit l'époque, elle restera à jamais la petite fille de sa mère.  
>Même si elle savait la chose futile, Elisabeth tenta tout de même de serrer son enfant dans ses bras. Elle feignit qu'elle pouvait étreindre Lightning de son amour. Cette dernière resta figée, imaginant la chaleur qu'aurait due dégager sa mère si elle avait été vivante et réelle physiquement.<br>Une chaleur qui lui avait depuis bien longtemps que trop manquée. Si seulement cet instant pouvait s'arrêter dans le temps. Si seulement, pour une fois dans sa vie, les choses pouvaient se dérouler comme Claire le désirait.

- Avant de partir, je tenais à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Serah, murmura Elisabeth sans se retirer de l'étreinte factice. Tu as fait bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer de toi. Ce qui est arrivé à ta soeur n'est pas de ta faute, loin de là. Un coup terrible du destin, tu m'entends ?

Lightning pouvait remarquer que le corps du fantôme disparaissait à vue d'oeil. Ses mains tremblantes tentaient en vain de capturer l'immatérielle. Le désespoir cherchait à l'engloutir une nouvelle fois, mais les paroles de sa mère formaient un filet de sécurité. Chacun de ses mots était une caresse contre le coeur de la blonde, un renforcement de son bien-être.

- Vis pour ta famille... Vis pour nous, ma fille... souffla sa mère alors que son être s'évaporait dans le vent. Je suis si fière de toi, Claire.

Levant la main, la louve blanche toucha les dernières particules de lumière du spectre. Elle était partie... Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée... Elisabeth Farron avait enfin pu trouver le repos éternel.  
>Alors que les larmes s'effondraient sur son visage, Lightning tomba à genoux. Puis, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle laissa libre court à ses sanglots. Ce n'était pas de pleurs de tristesse, ni de déchirement, non... C'était du soulagement.<br>Ces mots-là, elle les avait tellement attendus et personne d'autre n'aurait pu mieux les énoncer que sa propre mère. Des paroles rédemptrices... Seigneur, elle semblait être libéré d'un poids titanesque. Les chaînes du passé qui entravaient son futur, venaient de se briser. Elle était libre... Claire était enfin libre de ses remords et tourments.

.

Épuisée, Fang lâcha un râle agacé. Son père avait désiré qu'elle soit présente pour le départ de la meute de Bodum. Même si elle aurait préféré être auprès de sa compagne, elle savait aussi où se trouvaient ses responsabilités. Et de toute manière, Fenris était resté pour veiller sur Lightning. Résultat, sa belle avait pris la poudre d'escampette et ayant fermé leur échange, la louve noire n'arrivait pas à la localiser.

- Quand on parle du loup, déclara-t-elle, surprise, en voyant arriver la blonde au loin. Mais où étais-tu passée ? Je t'ai cherché partout, tu sais ?

Lorsque Claire vit Fang, elle sentit son coeur accélérer, tout comme ses pas. Cette dernière était sa compagne et depuis quelques jours, elle avait déclaré ne plus vouloir lui faire d'avance. Si la blonde voulait quelque chose, elle devait se le procurer elle-même. Mais son orgueil et sa réticence l'avaient poussé à démarrer un jeu puéril, mais sensuelle avec la louve noire.  
>Cependant, en cet instant précis, Lightning n'en avait plus rien à faire des règles. Elle avait perdu bien assez de temps à son goût. Ignorant les questions de sa compagne, elle attrapa le visage de cette dernière avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Des picotements d'excitations parcoururent les deux femmes.<br>Désireuse de prolonger le contact, Fang emprisonna sa proie de ses bras. Acceptant son incarcération, Lightning glissa les siens autour du cou de son bourreau. Ses doigts glissaient et jouaient malicieusement avec la crinière de jais. Le grognement de la fille de Fargas ne fit qu'alimenter encore plus son audace. Taquine, Claire ne put réprimer son envie de mordiller les lèvres de sa compagne.

- Lightning, qu'est-ce que...

La louve blanche fit immédiatement taire sa partenaire en dérobant délicatement sa magnifique bouche. De par son désir ardent, elle grimpa presque sur Fang, se fichant complètement des regards indiscrets. La tête de la noiraude tourbillonna par les vives émotions qui l'agitaient, perdue et ravie.

- Claire, tu me rends dingue, grommela-t-elle en râlant un grognement de frustration tant elle aurait voulu posséder immédiatement sa compagne.  
>- Rentrons à la maison alors, suggéra Lightning entre deux baisers fiévreux.<br>- Vos désirs sont des ordres...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Personnellement, j'aurais entrevu la fin de ma fiction ici. Mais après quelques demandes et dans ma grande bonté (hé ouais mdr) j'ai parsemé quelques petits trucs par-ci et par-là afin de vous procurer quelques chapitres en plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire en échange ;)<strong>


End file.
